The black of night
by Fear-Less 1300
Summary: Something is stirring up trouble in Ponyville; Celestia decides to send her best soldier: Pitch Black to investigate whilst living undercover. Pitch Black meets the Mane Six, but how long will it remain friendship between Twilight and her friends and the Pegasus. How will Black survive the mating season that he had COMPLETELY forgotten about?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unrest

"ARGH!" Shining Armor grunted as he fell on his back.

"You need to be more stable Shining Armor; otherwise you will keep falling to the ground; resulting in your swift death." A hooded pony said as Shining Armor exhaled deeply.

"I traveled all the way from the Crystal Empire just to get my flank kicked again." Shining Armor said as the pony chuckled.

"Not get your flank kicked, but get it into shape." The pony said as he walked over to Shining Armor and held out a hoof.

Shining Armor took the pony's hoof as he was helped up. Shining Armor repositioned the helmet on his head as the hooded pony moved away backwards to where he was formerly standing. 

"Try again." The hooded pony said as he took his fighting stance.

Shining Armor breathed in deeply and focused. _"Try to find weak spots in his defense..."_ Shining Armor thought to himself as he held his halberdier with his magic. Shining Armor charged again as he brought down a barrage of attacks at the hooded pony; who expertly blocked and avoided Shining Armor's attempts to injure him.

"You're trying too hard. Just keep the pony busy until you see an opening!" The hooded pony said as he didn't counter any of Shining Armor's attacks. Shining Armor's face was covered in sweat as his trainer worked him hard every day he would be under his training. Shining Armor tried to bring the halberdier from the top down to the head of the pony. The pony reacted by rolling to the left as the wooden halberdier of Shining Armor smashed into the ground; the halberdier broke sending splinters in every direction. Shining Armor just knew he was going to be on the ground again.

Shining Armor felt the four of his hooves swept up from underneath him. Shining Armor slammed into the ground again as the halberdier of the hooded pony was at Shining Armor's throat within seconds. Shining Armor's breaths heaved as he looked up at the brown eyes of the hooded pony. "How the hell you remained so agile for a thousand years..." Shining Armor said as he stood up.

"I'll never know." Shining Armor said as the hooded pony smiled.

The door to the training room opened as a guard walked in. "Pitch Black." The guard called as the hooded pony stepped forward. The pony removed the hood as he looked at the guard. "Princess Celestia has requested your presence at the throne room. This meeting is urgent." The guard said as Black nodded. "I will arrive there soon; thank you." Black said as he turned around. "Seems our training has been cut short. Take some time to rest; if this is just another update on current events Shining Armor I will be returning shortly. If not; you are permitted to head back to the Crystal Empire. This week's training is finished after all." Black said as Shining Armor nodded.

Black began walking towards the door and he exited the room. Shining Armor was covered in sweat and was sore all over his body. Black on the other hoof was somewhat spent, but he still had a lot of energy to go around.

The guards in the hallways gave Black glances that made him feel uncomfortable. They knew of him, but many; if not almost all of them wanted his blood because of one simple thing...

Now Black was not afraid of the hothead youngsters, but more of their leader and the pain he'd cause her if any of her guards were assaulted by their own; especially if Black had assaulted them. Black growled as he threw the hoodie back on; keeping everything hidden except for his muzzle.

Black reckoned he should clean himself up before his visit to Celestia. Although in the back of Black's mind something told him he should be worried about what will happen in that room.

As Black moved at a hurried pace through the hallways his eagle necklace which constantly dimly glowed red hopped against his broad chest. Black smiled at the thought of the necklace; for it was a treasured item and the only thing to remind him of his family.

Black finally reached his quarters as he closed the door and locked it behind him. Black sighed as his necklace glowed and the robes he was wearing slid off of him and was placed on the bed. Black's coat and mane was completely black, but what made it unique was the fact that is was that kind of black that looked like the night sky. There were no sparkly stars otherwise Black would've shaved all his fur off. The tips of his hooves were white, matching the coat of Celestia.

Black unfurled his wings as he popped a few bones and stretched his wings. Black heard a shuffle and remained frozen; trying to listen if the noise would come again. Black cautiously turned around.

"SURPRISE!"

Black couldn't even properly register the word because he was instantly tackled to the ground. Black; being the war pony he is reacted by flapping his wings; with the help of a little magic; caused a small shockwave and causing him and whoever was on top of him to hop slightly. Black used this to his advantage and flipped them over. Black grits his teeth as he held his hoof up to punch whoever just tried to-.

"Luna?" Black asked surprised as the mare scrunched together thinking that Black was about to punch her. "Yes; I'm sorry if I had frightened you." Luna said as she held her hooves to cover her face. Black sighed as he facehooved. "Don't do that princess; please, you know I could've seriously hurt you." Black said as he quickly forgets about their awkward position. Black swiftly got off of the princess as he helped her up. "I know, but I wanted to surprise you since it's your birthday." Luna said with a smile as Black chuckled.

"It is? I've forgotten." Black said as it didn't seem to faze him at all.

"Or you just couldn't care less about it." Luna said as Black smiled.

"That too." Black said as Luna hovers a crescent moon necklace over to Black's neck and he dropped his head slightly. Black noticed the most-likely silver necklace and the impossibly rare crystal the moon was made of. "What's this?" Black asked as he inspected the glowing necklace. The eagle necklace was a tad bit lower than the moon one and it almost formed a new insignia.

"You did not have to do this Luna, my birthday is not at all an important day; it is simply another day, but thank you for this." Black said as he held the glowing moon in his hoof. "Why is it glowing?" Black asked as Luna moved closer and it almost seemed to shine like the sun itself. "When I'm close to you..." Luna said as she moved closer to his ear.

"It will glow brighter and brighter..." Luna whispered into his ear as the necklace was now blinding Black; Luna was almost making body contact with Black. Black quickly moved away before Luna could touch him. Luna nearly fell forward as she growled softly. "It's wondrous, but how come it glows with your presence?" Black asked as Luna smiled. "It's almost like a sensing amulet. If it detects me it will glow and as I've said the closer I am to you the more it will glow." Luna said as Black nodded.

This was the reason most of the guards and stallions wanted him dead.

Luna's affection towards Black.

"You should make haste; my sister is waiting for you in the throne room. I'm not sure why she has called you." Luna said as she sneaked a peck on Black's cheek. Luna blushed madly as she quickly zipped out of the room. Black chuckled as he shook his head.

"_I can't help but wonder as well why it is that Celestia has called for me?" _Black thought as he entered his bathroom. _"And why do I seem worried about it? Bah! It's probably nothing." _Black thought.

Black stepped into the shower which was roughly large enough for three to four ponies. His eagle necklace glowed brighter as the taps turned and the hot, steamy water hit Black's body and loosened the somewhat tense muscles.

Half an hour passed as Black was done freshening up. Black put his robes back on and began heading towards the throne room; keeping his hoodie on to avoid the gazes of the guards. Black walked past a guard who bumped him slightly. Black stopped and looked at the guard who didn't return the gaze, but he could sense that guard was smiling. Black took a deep breath to keep himself from ripping that jealous stallion to shreds. Black shook his head as he continued walking.

A few minutes had passed and Black entered the throne room where Celestia sat atop the throne... as always.

Black walked to the steps of the throne as he bowed. "Greetings your majesty; you have called for me?" Black said as Celestia smiled. "Yes, but it is not of good news Black." Celestia said as Black frowned.

"Why is that; your majesty?" Black asked as Celestia sighed. "There's reports of both strange and criminal activity going on around Ponyville." Celestia said as Black nodded.

"I know the area, but to hear this is quite unbecoming of that town. As far as I was considered it was a rather crime free and peaceful place; albeit that was almost 20 years ago." Black said as Celestia nodded.

"Yes, many have flocked towards the rural town. It has grown since that time. My former student Twilight Sparkle lives there. I just want you to go there and keep watch for a few weeks. I'm sure that whatever is being done there will be ceased soon since I am sending my best for the job." Celestia as Black chuckled.

"Thank you; your majesty, but I am not that great, I'm but a mere warrior." Black said as Celestia chuckled. "You will be living as a normal stallion there, but if need be I want you to step in and bring whomsoever is doing evil deeds around that area. Pony or non-pony." Celestia said with seriousness in her voice.

"Of course your majesty, when shall I depart?" Black asked. "Soon; perhaps an hour or so. I have already prepared a cozy home for you. I would like for you to make contact with Twilight Sparkle and her friends, but please." Celestia said as she paused.

"Don't let them find out who you truly are. Say that you have moved there in the objective to see if the town is fit for your family. Basically Black, don't be a guard there. You ARE familiar with singing; perhaps that could be a good cover for you?" Celestia said as Black nodded.

"It would suppress suspicions. If that is all your highness; I will be going now." Black said as Celestia nodded. "You are dismissed." Celestia said as Black nodded and turned around to walk out.

"Oh and Black?" Celestia called as the pony turned around halfway. "Please be careful, it seems my little sister has taken a small liking to you." Celestia said as Black smiled. "As you wish." Black said as he continued further.

Black was now inside his room as he gathered what was most necessary and put it into suitcases. "Black?" A voice called as Black turned around to meet Luna again. "My sister has almost forgotten to give you this." Luna said as she hovers a scroll to Black. Black took it with his magic as he unrolled it.

"It's a map to show you where you will be staying; it consists of four bedrooms; three bathrooms; a kitchen, living room and a fair backyard; the house has already been furnished." Luna said as Black nodded. "Sounds good, thank you princess." Black said as Luna smiled. "Please Black, take care. I wouldn't want you to be hurt so far from me." Luna said as she walked out of the room and left Black alone again.

Luna's infatuation with Black was not unknown to him, but she has never truly admitted her feelings. Black has asked her before of this, but she said that she merely cares because he has been with her since they were small.

"_You are a like brother to me Black." _

Black snorted as it was then a sister who was far too attached to her brother. Black continued with his packing and wondered what could've caused unrest in the town of Ponyville.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Hello everyone; as I didn't add this to the story earlier I must say that this is my first ever story posted on Fanfiction. I never thought it would get readers never mind any reviews, favorites or follows this fast XD. I will be making mistakes every now and then and I'll try to spot them on my own, but if you see an error please let me know. **

**Anyways; thank you for reading this and as a bonus I'll be adding 4 to 5 chapters this weekend... or at least I'll try to XD. **

**P.S: Don't use your phone to read Fanfics while writing exams. They. Will. See. You**

**No seriously they took my phone and I won't get it back until the 24****th**** of this month :P.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: "I never knew about you!"

Black has just finished packing as somepony cleared a throat behind him. "Going somewhere?" the voice asked Black whips around and seeing one of his oldest friends. "You bastard; how'd you get here?!" Black said as he moves towards the door to greet him.

"Celestia thought you could use an extra hand- I mean hoof." The bipedal creature said as Black smiled and the pony shook his hand.

"I could; but more for keeping me company and not looking like a total outcast." Black said as they let the shake end. The bipedal creature chuckled as he walked into the room. "Celestia says we'll be leaving on the train BS-543. It's the fastest one on the tracks, although..." The human said as Black frowned.

"What; you planning on using that thing again?" Black asked as the human smiled widely.

"Well the dirt road isn't THAT bumpy, I could manage a good speed." The human said as Black shivered at the thought of when he first saw the thing. "I'll have to put the bike on a trailer though. She's not built for that terrain." The human said as he rubbed his chin.

Black noticed the two staffs attached to his back.

"Are you still using those staffs you got from Saddle Arabia?" Black asked as the human took one from his back and held it in front of him; twirling it slightly.

"Yeah; remember that quest we had to do in Sayr Ulan?" The human asked as Black groaned.

"Don't remind me." Black growled. "Those mares wear things that you somehow can't stop looking at. I guess the saying is true; you get a sore neck in those lands." Black said as the human laughed.

"Yeah, but the worst was that fucking POS sand-monster. Man it took us hours to finally kill that thing. Slashing and dashing like there's no tomorrow and in the scorching heat of the desert. Those ponies from Palkat didn't even know we just stopped their city from being covered in sand; even if 75% of it is sand." The human said as Black laughed.

"Yes; until that thing tried to squash you like an insect. The only thing that did happen was your clothes were full of sand." Black said as he recalled how uneasy the human had to trudge through the sand.

And the huge amount of rash lotion applied to his skin.

"I can hardly believe I made it to the shrine of Larak at all." The human said as he smiled. "At least they gave me good weaponry. It's always fun to do this." The human said as he applied pressure to the grip of the staff and two 21 inch blades came from both ends of the staff. A soft snick was heard as the two blades gleamed in the light.

"It took me several years to use these things right; and that was just one of them! I had so many stitches I looked like some kind of ragdoll." The human said as Black smiled. "In the end we just had to do a delivery for the queen of Saddle Arabia. All that trouble just for some silk." Black said as he was still annoyed at that day.

The human chuckled. "Took a lot of control not to lash out at that mare; She even dared to tell us to go back and get a new one because there was a slight tear in it; luckily the sultan snapped at her." The human said as Black nodded. "It wasn't the queen it was her over-pampered whorse of a daughter. She was just 16 and tried to buck me that same night!" The human said as Black laughed again.

"I heard the commotion from your room." Black said as the human glared at him. "And you didn't even flinch to help me?!" The human shouted as Black smiled wide and the human sighed. "Oh come now; I believe you wanted her as well." Black said as he knew the human was going to snap at him. "Maybe... but that's not the point!" The human said as Black chuckled.

"So who gave you the shiny necklace?" The human asked as Black looked at the crescent moon again; it wasn't as bright as before, you could actually see the shape of it rather than it being so bright it just looked like a light with no obvious shape. Black looked up.

"Who do you think?" Black asked as the human chuckled. "Why don't you just grab her and get it over with?" The human asked as Black narrowed his eyes. "I have no intention of doing that; besides she's doing IT to herself more than enough." Black said that last part quickly.

"And just how would the sneakiest guy I know; know what the princess of the night does... at night?" The human asked as he grinned widely.

"It wasn't MY fault she had a... thing in her-OH SCREW YOU!" Black shouted as the human laughed again. "Celestia sent me to call her and I don't know why _I_ had to walk in on her... activity." Black said as he tried to hide his blush.

"Let's think of something else before I lose my mind... again." Black said as he turned around and walked past the bed to a glass cabinet holding his guitar.

"Why? Before you lose yourself to your desires?" The human asked as Black's right eye twitched. Black's magic enveloped an axe that was on the wall. Black roared as he threw the axe just above the human's head and it sank halfway into the wall. The human threw his arms over his head.

After feeling no pain the human came up from his inadequate defense. "Have you lost what's left of your mind?!" he shouted as he couldn't believe how close that was. "Wait; don't answer that." The human said as he looked at the axe imbedded in the wall and Black laughed. "You son of a bitch; I was hoping to merely scrape you." Black said as he returned to the cabinet. Lifting the glass panel carefully; Black placed it on the ground.

"Still have her; huh?" The human asked as Black nodded. "It was from my mother; the necklace came from my father." Black said as he took the guitar and its case out.

"Celestia doesn't want the townsponies of Ponyville to know who we are since we are secret operatives after all." Black said as the human nodded. "I guess I've gotta go get the old girl out of the cave." The human said as he jogged to the door.

"Robert!" Black called as the human slid to a halt and turned to Black. "Just try to not freak anypony out with the Charger again." Black said as Robert smiled and saluted with two fingers.

In Celestia's throne room...

"Pleeeease Tia!" Luna begged as Celestia shook her head. "No. I will not allow you to go with Black and Robert; who knows what you and Black will be up to?" Celestia said as she didn't take her eyes off the scroll in front of her.

Luna whined as Celestia turned to Luna. Luna had the biggest of puppy eyes and her lower lip pouted; trembling slightly also; her hooves were also held together as Celestia sighed in annoyance. "Fine." Celestia said as Luna's smile grew. "But so help me if I discover that you and Black have gotten down and dirty-."

"Sister! If there's one thing I've learned after so long with Black is that he won't take that step. Even if I offer him my body he won't accept. Black's soldier honor runs far too deep for him to simply take me. It's something I am trying to break before I confess my feelings to him. Otherwise he will just push it aside." Luna said as Celestia frowned.

"I want Black and Robert to go there; unknown to the locals; even to Twilight. If you are spotted between them they will know something is going on." Celestia said as Luna rubbed her chin. "I'll just stay out of sight then. I can use one of Black's many robes to conceal myself within the crowd." Luna said as Celestia closed her eyes; keeping her temper from bursting. "I guess having Twilight find out isn't that bad since she is involved with most of the matters of Equestria, but her friends and the rest of Ponyville can't know of them. The tension it will cause will rise to doubt and then suspicion. You know how this goes." Celestia said as Luna nodded. "I do sister and I will be careful there." Luna said as she trotted towards the door. "Tia?" Luna said as she stopped and looked at the white mare. "Thank you." Luna said as Celestia smiled and Luna went on her way; hoping to catch Black.

"Come on we're going to be late!" Black said as he waited at a cave's mouth for Robert to get his transport.

"Hold on I have to find the keys!" Robert said as he threw boxes over his back as he continued rummaging through the pile of... whatever he had in there.

Black was eyeing the "bike" as Robert had called it on the trailer. "I still find it strange how that two wheeled cart can remain upright as you use it." Black said as Robert chuckled.

"It's Gyroscopic something. Simply put; once the wheels turn they'll use the speed to keep themselves stable, ironically the faster you go the more stable it is." Robert said as Black walked closer to the silver and black contraption.

Black didn't know how to describe it, but he felt a sudden need to use it or "ride" it.

"You thinking of taking her for a spin?" Robert asked as Black jumped in fright. Black shook his head. "I couldn't." Black said as he walked back to the entrance.

"Besides it will kill me before I even get on it." Black said as he was actually feeling the complete opposite. Robert laughed as he opened the door to the Charger. "Oh that's everyone's reaction to it. come on it can only go 212 MPH if standard with no performance upgrades. Put a turbo on the thing and it will give the Bugatti Veyron SS a run for its money. At least on the quarter mile." Robert said as Black had an eyebrow raised.

"Oh never mind." Robert said as he placed the keys in the ignition and fired the old car up. The car jerked slightly as the powerful 800 HP V8 Corvette engine came to life. The cave was soon filled with loud purring of barely contained power. "Alright hop on the trailer. You'll be uncomfortable inside." Robert said as Black galloped to the trailer and quickly leapt onto it.

"Remember only to the train station and then you can get ahead. I will arrive shortly after you." Black said as Robert revved the engine and pulled away carefully. Normally he would be leaving dust behind him, but right now he had two very important things behind him. The bike and his best friend.

"_Ah Earth. I still wonder what happens at home." _Robert thought to himself as slight nostalgia hit him.

Robert and Black soon reached the streets of Canterlot...

And they were causing a lot of commotion. Ponies ran away and avoided the Dodge Charger.

"Somepony help! There's a cart that's alive over here!" A stallion shouted as a mare fainted. Robert rolled his eyes; resisting the urge to face palm. "Come on get out of the way!" Robert said from inside as he growled. Robert stepped on the clutch and redlined the engine. The sound of the engine echoed all over a large part of Canterlot as the ponies now began moving out of the way. "Finally." Robert said as he began driving again.

The guards were simply nodding at Black and Robert; making the civilians' mouths drop and eyes twitch. Robert guessed it was because of the fact that the guards paid no attention to the rumbling beast.

"Train station ho!" Robert said as he sped up slightly and stopping close to the entrance of the station. Black jumped off from behind the trailer and trotted over to Robert's window. "Alright get to Ponyville and stay close to the town hall. A big circular building in the middle of town. I will meet you there." Black said as he slapped Robert lightly on the shoulder. Robert nodded and drove off. A group of ponies was blocking his way as he hit the horn which matched that of a breakdown truck back on Earth. The ponies all scrambled out of the way as Robert disappeared in the distance. Black chuckled and shook his head as he turned around and went inside the station.

Black kept his hoodie on to avoid somepony seeing his face. Black's eyes were scanning over the trains looking for the one Robert had mentioned. Black saw the train he was supposed to board. The line was short because only the richest could afford it. Black was somewhat curious as to why there was so many guards surrounding the train.

Almost too much guards.

Black; knowing that the majority of the guards want to fight or kill him made him feel uneasy about boarding the train. Black ignored the feeling of unease and walked towards the train. Black came to a door and was about to pass when a guard put a hoof in front of his chest. Black glared at the guard as the guard noticed the eagle necklace and nodded for Black to go inside.

"Hey Pitch Black." Black heard his name and turned around. It was one of the guards; the few that didn't have a grudge against him. "Flash Sentry?" Black asked as the pony nodded and stepped inside as well.

"What brings you here?" Black asked as Flash smiled.

"I'm on the way to Ponyville; I have to go there to keep guard. Celestia has ordered me and a small battalion to patrol the forests around it; where are you headed?" Flash asked as it told Black that Flash had no idea of his mission. "I... must go there to see if it's fit for a friend of mine's family. He asked me to oversee if the town is quiet enough. He is far too busy with his business to try and take time off." Black said as Flash Sentry frowned. "That's funny. I never knew you mingled with anypony outside the castle." Flash Sentry said as Black chuckled.

"You don't know much about me; my boy." Black said as Flash Sentry chuckled. "That's true; oh princess Celestia sent you this." Flash said as Black took the scroll from pony's saddlebag.

_Black_

_I've noticed how the guards would treat you in and outside the castle. I give you permission to give them a beating, but please don't hurt them too much._

_Just make sure he throws the first attack then you can state on the fact that you attacked in self-defense. Otherwise I have no choice but to lock you up as I normally would anypony._

Black chuckled as he rolled the scroll up. "I already know of your mission." Flash said as Black narrowed his eyes at him. "If you're wondering; it was princess Celestia, although only me, Robert and you know about this investigation. The rest will think it's just a routine inspection." Flash said as Black relaxed again.

"Speaking of which; where is he? I thought he was supposed to come with you." Flash asked. Black turned to look outside a window.

"He took his own transport. No doubt he will arrive before us at Ponyville." Black said as Flash nodded.

In Black's castle room...

Luna was searching the closet of Black for a robe set that would fit her like a glove. Unfortunately due to Black's build and size his robes are far too big for her.

Luna groaned as she fell on her rump. "Every second I waste here the further Black will get away." Luna said to herself as she saw a small silver box. Luna was curious as to what was inside the box.

"_No, I can't. Perhaps Black has private items in there." _Luna thought to herself as she looked away. Her eyes were closed but one was still peeking at the box. "Oh just a peek." Luna said as she used her magic to hover the box over to her. Luna didn't know what to expect...

Luna slowly lifted the lid off and what she saw, brought hope to her face and heart again. It was another set of robes, but much smaller than the ones hanging in the closet above. Luna carefully pulled the robes out and it looked like they would fit.

Luna placed the robes upon the bed as she saw that there was an undercoat of some kind. Luna took off her breastplate, tiara and hoofshoes seeing that there are four shoes with the robes. Luna began putting the tight silk-like undercoat that covered her entirely from down till up to the neck and just under the throat.

The coat sat firmly around her body. Luna did a double take at the mirror on the floor. Her eyes glanced to her flank as the coat had almost perfectly taken the shape of it. Showing it off more than what she would've liked. Luna couldn't help but blush at what she was wearing and quickly threw on the cloak that came with it. Luna repositioned the cloak until it felt comfy. Luna was also surprised at how confortable the undercoat was. It almost felt like it wasn't there.

"Now I must get to the train station before-URGH!" Luna was silenced by the hoodie tightening around her neck and while she was nearly galloping at full speed. The cloak had somehow caught onto the edges of the bed post and yanked her back as she was being choked by the hoodie's part around her neck. Luna fell with a dull thump on her back as she wondered what in the hell yanked her back.

Luna slowly stood up to see the cloak was caught on the bed post. Luna laughed slightly at her predicament and now the thought of her being choked and yanked back was quite humorous to her. Luna shook her head as she trotted out of the room, but not before making sure Black's room appeared to be undisturbed. She had placed her royal jewelry inside the box and put it back into the closet.

Once Luna was walking through the castle hallways she realized that it was close to dark, around the time that the train would be leaving. The sun would be setting soon and she'd have to raise the moon later. The guards and servants were all giving the princess strange glances as she tried to ignore them and focused on getting outside and flying to get to the train station.

Once Luna was outside she put the hoodie over her head, she couldn't help but feel... invisible; a ghost between shadows. Luna stretched her wings from underneath the cloak and took off. She expected the chilly air to make her cold, but to her surprise yet again the undercoat seemed to stop the wind completely.

Luna set off in pursuit of Black. She was close to getting to him. How she knew she did not know, but she just knew.

**Robert: "Oh come on! Can't you put some kind of off-road course somewhere in the forest? I don't want sit here all the time until you decide when to get writing again!" **

**Me: I can't just do that! It won't work with the storyline! Besides if I had to include it how would I explain it?! Twilight telling you that it was used for carts being pulled like chariots?! **

**Robert: ...**

**Me: (Groans) Fine; you win!**

**Robert: What about Black?**

**Me: ... He's going to kill me for giving his old robes to a mare; isn't he?**

**Robert: (Eyes are wide and looking behind me)**

**Me: (Slowly turns around) Hey Black!**

**2 minutes later...**

**Me: HEEELLLP MEEEE! (Running down the street)**

**Black: Finally now I can play some Ghost Recon Phantoms online! (Flies back to the house)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "I never knew about you!" Pt. 2

Luna was flying high above the streets of Canterlot; trying to avoid the tall buildings by swerving gently from side to side with the occasional flap of her wings for some extra speed. Guards were patrolling the skies, but they didn't seem to mind her.

Even if she was dressed like some kind of arch-thief.

The wind was causing the cloak to wave like a flag. The sounds were quite loud and Luna was worried that she might attract attention; not that her choice of clothes were alarming enough. Luna landed on a building's roof as she tucked her wings back under the robes.

The sun was slowly letting the last of its brilliant light over the mountains; leaving an orange appearance in the sky. Luna closed her eyes as her horn glowed. Soon the moon came over the horizon and slowly but surely began moving into place. Luna's horn died down as she smiled at the night now setting in. Luna would sometimes spend half an hour simply staring at the night sky, but right now she had a very important train to catch; otherwise her plan will fail. Luna caught sight of a train leaving the station.

"No... it can't be!" Luna said as she bolted towards the edge of the roof and dived off; waiting for the right moment to open her wings.

"_Don't always try to flap your wings in a dive; simply let them out and try to twist and turn your wings to control your flight. I had once tried to and couldn't regain control and slammed face-first into the ground." _

Black's voice had replayed in her mind from one of the many times he had trained Luna to fly. Her wings were usable but to match it against an athlete Pegasus was like trying to watch a Chihuahua fight a Timber wolf. It was true that their wings were merely for status and show, but not anymore since she trained with Black who trains the majority of the Pegasi guard. Luna was now able to fly long distances without a hitch.

Luna opened her wings as she tilted them slightly to pull her up she came close to the ground and she could see blurs of the ponies and stalls passing by her. Luna had to pull up before she would collide with the buildings at the turn of the street, Luna couldn't take these high speed turns yet, she still had to learn how to do that. Luna flapped her wings and felt the wind push her up.

"You there!"

Luna could somehow feel that it was directed at her. Luna glanced back as she saw two guards rushing after her from the street. Luna didn't notice the two Pegasi guards on the rooftops and they spotted her.

"Catch him!"

A guard yelled as the two Pegasi took off after Luna; thinking she was a criminal.

"_Why would they chase me? I didn't even... ooooh." _Luna thought as she recalled what she was wearing along with the speed she was flying; it basically screamed that she stole something or committed some other crime.

"_I can't risk them catching me, otherwise I would get pulled back to the castle and not catch that train on time." _Luna thought as she began flapping her wings again. "Let's hope that Black training me so hard has paid off; well at the very least I got to spend some alone ti-." Luna was interrupted by slapping herself through the face.

"Focus Luna!" She scolded herself as she began thinking of ways to lose the guards.

"_The ones on the ground are already lost, but now I have to worry about these two." _Luna thought as she knew the only way to lose them was to go back down to the streets again. Luna grimaced if she should fail and crash into a wall and be hospitalized. Luna growled as she dives down again. The speed coupled with her inexperience and the massive amount of ponies in the streets...

This was going to be a tough challenge.

Along the dirt road to Ponyville...

Robert had to stop on the way to Ponyville; he checked that during the shaky roads; that are thankfully over now; if the bike's straps hasn't loosened. Robert sighed as he began pulling a strap over to the original position. The bike was not new; she was over 14 years old; almost the same time he had been here.

"It's been 12 years and I still don't know how I got here, but there I was waking up alone at the age 10 in a world so different from mine." Robert said as he frowned pulling the strap tight again.

Robert let go of the strap as he looked at the bike; memories were flashing through his mind. He remembered all those times with his family and how this bike had become a part of the family; his father teaching him how to ride this beast of the road.

"_Remember she's not a toy; this thing can and will kill you if you don't know what you're doing." _

The voice of Robert's father echoed in his head. Robert chuckled slightly if his dad could see where he is right now; if not every human being.

Robert cleared his throat and began moving back to the car. 

"Let go of me!"

Robert instantly recognized the voice belonging to a mare.

"I thought you said this would keep her knocked out until AFTER we reached the hideout!" A stallion said as Robert began looking around trying to figure out where it came from.

"Stop squirming!" another one yelled as Robert grabbed the staffs from the car.

"Quiet somepony might hear us!" one said as the other laughed.

"Come on; who would be in a forest at this time of day?" a Stallion asked as the other chuckled.

"So you scream all you want nopony's going to hear you but us."

Robert then got a possible direction where it came from. Robert put the staffs on his back as he charged towards the source of the voices.

Robert hoped that the cocky bastards would keep talking so loud so that he could home in on them. Robert knew approaching them directly would put him in danger. Robert looked at the trees and their close proximity and decided scaling them would be best.

Since the branches are thick and so much that you can barely see the sky he could easily blend in and jump from branch to branch. Robert figured the group might use torches to help them see in the darkness of the forest.

Robert checked the closet tree and began scaling it with grace and speed. Once high enough Robert sat and listened for anymore of the voices.

"What do you want with me?!" The mare asked; Robert guessed she was around his age from the sound of her voice.

There was a reply but it was so mumbled he couldn't make it out, but he didn't care because now he had a general direction again.

Robert couldn't see very good at all. He just had the faint moonlight to help him out and that too was almost completely blocked out. Luckily he could make out the outlines of the branches and moved with the trees to the sounds again.

"Who's getting her first?" A stallion asked as the mare yelped.

"Let's settle that once we know we can't be caught." A stallion said as the mare could be heard struggling.

"I said stop struggling!" A stallion shouted as there was the unmistakable sound of a mare getting slapped.

Robert closed his eyes; trying to maintain his anger. Robert started shaking not of cold, but of the urge to make those stallions pay with their own blood.

Robert could hear the mare sobbing and now he was pissed. The sounds of the cart wheels creaking was more than enough now. Robert continued moving through the trees as he began seeing light in the distance. 

"Gotcha." Robert said as he followed the light.

Robert was soon right above the two stallions and he could see that they have the blue mare with a silvery-white mane tied down. _"Oh fuck me and my "not knowing colors so good" bullshit!" _Robert thought as he watched the scene underneath him.

"They said they'd meet us here. Where are they?" a stallion asked as he looked around.

"I don't know, but this place is freaking me out." The stallion said as he looked at the trees on top. Robert was surprised the stallion didn't look to him. The blue mare however caught sight of Robert and stared at him. Robert noticed she saw and motioned with his finger for her to keep quiet.

The mare nodded as the stallion unfortunately saw it and instantly whipped his head to where she was looking. The stallion's eyes were scanning the tree tops.

"If you're out here to try and save this mare you're better off going home; our leader has personally requested this mare and we will not fail him." The stallion said as the other looked at him.

"Who are you talking to?" the stallion asked as he looked at the same direction.

"I don't know, but this mare just burned her own rescue. She was nodding at somepony. We're not alone I tell you." The stallion said as he turned around.

"Bah she's probably insane." The stallion said as he jumped onto the cart.

"What the buck do you think you're doing?" the stallion asked they both turned their backs from Robert's position. Robert had just after the mare nodded at him jumped to another tree and waited.

"Oh come on it's not like they'll know, besides I've think we deserve a little playtime." The stallion said as he inched closer to the mare's face; who turned her face away from the stallion.

There was a slight whizzing noise and the next thing the two stallions knew was that the mare was cut loose and there was two knifes where they had cut her down.

The two immediately drew their weapons.

"Perhaps you two wouldn't want to return to your so-called leader after you both lose this mare." Robert's voice echoed from the forest.

This tactic was known to confuse soldiers because if you talk loud from a position and then from another the soldiers wouldn't know where to look for you. It would also raise fear into them as they begin wondering how you can move so fast and if you're even made of flesh.

Robert came from a bush behind them with his two staffs drawn; the blades extended.

"I'd prefer for you two to let this mare here go." Robert said as the two stallion whipped around.

"Seriously; I thought it would be some kind of horrid monster or ghost or something; instead we get this pretend hero." The stallion with the mace said as the one with the sword chuckled.

"Go home you filly; you're not even armored." The stallion said as they laughed. Surprisingly Robert laughed with them.

"Well I think you two have nothing to worry about; right?" Robert asked as he stepped forward. "I'm just some pretender so you can easily take me down; isn't that right?" Robert asked as the stallions looked at each other then back at Robert.

The stallion reared as he then charged towards Robert. The stallion's sword was aiming at Robert as Robert chuckled. "So predictable; just poke their ego and they will throw all common sense out the window." Robert softly said as he took his fighting stance.

The stallion tried to slash Robert's head off, but Robert blocked with the front end of his left staff and whipped around to stab the stallion in the side with his right staff. The stallion screams as Robert spun around again and knocked the legs from under the stallion with his own. The stallion fell to the ground as Robert used the same staff to stab him in the chest. Robert was looking coldly at the dead stallion as the other was shaking.

The stallion turned to run and Robert aimed the staff at his right hindleg. Robert grunted as he hurled the staff with remarkable speed at the stallion. There was two seconds of silence and then the scream of agony as the staff had hit its mark. The stallion rolled as the staff was caught against a tree and was yanked out sideways; leaving a large gash in the pony's leg.

Robert began walking towards the stallion who was trying to limp away. Robert then ran after the stallion as he threw his other staff again, but it missed and hit the tree next to the stallion. The fell over again as Robert picked up the staff near the tree and went to pluck out the other of the tree it had impaled.

Robert held a staff at the pony's throat as the bravado of the pony disappeared quickly. "Please don't kill me!" The stallion begged as Robert sighed in annoyance. "Tell me why I shouldn't." Robert said as the stallion muttered.

Robert rolled his eyes as he grabbed the stallion by the throat and lifted him up slightly. The stallion was choking as Robert inched closer to his face. "Go back to your little leader and tell him that you've failed your task. If he wants to come after me then by all means bring you and your buddies with you, but next time I see you..." Robert said as he sliced a branch off.

"That branch will be your head." Robert said with venom in his voice as he threw the stallion down again. Robert began walking back to the mare as she was trying to get the rest of the bonds off.

The stallion then got up and limped away as fast as he could. Robert applied pressure to the grips as the blades had retracted and he put them over his back again.

"Hey are you alright?" Robert asked as he knelt next to her.

"Yes I believe I am fine." The mare said as Robert cut the last of the rope with his knife. "What's your name?" Robert asked as he has dealt with captives before. _"Always try to keep their attention away from what just happened." _Robert said to himself as he helped the mare up.

"The gre-." The mare stopped and sighed.

"It's Trixie."

With Black on the train...

"Sir?"

Black turned around to find Flash looking worried. "You've been staring at Canterlot for almost half an hour; are you alright?" Flash Sentry asked as Black shook his head. "I am fine, just... deep in thought." Black said as Flash Sentry nodded. "We'll the train crew will soon be serving meals. Are you going to join us or-."

"I am not hungry right now; thank you, but I want some time alone; if you please." Black said as he turned back to Canterlot.

"Of course sir." Flash Sentry said as he turned and closed the door. Black was standing on one of the platforms on top of the train. It was more of a romantic lookout but to Black it was just another balcony.

The wind was blowing past him, but thanks to the wide roof the wind didn't him hit that much.

Black closed his eyes as he thought...

"_No, no you can't do it like that!" Black said as Luna groaned. "Then how?!" _

"_You have to relax Luna." Black said _

"_I am relaxed!" Luna snapped back as Black let a small smile slip. Black waited for Luna's angered face to disappear with a smile of her own. _

_Luna dropped her head and laughs slightly. Black smiled as Luna sighed and looked up. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm trying to impress you and it seems I do the complete opposite." Luna said._

"_Wait what?" Black asked as he didn't know whether to be happily surprised or horrified surprised._

_Luna quickly tried to run away but Black stepped on her tail, but it didn't hurt Luna it merely kept her from running. _

_Luna sighed as she figured this would've happened sooner or later. "I... I like you Black." Luna said softly as Black frowned. _

"_I understand I suppose, we've known each other since were foals and-."_

"_NO I mean... as in... Like-like you." Luna said as Black struggled to register what she had just told him._

"_Why?" Black asked as Luna smiled. _

"_You're kind and understanding. Never one to lose your temper too fast. You see good in those who show nothing but bad. You've turned so many offenders into decent guards. You were the only one I could talk to besides Tia. You have been the one to have mostly stayed up with me at night and watched over the night with me." _

_Luna said as she inched closer to Black. _

Black shook his head as he rid himself of what happened that day.

"Sometimes..." Black began.

"I wished that I just died that day. Had I not somehow absorbed that alicorn's power I never would've been stuck with this." Black said as he sat down and continued watching the city.

Despite Black's attempt to try and forget about that day the memories was as clear as a painting done with the smallest of brushes.

_Luna came closer and closer to Black as she closed her eyes. Black knew what was going to happen and he tried to pull away but before she made contact with his lips he was thrown on the ground. Black was slightly stunned and Luna jumped over him._

_Instead of a delicate slow paced kiss Luna crashed her lips onto Black's as she forced her tongue past his lips. Black was struggling against Luna but somehow she could keep him pinned down. Black found himself relaxing into it more and more. Black's body was no longer in his control as his hooves moved to the base of Luna's wings. Luna's wings sprang out as he continued massaging the base as Luna moaned. _

_Suddenly; from out of nowhere Black regained control and with the help of his necklace and sent a shockwave between him and Luna as she was blown off of him. Black jumped and took off to wherever to be able to get away from Luna. _

Black roared as he slammed his axe into the floor. Sparks flew as Black's breathing was hastened. Black closed his mouth as he breathed through his nose; calming him down quickly.

"It's not long before I must accept the fact that I am in love with that mare. In love with Luna." Black said as he felt a certain warmth in his heart. Black smiled as a small glimmer of hope made itself known to him.

"Perhaps she is the one."

With Luna in Canterlot...

Luna knew that she had to hurry. The guards were well trained and could easily catch her, but that would be the case unless she was not trained one on one with Black. Luna dodged the stalls and streets poles as she tried to outfly the Pegasi guards.

"_This will make headlines if it were to ever come out." _Luna thought as she took a sharp right and barely missed the wall of the building as she finished her turn.

"_Princess outflies Pegasi guards." _Luna shook her head with a slight chuckle. Black had always told her to try and think of the funny about your situation and it was working.

Luna saw a Y-split in the roads ahead and knew that faking her direction was the best yet very risky decision. Luna slightly turned left as she hoped the guards followed. Just a few meters before they pass the buildings Luna tilted her wings to stop her quickly and once she slowed down enough she turned right hard as she heard a guard going: "Whoa whoa, whoa!" She was satisfied slightly by the sound of a wooden stall being smashed as she smiled and glanced behind her.

To her shock there were no guards behind her. _"Had I fooled both?" _Luna asked herself as she stopped and floated and watched as the two guards came trudging around the corner. Luna gasped as she quickly bolted into an alley. Luna smiled.

"_Your training worked Black." _Luna thought to herself as she imagined herself saying it to him. Luna began flying back to the train station.

With Robert and Trixie...

"Ouch!" Trixie said as she pulled her face away.

"Sorry, but its disinfectant; that stallion hit you hard; didn't he?" Robert said as he softly pulled her face back and gently tapped the tissue over the cut. Trixie scrunched her face together from the burns on her wound.

"_I've never had anypony treat me like this." _Trixie thought to herself as it felt nice that somepony would give this sort of care to her.

"What were you doing to get caught by them?" Robert asked as it was so far from the town that it struck him as crazy to be here all by yourself.

"_Heh should probably exclude myself from that "by yourself" thing." _Robert thought as he took a bandage from the med-kit.

"I don't stay for too long in one town, although I've passed here before and never did any of this happen." Trixie said as Robert reached for left hindleg.

"May I?" Robert asked as Trixie was once again blown away by the manners of this creature. Trixie nodded as Robert gently took the leg and placed it over his lap.

"You're lucky that it's not broken, maybe a tiny fracture, but nothing serious." Robert said as Trixie smiled.

"Thank you for carrying me all the way." Trixie said as Robert chuckled.

"No problem; it was a _pleasure." _Robert said with a wink as Trixie quickly caught on the joke as they both broke out laughing.

"I've not laughed in so long." Trixie said as Robert sighed. "Yeah I know that feeling." Robert said as he recalled the first few years he was here.

"In my first 2 years I didn't smile at all; never laughed; I was never happy. I missed back home more than ever, but now..." Robert said as he lifted the leg up slightly and rolled the bandage around it a few times and placed the leg down again. Robert brought scissors and cut off the roll from the part wrapped around the leg.

"Now I don't think I want to go back; sure I still miss my family, but I have a new family here." Robert said as he felt a hoof on his shoulder. Robert turned to Trixie who had a seductive look on her face. "I should thank you properly." Trixie said as she rubbed her leg up and down his.

"_This is exactly what Black trained me for." _Robert thought as he placed his left hand on the staff and held it firmly.

Robert chuckled as he didn't look at Trixie. "There's no need for that. Just you saying thank you is enough; besides Black would kill me if I took a mare and wasn't married to her." Robert said as Trixie pushed him back.

"_Okay; so refusing isn't enough apparently."_ Robert thought as he played along as Trixie struggled to get on top of him.

"_The back of Dodge Charger' On the boot's lid none the less. Better not scratch my paint on this baby." _Robert thought as he wasn't panicking about what was happening to him right now.

"Please Trixie I can't do this. Really I can't." Robert said Trixie smiled.

"Come on it will be just as fun with this Black stallion." Trixie said as Robert's eye twitched...

"_Did she just call me... oh nooo she didn't" _Robert thought as he put the staff's blade against her throat.

"Trixie now I'm warning you. Also call me a stallion-fooler or whatever the fuck you ponies call it again and I will make sure you never leave this forest alive." Robert said as Trixie's eyes widened.

Trixie slowly got off of him. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Trixie said as Robert frowned. "Must be that mating season is close again." Trixie said as Robert felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"M-m- mating season?" Robert asked as Trixie nodded.

"Yes it is that time again. It would explain why I just now wanted to buck your brains out." Trixie said as she looked down.

"Don't dwell on that it's not your fault." Robert said as Trixie looked at him and smiled. "We should get moving. I want to reach Ponyville before the next morning." Robert said as he could barely hide the fear of mating season and he did not have the castle's dungeon as protection this time.

"_YOUR ASS WILL BE MINE!" _

Celestia's voice echoed over his mind as he recalled the shrunk irises and drooling smile. Robert remembered yelling: "I'm just 14!"

Robert chuckled slightly at the name Celestia has gotten for her mating season issues.

"Princess Molestia."

(A/N All credit goes to John Joseco for the idea of the entity known as Princess Molestia XD. I take no credit for that character.)

Robert remembered also the stories of some guards who were unlucky enough to be caught by the rampaging mare.

"_She goes on and on; she never stops until you're either out cold or she's fallen asleep." _  
Robert recalled a guard saying that to him one mating season.

"_If you ever see her pink hair son; just run and don't look back. If she catches you... You'll be scarred for life." _

"_It's been wonder that Celestia has never thought of looking in her own dungeon for them." _Robert thought as he and Black fled to the mountains for those 2 weeks.

"You gonna be alright in the back seat. You can catch some sleep while I drive us to Ponyville. I will allow you to live with us; until you can be on your way again." Robert said as Trixie smiled and slowly got inside the car and got onto the back seat.

"Now don't panic because this car moves on its own. So when the engine starts and makes a loud noise don't be afraid it can do nothing to you." Robert said as he turned the keys and the car shook as the engine came to life. Robert got inside as he drove off again.

With Luna at the train station...

"What; how long ago did that train leave?" Luna asked the pony behind the glass window. "About 15 minutes ago. It shouldn't have gotten far, but I can't see how you'll catch it... where'd ya go?" the mare asked as Luna was already on her way to the tracks. Luna could see the smoke in the far distance. Luna's heart raced as she knew she couldn't catch that train with her own speed. Luna looked to the skies as she thought of something which she has only done once.

"I'll have to dive from above the skies to gain speed..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone sorry for the late update.**

**Thank you once again for reading this bullshit that came out of my mind XD.**

**I am struggling to finalize if Robert should end up with either one of the Mane Six, Trixie or Princess Celestia.**

**If you have a suggestion on who would suit him the best feel free to tell me in a PM or in the review. **

**Or he could end up with no one. I have his basic storyline somewhat worked out and hopefully I can add several interesting twists to it.**

**Yeah I like to think a story out WAAAY before I even get to that part.**

**Also it would seem I won't update this story as much as I do now; in the future, but I will finish it. I have begun preparation on a Dead Space 3 crossover with MLP. I have never played DS 1 or 2, but hopefully it will be enough to keep the canon of the game. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: "I never knew about you!" Pt. 3

Luna bolted up to the skies as she could see the train in the distance. Her heart was filled with fear. She knew she could catch the train, but how will she land again?

"_If I slow down too much I'd not get on at all. If I go too fast I might collide with the side of the train." _Luna thought as she continued her 90o climb.

"Wait a minute..." Luna said to herself as she recalled a special addition to that train.

"_There was an outlook on that train; and luckily on the last part of it." _Luna thought as she went through a night cloud. Luna was higher than the clouds now and she knew she still had to go further if she wanted to gain enough speed.

"I just hope that nopony is having their intimate moments on the lookout, otherwise it would be most awkward." Luna thought as she could feel the coldness of the high altitude.

"_Remember that when you feel like you're about to pass out, you'd best stop flapping and simply begin to fall. Let your blood pressure regain itself and only then should you try to retake control of the dive." _

Black's voice echoed in her mind as she continued her climb.

After a few minutes Luna began feeling dizzy and slightly numb. Whether the numbness came from the cold or the dizziness she did not know.

Luna felt that she couldn't go any further and let her whole body go limp. Luna closed her eyes as she felt the darkness envelop her.

"_You've been going on with Black for nearly two centuries!" _

"_I know, but I can't help but think he's the one sister!" _

"_Luna; this is but simple a crush you have on him. Black may have been the only stallion you truly know, but that doesn't mean you two are meant to be! Look at yourself! You're sitting here in your room all day; being depressed and irritated by everypony. You don't eat at the tables like you used to!" _

"_What the buck does that have to do with Black?!" _

"_Your so-called feelings for him are starting to affect you and the way you live your life. Face it you don't even know if he feels the same!" _

A tear slipped from Luna's closed eye.

"_Celestia's right; Luna."_

"_She can't be Black. I was fascinated by you the very first day we were in the play pen as foals and I still am!" _

"_Luna; you're uncertain of things you have no comprehension of. Love and romance in the novels and things you've read is not real."_

"_If that love is not real Black then I don't know what it is anymore." _

"_Don't jump to conclusions Luna."_

"_That day I kissed you; what did it mean to you?"_

"_That's not what we're-."_

"_Answer me Pitch."_

"_Even if I told you what it meant to me; even if I told that I enjoyed it; you would STILL believe I am lying to you."_

"_How can I be sure that what you say is the truth?" _

"_You don't believe anything I say to you; do you?" _

"_I-I don't know anymore. Everypony has turned against me... even you." _

"_Nopony has turned against you Lulu. You have begun to turn against us."_

"_Did you just call me Lulu?" _

Luna felt the wind against her body indicating that she must wake up again. Luna's eyes snapped open and she turned herself around to face the ground. The acceleration caused Luna's stomach to somersault. She couldn't help but smile widely because of the speed.

Luna focused on the train in the distance.

"_I should come down evenly." _Luna thought to herself as she adjusted her descent. The train's glamorous white sides reflected in the moonlight and the lights inside were just as mystic. Luna thought of the train as a small version of Canterlot with all those lights.

Luna was closing in on the train as she saw the lookout she planned to land on. Luna could've sworn she saw somepony sit there.

Black sat on lookout with his head down. A tear was rolling down his face as he didn't even try to look up. Black frowned as the necklace Luna gave him began glowing again.

"What the..." Black said as he looked up and turned around but saw nopony behind him. Black quickly wiped the tear off his face as he wielded the two mini-halberds that were concealed underneath the robes with his magic.

Black was utterly confused. There was nopony close to him and yet Luna's necklace was glowing and from the looks of it getting brighter.

Luna was now close enough to identify that pony.

"Black? Oooh I can get back at him for throwing me at the floor earlier." Luna said with a devious smile.

"BLACKIE!" Luna called like a little school filly and to be honest Black was freaked out by it.

"What in the name of a dungeon's sanity is-... Luna?!" Black turned around but couldn't properly register as the robed pony tackled him.

The two rolled on the terrace as Black was underneath Luna once rolling stopped. Luna was smiling deviously at him.

Luna lowered her head to his ear. "Payback for earlier..." Luna said as Black chuckled. "Yes alright I get it, but how did- Are those my robes?" Black asked with a hoof as Luna blushed slightly.

"Yes; I had to take them. To avoid the citizens seeing me as it would raise suspicion. Also I will be joining your escapade to Ponyville." Luna said as Black sighed.

"What did Celestia tell you?" Black asked as Luna chuckled.

"She didn't want me to come, but I had my diplomatic skills to persuade her." Luna said as she leaned in closer to Black's muzzle. The tip of her nose touched Black's as Black could smell the surprisingly strawberry scented breath.

"_I expected Blueberry or lavender or something that would match her appearance. Guess life can still surprise me!" _Black thought as he looked deep into those eyes that would've made the average stallion's legs give in.

Black knew what Luna was planning on doing.

"_Oh what the hell." _Black thought as he flipped them over and kissed Luna. Luna's eyes widened as she was frozen stiff.

Luna sighed as she melted into the kiss as well.

They broke apart for a few seconds.

"Where'd this come from?" Luna asked as softly as Black chuckled.

"Do you really care at the moment?" Black said as Luna giggled.

"Good point." Luna said as she flipped them over again.

Black didn't know why he is doing this either.

"Sir we are about to... WHAT THE BUCK!?" Flash Sentry screamed as his eyes were focused on Black and Luna who just broke the kiss again.

"That was horrible timing." Luna softly said to Black as he chuckled.

"Sir Sir Sir?" Flash Sentry repeated as Black frowned. Black turned to Luna, but it wasn't Luna anymore it was now Celestia. Who had the most seductive smile he had ever seen on her.

"AHHH!" Black jerked slightly as he pushed the mare off of him.

Black was suddenly hit through the face. Black jumped up as he was breathing hard.

"Oh good we got him back." Flash Sentry said as Black was now so confused only word could come from him...

"Why?" Black whimpered as he really didn't know what reality was anymore.

"It's my fault Black." Black turned to find Luna sitting there hiding under the hoodie.

"What happened to me?" Black asked as he groaned and put a hoof to his head.

"Yeah; princess Luna knocked you out." Flash Sentry said as Black slowly stood up.

"Come on you have to lie down. I'll take you to the cabin." Flash Sentry said as he wrapped a wing around Black and supported him. Luna quickly took the other side and they both groaned under his weight.

"Damn. Hard to believe this is all muscle." Flash Sentry said.

With Robert and Trixie...

"We're almost in Ponyville." Trixie said as Robert frowned, but didn't look back.

"How do you know?" Robert asked as he looked around but couldn't see any signs or the town itself in the distance.

"Didn't you see that little abandoned hut?" Trixie asked as Robert shook his head.

"Nope; listen when you drive; you only focus on the road and nothing else. So yeah maybe I did see it, but I paid it no mind." Robert said as Trixie giggled.

"I see that you like to focus much on one thing." Trixie said as the same arousing feeling came back to her mind.

"Not really." Robert as he lightly stepped on the brake for a turn.

"Normally I lose focus on everything, except for when Black is training me, or when I'm riding or driving." Robert said as he felt two hooves on his shoulders.

"My-my; you're quite tense." Trixie whispered into his ear.

Robert sighed as he knew what was happening to her again.

"_This is a huge red flag when you have forgotten about mating season. They start to want to sleep with you more than usual." _Robert thought as another argument came to mind.

"_But sometimes the fact that she wants to mate comes from her feelings toward the stallion. So yeah that combined with the raging hormone onslaught... is like three times worse." _Robert thought as he decided to go along with it.

"There's no point in fighting her if it's out of her control." Robert softly said as he might enjoy a relaxing massage; she is offering so why not just accept it?

"_I'll just step in when I need to." _Robert thought as he chuckled.

"Yeah well; driving for nearly 7 hours has its toll on a stallion." Robert said as he could feel Trixie's hot breath on his neck and it almost caused him to freeze up.

"_Fuck I hate me over sensitive neck! FUCK YOU NECK!"_ Robert shouted in his mind.

Robert tried his best to seem neutral to all this.

"_What the fuck; do they get pro-masseuse skills in mating season?!" _Robert thought as he groaned at trying to remain strong.

"_I wonder how the hell Black remains so cool around this type of stuff... well it would be easy for him since he it over a thousand years old." _Robert thought as he started feeling his arms relax; almost letting go of the wheel.

"Uhm Trixie?" Robert said as he knew he has to get Ponyville before Black; and stopping for a massage will most likely end up in him passing out.

"Hmm?" Trixie seductively hummed into his ear. Robert sighed as he knew that this is the best way to get a mare off you quickly, but it would make you look like an asshole.

"If you don't get off my shoulders now I'm going to roll this car and make sure only I can get out unscathed. I'd most likely abandon you too." Robert said as Trixie gasped.

"I'm sorry but don't test my patience. I understand that you're heat cycle is close, but you won't live for much longer if you continue this." Robert coldly said as Trixie pulled her hooves from Robert's shoulders.

"Oh! Can't you just eat me out?!" Trixie pleaded as Robert's eyes widened.

"I was not excepting that..." Robert softly said as he cleared his throat. "No I won't; don't you mares usually have backup plans for these sort of situations?" Robert asked as Trixie sighed.

"Not all of us can be satisfied with the minor things." Trixie said as Robert's head fell on the wheel.

"Then I'll just have to clop here in your "car" before I go insane."

"Oh no you're not! You WILL use your tongue to clean that shit up." Robert said as Trixie laughed.

"There are better uses for my tongue; you know." Trixie said as Robert smiled; a small glimmer of hope for clean talk.

"Like tasting?" Robert said as Trixie giggled.

"Yes; I would like to taste YOU."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Robert shouted as he sighed.

"Tell you what; you keep control until we get to the house then you can handle it. In the meantime I'd suggest you buckle up." Robert said as he dropped a gear and floored it.

Trixie frowned as she was then suddenly thrown into the back seat as the car's nose began tilting up slightly. Robert had to counter steer valiantly as the car struggled to keep in a straight line.

"Are you insane!? We'll crash!" Trixie said as Robert chuckled

"Good. You keep worrying that we'll crash; should keep you busy." Robert said as he let go of the steering wheel with one hand and held it behind his head like a pillow.

With Black...

"It's alright Flash Sentry I have it from here." Luna said as Flash Sentry nodded. "Yes your highness." Flash Sentry said as he helped her put Black on the bed and left. Luna turned to the door and used her magic to close the door and locked it.

Luna turned back to Black.

"I heard you lock the door." Black said as Luna took off the hoodie and smiled.

"I did it so that nopony can disturb us." Luna said as Black frowned.

"Black I must speak to you... I have to finalize this for its been well over a 1000 years." Luna said as Black nodded.

Although he had a strong feeling as to what it was.

"Ho- How do you feel about me?" Luna asked as she began shaking with nervousness.

Black looked around; trying not to look at Luna.

"Perhaps it is time..." Black said as Luna frowned.

"Time for what?" Luna asked as Black chuckled.

"You always wondered why I never took your affections _too_ seriously?" Black said as it was more of a conformation rather than a question. Luna nodded furiously.

Black sighed as he had never told anypony about this; save Robert.

"Do you remember when we were under threat from that rebel leader; the one who housed both griffons and ponies in his army?" Black asked as Luna nodded slowly.

"I remember Black." Luna wanted to ask what this had to do with her feelings; but she must let Black talk; she could almost feel his isolated barriers that was keeping him from her affections tumbling down.

"I was a major in that war. One day we had to take retake Baltimare since it was the city with the largest docks. Warships were needed otherwise we could not stop the endless influx of rebels into the mainland. I was injured from two arrow shots to the right hind leg. A medic by the name of Winter Petal was the first one to easy my pain and she and her other medics hauled me back to the camp. The soldiers were inclined to escort me, but I told them to keep the pressure on and the defenses would fall soon. Luckily that day we won with minimal losses." Black said as he moved himself to sit up straight slightly.

"It was like a dream." Black said with a smile.

"I was almost instantly attracted to her beauty. A few days after the attack I had asked the mare to dinner. There our feelings for one another blossomed... at least I thought they had. Either way Winter and I got together. Oh I loved that mare to no end; but because of my love for her I was blinded and couldn't even see the obvious. That mare was a slut and I didn't even see it those days. Hundreds of the soldiers I had asked about her told me what she truly was. Though to me she seemed all too nice and far too well-raised to ever do what she did. It was a few months after that first night. She simply insisted that I meet her parents. I eventually tagged along." Black said as Luna held up her hoof.

"Excuse me Black..." Luna said as she began taking off the robes; leaving only the undercoat behind on her body.

Black's eyes widened slightly as he found the undercoat he had so long ago to fit her well.

"_Almost too well." _ Black thought as he knew how well that undercoat would show off her flank.

Of course Black never looked at her flank... at least not for too long or it couldn't have been avoided.

"_Oh alright. So I made glimpses at her flank. Kill me would you?" _Black thought to himself as Luna waved a hoof in front of his face.

"Black?" Luna said as the stallion shook slightly; blinking a few times. "You know it's rude to stare at a mare." Luna said with a wink.

Black narrowed his eyes at her. Luna then began feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry if you thought of it that way; it wasn't what I meant." Luna said as it was in reality too obvious what she meant by it.

Black chuckled. "I fooled you hadn't I?" Black said as Luna sighed in relief.

"Damn you Black." Luna said as she laughed with him.

"Where was I? Oh yes. Winter convinced me to go meet her parents, but once I got to her home I soon discovered we were alone. She said while we wait for her parents we should have some fun. Of course; me being the hormone enraged moronic stallion I was back then I almost gave into that mare's advances. She pushed me onto a couch of theirs and told me to wait there for her. Wait I did; when she came back she had the... excuse my language now, but there's no other way I can my point across. The bucking hottest of outfits on." Black said with little to no emotion.

"I say it right now; trying to hold the vomit back. I was so close to taking her further, but somehow I had some sort of dignity left and told her if she truly wanted this she would wait for until we are married. She took it the wrong way and ran off to her room in tears.

I tried following but she had locked herself in that room. Later that night her parents showed up and she still didn't want to come out. Her parents took me back downstairs again. Her father told me what she has become. "She's become a mare who swings her marehood at any stallion she finds cute or attractive." Her father said those words, but they were not of hatred towards her, but rather more of sorrow. He claimed he failed his task as a father. Her mother told me that she was so well-raised and well-mannered that it was a shock to them that she turned out the way she has. Her mother said that all this sleeping around began when she joined the medics of the army. She was nervous at first, but a few months later they began hearing rumors from her closest friends of how much she had changed. She was introduced to drugs and all those substances that mess with your mind. I say she lost herself in that world of overwhelming pleasure and constantly being: "high" as they say. I looked at that mare's studies and her results were amazing. They say that she threw everything she had out the window the first time she took that cigar. Her parents said that if they hadn't been so swarmed with their careers they could've stopped this." Black said as Luna let a tear out.

"You may think now that why would I turn against mares after just one... It wasn't after only one, but several and those of my best soldiers who said that the mares they've all dated eventually grew tired of them.

After this and never of relationships that continued until death I began believing every mare would turn out the same and turn out the same they did. Then I finally decided that no longer will I fall in love or look at a mare the same. Simply said I would've ripped any mare apart that ever came close to me again.

I turned myself in battle as well. I got more and more violent that it helped the war much, but not too much for my reputation. Soldiers and so on avoided me at all times and merely stayed with me in battle and once it was over they left for their camps.

I began isolating myself; preferring to train by myself or spar with my soldiers." Black said as he waited for Luna's response, part of him waited for the rejection and so on, but another part was begging that she still feels the same.

Luna now finally understood why Black never returned her feelings or never directly told her if he disliked her or liked her.

"You were hurt and coupled with what was happening around you... I'd say that I guess I can't blame you." Luna said as Black smiled.

"But..." Black said as he held up a hoof.

"I've begun to see faithful partners and how committed they were to one another. I don't want to give the wrong impression, but I'd almost say that you top all of them." Black said as Luna's heart began racing.

"I've eventually grown to accept that good mares are still around. Tell me then..." Black said as he got up from the bed. "Are you one of them; princess Luna?" Black asked as he tilted her face up.

Luna sighed as she let a devilish smile break out over her face as she let her wings extend. Luna leapt at Black as he fell back over the bed as she used her magic to pin him down. Luna crashed her lips onto Black's and she tasted blood, but she wasn't sure who was bleeding nor did she care.

Luna then moved from his mouth to underneath his jaw as she licked with every kiss. Luna nibbled slightly on Black's ear as Black pushed her away.

"We cannot go further Luna, even if I want to. I believe it's wrong for us to mate before we are married." Black said as Luna chuckled. "It's okay, I'm just so happy right now." Luna said as she yawned slightly.

"It's late we should go to sleep." Black said as Luna nodded. "I'd advise you to take off that undercoat. It will get hot believe me." Black said as Luna blushed again.

"Alright, but only if I get to spend the night with you. I AM illegally on this train, but I don't think they will try to mess with the supreme general of both the day and night guard of Equestria." Luna said.

"You are a princess so they will give you some room too." Black said as Luna climbed off of him.

Black proceeded to turn away and stare outside the window while Luna was busy taking off the undercoat.

"Black?" Luna asked the stallion turned around. "What were you looking at?" Luna asked as Black chuckled.

"I was merely giving you privacy." Black said as Luna laughed and shook her head.

They both climbed under the sheets as they found it to be ridiculously thin.

"My paper towels are thicker than these!" Luna said as she felt two wings wrap around her. "Oh." Luna said as she turned around to face Black. Luna scooted until she was against Black's powerful frame. Luna dug herself into Black's coat as she tried to press her whole body against Black's for heat.

"Goodnight Pitch." Luna said as Black growled.

"It's Black." Black said as Luna chuckled.

"I know, but I just wanted to see what your reaction would be."

"Goodnight Luna." Black said as he placed his head over Luna's.

"Where's that necklace I gave you?" Luna asked as Black's eyes snapped open.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "I never knew about you!" Pt. 4

**OMG part 4! I REALLY need to put an end to this. XD**

**Luckily that WILL happen in this chapter. **

**I have decided to leave the DS 3 crossover since I recall that the archive is not that famous. Maybe some other time I'll retake it into consideration. **

**I somehow suddenly didn't want to continue with it. What with Rarity turning into a Necro; and still bitching about the way they look; I just didn't have the same feel to it anymore; maybe a Starcraft 2 or Aliens VS Predator.**

**Huh... wonder what Zeratul or Jim Raynor would do if they were to meet Twilight and the others? Stettman would probably want to dissect them, Tosh would try to break their minds, Kerrigan would have to go to the insane asylum, Abathur would try to find their essence and Raynor would be visiting the cantina more often than usual.**

**Zeratul?**

**Yeah I don't know; he'd probably believe they were sent from Xel'naga... **

**Again.**

**Wow it could work out as both a comedy and maybe a little suspense.**

**Oh great; I'm ranting again. XD**

**Also if you're confused Black is not an alicorn. He is a Pegasus that has magic flowing through him and uses the eagle necklace his father gave him to use the magic although it's not as powerful as a horn's would be. **

**Sorry for the UBER LATE update guys; I was kept insanely busy since the last update. So here's an approximate of 10k words.**

**Enjoy!**

The stallion that was attacked by Robert was limping his way through the dark forest as he groaned with every step. The pony had tears in his eyes due to the pain in his right hindleg. The pony slows down; out of breath; and leans onto the tree to his left.

The stallion dared to take a glance at his leg. He slowly turns his head towards the wounded leg and he quickly looks away.

The leg had a large chunk of meat missing from the wound where Robert's staff had penetrated. The stallion could still feel the burning pain from the gaping hole in his leg worsen.

The stallion grunted as he began moving again; his pace slightly slower since he believed that he wasn't being followed anymore. Up ahead through the dense fog that surrounded his group's hideout; he could see the unmistakable glow of torches.

A lot of torches.

The stallion's face filled with joy as he knew he would be reunited with his brothers and would soon seek out that... thing to get revenge for the death of his friend.

"Over here!" The stallion called as he continued limping.

The shadows all turned to the call as he could see three stallions galloping towards him. The three stallions slid to a halt.

"What happened to you? Where is the mare?"

The leader of their particular division; Chrome Charmer; asked as the stallion tried to regain his breath.

"Let him lie down; his leg is badly wounded." Chrome ordered as the two stallions gently lies the pony against a tree and propping him up slightly.

The stallion finally got his breath back as he sighed.

"We were at the rendezvous point, but as we were waiting a creature standing on its hindlegs attacked us and freed the mare. I do not know whether it knows the mare or just a lucky rescue. Either way my partner was killed almost too fast." The stallion said as Chrome kneeled slightly.

"Take it easy; how did your partner die so easily?" Chrome asked as the stallion shook his head.

"He was charging the one who rescued the mare, but before he could even so much as blink his side was impaled by the creature's spear... staff. Both I suppose; died from a deep wound in the side and straight to the chest." The pony said as Chrome nodded.

"Any indication as to whom he might've served?" Chrome asked as he already began piecing together who could be responsible for this.

"No idea sir; there were no insignias or any name on his clothes." The stallion said as Chrome frowned.

"Clothes?" Chrome asked as the stallion nodded.

"Yes sir; the creature wore clothes, but no armor, there was a black leather coat at his top and below it appeared to be silk. Not the type of things I'd wear to battle." The stallion said as Chrome was in thought as to what fighter wouldn't wear armor.

Chrome moved to the stallion's leg. Chrome narrowed his eyes as he inspected the wound.

Chrome pulled away after a few minutes.

"This was not just any soldier that attacked you." Chrome said as the two others stared at him.

"The wound was meant for the ultimate pain in that area. It missed the artery and other vitals by mere inches." Chrome said as he stood up.

"Take him to the meds." Chrome said as the two stallions held the limping soldier up.

Another pony came to his side. This pony was also part of their group.

"What is the importance to this mare?" The pony asked as Chrome began walking back towards his tent that was well in-between three trees. The bushes that were attached to the tent made it look like mere bushes and nothing else.

"Is it merely one you saw that you felt you must have?" the pony asked as Chrome chuckled.

"No, if we are going to acquire top end weaponry; crossbows, spears; swords and halberds and the lot we need to steal from a weapons cache. Luckily dear old Ponyville has recently acquired one such building. There aren't many guards so this should be a quick smash and grab, but I want the least kills there as possible, none if it permits." Chrome said as he stepped inside the tent.

"Now for the mare as you ask. That mare has been humiliated by Twilight Sparkle; the newly announced princess. We figured that her desire for some sort of revenge would be useful. If we could get Twilight Sparkle and hold her for ransom we might be able to... negotiate. Now however we won't know." Chrome said as he sat down on a chair.

"Do me a favor." Chrome said as he pulled out a quill and paper.

The pony saluted. "Of course sir!" The pony said as Chrome rolled the paper up.

"Send this to my recon segment; these are scouting objectives I want them to fulfill." Chrome said as the stallion took the scroll in his mouth and ran off.

Chrome sighed as he held his head with his hoof.

A medic mare came inside.

"Sir?" She asked as Chrome looked up.

"We have a problem at the medic center. There's a pony who is interrogating awounded stallion." The mare said as Chrome frowned. Chrome quickly got up and followed the mare through the camp.

A few minutes later...

"It was only one!" Chrome heard a voice scream and it was somepony he knew all too well.

"You should've been left to die and not been brought back!"

Chrome stormed inside as he saw a robed unicorn holding his sword to the injured stallion.

"Dark!" Chrome shouted as the robed pony turned around.

"You have better stay out of this Chrome; I will discipline your soldiers myself!" The dark pony said as he turned back around to the injured pony.

Chrome stormed over and bumped the stallion onto the ground.

Chrome was quick to draw his sword and put it to the pony's throat.

"Now you listen here. This is my division. I find you here again and I'll rip your balls off; you understand?" Chrome said as the red eyed pony glared at him.

Chrome climbed off of the pony as he sheathed his sword.

The pony got up and walked out.

"Who was that?" The mare asked as Chrome sighed.

"That was my brother; no offense doc, but it's a long story." Chrome said as he walked out as well.

With Robert and Trixie...

"Is that Ponyville?" Robert asked as Trixie looked up from behind.

"Yes, so why have you come to Ponyville?" Trixie asked as Robert began searching through his thoughts for a reasonable story as to why he was there.

"I got some vacation time from my job; thought a little away time would be good for me; including my buddy Pitch Black." Robert said as he hoped it didn't sound too stupid.

"Strange. It is not any festive weeks or something." Trixie said as Robert chuckled.

"Yeah; me an' Black like the silence of some places when there's absolutely nopony around." Robert said as he began slowing down because he was rolling into town.

"Well everypony is asleep. Hope the old girl here doesn't wake them up." Robert said as he stopped at the town hall just as Black had described.

Robert glanced to the left and saw the train station.

"Ok so that's where Black is going to arrive. First I got to go find out where this house is." Robert said as he turned the car off and got out.

Robert looked at Trixie.

"You coming with me or do you want to stay in the car?" Robert asked as Trixie shook her head and slowly made her way past the seat that Robert pushed forward.

"Alright let's see here." Robert said as he took out the map. Robert began moving through the fairly large town; bigger then what he could remember too.

After a few minutes of irritating misses and holding the map wrong Robert and Trixie finally came to the house and the first thing Robert noticed is that it was a little bit bigger than what he at first thought.

"Cozy little "house" my ass; this is a villa or something." Robert said as he could see on the left of the backyard from where he was standing; a garage that matched that of his house back on Earth that is somehow; somewhere in the forests near Canterlot.

Robert could even see from the long distance a small note on the door. "Alright Trixie you go ahead inside and make yourself comfortable; I am going back to the car and getting it over here." Robert said as he ruffled Trixie's mane slightly.

Trixie turned to Robert and she could feel a warmth spread over her heart as she looked at him walking off in the distance.

"He's so nice to me." Trixie said as she moved to the house.

Robert walks the empty streets alone and was beyond tired. He glanced at the train station.

"_I should just check in when Black should be here." _Robert thought as he turned and began walking to the station. A pony was sitting inside the booth and reading... or looking at a magazine with mares in provocative poses and toys and other things that made his stomach turn.

"_You know these ponies aren't as for from humanity as one would believe." _Robert thought to himself.

The stallion glanced up and quickly threw the book away. Robert stopped in front of the booth; acting like he saw nothing.

"Excuse me; when will the train from Canterlot arrive?" Robert asked as the stallion brought up a log book.

"Tomorrow morning at around 5 AM." The stallion said as Robert nodded.

"Thanks." Robert said as he walked away.

Robert climbed in the car and started her. Robert frowned as he heard a faint crackle. Robert turns to radio and strengthens the receiver and what he heard; almost made his heart burst.

Kenny Loggins' Danger Zone 1986.

Robert was chuckling in disbelief.

"What?!" Robert asked he somehow caught radio signals back on Earth.

"How can the signals even get here; not to mention so clear!" Robert said as he tried to piece together why he would be getting any of this.

The song died off in the background.

"That was Danger Zone folks!" A voice said as Robert's eye twitched. Robert pressed the button to pull out a tape that has been stuck in the car ever since they got it. Robert shook his head in disbelief as the radio continued playing.

"It will always be a hit to me. Anyways today's weather! Not that we are in any way excited to give it you, but it is contract deals." Another said as Robert listened.

"It's going to be a bright day here in Miami- oh fuck this shit! A good time for those surfer babes to get tanning." The other voice said as the other laughed.

"You sick bastard!" The voice said as Robert chuckled and drove back to the house.

Robert's mind couldn't leave the fact that he could hear this from so far away.

Robert turned into the gates and drove around the house to the garage. Robert could now see it was big enough to fit the car, trailer and bike inside.

Robert took the note off the door and read it.

_Dear Robert_

_I know how much sentimental value those machines have to you._

_So I asked a few of my engineers to construct this rather strange building for you here._

_I am glad to say that they could finish it in one day._

_Love _

_Celly._

Robert read uninterested until he read that last part.

"SAY WHAAA!?"

Robert grabbed the note again and re-read.

Robert pinched the bridge of his node and sighed.

"Ok let's not panic. Probably just Celestia being silly once in a while."

Robert climbed back into the car and slowly drove inside the garage. Robert turned the car off and sat there in silence.

"_That's just it. Celestia doesn't do silly." _Robert thought as he looked at the note again.

"_Love Celly?"_ Robert thought as he knew that he gave her the nickname and was the only one to use it.

Robert continued into the house and already he could see that it was above average. Two stairways that lead to the second floor, a living room in the distance that was larger than some of the houses around here and there was a massive fireplace already lit.

Trixie came from the top and saw Robert.

"I must say you and your partner have some bits to spend. The rooms are enormous!" Trixie said as Robert frowned and jogged up the stairs.

True to Trixie's word the rooms were large enough to fit quite the crowd in.

"I didn't get a good look at the house before; so I went on a hunch and it seems my hunch was correct." Robert said as he smiled.

"Well it's late Trixie and I think you should go to sleep. Pick any room you like." Robert said as Trixie looked to the ground.

Robert placed a hand on her chin and lifted it up. Robert was staring into Trixie's as he smiled again and rubbed her face slightly.

"Don't worry those stallions won't get to you again." Robert said as Trixie smiled and nudged into his hand.

"C-Could you run your claw through my mane?" Trixie asked as a blush covered her face.

Robert chuckled. "Sure why not, but let's sit down before I fall down." Robert said as he and Trixie moved to the room closest to them. Robert caught sight of the bathroom inside and decided that he would go for a shower after he gets Trixie to sleep.

Robert lied down on the bed as Trixie joined him. Trixie placed her head on his chest as Robert took his hand and began stroking her mane; leaving little scratches behind. Trixie sighs as she completely relaxed.

Robert was still frowning. The note concerning him deeply.

Robert looked at Trixie's mane.

"_It's funny how their manes are so soft; almost too soft." _Robert thought with a slight smile and continued with the stroking.

After a few minutes Robert could then hear a faint snoring and he knew Trixie was out cold. Robert carefully maneuvered himself from Trixie and placed pillow where he was supposed to be.

Robert looked at the smile on the mare's face and he began to wonder...

With Black and Luna...

Black was stirring as a slight whine was annoying his ears; making them twitch.

"_I thought we agreed to wake up and then look for it?!" _Black thought to himself as the whine was becoming more of a moan. Black's heart immediately began pounding hard.

"_OK I don't feel myself moving or any weight on top of me. I do feel though; a warm liquid covering my left hoof!" _Black screamed to himself as he dared open one of his eyes.

Black could see only blurs, but it was enough to know what was going on. Black's hoof was in between Luna's hindlegs and she was rubbing herself vigorously.

"_How the hell she kept me asleep... I'll never know."_

Luna's breathing quickened as the heat increased on Black's hoof as he felt her hug him tightly. Her legs were twitching with every time Black felt the liquid hit his hoof.

Luna was squealing and eventually it too died down.

Black had to act like he was asleep; even though he felt like scolding the living hell out of Luna for this invasion of privacy... He knew that the need was too great for to withstand.

"_I sense a great amount of self-control emanating from you Pitch Black. I know that almost nopony has this level of it. You will be able to resist even the worst of needs with ease." _

Black recalled what somepony had told him

Black was then looking at Luna's face and it turned from anger to sorrow.

"Enjoyed yourself?" Black asked softly as Luna jerked and gasped.

"Black! I thought you were-."

"Asleep?" Black interrupted as the mare put a hoof over her mouth with a huge blush covering her face. and Black smiled.

"I should be very furious right now." Black said with coldness in his voice.

"But you struggle to control those needs; those urges." Black said as Luna had tears in her eyes.

"I'm I-." Luna was silenced by Black's hoof.

A clean one at least.

"Don't apologize. I will help you fight this thing that gives you this uncontrollable lust. What you did was wrong, but don't ask me why I say so..." Black said as Luna frowned.

"What do you mean; why do you believe it is wrong, besides invading your privacy as you said." Luna said.

"I don't know; there's this voice inside my head that has been here for so long. It is not malevolent, but helps me in my questions and situations in life. The reason I believe masturbation is wrong is because it will continue to let the lust for the pony that is being fantasized of grow to the point that it is no longer controllable and mating with that mare or stallion will be the only thing you desire and you'd do almost anything to achieve it." Black said.

To Luna the words held so much wisdom and here Black says there is this voice that speaks to him and gives him advice on what to do.

"So this could turn into an obsession?" Luna asked as Black nodded. Luna noticed he hasn't even looked at the hoof she violated.

"Yes, but as this voice once again told me. The mare and stallion exist to ensure that one would stay away from these things. The body of the stallion belongs to the mare and the body of the mare belongs to the stallion. Together they will prevent such things. That is why I also say mating whilst not being marriage is wrong. They say you become one once you mate, I would suspect that every bad thing that is in the other's life will crossover to your life and vice versa." Black said as Luna was silenced by what Black had just said.

"Somehow I think that marriage stops this dangerous transaction and then you can..." Black stopped to laugh slightly. "Go insane when you are making love for then there is no danger." Black said as one thing pondered at Luna's mind.

"Does this happen physically; Black? This transaction." Luna asked as Black shook his head.

"Not in the physical realm, but in the spiritual. Although it seems nothing has happened in the physical world in the spiritual world much has happened and it can only be bad." Black said as Luna rubbed her chin.

"_Receiving a lecture after I used his hoof. Not what I was expecting; although he sounds crazy; something tells me that what Black is telling me... is true." _Luna thought as another question bars her mind.

"But what if the two mate and then get married, they have not mated with another besides their partners. Is it still wrong then?" Luna asked as Black sighed.

"I'm not sure Luna; maybe. I don't know, but I think it will clear up to me in the future." Black said as he got out of the bed and not stepping on the hoof that was used.

Black went into the bathroom to clean his hoof and went back to the bed.

Black lied down and Luna walked over to a small trash can threw away the tissues; no need for a genius to figure out what they were used for.

Luna climbed back in the bed as she stayed a few inches away from Black; believing he was still mad at her.

"It's alright Luna you can lay with me again. I'm not angry anymore." Black said as Luna smiled and scooted over to Black and Black wrapped his wings around her again.

"Although I must give you credit for not waking me up." Black said as they both laughed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Black." Luna said again as Black smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too; even after what you did." Black said as they cuddled even closer.

In Luna's dreamscape...

_Luna's POV_

_I was walking through a field. The grass was waving with the wind and Celestia's afternoon was so bright. The sweet smell of lavender fills my nostrils. _

_I could only smile at the sights of the grass that looked like gold and the trees' leaves that were harmoniously swaying. _

_I sniffed the air again and immediately smelled fire. I whipped around saw a massive forest fire in the distance. I turned around to the sounds of hooves stomping; Clearly a battalion charging into battle. _

_I winced slightly; thinking the soldiers would run me over since they weren't stopping at all._

_I was surprised to find that they ran right through me like ghosts._

_It didn't take me long to figure out that I was indeed the incorporeal one._

_On the other side I see thousands of what appeared to be changelings charging back. I knew that our guards won't stand a chance against that army; due to their numbers._

_There was a flash and suddenly the fields were black from having been on fire. Some of the grass piles still wrought massive black clouds. The battle has obviously been going on for some time and now I could see both pony and changeling bodies littering the ground around me. _

_From the quick looks of things the remaining ponies began to fall. I tried to blast a changeling off a guard but my shockwave merely went past them. The changeling drove his fangs into the neck of the guard. The changeling changed into a mare that I presume was the guard's partner since he closed his eyes and smiled._

_The changeling hordes were increasing greatly and although I shouted at them to retreat they were deaf. They couldn't hear or see me._

_I heard a loud trumpet and both the armies turned to the hill in the distance. _

_I saw an army of ours that seemed to dwarf the changeling hordes. In front I could see Black and my heart rejoiced; I got cocky and thought now the changelings were going to regret what they've done here._

_There was another flash as the body count increased and there were four figures in the middle of the all the carnage. Chrysalis and two of her changelings holding Black who had wounds all over his body. He was breathing heavily as he coughed up blood._

_Chrysalis hovered a sword in front of Black and lifted his head up with the tip._

_She was saying something to him, but her face seemed deeply saddened. Black said something back to her and she smiled as if grateful for something. He looked to the ground and his lips moved again but I couldn't decipher what he said. _

_Black slowly stood up and nodded at Chrysalis as she pulled the sword back. _

"_NO!"_

_I screamed at the top of my lungs; still hoping that somehow I could stall them._

_No; they couldn't kill him. I just got with him and already he is going to die._

_I charged down the field; running faster than I ever have in my life. I almost felt like I was going to stumble and fall. _

_I grit my teeth as I saw Chrysalis moving forward. _

_Chrysalis now had tears running down her face. I was closer than before and was nearing them._

_Chrysalis bared her fangs as she was about to stab Black, but she let the sword down again._

"_I can't do it; not after what you've done for us!" Chrysalis said as she fell to the ground and Black shook his head. _

"_No!" He said as he limped over to her._

"_You must; otherwise everything we hold dear and would've hold dear will burn surely." Black said as I tried to run them over..._

_I simply went through them._

"_There must be another way!" Chrysalis said as Black sighed and shook his head._

"_There isn't; not one that is faster than this; besides I've already lost her; the only thing I hold onto now since those three years is revenge on Red. He's killed Robert and Celestia. They were supposed to tell each other how they felt that night. Robert fought valiantly; more so than I had ever seen him fight. He fell in battle due to Red sneaking up on him. _

_Red has killed Luna as well. Whether I go to hell after this I don't care; as long as I take that bastard with me." Black said as he weakly used his broken necklace to hover the sword. _

"_Do it and I can reverse what has been done; making this battle and the enslaving of your kind never happen. We can have everything back the way it was. Everypony except for me. I will erase every memory of me when I take Red down. I will not return, but I will make that sacrifice for the one l love so that she may live." Black said as Chrysalis got up and hugged him slightly._

"_You're an amazing soul Black. I bid you farewell." Chrysalis said as she hovered the sword._

"_NO BLACK THERE IS ANOTHER WAY!" _

_I shouted but my screams fell on deaf ears once again._

"_I AM RIGHT HERE! YOU HAVEN'T LOST ME AND YOU NEVER WILL!" _

_Chrysalis pulled the sword back and the sword slammed handle deep into his chest. Black didn't make a sound or movement; except for a slight shrug from the impact._

"_PLEASE!" I shouted with the last of my hopes as Chrysalis pulled the sword out and Black fell to the ground. _

_Black was breathing heavily and blood was pouring from the wound._

"_Go get out of here!" Black shouted as blood sprayed out of his mouth. Chrysalis was holding her cries back as she dropped the sword and ran off. _

_I watched as Black was crying; not sobbing but letting the tears run; scrunching his face in pain. _

_I heard hooves stomps again and looked up and saw two figures. One black like Black's coat but with strange red stripes and the other with a pure white coat and a black mane._

"_No we're too late!" The white shouted as he dropped to Black._

"_Straight stab to the chest. There's no helping him." The dark one said as he dropped his head._

"_His death was not in vain." I heard Celestia's voice. _

_I looked up to see four guards and my sister._

"_The changeling hordes have retreated. Equestria is now safe, but my sister is still dead." Celestia said as I couldn't hold my tears back anymore._

"_Princess? I thought you were dead." The white pony said as my sister shook her head._

"_No I was mortally wounded, but not dead. I asked that they report I am dead. Your rage and passion has saved this nation. Just as Black's sacrifice and that of his army." Celestia said as she picked up the body of Black and placed it on a cart._

"_We will make proper preparations for his burial. Now Equestria wil thrive once again." Celestia said a bit louder as soldiers began closing in._

"_For the changelings have been brutally hurt and their numbers have dwindled to near nothing." Celestia said as she looked back at our ruined castle._

"_Come; we have peace awaiting us." Celestia said as she began walking and the soldiers followed. _

_I was blinded by a sudden light. And I could feel myself waking up._

Back in reality...

"NO!" Luna screamed as she sat up; causing Black to fly up also.

"Luna what is it?!" Black asked as Luna turned to him and nearly jumped on him.

"It was just a dream." Luna softly said as Black sighed and held her tightly.

"Whatever it was... do not worry about it. I am here." Black said as Luna broke out in tears. The fear and hurt still fresh in her mind.

Luna was sobbing loudly as she nearly crushed Black with her forelegs.

"I watched you die... Chrysalis killed you-."

"Do not worry about it Lulu. I won't allow that." Black said as Luna tried to look at Black but couldn't.

Black tilted her face up as he kissed her softly.

Luna was still twitching from her crying, but soon relaxed into the kiss as she wrapped her forelegs around Black's neck.

After a few minutes they broke for air and Luna giggled.

"You know for a stallion that's so rough. You sure can be gentle." Luna said as Black shrugged.

The train's brakes suddenly kicked in and Black hit his head against the headboard.

"Argh!" Black groaned as he held his head.

"Warn somepony next time!" Black shouted as Luna giggled.

"Come; we are at Ponyville. We should still be able to reach the house easily as this is early morning and almost nopony is around." Luna said as she got up and stretched.

"Stop staring at my flank." Luna said as Black remained quiet.

"Black?" Luna asked as she turned around.

Black was not on the bed.

"Where did you go?" Luna asked as she looked over the room but couldn't see the stallion anywhere.

Luna was now walking around the bed trying to see if he wasn't hiding.

Unbeknownst to Luna Black was hanging from one of the beams of the roof. The ceiling was dark and Black couldn't be easily seen.

Black waited for Luna to be right underneath him.

"_I may have forgiven you." _Black thought as he focused; ready to pounce her.

"_Doesn't mean I can't get back at you." _Black thought as he was about to let go, but though that he should continue for a little bit longer.

"Did you really think I was going to let it slide so easily?" Black said as his voice had an eerie echo across the room.

Luna whips around every now and then; trying to see where the voice is coming from, although she knew already who it was.

"Did you think I would let you get off without some kind of punishment?" Black said as Luna smiled.

"Enough Black; come now before we are late." Luna said as she just stood still; not trying to look around anymore.

Black let go as he fell to the floor. Black thought that Luna was none the wiser...

Until she moved out of the way; used her magic to take him in mid-air and throw him on the bed.

Black was still in a daze and questions flew through his mind as he wondered how Luna knew where he was and what he was going to do.

Luna pounced the stallion as he grunted.

"How did you...?" Black said as he lifted his head up slightly, but dropped it again.

"I've been sneaking a look at some of your fighting scrolls." Luna said as she smiled.

"I feel like I've been hit by a flying boulder." Black said as Luna giggled.

"That's because the spell I used was meant to daze you." Luna said softly as she licks the side of his face.

Black frowned slightly. "What was that for?" Black asked as Luna shook her head.

"I don't know; it just... happened." Luna said as Black frowned.

"_Something is very wrong here; Luna wouldn't be so forward... why do feel like I am forgetting something VERY important?" _Black thought to himself as Luna got off of him.

Black got off the bed as he saw Luna on her way to walking out the door.

"Ahem." Black cleared his throat as Luna looked at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Black asked as he pointed to the robes she had worn.

"Goodness you're right!" Luna said as she dashed over and quickly began putting on the undercoat.

Luna was in such a rush that she didn't even bother who saw her.

Black smiled slightly at Luna.

"_Even I have to admit that she is rather... good-looking in that." _ Black thought as he looked back to another place and not looking at her.

"There all done!" Luna said.

Black turned back and now that the light was good... he had to shake his head to stop looking at Luna.

"You look... dangerous." Black said as Luna smiled and blushed.

"I don't know whether that is code for something naughty or if I truly look as if I could kill somepony." Luna said as Black chuckled.

"You definitely have it in you." Black said as he walked to the door.

"It's your choice whether to use it." Black said with a smile as he left the room.

Luna looked to the ground.

"Taking somepony's life?..." Luna sadly thought as she walked out of the room and trotted slightly to catch Black.

"Put on your hood; I will do the same." Black said as his and Luna's each glowed and floated over their heads.

Luna glanced at Black. With the sounds of his chains clanking and the massive size it would be intimidating to most.

But Luna knew what lies beneath all that black fur and robes.

Luna and Black had gotten off the train into the empty station of Ponyville.

The night was still present, but a light could be seen on the horizon.

"We look like two thieves Black!" Luna whispered as Black chuckled.

"Now come; we must go to the house, before everypony is awake." Black said as he walked; Luna following close by.

Somewhere in a forest...

"Ah this is not good." A stallion said as they overlooked Ponyville from a hilltop covered in vegetation.

"Damn straight, that's a lot of guards, but who are those two?" The other stallion asked as he pointed at two hooded figures.

"I don't know, but I can't help but think that larger one is somepony I've seen before." The stallion on the left said as the other snickered.

"No matter, we strike that weapons cache at night." The stallion on the right said as he stood up and walked back into the forest.

"I hope it doesn't matter." The stallion said as he followed his partner back into the woods.

Half an hour later...

"Sir we've scouted Ponyville as you requested. There are more guards now." The same stallions from the hill approached Chrome.

"Yeah, but there were two hooded figures between them. The big one I don't like at all." The stallion said as Chrome frowned.

"Well that just makes things a little more complicated." Chrome said as he sighed.

"Alright I will need my best stealth stallions for this, but we'll need some kind of distraction. There's no way two or three stallions can move all those weapons. So I will need one of you to try and get into the building. Two of you will each create a distraction; your choice on what it is just make sure that you keep the guards away for a while. Me and the rest will quickly grab all the weapons and hightail it outta there. We do this by mid-night." Chrome said as he got up and decided to scope out Ponyville for himself.

"Where are you going; sir?" A stallion asked as Chrome only turned his head halfway.

"Going to see who this hooded figure is." Chrome said as he walked off into the forest.

Chrome felt that this hooded figure could be the same one he saw one night as a foal and if it was... this whole operation will go up in flames... literally.

Back at Ponyville...

"Black over here!" Robert called from the car; which stood next to the town hall.

"Who is this?" Robert asked as Black smiled.

Luna proceeded to take off the hoodie as Robert's smile turned to frown. Robert grabbed Black by the collar and pulled him out of earshot.

"What is Luna doing here?!" Robert asked as Black chuckled.

"If you had seen what had occurred on that train and what she did to get on it. Perhaps Luna's feeligns for me is not a joke, but I must be careful." Black said as Robert sighed.

"How did she even get Celestia to agree to this?!" Robert asked as Black shook his head.

"I'm not sure." Black said as Robert saw that look before.

"You're... faking aren't you?" Robert asked as this was done before.

"How else? IF Luna's feelings are true I will find out soon enough, if not... I-I am not sure; I will think about what to do by that time some other time." Black said as Robert chuckled.

"I know you have feelings for her too... but what don't you believe her? has she confessed?" Robert as Black turned to Luna who was busy looking at the car.

"Confessed?" Black asked with a slight snicker.

"We slept together." Black said as Robert choked and coughed.

Black turned around to find Robert coughing his lungs out.

"Sorry I just choked the same time I swallowed spit the same time you told me that." Robert said as Black facehooved.

"NO I didn't mate with her!" Black shouted as he realized his voice just echoed across Ponyville.

"Black; easy on the "general" voice." Robert said as he laughed.

"I swear I felt that on my chest..." Robert softly said as Black sighed.

"Luna has confessed her feelings to me, but I didn't take it seriously... at least not too much." Black said as Robert smiled.

"Black..." Robert said as he put a hand on the pony's back.

"If I have seen how Luna acts around you and talks about you... I think she's genuine." Robert said as Black nodded.

"A part of me hopes so... the other part threatens with her death..." Black said as Robert shook his head.

"Listen to me... you can't keep going around killing mares if they like you... you must see that Luna truly loves you. Back home if a girl like Luna existed... ok there are some of them, but I know that the majority of stallions in your case would be after her." Robert said as he turned to the girls again.

"I'll be honest with you..." Robert said as Black turned to him.

"I've liked Luna for a long time, but in the years that passed it seemed to fade. Now I think Celestia is after me... we can't blame mating season for this." Robert said as Black chuckled.

"I've had my suspicions... seems Celestia does _like _you." Black said as Robert shook his head.

"Look we can't dwell on that on that right now; now we have to first look around the town." Robert said as Black raised an eyebrow.

"Well we have to start somewhere." Robert said as Black shrugged.

"Let's let Luna and Trixie head home, while we scout around, but if you can get rid of the hoodie." Robert said as Black groaned and slid the hoodie off of his head.

"Come on let's get the girls home so that we can begin." Robert said as Black nodded.

"How did you come by Trixie?" Black asked as they asked over to the car.

Robert looked at Black suspiciously. "You know her?" Robert asked as Black smiled.

"I know OF her, her reputation is... bad." Black said.

"Why is that- wait a second..." Robert said.

"You mean to tell me that is THE Trixie. I thought Twilight ran her out!" Robert said.

"She's not like the stories I've heard though." Robert said as he watched the sunlight begin to close in on Ponyville.

"We should hurry if somepony sees us with those two there's bound to be either tension or curiosity." Robert said as he and Black jogged slightly.

Luna and Trixie turned their attention to the two.

"Alright Trixie and... Luna." Robert said as he gazed at the hooded mare who sighed as she took off the hoodie.

"P-Princess?" Trixie asked as Luna smiled nervously.

"You can ask questions later Trix. Right now me and Black have to-." Robert stopped as soon as he saw Black glaring at him.

"Oh right I um..." Robert said as Trixie had to know what was going on.

"Ok obviously you and Pitch Black here have some connection to royalty. Robert; tell me what's going on please." Trixie asked as Robert looked at Black.

"Tell her... but if you, Trixie tell anypony about this and I will use your hide as a trophy or cloak." Black said as the wind blew his robes just enough so that Trixie could see the two swords and axes.

Black knew Trixie saw the weapons and he could see the sweat drip off her forehead.

"Relax. Black will only hurt you if you do something bad; like blow our cover." Robert said as Trixie nervously nodded.

"Black and I are secret operatives for princess Celestia, nopony knows about me and Black; except for the Guard. So much so that not even Twilight Sparkle the newly cor-."

"I know who she is." Trixie interrupted with a wave of her hoof.

"So me and Black are going to scout out Ponyville. You two should head back home." Robert said as Trixie picked at dirt.

"I want to come along." Trixie said as Luna nodded.

"Yes, please Black?" Luna asked as she inched closer to him.

"Alright fine, but please don't do something to attract attention to ourselves." Black said as he turned around and began walking.

"We should get to the house first. I want us to blend in with the crowd." Black said as he turned around and began walking.

Robert went to the car; Trixie followed him and Luna trotted to catch up with Black.

"How will I not attract attention Black?" Luna softly asked.

"I am not sure, but I'll think of something." Black said as Luna wrapped her left wing over Black. Black did the same and Luna came closer to him.

"Are those two...?" Trixie asked as Robert chuckled.

"Yup, and recently too." Robert said Trixie nodded.

"I think Black will wait until it's later in morning until we move out. We're not planning on doing much today. Wonder who's taking the first night watch?" Robert asked as it was more to himself.

"I've been meaning to ask you; all those stories about you Trixie. How did they come to pass if you aren't like they said you would be?" Robert asked as Trixie's face saddened.

"I've learned that my ego won't keep me alive. I had to resort to desperate means just to eat. Selling my body was the biggest income, but with the lack of food I've begun to lose weight and the money dwindled. Secretly I wanted those stallions to kill me." Trixie said as tear slipped.

Robert heart nearly burst of what Trixie had just told him.

"You're different; most ponies would just ignore or make fun of me, but here you are. Offering me a place to stay, but then again for how long." Trixie said as Robert smiled and tilted her face to him.

"Listen you stay there until you're ready to get back on your hooves." Robert said as Trixie's eyes widened.

"You have got to be joking..." Trixie said with a disbelief chuckle

"I'm not; and remember one thing. Life is never that bad that you think taking your own life is the only way out. Believe I've been there. You have to hold on to hope... or die trying." Robert said as Trixie felt unconvinced.

"I don't know, with the little education I have and the rumors about me... I don't know if anypony will ever accept me into a job or-."

"Or you could become one of us." Robert interrupted as Trixie frowned.

"What is the pay?" Trixie asked as Robert smiled.

"If I saved for two months I could buy that house y'know. So yeah the pay is good, but it will require the utmost dedication. This "job" of ours is one that some of the missions will require you to kill somepony. If the orders are to terminate; you kill without hesitation." Robert said as Trixie never thought a job that seems so easy to be so difficult.

"Your first kill is the hardest. The second; slightly easier, but still hard. If you kill somepony just make sure you get as far away from the body as possible. The worst thing is to be watched by the one you killed and you being the last thing he or she sees... the look in their eyes. It gets to you. The more you do it the more it becomes like signing a paper or something. Important but not hard." Robert said as he patted Trixie on the back.

"But if you're interested tell me." Robert said as Trixie nodded.

"Doesn't seem like much a thing for that Black pony." Trixie said with disgust.

"That's because well... he is as old as the princesses." Robert said as Trixie broke out laughing.

"That's impossible! He's not even an alicorn. He's an earth pony." Trixie said as Robert shook his head.

"Go ask Luna yourself; she will say that they even played in the same foal crib." Robert said as Trixie noticed he wasn't joking.

"Then how old are you?" Trixie asked as Robert smiled.

"21, I've been here for 11 years." Robert said, but just as Trixie wanted to ask...

"I've not from around here; or from this planet. I'm from Earth; a place that is far, but I'm not sure how far. Ponies exist there, but they're not as intelligent as you are; they can't even talk. No animals can talk where I come from." Robert said as Trixie laughed.

"Then I suppose you finding us was a shock to you?" Trixie asked as Robert turned to her.

"I banged my head on a wall for nearly three days; taking an hour break then banging it for another hour." Robert said as Trixie chuckled.

"Black said that he had never laughed that much in his life. I looked like some maniacal; foaming at the mouth; creature and I had a twitching eye and my teeth revealed into a ferocious smile." Robert said as Trixie couldn't help but roar of the laughter of the image now implanted.

"Then there was the muttering to myself."

Robert remade the face that he had when he first discovered the ponies. Robert was speaking to nopony in particular and breaking out with fits of maniacal laughter every now and then. Trixie couldn't stay up much longer and fell off the seat and slammed the floor of the car as she cried out in laughter.

Robert stopped because he was sure Trixie would die from air shortage. Robert smiled warmly at the mare that bore a beautiful smile on her muzzle.

"_Sometimes I don't feel like a human anymore." _Robert thought as he knew would die for these ponies.

"_You guys are like my family now. I still miss back home, but I don't know if I'd want to go back, but isn't there some way I can tell my parents that I am fine?" _

"_I will look into it Robert, but the time it would take to make something like that happen... I can't even try to give you an estimate." _

"_Don't worry take your time, I think I have plenty to keep myself busy with." _

Robert smiled at the memory the day he finally got over the depression of not being at home.

Trixie finally recovered from her fit, but the moment she looked at Robert's face her mouth widened; almost wider than her face as she broke out laughing again. Robert drove the car onto the house's lawn. Being careful not to spin out the grass.

"Ahhhhh; I've not laughed that much in ages." Trixie said with a sigh as Robert smiled again.

"Come on we should go inside; I think I'll make us some breakfast." Robert as Trixie felt the vibration in her stomach from that word.

In Twilight's library...

Twilight yawned as she woke up and blinked her eyes slowly. The morning sun rose over the horizon and Twilight's bedroom window was big enough to see it. Twilight smiled as she got out of the bed and walked to her bathroom to freshen up for the day.

Spike awoke a few minutes later.

"Come on Spike get up." Twilight said as Spike groaned.

"Five...more minutes." Spike said as Twilight giggled.

"Come on grumpy." Twilight said as she nudged Spike with her hoof.

"Oh alright." Spike said as he came out from under his blanket.

Twilight happily trotted over down the stairs, but once she came there she saw that one of her... intimate books have been left out in the open. Twilight bolted down the stairs and quickly threw the book in-between the others.

Twilight sighed. _"That would've been embarrassing." _Twilight thought as she wondered on what to do today.

As if on cue; Applejack burst through the door.

"Twilight!" She exclaimed as Twilight turned to her clearly worried friend.

"There's somethin' in the town center ya have to see." Applejack said as Twilight nodded.

"Spike ignore the chores; we have to go NOW!" Twilight called as she turned back to Applejack.

"Now what is it?" Twilight asked as Applejack's breaths heaved.

"There are some strange tracks. No pony's hoof looks like that." Applejack said as Twilight nodded and with excitement filling her mind.

"It could be some new, undiscovered creature." Twilight tried to contain her excitement.

"I'm here Twilight; hey AJ!" Spike greeted as Applejack nodded to the dragon.

"Now come on you two." Applejack said as she ran out the door with Twilight on her tail.

At the town center...

"Nice going." Black said as they watched the crowd from a distance.

"I didn't know they'd go in a panic over tracks in their town!" Robert defended as Black shook his head.

"No matter; as long as we keep our cover they won't know who you truly are." Black said as he began walking towards the crowd.

"So what are you saying? I should act all friendly like?" Robert asked as Black nodded.

"The less attention focused on you the better; by the way; I think I'll take first watch tonight." Black said as he walked closer to the crowd but stopped once he saw Twilight Sparkle and one of her colleagues came rushing down the dirt road.

"Wait." Black said as he lifted up his hoof and pointed at Twilight.

"Oh that's just great... it's going to be hard to keep the truth from her." Robert said as he pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"Celestia said that Twilight may know of you two, but her friends may not. Celestia would've preferred that nopony knows you two." Luna said as Black smiled.

"Yes you're right. They must not know US." Black said with a wink as Robert nodded with a big smile.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked as Black chuckled.

"We act like somepony else." Black said as he walked over to the crowd.

"Just roll with it guys, Black knows what he's doing." Robert said as he jogged towards Black.

"Princess?" Trixie asked softly as the mare turned to her.

"How... old is Pitch Black?" Trixie asked as Luna smiled.

"A tad bit older than me." Luna said as Trixie gasped.

"But... he's no alicorn!" Trixie said as Luna smiled again.

"True but he had a... unfortunate incident one day. The being he killed; Black somehow managed to pull magic and the immortality from his enemy. He has to use a necklace given to him by his father to channel the magic, but it's not as powerful seeing that he can only deflect spells and levitate objects. The scale at what spells he can deflect is rather... unsettling." Luna said as Trixie frowned.

"I say this because my sister's strongest spell; is a sun beam and almost nothing can stop its power, but Black simply made it bounce off him like some sort of fly." Luna said as Trixie looked at the pony.

"Is he more powerful than Celestia?" Trixie asked again as Luna shook her head.

"I wouldn't say in magic, but in hoof to hoof combat he will decimate my sister and me. Black spent 900 years of his life perfecting close combat. His skill is almost unmatched. Robert and Shining Armor is being trained by him, but even if they dedicate their lives to study his combat maneuvers they will not have enough time to study it all, but Black managed to sum it up for them. Shining Armor now remains as the third best close combatant; Robert in second and Black first." Luna said as she saw Twilight coming close to them.

"Black; Twilight incoming!" Robert whispered as Black turned to the six mares.

"Excuse me sir; whoa!" Twilight said as she had to look up to the stallion and his build was both intimidating her and making her blush.

"Is there something wrong?" Black asked as Twilight shook her head.

"No-no I was just... you seem taller than princess Celestia." Twilight said as Black smiled.

"I assure you I am not taller than her majesty, so why is everypony here?" Black asked as he pointed to the surroundings.

"There are strange tracks and hoof-prints here. Some ponies even say that they've heard strange noises last night." Twilight said as Black focused.

"Let me introduce myself; my name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said as Black smiled and took her hoof with his and placed small kiss on it.

"He doesn't have to be so... gentecoltly." Luna whispered to herself.

Twilight blushed as he pulled her hoof back.

"I know who you are; princess. I also know your friends here. Miss Rarity, Applejack; Pinkie Pie; Miss Dash and Fluttershy. Each one of you six represent the Elements of Harmony." Black said as the girls' mouths hung agape.

Fluttershy just shied away slightly.

"And you are? Judging from your weaponry I'd say you're from the guard." Twilight said as Black scolded himself for not concealing the weapons better.

"I am here to investigate disturbances. I lead a small battalion here; along with my captain Flash Sentry; I know not where he is, but no matter.

"That's strange. How long have you been in the guard? I never knew about you!" Twilight asked.

"Nearly my whole life; princess." Black said as Robert wanted to kick Black in the nuts.

"I know of the disturbances; there have been break-ins recently that has never happened here before. It's gotten everypony slightly worked up. I think that these tracks could be our culprit." Twilight said as Black turned to Robert that had a What-the-fuck face on.

"Trust me." Black mouthed the words as Robert sighed.

"Although the stolen items are not of any value. They only stole knives and forks and other utensils." Twilight said as Black nodded.

"_Hmm; that melted iron or silver can be forged into new weapons..." _Black thought.

"I don't even know what to make of these tracks and strange prints." Twilight said as Black chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, me and the stallions will do our best to try and find out who these robbers are." Black said as Twilight frowned.

"This isn't going to be a one day investigation; are you ponies staying anywhere?" Twilight asked as Black nodded.

"A house just close by here. The guards have their place and we have ours." Black said as Twilight looked at Luna; only thing is she doesn't know it's Luna.

"Who is this?" Twilight asked as she pointed towards Luna.

"This is Lu... Lunar Sky." Robert said with a wide smile.

Twilight was about to move closer as Black stepped in front of her.

"I mean no offense your highness, but Lunar Sky here is not very... sociable." Black said as Luna let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh alright." Twilight said although the pony felt familiar to her somehow.

"And you are?" Twilight asked Robert smiled.

"Just call me Robert; I'm Black's second in command." Robert said as Twilight smiled warmly.

"It's always interesting to meet somepony who is not well... pony." Twilight said as she blushed and Robert chuckled.

"Twilight take a good look at his hooves." Applejack whispered into Twilight's ears. Twilight let the gaze drop from Robert's face and to his feet.

"_They seem identical to the prints." _Twilight thought as she frowned at Robert.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with the robberies would you?" Twilight asked straight forward.

"Twilight!" Rarity scolded.

"No; I just got here." Robert said as he really couldn't understand why she would blame him for this.

"Well you're hooves seem to match the prints here." Twilight said as she pointed to the prints.

"Wait a sec-... I can explain; I came here before everypony else. Meaning in the middle of the night. I got here with a vehicle. If you want I can show you what I mean." Robert said as Twilight narrowed her eyes.

"Then what was with the rumbling reported by some ponies?" Twilight asked as Robet chuckled.

"The thing I use... look stay here and I'll go get her..." Robert said as he jogged away.

"He uses a cart that includes self-propulsion; Twilight Sparkle. Funniest of all there is no magic involved." Black said as Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly; self-propelled carts is close to impossible..." Twilight said as Black nodded.

"Just give Robert five minutes... and I can assure you he has nothing to do with the robberies." Black said as the crowd began dispersing.

Twilight and the girls talked among themselves, but Twilight's attention was pulled to the hooded pony that has said nothing yet.

"_Lunar Sky is rather close to Black..." _Twilight thought as she knew it was a mare, but the feeling that she knows this pony is frustrating.

A roar echoed as Twilight was smacked right out of her stupor.

A black cart; moving on its own just as Black had said it would; came around the corner and she could see Robert inside the cart.

Robert stopped the car just in front of them and revved it. Twilight's friends held their ears closed as Robert turned it off.

"What in tarnation is that thing?!" Applejack asked as Twilight was speechless.

"I don't know, but I love the lines!" Rarity said as Rainbow Dash acted like she was mildly impressed.

"It's kinda cool I guess..." Rainbow Dash said but in her mind she was raging with excitement.

"_Oh my gosh; I wonder how fast it can go!" _

"H-how is that even possible?" Twilight asked as she had already cast a detector spell, but there was no magic on the cart.

A lot of ponies eyed the moving piece of metal; some were whispering to others while some moved out of the area.

"Twilight I have a book about how this thing works. Knowing your past I'd say you would love to read it." Robert said as Twilight nodded quickly.

"Sorry about accusing you..." Twilight said as Robert smiled.

"No need to be sorry..." Robert said as he sat on the hood of the Charger.

"Can we show you around; it's the least we could do." Twilight said as Pinkie Pie gasped and sped off.

"Oh no." Rainbow Dash said as she facehooved.

"What is it?" Black asked as Twilight laughed slightly.

"Pinkie Pie is going to throw all of you a welcome party; she does with every pony that comes in here." Twilight said.

"Surely not EVERY pony." Black said as Twilight nodded.

"EVERY pony." Twilight said as she turned around.

"Come on let's show you guys around." Twilight said as she noticed Trixie but didn't pay it any mind.

"_Wonder how she got stuck with them; or them with her." _Twilight thought as she lead the group through the town.

Evening had come as the group was now beyond tired.

Luna had been able to sneak a kiss on Black's cheek every now and then, but only when nopony was around.

Twilight was STILL curious about the pony; she couldn't even see a tail or mane, but the horn looked familiar.

"This day was interesting, but I'm afraid it would have to come to an end." Rarity said as she had small bags had come under her eyes.

"I never thought telling jokes and learning of you guys could be so tiring, but like Rarity said I had fun too, can we do this again sometime?" Twilight asked as she looked at the hooded pony.

"And Lunar Sky?" Twilight called as the hood turned to her.

"You shouldn't be afraid to talk to us. I'd love to hear from you." Twilight said as the hood slowly nodded.

The night came as Black was standing on a balcony; looking at the stars.

Robert came outside too and joined Black.

"Where are you going for the watch?" Robert asked as Black pointed to town hall.

"I'm planning on sitting in the tower there, I have a good field of vision as far as that's concerned." Black said as Robert nodded.

"Got it; you have good night ok? Oh and think about Luna; just do it; it will be good for you." Robert said as Black nodded.

Five minutes later Black flew towards the tower as he descended into the tower he could now see the town very well and nearly all access points are seen.

Black heard Flapping behind him and found it to be Luna.

"Luna?!" Black asked as the mare landed in the tower.

"Hello Black." Luna said as she noticed Black's face.

"M-May I join you?" Luna asked shyly as Black growled.

"If you weren't this adorable I would never have let you." Black said as Luna smiled and walked over to Black.

Luna stood next to Black as he kept watch over the town.

Luna sighed as she leaned against Black's neck.

"_Oh and think about Luna..." _

Robert's voice echoed over Black's mind, but he ignored it.

"How long are you going to be here?" Luna asked.

"All night." Black replied as he wrapped a wing over Luna.

"_I cannot disagree, but I enjoy holding her." _Black thought as he noticed Luna looking at him.

"Something wrong?" Black asked as he didn't even look at her.

"I want to tell you something." Luna said softly as Black lowered his head to hers.

Luna smiled as she pulled Black's lips to hers in an instant.

Black was startled by the sudden motion, but soon relaxed, yet another side of him raged for him to let go of this.

"_Don't get too attached Black; just don't get too attached."_ Black repeated the words in his mind.

Luna pushed Black into the wall as they were both on their hindlegs now.

Luna moaned into the kiss as Black's hooves slithered over her body. Black was then yanked and softly fell onto the ground; they never even broke the kiss.

From a distance Robert was watching from another rooftop.

"Go Luna; show him how much you care." Robert said as he smiled and returned home.

"_Wait; am I not forgetting something?" _Robert thought as he shrugged and moved on.

Luna turned them over so that Black on top. Their kiss turned to one of more and more passion as both had been battling for domination in the mouths.

Black broke away as Luna whined. Black breathed heavily from the lack of air.

"I-I can't do this Luna." Black said as he shut his eyes tightly and looked away.

"Black..." Luna said softly as she pulled his face to hers again.

"You don't have to feel guilty; I am enjoying this. I just want to show you how much you mean to me." Luna said as Black sighed. Black's eyes widened as he was below again.

"Now shut up and kiss me!" Luna said as she crashed her lips on Black's again.

From a distance; Chrome sat on a rooftop.

"_If that's the Pitch Black from the legends... we are so screwed if he catches us. Hopefully that mare will be able to keep him busy." _Chrome thought as he smiled again.

"_Then again there's a strong chance he isn't the same one." _

There was a slight rumble in the skies as Chrome looked up.

Rain was coming.

Chrome chuckled as he began heading back to the forest.

Luna broke apart from Black and looked to the skies.

"Now we don't have to worry about getting too hot in here." Luna said as Black chuckled and the rain began falling; some of the drops hit inside the tower.

"I'm supposed to keep watch-."

"Yeah I don't care." Luna interrupted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Old enemies

**Nothing is more annoying than hitting Writer's Block and you can't figure out what the fuck to do next in the story; seriously I can't believe I had to wing some of these. XD**

**Anyways thank you everyone; once again for reading this.**

**Enjoy!**

"Yeah I don't care." Luna interrupted.

Luna began making out with Black again as she went to lie down on top of him. Luna knew she had Black right where she wanted him.

Slowly and teasingly Luna began grinding herself on Black.

Black groaned as he felt Luna's actions affect him. His mind was at war with two things:

Taking Luna; or refusing her advances.

Black's honor and desire was at war. Black knew he was the missing piece in both sides. The side he decides to join will have its advantages and disadvantages.

Black's hooves moved up from the ground and he began massaging the base of Luna's wings.

Luna had to break their kiss in order to breathe in sharply; Luna arched her back as she grits her teeth.

Black sighed as he felt the desire about to take over. He knew this feeling well, the last time he felt it was with Winter Petal.

Black turned them over as he began leaving small nibbles along Luna's neck. Luna moaned as she wrapped her forelegs around Black's neck.

Black's eye twitched.

Black spun around and walked to the other end of the tower as he growled and breathed heavily.

"Black what is it?" Luna asked as she desperately wanted Black on her again.

"I-I-I can't do this Luna." Black said as Luna stood up; a little annoyed that Black left her hanging.

"But you were sooo into it!" Luna whined as Black shook his head; a pained expression on his face.

"I was, but I regained my control." Black said as the emotion in his voice lessened by the second.

"_No! I've come too far to fail." _Luna thought as she trotted over to him. Luna used her magic to turn him to her.

"Black you know I love you... I won't get angry if we do this." Luna said softly as Black growled at her.

"You might not, but I WILL." Black said as Luna sighed.

"At least eat me out then?" Luna asked as she felt a burn between her hindlegs.

Black looked into Luna's eyes as he contemplated on what to say.

Luna could see the answer in those brown eyes...

* * *

At the house...

Robert was inside the garage; checking the Charger for any leaks and such.

Robert saw nothing under the hood and smiled; the engine's chrome shining brightly from the leadlight.

"Excuse me Robert." Trixie said as Robert got out from under the hood and turned to Trixie.

"Yes Trixie; what can I do for you?" Robert said as he turned back to the car.

"Oh just looking for you." Trixie said as Robert chuckled.

"Well you found me. So now what?" Robert asked as Trixie smiled.

"What are you doing?" Trixie asked as she walked over the car and saw the sparkling engine.

"Is this what makes it move?" Trixie asked as Robert nodded.

"Hey wait a sec. I just remembered something!" He said as he turned to her.

"Weren't you terrified of wheels?" Robert asked as Trixie blushed slightly.

"I was..." Trixie began.

"But eventually I grew over the fear." Trixie said as Robert nodded.

"I saw a lot of mares looking at Black earlier today." Trixie said as she tried to focus on something on the engine.

"Yeah including you." Robert said with a smile as he took out the dipstick.

"I was not!" Trixie argued.

"Ok maybe a little." Trixie said softly.

"But my attention was more drawn to another." Trixie said as she inched closer to Robert.

Robert put the stick on a cloth and checked the oil level.

"Seems good." Robert said as he put the dipstick back.

"Water's fine; brake fluid's fine. I wonder what the air cleaner looks like." Robert said as he stood up straight. Robert noticed Trixie was closer to him, but decided to pay it no mind.

"Now I've gotta find that Gear Wrench kit." Robert said as he walked around the car.

Trixie had an: Are-you-kidding-me look on her face.

Robert came back with seventeen wrenches neatly packed in a plastic rack.

Robert placed the tools on the side of the engine and the two gas barrels caught his eyes.

Robert sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Trixie asked as Robert shook his head.

"I'm running out of that." Robert said as he pointed to the two green cans.

"It's a liquid I need in order to make the car work." Robert explained as Trixie raised an eyebrow.

"Well; why not just make more of it?" She asked Robert laughed.

"I'd need some heavy machinery and the substances I need... oh I don't know where to get them, besides its too much effort. Guess this'll be her last trip in... well forever." Robert said sadly as Trixie smiled.

"There is a way you can get more." Trixie said as Robert nodded.

"Oh yeah; how?" Robert asked as Trixie smiled again.

Trixie's horn lit up and then suddenly out of nowhere; more of the gas cans began appearing.

Robert's right eye twitched. He just went from two to 20 gas cans.

Robert laughed in glee as he lowered himself to Trixie; giving her a bear hug.

"Trix you're the best!" Robert said as he can now fill the car up for at least another year or two.

"Can't...breathe." Trixie said as Robert chuckled and put the mare down again.

"Normally I would be saying: "Was there ever any doubt?" but not anymore, thank you." Trixie said as Robert smiled.

"I guess you have changed over the time since Twilight gave you that flank kicking." Robert said as Trixie glared at him.

"Sorry." Robert chuckled as he returned to the engine. He took a wrench from the small rack and proceeded to loosening the screws holding the air filter cover. Robert jerked twice before the cover came off. Robert placed the cover on a work bench.

Once again courtesy of Celestia.

_Love _

_Celly_

"_Oh shut up." _Robert told himself as the note came back to his mind.

"Uhm Robert?" Trixie called she tapped him slightly.

"Yeah what is it?" Robert called back from ducking into the engine compartment.

"I think there's somepony here for you." Trixie said as Robert looked to the right and saw one of his staffs lying there on the side of the car; just underneath where the hood should be closing. Robert slowly reached for the staff and in a flash the staff was at whoever's behind him; right at the throat.

"Whaaa?" Robert said as he never expected to see this.

* * *

In a forest...

Chrome was walking through the forest back to his camp, luckily the rain didn't break through much due to the canopy of trees of above him.

Chrome came into the camps premises as the soldiers surrounded him. Chrome raised an eyebrow at them.

"False alarm!" A soldier called as Chrome smiled.

"Sir where have you been?" A soldier asked as Chrome chuckled.

"Investigating Ponyville; the large number of guards there is a little concerning, but I think we can manage Nightstrike." Chrome said as Nightstrike nodded.

"We move out around mid-night; so get your weapons and equipment ready!" Chrome shouted as the soldiers all made their way towards where their equipment is.

Chrome was hoping that whoever that mare was in the tower to keep the stallion busy.

* * *

With Black and Luna...

Luna waited silently for the answer.

Black sighed as he smiled slightly.

"Alright Luna; get on your back." Black said as Luna smiled.

Luna's wings extended as she slowly got on her back.

Black knew he had an opening now, but he must make sure that she got what she wanted.

Black bent his forelegs as he neared Luna's area.

Luna sighed as she felt Black's hot breath gliding over her.

Luna was tempted to simply grab Black's head and bury his muzzle in her nethers.

Black breathed in deeply as he slowly pushed his tongue out of his mouth.

The nervousness was not of failing at pleasuring Luna, but of the fact that he must go cool-down after this.

Black's face was writhing anger.

"_How dare you let yourself be dragged down this low?! You're not a REAL stallion!" _Black thought to himself as he grit his teeth.

"_A real stallion would let his no be his no. You on the other hoof are nothing!" _Black shouted in his mind as he continued to insult himself.

Black could almost taste Luna on his tongue as his heart was racing.

Whether it was of excitement or anger at himself; he did not know.

Black put his tongue just underneath Luna's opening as she squirmed slightly.

Black slowly licked up as he had to force his tongue to remain out.

The taste was not awful, but rather the emotions raging about inside his mind being the cause of his discomfort.

Luna moaned softly as it was like an arrow to the chest for Black.

Black stopped for a while.

Much to Luna's dismay; of course.

"_If I get this over with quickly; the faster I can get out of here."_ Black thought as he knew he had to go all out in order to get this over with quickly.

"_Here I go." _Black thought.

"Black why have you- Ahhhh!" Luna gasped sharply as Black had driven his tongue out as much as he can into Luna as she bit her hoof to keep from screaming out.

Black's motions were lightning fast and it threw Luna into a state of slight dizziness.

After a few minutes of moaning and groaning from Luna she began to hyperventilate and Black had a suspicion as to what it meant.

"Black I'm about to-."

Luna couldn't finish as Black could feel her clenching around his tongue. The liquid that his tongue was almost too hot to handle and once he pulled out and he looked at Luna's satisfied face.

"Black that was-." Luna couldn't finish as she was shifted slightly by the sheer force of Black taking off.

"Black!?" Luna yelled as she jumped up and watched as the figure disappeared into the rain.

Luna knew she made him mad.

"_Mad would be an understatement..." _Luna thought as she bucked the wall.

"How could I let myself go like that!?" Luna shouted as she was angered that she had convinced Black to do what she had always wanted...

But now she felt so defiled, but not of Black.

By her own actions for letting her desire take control of her.

"Black was right." Luna softly said.

Black was pumping his wings harder than ever before. The raindrops were forced to the side with every thrust he gave.

Tears were streaming from his face as he tried to spit out what he could of Luna's juices.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was standing on her porch listening to the soft rain.

Her little trance was interrupted by the sound of flapping.

Fast flapping.

Rainbow Dash focused her eyes as she saw a black figure bulleting through the air.

"Wait a second that looks like Black!" Rainbow Dash said as she watched the stallion soar past her with speed that matched hers.

Rainbow Dash's curiosity was getting the better of her since she knows few daring ponies who would fly in the night rain without any goggles.

"If he can do it so can I!" Rainbow Dash said as she extended her wings and took off after the stallion.

Rainbow Dash wanted to slap herself for not taking goggles but now it was too late.

Rainbow Dash had to narrow her eyes so much that she could barely see; only to keep the rain drops from getting into her eyes.

Rainbow Dash quickly discovered that she wasn't gaining on Black and that he was in fact getting away from her.

"No way!" Rainbow Dash stated as she flew up slightly.

"My dives will catch him!" Rainbow Dash said as she watched the stallion underneath her.

It was the only other Pegasus she was worried about not catching; the first time in her life another flier gave her a hard time; save the Wonderbolts.

Rainbow Dash smiled as she saw some of the rain twirl into a tornado behind Black.

"His slipstream." Rainbow Dash said as she flipped upside down and dived after Black; hoping to let the slipstream carry her.

Black was coursing his anger to assist in his flying, but it wouldn't be enough for him.

Black's sensitive hearing allowed him to hear flapping behind him besides his own.

Black craned his head as saw another Pegasus diving after him; at first he thought it was Luna, but it was quickly diminished when he discovered a rainbow colored mane.

"It's that mare I've seen earlier today." Black said as he wondered if she had seen the whole ordeal between him and Luna.

Black growled. "If she spreads one word about that I will kill her... slowly." Black said as he pushed his speed even further.

Rainbow Dash who was behind him was taken aback at the power of the slipstream. She didn't have to flap at all and yet she gained speed.

Rainbow Dash could see in front of them both; the Everfree Forest.

"_Why is Black going to the Everfree? Did he see something?" _Rainbow Dash wondered as he was after all in Ponyville with a bunch of guards.

Rainbow Dash was glad to rest her wings slightly; though.

Rainbow Dash saw Black slow down and she decided to slow down more since she was basically following him and she was sure he didn't want to be followed.

Black landed in front of the forest. Black looked left and right and the tree-line stretched for miles and miles.

There was a collection of roaring and hissing emanating from the forest and Black smiled widely.

Black moved into the forest as Rainbow Dash was landing just shortly after.

"Is he crazy? He could get hurt!" Rainbow Dash said as she galloped to the trees and looked up at the intimidating trees.

"No Rainbow Dash; we have to follow him inside. He is a friend and if something happens to him I'll have to warn the girls." Rainbow Dash said as she tried to ignore her fear and followed Black into the dark abyss of a forest.

It was ten minutes since the landing and Rainbow Dash grew weary of following Black through the forest.

"Come on he's just walking in a straight line the whole time. He's acting as if the forest is not there around him." Rainbow Dash said as it was like one of her horror novels of a mare walking into the dark dangerous forest; following her beloved; who was some kind of creepy monster.

"Ugh! I'm such an egghead." Rainbow Dash said while she facehooved.

There was a growl that made her freeze in her tracks and it seemed to be heard by Black as well.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened as a manticore leapt out of the nearby bushes and its landing caused the ground to shake.

Black slowly turned around and watched the black-furred manticore that was probably twice the size of the average one.

"Who dares trod onto my territory?" The manticore asked.

Rainbow Dash was at a loss for words as she knew of no manticore that could talk.

"Whether this is your territory or not. I do not care." Black said as he walked closer to the manticore.

"Allow me to pass through and we'd both save ourselves a lot of pain." Black said as he looked the manticore dead in the eye.

"Of course!" The manticore replied as he sounded all too friendly.

"With the small prize of 2000 bits; I would let you. You wear fine robes; I suppose you could spare some for a small tribute." The manticore said as Black frowned.

"Now what would a manticore want with bits?" Black asked as Rainbow Dash was blown away by his courage.

"Let it remain none of your concern. Your only concern is getting those bits now; or you'd become a meal." The manticore said as Black shook his head.

"Go play your foal like games with somepony else. I do not have time for this." Black said as he turned around and started walking again.

The manticore growled and leapt over Black as he bared his teeth at Black.

Black chuckled as he sighed.

"Fine then; I've been itching for a fight myself." Black said as his necklace glowed and two axes came from under his robes.

"A challenge? This should be humorous." The manticore declared as he and Black got into their fight stances.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Rainbow Dash said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Old Enemies Pt. 2

**I watched the Ride Along movie; funny as hell I must say.**

**Writing fight scenes is hard; since it's difficult to ensure the readers follow the way you see it.**

**I've another question; how the hell can a girl mess with a guy's head so much XD.**

**That would be in both real life and the story...**

**Enjoy!**

Black and the manticore glared at one another.

"You do realize only one of us will walk away from this." The manticore said as Black smiled.

"I'd have more bits than royalty if I had a bit for every time I heard that." Black said as the manticore smiled as well.

"You didn't honestly think I wouldn't remember you?" The manticore asked as Black frowned.

"That's right; you and your battalion ruined our home almost two centuries ago!" The manticore yelled.

Rainbow Dash scratched her head in confusion.

"What?! He can't be over 200 years old!" Rainbow Dash whispered as she continued to watch the pony and overgrown manticore circle one another.

"Pitch Black." The manticore said with venom in his voice.

"Dragon slayer."

"Defeater of a hundred griffins."

"The black hearted."

The manticore said as Black grit his teeth.

"I never slew a dragon." Black said as he narrowed his eyes at the manticore.

"And I have a heart." Black said as he thought of Luna.

"A heart that's only purpose is to keep the blood flowing through your veins." The manticore said.

Black opened his mouth to argue, but the manticore spoke the truth. He had said that once.

"Tonight I will redeem my father's name, and your head will a fitting trophy." The manticore said as Black breathed in and breathed out slowly.

Black closed his eyes for a few seconds and it caused Rainbow Dash even more confusion.

Black slowly brought his head up and once he opened his eyes they were glowing an eerie blue.

"If you want my head... come and get it." Black spoke, but his voice was far deeper and as he spoke blue smoke came from his mouth and nostrils.

The manticore roared. It was as if he had not even seen the change in Black's features.

The red aura surrounding the axes was now blue and Black extended his wings.

Rainbow Dash blushed as her own wings sprung out as well.

The manticore charged and its tail was zipping through the air and coming directly at Black.

Black remained still.

"Come on Black MOVE!" Rainbow Dash whispered as she closed her eyes.

The tail came just in front of Black's face as the axe on his right blocked the stinger in a flash.

Black flapped his wings once and he floated in the air. Black's wings were covered in a blue blur as he flapped his wings down; causing the manticore to slide back slightly.

Once the dust cleared the manticore couldn't see where Black was.

"Are you hiding from me now?!" The manticore shouted as he looked up.

Black was diving straight down at the manticore.

The manticore leapt out of the way and Black crashed right into the ground; causing a slight crater.

Rainbow Dash's heart stopped.

"_He can't be dead!" _Rainbow Dash said as she desperately wanted to run to see if he's okay.

The manticore smiled as he walked over to the unconscious pony.

"Too easy; I wonder why my father struggled to kill you back then?" The manticore asked as he took Black with his one claw and brought his stinger to Black's throat.

Rainbow Dash's tears were hitting the ground. She doesn't know why she felt so caring towards somepony she just met, but she felt she had to help him.

The manticore was about to remove Black's head when his eyes flared open.

"Surprise!" Black said as he caused a small shockwave; making the manticore look away and when he turned back Black spun around and kicked him on the jaw and the manticore stumbled back.

The manticore growled as he looked up again. Black was charging straight for him.

Black jumped and everything went in slow motion for Rainbow Dash. Black wings opened and he came crashing down on the manticore's head. Black flapped his wings and did a back flip and landed a few feet away from the manticore.

The manticore groaned as he slowly stood up.

Black looked at his axes and the blue aura surrounded them again as they hovered back to Black.

The manticore looked at Black who was busy putting the axes back in their sheathes.

"Go home son; you are not ready to fight me." Black said as the manticore growled.

"As I have said; only one of us will walk away here." The manticore said as Black shook his head.

"Don't throw your life away for something that will do you no good." Black said as the manticore roared again and charged.

Black narrowed his eyes.

"Have it your way then." Black said as his necklace glowed again and two small crossbows came from under his robes.

Black aimed the crossbows at the manticore's eyes. The crossbows fired and after a few seconds there was a ghastly roar of pain coming from the manticore.

Rainbow Dash could see two arrows in the manticore's eyes as she winced; thinking of how much pain he must be going through.

Black yanked out the axes again and charged the manticore who was busy trying to get the arrows out.

Black's necklace flashed as another shockwave caused the manticore to rear. Black flapped his wings and leapt.

Black spun around and during that he sliced the manticore's throat clean open.

The manticore gurgled as blood sprayed from his wound. The manticore coughed one last time before falling on its back... dead.

Black's blue eyes and smoke disappeared with one last breath.

Black closed his eyes and once he opened them again his eyes were back to normal.

Black turned around and watched the dead body of the manticore.

"Your father couldn't kill me because of the same reason." Black said as he began walking again.

Rainbow Dash's eyes were shrunk to pine needles while her mouth was hanging open.

She quickly shook her head.

Rainbow Dash was now terrified of Black.

"_If he could do that to a manticore... what will he do to a pony?" _Rainbow Dash asked herself as she knew she had to warn Twilight and the others.

Rainbow Dash watched the pony disappear into the trees. Her fear was stopping her from following.

Rainbow Dash turned around, but she bumped into something. Rainbow Dash huffed as she hit the ground with her flank.

Rainbow Dash looked up to see Black standing in front of her.

"You know, you should really work on your spying." Black said with a smile as Rainbow Dash was shaking, not of cold but of fear.

Black noticed this and smiled warmly at her.

"No need to be afraid." Black said as Rainbow Dash remained quiet.

Black sighed as he turned around.

"Come on now; let's get you home." Black said as he began walking.

Rainbow Dash was still too frightened to move.

"Or are you willing to spend the night here?" Black asked as Rainbow Dash looked around and quickly trotted next to Black.

"I need you to remain quiet about this." Black said as he looked at Rainbow Dash.

"I-I will don't worry." Rainbow Dash said quickly; her voice cracking slightly.

"In time everything will be revealed to you and your friends." Black said as Rainbow Dash had one question pondering her mind.

"Will you hurt somepony?" She asked softly as Black shook his head.

"Only if they threaten those I care for." Black said as Rainbow Dash relaxed slightly.

"Where did you learn to do all that? And how'd you do magic?" Rainbow Dash asked as Black sighed.

"I can't tell you." Black said as he had to obscure any further information from her.

"Are you some kind of top secret agent?" Rainbow Dash asked as Black froze.

Black grabbed Rainbow Dash and pushed her up a tree. The two axes pressed against her throat.

"Alright Black enough of that." Robert said as Black looked to the right to see Robert sitting in a tree.

"She obviously knows something we don't Robert." Black said as he glared at the rainbow pony.

Black wanted to question how Robert had found them, but he'd leave it for another time.

"Come let go Black; she can't breathe." Robert said as he did a front flip off of the branch as Black sighed and let go as Rainbow Dash dropped to the ground. Rainbow Dash coughed slightly as Robert shook his head.

"You ready to tell me what the hell this is all about?" Robert asked as Black remained quiet.

"Rainbow; how about you go home. Get all your friends and meet us at our home tomorrow. I'll explain everything. I know you won't keep your mouth shut for long; right?" Robert asked as Rainbow Dash nodded.

Rainbow Dash simply took off.

"Black you and me need to talk. NOW." Robert said as Black sighed again.

"I am pretty sure you already know." Black said as Robert nodded.

"Yeah I do, took me long enough to get out of her though." Robert said as Black dropped his head.

"After so long..." Black began.

"Here we go again." Robert whispered.

"I built these walls and they came crashing down. I failed my task."

Robert stabbed the staff into the ground.

"You didn't fail anything, in fact. You gained." Robert said as Black's necklace flashed.

An axe embedded itself into the trunk of a tree.

"What could I have possibly gained?" Black asked as Robert was unaffected by Black's anger.

"Luna said that it was the best she ever had." Robert said as Black rolled his eyes.

"Oh that makes me feel millions better!" Black's sarcasm was clear as he was about to walk past Robert, but he was stopped by Robert's hand.

"Wait a second."

Black growled slightly.

"For what?" He asked as he looked back forward to find Luna standing there.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Is that what you think of what happened in that tower? Is that what it meant to you?" Luna asked as her anger was now clear.

Robert let go of Black as he began walking back from where he came.

Robert looked behind him and headed to the left where Twilight and her friends were hiding behind a rock.

"I hope you girls have explained everything to Rainbow Dash here." Robert said as Twilight nodded.

"We summed it up for her, but I think she wants a bit more detail." Twilight said as Robert smiled.

"It's about time Luna and Black had a little talk." Celestia said as the group whipped around.

"Princess?" Twilight asked as Celestia smiled.

"Yes Twilight?" Celestia asked with a smile as she moved to Robert who was keeping the dispute between Luna and Black in check.

"What how-."

"Long story Twilight; just leave it." Robert said as he noticed Celestia next to him.

"You worried that Black might snap?" Robert asked as Celestia shook her head.

"Black is a stallion with the utmost self-control. He will not harm her." Celestia said as she watched with the rest.

* * *

"How could you say something like that? It was so special to me!" Luna shouted as Black remained sterile.

"You know what I had to say about it Luna. Be glad it didn't go any further." Black said as he turned around and began walking back to the dead manticore.

"What would've happened if we went further?" Luna asked as she couldn't hide her emotions anymore.

"If you had tried to take it further I would've let you bleed to death in that tower."

"Is that something you say to somepony you love?" Luna asked as Black tried to ignore her.

"Love?" Black asked jokingly.

"There never was love between us Luna." Black said as every word Black spoke stung Luna deeply.

"What's happening to you Black? And why did this manticore have to die?" Luna asked as she pointed to the body.

"It attacked me first. I tried to make it pass peacefully, but he had other ideas." Black said as his necklace glowed and a small fire began on the wing of the manticore despite the rain.

"So all that you told me on the train-."

"I was playing along." Black said as he looked to the side and the fire began spreading.

"You were playing with my feelings!" Luna said as Black turned around.

"And how long would those "feelings" have remained between you and me?! How long before you would've grown bored of me before finding another stallion like all you slut mares do!" Black shouted at the top of lungs.

Black's voice echoed across the forest.

"S-slut m-mare?" Luna asked as it was like a stab to the heart for her.

Black smiled as he grabbed the necklace and threw it to the ground at Luna's forelegs.

"This will be the last time we meet; princess Luna." Black said as he walked into the dense overgrowth. The fire on the manticore ignited and it caused the area to be illuminated.

Luna stared sadly at the necklace.

The glow flickered and finally died down completely.

"He doesn't love me anymore." Luna said as she picked up the necklace.

"How do you know?" Celestia asked as Luna turned around.

"The necklace. It worked on how Black felt every time I was near. If it was a happy feeling it glowed brighter, now it doesn't even glow anymore. It tells me that I could be dead and Black wouldn't care."

Luna said as Celestia shook her head.

"You KNOW Black would protect you from anything. Don't you come here telling me that he doesn't care about you." Celestia said as she took the necklace from Luna.

"This..." She said as she hovered it on front of her.

"Does not say how Black feels about you." Celestia said as she tossed the necklace aside.

"Come Luna." Celestia said softly as she pulled Luna along.

Celestia stood by the boulder that the group was hiding behind.

Luna was being comforted by the girls.

Robert stood next to Celestia; facing the way Black had gone and Celestia facing Luna and the girls.

"I need you to go after him." Celestia said without looking at Robert.

"You know he won't come willingly; right?" Robert said as he thought about fighting Black.

"I only know of you who could perhaps convince Black otherwise; if not, you're the only one I know of that can stand against him." Celestia said as Robert sighed.

"I'll go after him..." Robert said.

"But I will NOT force him to come back." Robert said as he grabbed his staffs from his back. Robert extended the blades and began walking the same way Black had.

Celestia turned back to watch Robert walking away.

"_I hope he answers yes..." _She thought as she walked over the group.

"Come everypony let us get out of this blasted forest and rain." Celestia said as she shivered slightly.

Luna's horn glowed as the necklace came floating back to her.

"It may not look important, but it is to me." Luna said as she trotted after the group.

* * *

"Dammit how fast does that pony move?!" Robert said as he was getting annoyed at jogging through the forest.

"Why am I starting to think I missed him already?" Robert asked as he began to slow down.

Robert looked around and just when he was about to turn around there was a scream.

Of anger.

"Black." Robert said as he ran in the direction of the sound.

Robert pushed through the dense overgrowth and finally came out the other side.

Covered head to toe in little thorns, sticks and leaves.

Robert walked over to where Black was standing.

Black looked a little to his left. "Celestia send you?" Black asked as Robert nodded and Black snickered.

"So where you planning on going?" Robert asked as Black sighed.

"No idea, maybe the griffin lands or somewhere in the frozen north; perhaps the forests to north east. Anywhere but here." Black said as he sat down.

"Go Robert; I doubt you'd want to spend time here with me sulking." Black said as Robert smiled.

"Actually I think I need to get away too." Robert said softly. Black turned to Robert slowly.

"What?" Black asked.

"You have no idea..."

* * *

_Flashback..._

"_Celestia?! what're you doing here?" Robert asked as he pulled the staff away from her throat._

"_I want to talk to you in private." Celestia said as Robert looked at Trixie who nodded and trotted back inside the house._

"_I'll go get Black if you-."_

"_No." Celestia said as Robert turned back._

"_This matter concerns only you." Celestia said with a slight blush._

"_What are you hinting at Celly?" Robert asked as Celestia's blush worsened._

"_Have... Have you received the note I left?" Celestia asked as she looked to the ground._

"_You mean this?" Robert asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small piece of paper._

_Celestia looked up and quickly looked away again when she met Robert's eyes._

"_I do." Celestia said as Robert moved back to the car. _

"_What are you saying in it? You want me to be with you?" Robert asked calmly as Celestia smiled._

"_I've been watching you grow. Grow into a remarkable stallion... man." Celestia said as Robert smiled._

"_Sounds kinda freaky Celly." Robert said with a slight chuckle._

"_It has been so long since I could let myself into these relationships." Celestia said as she moved closer._

"_So long since I was held by a strong stallion-." _

"_Then why not Black? He's a lot better than I am and it'll be less awkward for you to be seen in public." Robert said as he desperately hoped he could throw her off._

"_Black... I've had my feelings for him, but Luna seems to be far more attracted to him than I. I also never saw an opportunity to try and admit myself to Black. I was upset for a long time over it, but that all ended when you came along." Celestia said as Robert smiled._

"_Well you did treat like a mother. I don't know Celestia it's been so long since I've even thought of dating again and..." Robert sighed._

"_What is it?" Celestia asked as Robert shook his head. _

"_I never thought that this would've happened. You can bet that once word of you being attracted to me spreads..." Robert said as Celestia nodded._

"_I know, it's only a matter of time before every male that ever felt a need for me comes looking for you." Celestia said with a depressed tone._

"_It's always been like this..." Celestia said as Robert frowned._

"_What has been like this?" Robert asked as Celestia's face saddened._

"_Every stallion that wants to marry me has to fight several monsters and finally others that seek me as well. Most mares believe it would be so great to stallions fighting over you..." Celestia said as she held back her tears._

"_But you saw something they didn't?" Robert asked as Celestia nods._

"_Yes, every stallion that has asked for my hoof in marriage has died because of those challenges. I had to sit and watch from a box in the stands and see how they got torn apart. I have always tried to convince them that they should not waste their lives on me, but they were deaf and blinded by honor and lust." Celestia said._

"_Lust?" Robert asked as he knew Celestia was attractive in some cases, but not to the point that they would fight creatures just to get a night with her. _

"_Some stated that: I am to die for." Celestia said as the anger was clear in her voice._

"_Easy..." Robert said as he put his arm around her neck. _

"_No need to go open old wounds now." Robert said as he looked slightly down on her._

"_How come it's always better when the stallion is taller than the mare." Celestia said as she rubbed her face on Robert's chest. _

"_I'm guessing that's why." Robert said as he looked into Celestia's eyes._

"_No. no. Robert. Don't kiss her!" Robert shouted in his mind but he found himself moving involuntarily._

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!" Robert shouted in his mind as he could smell Celestia's strawberry breath; almost to the point that he could've sworn he tasted it. _

_Robert felt the warmth of Celestia's lips press on his own._

* * *

"Wait wait wait." Black said quickly.

"So you and Celly made out?" Black asked as this was a shock to him.

"Well..." Robert said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You... didn't..." Black said as Robert smiled.

(Imagine him smiling with Fluttershy's "Squee" noise as effect. XD)

"After everything I taught you?" Black asked as Robert sighed.

"I couldn't help it..." Robert said as he chuckled.

"Let's just say I have a hood to clean tonight." Robert said as Black facehooved.

"I never knew Celly was a virgin. She's so cute when she squirms." Robert said as Black's eye twitched.

"Oh come on you didn't follow your own rule either." Robert said as Black was about to strangle him, but backed down.

"I was hoping you would avoid such an event." Black said as he sat down again.

"I didn't forget what you told me, it's just that she was so needy... and wanting and-." Robert was silenced by a branch full of leaves in his face.

Robert spit out what he could and rubbed his tongue clean, but realized his hand was just as dirty.

Robert groaned as Black smiled.

"I can't hold it against you." Black said as Robert shrugged.

"Come on Black; I don't feel any different. Except for the fact that I have an alicorn that has the nickname Molestia who had her first time with me. Now that I think about it what would've happened if she really was my mom?" Robert said as he winced at the thought of a boy seeing his mom trying to rape him because of heat season.

Especially if said mom is an alicorn.

"Black have you ever been-."

Robert was silenced by Black's wing.

"Yes that incident occurred; luckily my father was there and I used him as cannon fodder." Black said as Robert broke out laughing.

"It was a lonely two weeks on that mountain." Black said as he flinched.

"Have you ever been caught by a mare?" Robert asked Black shook his head.

"No, but I was once close to giving myself up..." Black said as he recalled hiding under the bed as there was three mares in his room.

"The three mares were known as the most attractive in the school I went to. Every stallion wanted them; I still sometimes kick myself for not revealing myself to them. But then again I didn't know then what I do now." Black said

"A stallion would give what to have three beautiful mares surrounding him." Robert said as Black growled.

"The things they said they would do to me if I came out..." Black said as he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.

"They even brought perfume and the like to my house. How I remained under control is beyond me." Black said as Robert thought of something.

"You probably fapped like crazy after that." Robert said as Black hit him with his wing.

Robert rolled on the ground from Black's hit but that didn't stop him from laughing himself to death.

Black soon joined the laughter as the two warriors held their guts in pain from the laughing.

After a minute or so of laughing the two settled down.

"Ahh I haven't laughed like that in ages." Black said as Robert smiled.

"You feel good enough to go back?" Robert asked as Black sighed.

"I'll go, but I don't know how to act in front of Luna now." Black said as they stood up.

"We gotta get out of this damned rain." Robert said as they ran over to the forest and once inside the rain was still dripping but far less than before.

"Just... both of you should apologize." Robert said as Black nodded.

"Come on then..." Black said as the two walked back to Ponyville.

* * *

"Will we attack sir?" A pony asked as Chrome raised his hoof.

"I don't see any of the guard, this is both good and bad." Chrome said as the pony next to him frowned.

"The good thing is the battalion must've thought the attacks and so on have stopped, or they could be waiting in ambush." Chrome said as a horn blew from afar.

"Who the hell is that?" A pony asked as Chrome turned and saw what looked like Dark's division charging into Ponyville.

"Oh dammit. I told him to wait for my signal. Alright everypony..." Chrome said as he stood up.

"CHAAAAARGE!" Chrome shouted as hundreds of ponies came rushing past him.

Chrome charged along with his soldiers.

"_I'll deal with you later Dark." _Chrome said in his mind.

* * *

Half an hour had passed...

Robert and Black came out of the forest to find Ponyville on fire in the distance.

"What the-." Robert said as they watched the town glow like a candle.

"How did the roofs of the buildings catch fire?!" Robert said as it was still raining and he knew that wet stuff didn't burn.

"They're using a special kind of flame. Come on!" Black shouted as he flared his wings open.

"Get on!" Black said as Robert frowned.

"Uhhh-."

"GET ON!" Black shouted as Robert quickly jumped on Black's back and Black took off.

"Whoever is responsible for this will pay... dearly." Black said softly to himself.

* * *

**Did something horrible happen to our princesses?**

**Will Chrome and Dark break a fight out?**

**Robert: Who the hell are you talking to?**

**Me: ... No one?**

**Robert: What dafuq?**

**Black: Oh and you have somepony who wants to see you.**

**Me: Who?**

**Celestia: Hello.**

**Me: 0_0... uhhh**

**Celestia: I am certain of one thing.**

**Me: And that would be?**

**(Celestia's wings flare open.)**

**Me: (Catches sight of gooey liquid on floor)**

**Celestia: You will never forget this.**

**Me: I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! (Tries to run)**

**Celestia: (Horn glows and creates aura around me) Oh no you don't.**

**Me: (To Black and Robert)HELP ME!**

**Celestia: Oh come now it'll be **_**fun.**_

**Robert: He left scratches in the floor...**

**Black: Serves him right for what he's putting us through.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: "Nopony touches my princess."

**Playing Team Fortress 2 and running into Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Vinyl Scratch, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Trixie has got to be one of the weirdest things (Even to good ol' Pyro)...**

**Until you press tab and see that nearly everyone there has some kind of relation to MLP. The haters went into a panic there; guess they never thought the bronies could fight so well XD.**

**Honestly thought I lost my mind for good at first.**

**I don't care what people say; Pinkie Pie with a flamethrower is your worst nightmare; especially when she says: "You better smile, smile, smile." **

**Only four years ago was this show just another kids' show... Now they're almost everywhere!**

**No seriously; I tried to see where they are not; only those things that are MLP free are either not known of or will get infested soon.**

**I'm sure most of you believe I'm some kind of troll for not coming to the part of the mating season already, but rest easy it will come.**

**I haven't forgotten about it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Black flapped as hard as he could, but Ponyville wasn't coming closer fast enough.

"You know it's weird!" Robert shouted due to the wind rushing past them.

"I thought Celestia and Luna are two powerful beings!"

"Power isn't always good enough; you have to have the brains to use it!" Black shouted as he could see some of the ponies trying to put out the flames.

Once they were close enough Black landed with a thud as Robert jumped off.

"I'm going to the house Black." Robert said as Black nodded and Robert charged off.

Black watched as families were reeling from whatever happened here.

A mare was crying over a foal's body.

Black could feel her pain and he began to breathe heavily.

His anger now fueled even worse. Black knew he had to calm down, but seeing all this pain and death made his heart break.

"_No matter how many times I've seen it... it still gets to you." _Black thought as he now had one thing on his mind...

Revenge...

* * *

Chrome was walking through the horde of ponies who were having a drunken revelry. Chrome dodged the mug that flew through the air. Two ponies tackled each other in front of him and they rolled to the side.

Chrome sighed. _"If we are attacked now..." _Chrome flinched at the thought of thousands of drunken ponies having to have to fight.

Chrome had one thing bothering him...

His brother's arrogance.

Chrome finally got past the two army divisions' partying and saw his brother staring out towards something.

"Have you lost what's left of your mind Dark?!" Chrome shouted as the pony turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Dark asked with a smile.

"Don't toy with me. I gave a direct order to wait and you went on and charged in when I-."

"I know what you were planning on doing..." Dark said as he walked closer to his brother.

"But how do you expect us to overthrow Celestia and Luna if we don't strike fear into the hearts of our enemies?" Dark said as Chrome facehooved.

"By killing innocent ponies?" Chrome asked as Chrome pointed to the captives' cave.

"All of them are to die tomorrow Chrome. Execution style." Dark said as he smiled.

"Besides its been long since I've had any fun." Dark said with a creepy grin.

"You touch one of those mares-."

"I wasn't thinking of the mares." Dark said as Chrome's eyes shrunk; mouth hung open and his ears flattened.

Dark laughed as he shook his head.

"Oh brother you are sooo gullible." Dark said as he walked past.

Chrome sighed and facehooved again.

Chrome stood on the edge of the cliff and saw in the distance; although very small; the masts of their ships.

"When they sober up tomorrow we leave this land and return to Red; I have to know." Chrome said as he turned around.

"Well not a lot of ponies died in the raid. Both sides suffered losses though." Chrome said as he began walking.

Halfway back to his tent he looked at the cave.

"I wonder what _prisoners _Dark was talking about." Chrome said as he walked to the cave. A scream came from it and Chrome instantly knew it was a mare.

Chrome groaned as he charged into the cave.

* * *

A red alicorn sat on his throne as he stared emotionlessly in front of him.

Two ponies came into his throne room and they bowed in front of him.

His castle was the size of Celestia's, albeit far more threatening.

"Report." Red's voice came through.

"Our shorelines are still clear. The enemy has no idea where we are situated." The pony noted as he saluted.

The other rose.

"Sir we have reports that Chrome Charmer and Dark Charmer have almost hit the quota of the needed weaponry. They are to return tomorrow." The pony said as Red leaned forward.

"I think we should acquire more. I want to delve into Equestria's defenses again." Red said as he stood up.

"Sir we already have enough weaponry for our armies. The soldiers are getting-."

The pony choked and his body began glowing.

"There is always a way to lose it. I will decide when we have... enough." Red said as his eyes flashed red and the pony exploded; causing the stallion on the right to block his face.

The green coat of the stallion was now covered in blood and a few bits of meat. The stallion shook of fear.

"Return to Chrome and tell him to continue gathering weapons. I will tell him when he is allowed to return." Red said as the pony nodded.

"When shall I leave; sir?" The pony asked.

"Now."

* * *

"Let go of me!" Twilight shouted as she fought a drunken stallion.

"Ahh come on cutie. One lil' tousssh won't hurt ya!" The stallion said as Twilight pushed him off of her with her hindlegs.

"Stay back; I'm warning you!" Twilight shouted as she quickly got up.

Twilight backed into the corner of the cage.

"Do somethin' Twi!" Applejack shouted as Twilight's horn glowed.

The stallion screamed, but Twilight frowned.

"What the he-."

With a sickening squelch the tip of a sword came from the pony's mouth and blood sprayed as it hit Twilight.

Twilight screamed as she tried to wipe the blood off.

The dead stallion was engulfed in a light blue aura as he was dragged out of the cage.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked as Twilight looked up and a stallion was slowly closing on her. She was doing her best to try and avoid the blood still gushing out somewhat of the stallion's throat.

Twilight's horn glowed as she was panicking now. A beam shot out from her horn as the stallion's horn glowed and redirected the beam someplace else.

"Easy I'm not going to hurt you!" The stallion shouted as Twilight finally got a look at the stallion.

Twilight was hyperventilating.

"hey hey hey, easy there it's over now." The stallion comforted her as he put a hoof on her back.

That's when he noticed the wings.

"Wait a sec-. Princess Twilight?!" The stallion asked as Twilight nodded slowly.

"If you're here then..." The stallion said as he turned around.

The stallion's eyes widened.

"I guess Dark really did hit the jackpot." The stallion said as he turned back to Twilight.

"Are you here to try and buck me too?" Twilight asked as her friends in the surrounding cages couldn't believe her language.

"No I'm not." The stallion said as he yanked the sword from the pony.

"In fact; I'm thinking of a way to get you outta here." The stallion said as Applejack bucked her caged.

"Don't trust him Twi. Just blast 'em already!" Applejack shouted as Twilight knew her friend had a point, but there was something different about this one.

"Wait guys, I think he won't hurt us." Twilight said as her friends frowned at her.

"The princess is right. I had no intention of taking prisoners." The stallion said as Twilight caught glimpse of the dead stallion and the blood.

Twilight retched as she brought up the last thing she ate.

The stallion sighed as his horn lit up and he hovered the goo and tossed it somewhere.

"Oh come on!"

The stallion chuckled as he probably hit a soldier.

Applejack stuck her tongue out and closed her one eye.

"How could you do that?" Twilight softly asked as the stallion frowned.

"Do what?" He asked as Twilight couldn't believe he thought that way over killing somepony.

"You killed him!" She shouted as the stallion looked at the body.

"I know." He said as he turned back to her.

"I know? That's it?!" Twilight asked the stallion sighed.

"I've killed many princess; this one's no different." The stallion said as he saw Twilight trying to get the blood off.

The stallion turned around and brought a bucket of water with a cloth to her.

Twilight looked at the bucket then at the stallion.

"Go ahead; clean up." The stallion said as he nudged the bucket.

"What's your name?" Twilight asked as she dipped the cloth in the water.

"Chrome Charmer."

* * *

Black was still roaming through Ponyville; taking in the destruction and pain yet again.

Black spotted Flash Sentry and some of the guards.

Black galloped over and once he saw Flash Sentry's right hindleg's gash; he knew that the pony would be out of action for a while.

"Flash report!" Black shouted as the ponies all jumped.

"Black!" Flash Sentry exclaimed.

"Am I glad to see you!" Flash Sentry said as Black nodded.

"Yes yes; now what had happened here?" Black asked as Flash Sentry shook his head.

"They came en masse. There's no way we could've stopped them." Flash Sentry said as Black rolled his eyes.

"Who came en masse?" Black asked as Flash Sentry sighed.

"I don't know who they were." Flash Sentry said as Black facehooved.

"Black!" Robert called as Black turned to the running Robert.

Robert stopped inches before him.

"They've taken Luna and Celestia including Twilight and her friends." Robert said as Black dropped his head.

Robert frowned as Black began twitching.

"Black?" Robert asked as he put a hand on the stallion's back.

"You ok?" Robert asked as Black yanked his head up and screamed to the heavens.

It was more of a roar that made a manticore's sound like a kitten purring.

Black dropped his head again as he began to feel slightly dizzy.

Robert and the surrounding ponies where all reeling from the roar and some of their ears were bleeding.

Black moved around sloppily and slumped on the ground.

Robert dropped to his knees next to the pony.

Robert placed his fingers on the pony's neck and was relieved to find that he was still alive.

"What happened to him?" Flash Sentry asked as Robert shook his head.

"He's unconscious; no idea why. Guards I want you to get Flash Sentry to medical care. I'll deal with Black." Robert said as the ponies saluted.

Flash Sentry grunted as the guards helped him up.

Robert groaned as Black's weight and threw the pony over his shoulder.

"Dammit; you sure this is all muscle Black?" Robert asked as he struggled to keep his footing.

* * *

Inside Black's mind...

Black was standing in a place that was white all over. It was freaking him the fuck out.

Black turned his head around; taking in the surroundings; not that there was much to take in.

The white around him began to break apart much like a shattered window would.

Black began seeing glimpses of what appeared to be his old house. A pristine white mare stood at the door.

"Mother?" Black asked as he smiled.

The mare smiled and nodded slowly.

The mare came closer, but Black was much taller than she was.

"Oh look at you!" She said as she rubbed a hoof over Black's chest.

"You've grown so much!" The mare said as she hugged the stallion.

Black had to drop his head down far in order to wrap his neck around his mother's.

"It's been so long since I've seen my little Blackie. Although you're not so little anymore." Black's mother said as she broke away.

"Honey; come look at this!" The mare shouted and after a few seconds Black's father came out.

(No his father's name isn't Honey, but I can see how that would've been confusing. XD)

"Pitch?" The aged stallion asked as Black smiled again.

The aged stallion ran over and hugged his son.

"Oh we've missed you so!" The stallion said as tears were streaming out of his eyes.

"And I've missed you as well." Black said as he bent slightly and pulled them in with his wings.

Black didn't know why, but somehow his parents were alive and the house still the same.

Black looked up and he wanted to go inside.

Black bit his lip and pulled away from both his parents.

"Blackie what's wrong?" The mother asked as Black shook his head.

"No." Black said shaking his head.

"You two are dead. There's no way you could still be alive!" Black said as the parents looked at each other confusedly.

"Son; what are you talking about?" The father asked as Black shook his head.

"It's been over a millennium; you died 9 centuries ago. I buried you myself." Black said as his mother chuckled.

"Blackie dear, it's not been a thousand years. You're 22 right now!" The mother said as Black shook his head.

"No I won't believe it is you two. I will not allow myself comfort that is based on a lie!" Black shouted as he turned around and began walking away.

"Black wait! Come back!" The mother called and although Black wanted to turn around and believe it was them he knew the facts.

"It's hard to forget when you bury your own family." Black said as he continued walking down the road.

"Hey Bitch!" Black froze when he heard that voice, but glad it was no longer his parents.

"Arrow..." Black said as he turned around and once again the environment changed to that of his school.

"Overheard you talking to Lavender." Arrow said as Black narrowed his eyes at the stallion he used to be terrified of.

USED to be terrified of.

"You know that I told you to stay away from her."

Black smiled widely as he now understood what a piece of shit Arrow really is compared to what he's faced.

"Oh I know, but I should let you know despite the fact that she's not virgin she can be really tight." Black said as Arrow chuckled.

"Oh don't I know it!" Arrow said although the sarcasm was clear in his voice.

"You know Arrow." Black began as Arrow was still taller than him. Black knew that he was in his scrawny flank high school body.

"It's so strange that you ALWAYS bring your buddies along; what; did you force them to be your friends because you got next to no attention at home? Which reminds me how did you get into high school with your brains constantly focused on a mare's flank? Daddy do your homework for you?" Black asked as Arrow's mouth hung open slightly.

"Talkative aren't we?" Arrow said as Black chuckled.

"Be glad you're dead Arrow. You have no idea just how powerful I am right now." Black said as he only now noticed the majority of both mares and stallions surrounding him.

"You forget your place you cheeky little bastard." Arrow said as he pointed around him.

"I control this. All of this!" Arrow said as he pointed to the school.

"You're right. I forget my place, but at the very least I have a place." Black said as Arrow threw a hoof at Black, but Black simply pulled his face aside.

"Too slow." Black said as it really was a pathetic swing.

Arrow growled as he began throwing swings left and right. Black moved out of the way without effort.

"ARGH HOLD STILL!" Arrow shouted as Black smiled.

Black; fast as lightning; threw a hoof right at Arrow's face. The stallion stumbled back and his nose was now bleeding.

"GET HIM!" Arrow shouted as two stallions came closer to him.

"Hey Arrow you always cheat in a fight right?" Black asked as the stallion frowned at him.

Black looked back to the stallions.

"Boulder and Steel." Black said as he held out a hoof.

"Ahh no more hoof shakes?" Black asked as the ponies looked at each other then back at Black.

"Well then I'd no longer waste my time with you two." Black said as his necklace glowed and the two crossbows came from under his robes.

Black didn't even look and aimed at the two stallions' heads. The two arrows flew and struck halfway into the skull; right between the eyes.

Their eyes crossed and they slumped to the floor dead.

"You killed them!" Arrow shouted as Black shrugged.

"Yeah I've done that a lot." Black said as the crowd began speaking amongst themselves.

Black then realized he was back to his normal form.

Black grabbed Arrow by the hair with his hoof.

Black lifted the stallion effortlessly.

Black looked him dead in the eye.

"Listen to me; If you ever threaten somepony here again. I will personally come to rip your balls... off." Black said as he threw the stallion to the ground again.

Black turned around and wanted to get away but a stallion was stopping him.

"Get out of my way." Black deadpanned as the stallion remained.

"Nopony treats Arrow like that." The stallion said as he puffed out his chest.

"Get out of the way or you will get seriously hurt." Black said as the stallion smiled and leaned forward.

" .Worst." The stallion barely finished the sentence when Black head-butted him and the stallion stumbled backwards.

The ponies began making way as Black went between them.

The world around him changed and Black sighed.

"What's next?" Black asked as he pointed his hoof around.

"Nothing since I know see what my best buddy has become." A familiar voice said as Black couldn't resist chuckling.

"Shadow..."

* * *

**Who agrees that you wish you could've fucked your bully up at school like Black did?**

**Well war does make you think a lot less of the past threats that were made to you. **

**Tell me in a PM or review if you can figure out who Shadow is; maybe what he looks like as well ;D Don't be shy you can make a mistake. **

**We all make 'em.**

**Thank you again all for reading this.**

**Yes; even you non-reviewers. Don't worry it's not a problem. **

**10:17 PM... **

**Tired**

**Late**

**Sleep now.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: "Nopony touches my princess." Pt.2

**Note to self: NEVER try putting a custom theme in that has to be done with some kind of patching program.**

**Honestly I had a heart attack when my PC didn't want to start up. Loading screen flashing and so on; went damn crazy on me.**

**Luckily I got it right again.**

**I'll just stick to good ol' fashioned wallpapers.**

**Wonder if those pictures of Molestia's Tumblr finally got to it? 0_o**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shadow..." Black said as he looked around, but couldn't find the stallion.

Black's environment changed into that of some kind of forest that just oozes death.

"Dead trees; dry as hell ground." Black said as he looked at the sky.

"Cold weather. Nice place you got here Shadow." Black said as he saw the stallion materialize in front of him.

Black raised an eyebrow.

"You're a foal?" Black asked as he smiled.

"Yeah don't go on about it; it's bad enough as it is. Oh no; MY VOICE!" The foal squeaked as Black laughed.

"The transformation was bad enough but now the voice too?!" Shadow exclaimed as he facehooved.

"So... not dead; are you?" Black asked as Shadow shook his head.

"Nope, in fact I was trying to make contact with you ever since that day." Shadow said as Black frowned.

"It's been over 600 years. How can I know that you're not part of my delusional mind?" Black asked as Shadow smiled.

Black frowned as he was back at the tower again.

"Really?" Black asked as he watched his other self.

"I've lived through this once; I really don't have to again." Black said as he turned around.

"Just my proof that I'm still alive. Nice job on Luna though." Shadow said as Black glared at him.

"How have you been alive all these years?" Black asked as Shadow growled. Black instantly noticed the fangs.

"Bat ponies. More of them then you'd think." Shadow said as he unfurled his bat wings.

"So you're a vampire now." Black said as he recalled some of the brawls with them.

"Yes, but not that fruit bat bullshit." Shadow said as he looked at Black.

"I'm stuck in some kind of cave; bloody bastards locked me in." Shadow said as the environment changed again.

They were standing at some cave which had a steel door.

"There's three parts of the key, but it's been split apart, good thing is they're all right here on the continent... Bad part is I'm not." Shadow said as Black smiled.

"It's been a while since I sailed upon the open seas." Black said as he wondered what became of his beloved ship:

The Angel.

"Well you'd better get up to speed quickly." Shadow said as Black frowned.

'What do you mean?" Black asked as Shadow chuckled.

"Gunpowder; it's become quite popular on the ships these days. Pirates and the like.

(**I know: I can't just say that the ponies know what gunpowder is and that they're using cannons and so on; it's not logical, but as this one guy put it: "Because fuck logic." Just go with it. XD)**

"Hmm; The Angel is a bit out of date then, but maybe I could find a better use for those ballistae." Black said.

"Well as far as I can recall The Angel was the strongest ship of the seas. She'll have a tougher challenge these days though. She was built for power and not quite the most agile ship. You're not in a hurry to me so maybe you can just prop cannons in where the ballistae where. Those ports should work for gun ports as well. It will scare the shit out of ponies." Shadow said as he recalled how many ships fled when he was on The Angel with Black.

"At least a 141 ballistae on each side if I can remember correctly; 9 deck floors; one for holding the crew with movement space, and by that I mean we put actual beds in her. We used carry armies with that thing. The last one was for when the ponies had to bathe." Shadow said as Black laughed.

"Yes I couldn't stand the smell of the crew when were at sea for months. It took a lot of time and testing to get the last deck right; as I can recall the deck was completely submerged. One hole there and I'd be carrying tons of water with me." Black said.

"Using the sea's water for the showers and so on was a good idea. Any wounds were cleaned; although I got many reports of unbearable pain." Shadow said as he chuckled.

"She's still in dry dock on that remote island. I hope." Black said as Shadow smiled.

"Here." Shadow said as he held a scroll in his mouth. Black's necklace glowed as he took it.

"This is what the key parts look like and what it should look like when put together. I have no idea where they are right now, but I know they can't these lands. You'll have to ask around then." Shadow said as he dissipated.

The environment began clearing up around Black as he was blinded by a flash.

* * *

"Hey I think he's waking up." A stallion said as he pointed towards Black.

Black stirred as Robert flew up.

"Black can ya hear me?" Robert asked as Black nodded slowly.

"What happened?" Black asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I don't think that's the problem. The problem is you've been out for a day." Robert said as Black frowned; as best as he could at least.

"What do you mean it's been only 15 minutes." Black said as he rubbed his head and sat up straight.

"Don't know HOW you calculated that, but it's really been a day. Look its night again." Robert said as he pointed outside.

"It's true; I've begun to think you're dead or in a serious coma." Flash Sentry said as his leg was all bandaged up.

"Well I could've sworn that it was only 15 minutes." Black said as he got off the bed and stood on his legs.

"There's some good news to this. While you were taking a nap; we've managed to locate where Luna and Celestia are." Robert said as he unsheathed one of his staffs' blades.

"I say we go now." Robert said as Black had never seen that amount of determination in his eyes.

"We will." Black said as he looked outside.

"But after that we have to get back to Canterlot. Find a ship and set sail." Black said as Robert frowned.

"Why? We have to stay at Ponyville in case those fuck-nuts try something like that again." Robert said as Black felt something under his robes.

Black lifted his wing and in one of his pockets there was a scroll. Black's necklace glowed as he unrolled it.

"How the hell did this..." Black asked as it was the same scroll from his dream.

"That's not important; I HAVE to get to Shadow soon." Black said as Robert had an eyebrow raised.

"Black; you're muttering to yourself over there." Robert said as Black turned around.

"Just trust me." Black said as Robert nodded after a few seconds.

"Pitch Black?" A voice called.

"Yes?" Black said as he stepped forward.

"The elites are awaiting you outside." The guard said as Black frowned.

"Stay here." Black said as it was more of an order.

"Yes general." Flash Sentry said as he and the guards saluted.

* * *

Black stepped outside the house as there was a massive battalion standing outside.

"What is the elite guard doing here?" Black asked himself softly.

A pony began moving toward Black and saluted.

"At ease soldier; what brings you and the elites here?" Black asked as the pony cleared his throat.

"We have been told by an informant that you wish to leave the country. In our years of service to you we are hereby offering our assistance; general." The pony said as Black smiled slightly.

"_How did they know? No matter I'll make good use of them." _Black thought as he breathed in deeply.

"Hear me you elites; the information you received is not a lie. I am planning on leaving. I will need every single one of you!" Black shouted at the guards.

"Most of you are experienced sea stallions; I will need that experience because you will be the crew of The Angel. My ship that is somewhere on a remote island." Black said.

"SIR YES SIR!" The battalion saluted and stomped their left forehooves. The salute echoed as Black smiled again.

"Why did you travel so far; and on a whim none the less?" Black asked the leader of the battalion.

"We are loyal to the end; general. We are loyal only to you." The pony saluted again as Black smiled with pride in the division that he had trained hard for their whole lives.

"Soooo." Robert said from behind Black.

"They'll turn against Celestia if you decide it so?" Robert asked as the soldier saluted again.

"Loyal only to the general." The pony said as Robert nodded.

"That's rough." Robert said as he knew of the division, but didn't know they were THIS attached to their general.

"I was the one who brought the battalion in. Paid for their equipment and barracks. On my own." Black said as Robert's eyes widened.

"Must've cost a fortune." Robert said as Black chuckled.

"You don't even want to know." Black said.

"Sir if I may?" The pony said as Black nodded.

"We've all been put through the hell with your training, but you always motivated us when we began growing sick of you." The pony said as Black narrowed his eyes.

"You aren't one of those generals that treats soldiers like machines. When we have really performed you take notice of it." The pony said as Robert wanted to chuckle but held it in for respect's sake.

"True, but the other generals treat their soldiers the way they do to ensure they won't get overconfident in a fight. That's the biggest mistake anypony can make." Black said as he remembers the battalion that suffered because of his cockiness.

"The other generals take note if you perform, but they'd rather not let you get too relaxed in a true battle. Therefore they break you down rather than build you up, but when the time is right they will begin to compliment you. Your hatred towards the generals and sergeants is what fuels you to do better. You want to show that pony you can be a great soldier." Black said as the pony looked to the ground.

"Bastards; how could we have been so blind? They were helping us this whole time!" The pony said as he looked at Black.

"Thank you general, I've never thought of it that way." The pony said as Black nodded.

"Prepare yourself; we move out in half an hour." Black said as he turned to Robert.

"Can you remember where Celestia and Luna are being held?" Black asked as Robert stabbed one of his staffs into the ground.

"Do you think I can forget?" Robert asked as Black sensed the darkness slowly creeping upon Robert's mind.

"Good. You should go get ready." Black said as he began walking back into the house.

"I am ready." Robert said arrogantly as Black froze.

The pony was shocked to find Robert being so disrespectful towards Black.

Black turned his head halfway.

"Careful." Black said as he walked into the house.

Robert narrowed his eyes at Black.

Robert sighed as he jogged to catch up to Black.

"I'm sorry Black it's just that-."

"I know, you care for her and you feel that every moment we waste here is causing her more pain and discomfort. Don't worry we will find them and make those who took them pay." Black said as Robert smiled.

* * *

"Sister?" Celestia called as Luna was staring at a puddle.

"Luna?" Celestia called again, but the mare remained still.

"Luna?!" Celestia whispered loudly as the mare shook slightly.

Luna looked at Celestia as her sister smiled.

"Do not worry; we've been through this a lot." Celestia said as Luna nodded.

"I know, but it's not the capture that's bothering me. I also can't wait to get these things off our horns!" Luna said as he tried to pull the ring off her horn, but to no avail.

"If we had our magic these poor stallions wouldn't stand for long." Luna said as she sighed.

"What's bothering you?" Celestia asked although she already had a good idea.

"Its Black sister, what happened in that forest was my fault. I should've kept my desires at bay, now Black is gone... forever." Luna said as she clenched her eyes tightly trying to hold the tears in.

"Sister you should now that I sent Robert to try and convince Black to speak to you again." Celestia said trying to keep her sister from sinking back into depression.

"I appreciate it, but there's no talking to him. I saw that look of anger in Black's eyes. I've only seen it once. Do you remember Shadow?" Luna asked as Celestia frowned, but nodded shortly after.

"Black had to abandon Shadow, They were fighting off rebels, but bat ponies showed up and began killing everypony. Shadow and Black were separated and no matter how hard Black fought there was no way for him to get to Shadow. Eventually Shadow told Black to go. Black refused of course, but Shadow soon demanded it as a friend... Black complied." Luna said as she smiled.

"Soon after Black went back to try and find Shadow. He searched for months, but eventually gave up and believed his friend dead." Luna said as she looked at her sister.

"Black has endured so much pain in his life, more than we ever did." Luna said as Celestia nodded her head.

"Black had almost always seen those he cared for die before his very eyes. He once told me that when I hold one I care for in my hooves and can do nothing but watch as he or she's life slip away... Then I will understand true pain." Luna said as the tears rolled down her eyes.

"He gave me a chance, it lasted for two days. Nearly a thousand years I sought that chance. I destroyed it because of my desire for him. Honestly sister I don't feel like living anymore. Before then I always had a sliver of hope we might be happy together, but now there is no more hope." Luna said as Celestia growled.

"That's it!" Celestia said as she stood up in her cage.

"If Black does come to our rescue; we WILL confront about this. I'm tired of seeing you like this. Tonight I finalize this. If you two love each other you must be together, if not Luna then you must begin to get over Black. There are many other stallions out there." Celestia said as Luna nodded slowly.

"If it is for the best sister." Luna said as she lied down to sleep.

Luna whimpered softy at the thought of never feeling Black's warm embrace again.

"_No Luna; you have to stop being so negative, otherwise what you say will become true!" _Luna scolded herself.

Luna didn't notice that the necklace began glow faintly again.

* * *

Black looked outside as only one thing was on his mind...

Getting Luna and Celestia out of captivity and making those responsible wish for death...

"Nopony touches my princess..." Black overheard Robert say as he was busy fighting with nopony in particular.

Black smiled as Robert was preparing as best he could.

Black turned back to the window...

"Hold on Luna." Black said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**11:40 PM...**

**o_0**

**Oh man I REALLY need to get these chapters over with faster XD.**

**Came across a few hater comments in a few YouTube videos, honestly guys we should feel sorry for them, I mean they're just too afraid to use their imagination.**

**Then again not everyone's mind is built to handle our insanity...**

**The good kind of insanity. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: "You are supposed to be dead."

**School is approaching for me once again; a time when being in the 11****th**** grade isn't all that fun. **

**Anyways I will still update this no doubt, but not too sure if I'll get around to it as often.**

**Oh well at least I'll be to get to share crazy ideas and talk about random bullshit with my friends XD.**

**As a bit of help I've decided to try and describe the OCs in my story:**

**Pitch Black****: Honestly if the name doesn't tell you enough already; black all over his body, brown eyes, Pegasus; wears robes that covers almost everything, except for his legs. A necklace with a red eagle, the chain being white. Always carries two axes and two small crossbows. Four silver bracelets on the upper half of all four legs with black emeralds and horseshoes, but they are only covering the front of his hooves.**

**Robert****: Brown hair, mixture of green and blue eyes; kind of like my dad's, but still looks awesome. Weapon of choice is dual staffs that has blades that extended when pressure is applied to the grips.**

**Chrome Charmer: ****Unicorn; white coat, black mane and tail (the mane kind of looks like RD's) Blue eyes that slowly turn purple on the outside rims. Gray robes, silver-grayish bracelets around the lower part of the legs. Bracelets on the upper half of the legs with two having red emeralds and two blue emeralds. **

**Dark Charmer:**** Unicorn; black coat with natural red stripes(think of Zecora's stripes only red) black robes similar to Chrome's, but the "shirt" has pockets. Short red mane and tail; red eyes that glow. Both Dark and Chrome's height is a little bit higher than Twilight and the rest; just as comparison.**

**Red****: Alicorn; snake-like eyes that glow green, black mane and tail with white at the tips. Hoof tips are black; bat wings. Red's height matches that of Black. **

**Shadow: ****Earth pony turned bat pony; blue coat and silver mane and tail. Wings evolved due to transformation. Shadow's height is higher than Chrome and Dark, but slightly shorter than Black.**

**That's everypony... I think; more OCs MIGHT come; still deciding on that.**

* * *

A pony groaned as he trotted slightly.

"Sir... we've been trudging through this forest for an hour. Are we sure of the human's knowledge to the location of the enemy?" The pony asked as Black nodded.

"Yes we are; knowing Robert and what happened to him only recently... I'd say he wouldn't lead us astray if it meant more pain for his... love." Black said as the idea of seeing Robert and Celestia all lovey-dovey with each other didn't sit too well with Black.

"_Can't really blame him I did the same... in a way." _Black thought as he shuddered.

"Something wrong general?" The pony asked as Black sighed.

"No-no, I'm just... deep in thought." Black said as the pony nodded.

"Understood sir." The pony said.

"Why did we split up the battalion; wouldn't it be better if we all attack at once?" The pony asked as Black shook his head.

"No we will be going in first, but I'll try and resolve this peacefully, but if they refuse the princesses even after this then we will have no choice but to take them by force." Black said as the idea of killing a few of them wasn't that bad of an idea to him.

"Sir reports state that a few civilian ponies were taken away as well." The pony said as he ducked under a tree root.

"No matter; we'll return them safely. I wonder what the costs will be to the repairs of Ponyville." Black said.

"I can imagine it will be high.' The stallion said as he glanced back.

A few good hundred was behind them.

"The elites have been itching for a fight these past months sir, I'm more worried that they'll kill each other in training rather in than die in a battle." The pony said as Black chuckled.

"I am almost certain that they won't give the princesses up peacefully." Black said as the pony smiled.

"One question sir." The pony said as Black nodded at him.

"Where are we to sail; and for what if I may ask." The pony said as Black sighed.

"An old friend of mine is in a bit of a... situation. I would like to find him in order to clear up some things for me." Black said as the pony nodded.

"Of course sir; we'll follow you anywhere." The pony said as Black smiled again.

15 minutes had passed when they finally came upon a large encampment.

"Finally; there they are sir." The pony said as he pointed and Black came from behind him.

"Hmm; they seemed to have thrown themselves quite the festival." Black said as the ponies were lying outside and on the ground there were hundreds of empty bottles.

"Maybe we didn't have to fight after all." Black said.

"Dammit." The pony next to him softly swore.

"Alright you boys stay here; we will try and sneak past them, but first I have to get to Robert and explain the new tactic." Black said as the pony nodded.

The pony signaled the ponies behind him; some nodded while others saluted.

Black stepped out from the bushes and spread his wings. He took off as softly as he could.

Black watched the sleeping soldiers and was slightly surprised by their numbers.

"_No wonder Celestia and Luna couldn't handle them." _Black thought as he looked forward again.

* * *

"Come on Black; give the signal already." Robert said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Why is he flying over here now?" Robert asked as he jogged forward to meet Black.

"What's going on?" Robert asked as Black smiled.

"They're drunk; all of them." Black said as Robert smiled too.

"Knocked out by the looks of it; won't wake up even if we trample them, but I'd like us to go in there silently. Take a few here and I'll take a few at my side. My guess is that the prisoners are being held inside that cave." Black said as he pointed to the cave.

"Not a lot of nighttime left; we'll need to escort the prisoners out; all of them. We can't come back a second time." Robert said as Black nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing. Meet me at the cave's entrance; from there we'll decide on further actions." Black said as he took off again.

Robert ran back to his part of the battalion.

"Alright boys; change of plans; I want the stallions who know how to go stealth. About 5 of you if there is." Robert said as five stallions trotted over to him.

"Alright follow me; I want us to be more quiet than a mouse." Robert said as he and the stallions began moving to the cave's entrance.

* * *

Black landed before the bushes as he moved back inside. "Alright I want five of the best stealth stallions now!" Black said as the stallions quickly made their way to him.

Black eyed one of them carefully.

"_He is suspicious." _Black thought as he decided to ignore it.

"Might be a new one." Black said to himself as he turned around and the small group began their movement to the cave.

* * *

"Alright you guys ready?" Robert asked as Black nodded.

"I was thinking that we have to split up the prisoners; in case they come after us." Black said as Robert nodded and saw a split in the cave.

"Good idea." Robert said as Black smiled.

"Free everypony and meet us here once you're done; if we're not here then we are still busy." Black said as Robert nodded and began to move in their decided directions.

* * *

"So you are going to set us free?" Twilight asked as Chrome nodded.

"Yeah; taking prisoners was never my intention; my brother and his division did that. My idea was to take only the weapons in Ponyville; that was it." Chrome said as he and the rest of Twilight's friends sat in one cage.

"Chrome you don't have to do this for the rest of your life." Twilight said as she put a hoof over Chrome's. Chrome looked at Twilight with confusion. Twilight began blushing slightly and took her hoof away.

Chrome acted like nothing happened even though both of them were blushing.

"Listen; if I set you and the princesses free, you have to promise me that you won't come after us." Chrome said as Twilight sighed.

"I can't say that Chrome." Twilight said as she dropped her head.

"Celestia will probably send everything she has after you." Twilight said as the girls all nodded.

"No Twilight." Chrome said as he stood up.

"You have no idea who I serve." Chrome said as he closed his eyes.

"Red isn't... he's not..." Chrome said as he didn't know how to describe his leader.

"What is it sugar-cube?" Applejack asked as Chrome sighed.

"I can't tell you. Follow me and try to hunt us down and you'll find out eventually. Red is not somepony who you'd want to get on the bad side of." Chrome said as he fell on his flank.

"Secretly I've been trying to find a way out of this. I don't know how. I feel like there's no way for me to break free from Red; I can run, but I'll never get to hide. Red will find a way to get to you." Chrome said as he looked at Twilight.

Twilight could see so much pain in that pony's eyes.

"I joined Red's army ever since I was a foal. My first kill was when I was 7." Chrome said as the girls all remained quiet, but were taken aback by his confession.

Chrome shook his head. "Look I'm not going to get to know you girls better. Come let's get you out of here." Chrome said as the girls looked at the stallion walking out of the cage.

"What about the others?" Twilight asked as Chrome turned his head halfway.

"I will try to get them back to you. This is not a guarantee." Chrome said as the girls looked at Twilight.

"Let's go girls." Twilight said sadly as they trudged after Chrome.

"I saw that look back there." Applejack whispered to Rarity.

"I know and it worries me slightly." Rarity whispered back.

* * *

"I hate caves." A pony whispered.

Robert was trying to keep a keen hearing, but so far he wasn't hearing anything bad.

Robert saw a hole in the side of the cave wall.

They all dropped to the ground and inside was another room below them.

"Over there!" A pony whispered as Robert spotted Celestia and Luna.

"I knew they weren't that stupid. Alright boys; we'll try to resolve this peacefully, but if one of them attacks first you have my permission to slaughter them." Robert said as he and the ponies leapt and landed on the ground beneath the hole.

A mare gasped as her face lit up.

"Shhhhh." Robert put his finger over his mouth as the mare nodded.

"Are you here to save us?" She softly asked as Robert smiled.

"No we're here to torture and rape you until you die." A pony deadpanned as Robert turned threateningly to him.

"Of course we're here to rescue you! Why else would we be here?" Another pony said as the mare dropped her head for such a stupid question.

"Well Black was right; and not just about one thing." Robert said as they looked at him.

"You guys are elites at being dicks too." Robert said as he put his hand over the mare's hoof; squeezing it slightly.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of here." Robert said as he stood up.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Robert ordered as he and the five elites moved through the array of cages. Robert was getting annoyed at the constant gasps and eeps coming from the ponies.

Robert wanted to scream to tell to stop with it.

"Intruders!" A pony shouted.

"No we're the tea and scones committee." A pony behind Robert said as they laughed.

Robert chuckled at the pony's confusion at first but then regained seriousness.

"Listen you want to live; let us take these ponies peacefully. If not then try and stop us." Robert said as he pulled his staffs from his back and unsheathed the blades.

There was a rumble of hooves as there were now more guards then Robert and the elites thought.

"They outnumber us 3 to 1." A pony said as the elites brandished their weapons.

"Then it is a fair fight." Another said as Robert smiled.

(A cookie for you if you can figure out where those two lines came from. XD)

"You have got to be kidding me." One of the guards said as he chuckled.

"This is going to be over soon." He said

"Meh..." Robert shrugged as they charged at each other.

* * *

Black and his part of the elites were now moving cautiously among the cavern.

"It's a good thing we split up general. Either of these caverns could stretch for miles." A pony said as Black didn't reply.

"Uh general... you ok?" The pony asked as Black shook his head.

"Yes-yes I'm fine." Black said as a light caught his eye.

"Over there!" Black said as they began galloping towards the light, only to find that it was a torch lighting up the two splits in the path.

"Oh come on!" A pony said as Black closed his eyes.

Black tilted his head to the side and tried to listen carefully.

Black could make out faint voices in the distance.

"This one-ARGH!" Black shouted as he whipped his head towards his right foreleg.

"General?" A pony asked as Black looked at the strange snake gnawing on his foreleg.

"What a peculiar snake you are." Black said as his necklace glowed and he began prying the snake off. Black grunted as he yanked the snake off. Black could see the snake's fangs still embedded in his foreleg. Black held the squirming snake in his magic as he looked at the fangs.

"Sorry about that little guy." Black said his amulet flashed and the snake went limp.

"What did you do general?" A pony asked as Black smiled.

"Think of it as a way to make them sleep. It won't last forever though; I'd like to see what I can find out about this snake. In my thousands years of life I've never seen this one before." Black said as he inspected the snake.

"Anypony happen to have a glass bottle of some kind?" Black asked as a pony rummaged in his backpack.

"Here you go sir." The pony said as Black was somewhat surprised at the stallion.

Black carefully placed the snake in the bottle and sealed it.

"Won't it need air sir?" The pony asked as Black shook his head.

"This spell acts like a powerful tranquilizer. It is dead, but not dead." Black said as he gave the bottle back to the stallion.

"Keep it safe if you can." Black said as the stallion nodded and took the bottle.

"Now let's go." Black said as he bit the fangs and pulled them out with his mouth.

Black took the fangs and looked at them. They were white close to where the gums would've been and light blue at the tips and the liquid dripping from the fangs was glowing blue slightly.

Black shook his head as he thought it to be poison.

"_No matter; I HAVE to get these ponies out of here; besides if it was a dangerous poison then I would've begun to feel sick already." _Black thought as he walked on with the elites.

15 minutes later...

"General; I see another light!" A pony said as Black narrowed his eyes.

"We are getting closer; keep your guard; there's no telling what they have in store in order to keep us from the prisoners." Black said as he brought out his axes.

A scream echoed through the cavern as Black growled.

"Let's go double time!" Black shouted as he and the elites charged.

Black speed beat the elites' by far.

Black was soon far ahead of the group as he came into a large cove that held cages.

Black was merely breathing slightly through his nose as the elites came behind him and were out of breath.

"Come on we should be getting out of-."

Black looked at the pony who ran into his chest.

The pony fell on his back.

"The buck?" the stallion said as he glared at Black.

The pony gasped as he rolled backwards caused a shockwave with his magic and did back flip onto his hooves again.

The pony drew a sword and from the looks of it this was no ordinary blade.

Blue smoke trials followed the sword's movement.

The stallion reared as his horn glowed and a few pops was heard.

Black was surprised once again to find the stallion standing on his hind legs like Robert would. The stallion's hooves glowed as his hooves morphed to hands.

The stallion gripped the sword's handle.

"Who are you?" The stallion asked as Black noticed Twilight and the girls behind him.

"Pitch Black." Black said as the stallion's face paled.

"You are supposed to be dead."

* * *

**Not much to say here just- OMG**

**12:12 PM**

**0.o**

**I blame the internet...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: "Black is back."

**I can't believe how many people have read this... o_0**

**The story's barely a month old!**

**I say; once again; thank you for reading it means a lot to me... ^^**

**Anyway I have another question...**

**Struggling slightly with the pairing since I am not sure myself...**

**So I'll call a vote!**

**Chrome X Twilight **

**Dark X Fluttershy**

**Black X Luna( Insert Troll face here ...)**

**Shadow X ...**

**o.0**

**Honestly I don't know who Shadow should end up with XD. **

**Maybe something will come to me.**

**I've always asked myself one thing...**

"**If you're so against love and shit in the real world, why write all this mushy bullshit?"**

"**Because I'm in control of what happens between two ponies!" **

**... I think that's why...**

* * *

**Me: (getting ready to write)**

**Robert: Oh come on; why's Black getting all da love here?!**

**Black: What love you idiot? They barely talk about me in the comments.**

**Robert: They mentioned you once! It's like I'm just another background pony... err human.**

**Me: Says the one who has Celestia as a mate...**

**Shadow: Yeah you really can't complain.**

**Me: HOW'D YOU GET HERE!?**

**Shadow: Oh you know...**

**Me: No I don't know!**

**Shadow: Just go with it...**

**Me: Fine, but if my friends or parents come into my room and discover you guys; I'm blaming you!**

**Robert: So why do you say I can't complain Shadow?**

**Shadow: Oh like I need to **_**show**_** you...**

**Robert: I-... dude who is that? (Points to the guy standing in the corner)**

**Me: Oh that's Pyro from Team Fortress 2. One problem with him; he never takes off that damn mask so you only hear mumbling when he talks. By the way Pyro; what kind of battle cry is "huddah huddah huh"?**

**(Pyro shrugs)...**

* * *

"You are supposed to be dead." Chrome said as he stood in half awe and half threateningly.

"Well when magic implodes around you and you somehow suck it in... shit happens." A pony said as Black nodded.

"How long?" Chrome asked.

"About a thousand years." Another said as Black remained sterile.

"Why have you taken them?" Black asked as Chrome narrowed his eyes.

"You want to know?" Chrome asked as he smiled.

"No not really." Black said as he smiled and Chrome frowned.

"What?" Chrome asked as he shook his head.

"Enough talking. I'm on my way to get these ponies out of here. I don't know if Dark got to your head or something, but you're not going to stop me from this." Chrome said as he took his stance.

Black knew that this stallion was good in a fight. The way of his stances were the same as Robert's and Robert was one of the very few that could stand against him.

"Oh yeah right; you were probably going to lure them into a trap; use a magic spell and have an orgy!" An elite said as Black glared at him.

"Enough." Black said as the stallion's ears flattened and he back away.

"If you took them; why are you letting them go now?" Black asked as Chrome sighed.

"It was never my intention; my idea was only to raid the weapons cache in Ponyville and get out of there. I wasn't planning on charging in and killing anypony for that matter." Chrome said as Black growled.

"If you're not responsible for it then who is?" Black asked as a flash blinded them.

"That would be me."

* * *

In the Crystal Empire...

Shining Armor was standing on the balcony of his bedroom. Staring out at the stars sadly.

"Shining?" Cadence called as the stallion turned to his wife.

"It's almost morning; come get some sleep." Cadence said as Shining Armor shook his head.

"I'm a joke Cadence." Shining Armor said as Cadence frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Shining Armor shook his head again.

"Compared to Black." Shining Armor said as Cadence rolled her eyes.

"We've talked about this." Cadence said as Shining Armor nodded.

"I know, but watching his elites. I could never bring my soldiers up to that level." Shining Armor said as Cadence sighed.

"Shining Armor you have to understand that Black is much older than you are. Even if you tried you won't be able to get his time of experience; at least in your lifetime." Cadence said.

"Not helping." Shining Armor said as Cadence groaned.

"Black's always so confident when going into battle. Thinks nothing can hurt him." Shining Armor said as Cadence pulled his face to her.

"Now we both KNOW Black doesn't think like that; in fact I've never heard him say something good about himself!" Cadence said as Shining Armor looked to the ground.

"Shining you're a great leader, Black even decided to train you in hoof-to-hoof combat and even strategy." Cadence said as Shining Armor couldn't argue.

"But I'll never be as good as him." Shining Armor said.

"I was the best; until I met Black and discovered how quickly he can put me down." Shining Armor said as Cadence finally caught on.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Cadence said as he nodded slowly.

"Hey..." Cadence spoke in a soft voice; so soft that Shining Armor couldn't help but look at her.

"There's no need to be jealous of Black. If you work hard enough; you'll become the best you can be. We can't do better than that Shining Armor." Cadence said as she kissed him.

"Besides..." Her tone and face changed to that of a seductive nature.

Cadence leaned to Shining Armor's ear.

"Since Black never mated before... I KNOW he's not as _good_ as you!" She whispered and licked his ear.

* * *

The guards outside Shining Armor and Cadence's room were listening to their antics.

"Any louder if you please?" The guard sarcastically asked as the other snickered.

As if on cue the noises became louder.

"OH MY CELESTIA DAMMIT!" the guard shouted as the other fell on his back laughing.

"It's not fair..." The guard said as the other stopped laughing.

"What do you mean?" he asked still half laughing.

"Listen to that..." The guard said as he pointed to the doors.

"Her moaning; how could you NOT want to be the cause of that?" The guard asked the other shrugged.

"You'll get over it; soon enough." He said with a smile.

* * *

"Meh..." Robert shrugged as he and the elites charged.

The guards charged as well.

An Elite's horn lit up as it became a flamethrower. Another hurled two spears that were attached to his back and the two ponies they hit flew backwards from the impact.

"AHHHHHHH!" An elite shouted as he leapt over his comrades with an axe.

The unlucky pony who got struck was beheaded.

Robert slid under a pony as he stabbed a staff into the pony's throat. Robert turned on his stomach and pulled the pony's head to the ground and there was an audible snap; indicating that his neck was now broken. Robert rolled out of the way from another pony's mace. The mace was about the size of Robert's head. Robert stood up as he waited for the brute of a pony to swing at him again.

Robert ducked under the powerful swing and tackled the pony to the ground.

Robert brought his staff into the pony's mouth as blood sprayed and one jerk of the pony later. He was dead.

Robert glanced up and saw the elites were tearing through the numbers quickly.

Spotting a guard sneaking upon an elite Robert hurled both of his staffs at him.

Robert whistled as the guard glanced to him.

Robert winked as the staffs hit the pony in the chest and in the side of the neck.

Soon after the battle was over and an elite stood on top of the corpses.

"AHHH!" The elite screamed as he banged the side of his axe to his helmet.

Robert chuckled as he shook his head.

"Guess the elites have some skill." Robert said as he walked to them.

"Alright boys; we need to open every cage here. Get to it quickly; we don't have much time." Robert said as they saluted and charged off.

Robert's first priority was finding the princesses.

* * *

"Dark come on; there's no point in keeping these ponies." Chrome said as he didn't take his eyes off Black.

"If my word isn't enough then perhaps the legendary Pitch Black's will be." Chrome said as he was never nervous about fighting any stallion.

"_But Black is not just another stallion." _Chrome thought as Dark broke out laughing.

"Oh please." Dark said as he got closer to Black.

"This dandy is not even close to what I've heard about Pitch Black. He looks too... pussy."  
A guard snickered as Black smiled.

"Then I believe you have nothing to worry about." Black said as Dark nodded.

"Alright then. I've fought worse than you. Show me of you're really THE Pitch Black.

"No help from the flock." Dark pointed to the elites who glared at him.

"He doesn't need our help." An elite said as Dark nodded.

"Dark; don't a pick a fight you know you won't win." Chrome said as Dark chuckled.

"Pitch Black wouldn't waste his time with the citizens of Ponyville. Even less with royalty." Dark said as Black's muzzle twitched.

"I don't; for one second believe; that he is who he says he is." Dark said as Chrome facehooved.

Oh for buck's sake; he's almost twice your size!" Chrome said as Dark smiled.

"Size doesn't matter brother." Dark said as he stood on his hind legs.

Dark unsheathed the sword on his back and it was similar to Chrome's.

"We didn't spend four years on the humans' planet for nothing Chrome." Dark said as he got into his battle stance.

Black knew he was going to have a tough fight on his hooves.

"Come on general; show this pretender what you're made of!" an elite shouted as Dark smiled.

"Put down the sword son." Black said as there was a strange silence.

Dark bent over laughing as tears streamed from his face.

"You can't be serious." Dark said as Black nodded.

"I've killed many a time before. I wish to avoid combat as far as possible." Black said as Dark shook his head.

"Look he's afraid. Tell me that you still believe he's Pitch Black." Dark said as Chrome looked at Black.

Chrome could see the honesty in those eyes.

"He really doesn't want to fight; Dark." Chrome said as Twilight stood next to him.

"Chrome's right Dark." Twilight said as Dark turned to her.

"I've seen what this stallion can do. You wouldn't even make much of a scratch on him. Listen to your brother." Twilight said as she didn't want to see another killed.

"You ponies are delusional! I'll show you this isn't Pitch Black!" Dark said as he pointed the sword at Black.

"Prepare yourself." Dark said as his horn glowed and using it as a thrust; Dark leapt through the air at Black.

Black sighed as he shook his head slowly.

Dark frowned slightly.

Dark used a shockwave to throw Black into the wall.

Dark landed on his hooves as he chuckled.

"Pathetic." Dark said as Rainbow Dash flew to him.

"Black are you ok?" Rainbow Dash asked as she lifted the stallion's head.

"I'm fine; miss Dash." Black said as he stood up.

Rainbow Dash's heart was pounding against her chest.

"Come on Black; I've SEEN you fight. Take this poser down would you?" Rainbow Dash said as he shook his head.

"Why not?" Rainbow Dash asked as they were out of ear shot luckily.

"If these stallions have been to Robert's home; then I have to find out the way they got there." Black said as Rainbow Dash glared at Dark.

"Well they're not going to talk if you play nice." Rainbow Dash said with an evil smirk.

"No pony's going to hold it against you if you fought to save us... sort of." Rainbow Dash said as she blushed slightly.

Black looked from her to Dark.

Black growled as he grabbed his axes with his magic.

Rainbow Dash smiled as Black smiled and nodded to her.

"Ready for another beating?" Dark asked as Black shrugged.

"Guess I just needed some pep talk." Black as Chrome squeaked.

Twilight and the girls stared at Chrome's whose eyes were big and glittering.

"Those axes... It's those axes." Chrome said as Twilight frowned.

"Those axes are made out of the gems grabbed from a dragon's scales; well not the handles." Chrome said as Twilight gasped.

"Are you saying that those axes are made from the toughest material known to ponykind? Those dragons are almost impossible to find and they dwarf even the biggest I've seen!" Twilight said as Chrome nodded.

"The very same." Chrome said.

"Not even me and my brother's swords could make a dent in those." Chrome said.

"My brother and I." Twilight corrected.

Chrome gave her a look that read: "Really?"

Black and Dark were now circling each other.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Dark said as he charged Black.

Dark brought the sword from underneath and Black moved an axe to block it in a certain way that caused a large amount of shock to travel through Dark's sword.

Dark groaned as he dropped the sword due to the powerful vibration.

Black smiled as he took the sword tossed it back to Dark.

Dark caught the sword and stared at Black.

Dark charged again while screaming and this time brought a fury of attacks upon Black.

Black and Dark were both countering and blocking one another.

To the others it sounded like a hundred swords clashing together at the speed it was going.

Black caused a shockwave to break Dark from him.

Black touched the side of his face and saw a bit of blood on his hoof and warmth was slowly spreading over his cheek; indicating it was quite the gash.

"AH HA!" Dark shouted.

"Really; you're going to be proud of that little hit?" Chrome asked as Dark glared daggers at him.

"I may have under estimated him." Dark said softly.

This time it was Black that took the offensive and Dark had to block left; right, up, down and every other direction that Black's axes came at him.

Dark locked his sword with Black's axes as they pushed each other.

Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash who was staring at Black without even blinking.

Twilight tried to ignore the wingboner too.

Black grunted as he yanked Dark's sword from his grip.

Black stabbed the sword into the ground and spun around; kicking out his leg and kicking Dark's legs from out under him.

Dark blew out his breath as he landed on his back.

"What the buck?" Dark asked as everypony began surrounding them.

"I've never had somepony own me like that." Dark said.

"You have potential; just using it wrong." Black said as he sheathed the axes and held a hoof for Dark.

Dark looked at Black and he grabbed the hoof and Black helped him up.

"Now; I want to know the reasons behind your recent attack on Ponyville." Black said as Dark raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I tell you anything?" Dark said as he looked at Chrome.

"Fine..." Dark said.

"Well it seems Black is back." An elite said as the others nodded.

* * *

**I actually finished faster than usual and a bit more words too!**

**Please tell me how I am doing on the fighting scenes. If it's too unclear tell me and I'll try to describe them better.**

**Robert: Now what? **

**Me: usually it is straight to bed after this...**

**Pyro: Hmma; mmmph!**

**Robert: Say what Pyro?**

**Me: That's a great idea!**

**Black: What is that?**

**Me: He said lets go and train.**

**Robert & Black: Train for what?**

**Shadow: How did you even catch any of that?**

**Me: I didn't, but I know Pyro's voice tone when he wants to fight.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The day we long feared.

**Well the day I fear is still coming so... XD**

**Man this time away from school has been too short. :P**

**I'd rather spend time fragging other players and certainly writing, but we can't control everything in life.**

**So sue me if I don't update... ^^**

**Anyways on with the story...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fine..." Dark groaned as he turned to Black.

"We were sent here in order to acquire weaponry for our forces." Dark said.

"Are there any other groups like yours scurrying about?" Black asked as Dark nodded.

"Yes three of them. One is being led by Talon; a griffon." Dark said as Black frowned at the name.

"_Talon? I've killed him centuries ago!" _Black thought as Dark continued.

"The second is led by a Zebra. He's more of a mercenary, but his forces have thrown in with our armies." Dark said.

"Do you know this Zebra's name?" Black asked as Dark shook his head.

"No, but I will never forget his face." Dark said as Chrome nodded along.

Black swayed slightly as he shook his head.

"_What the hell? Where did this dizziness come from?" _Black thought as he couldn't feel his legs anymore.

How Black remained standing was a mystery to him.

"Black are you ok?" Rainbow Dash asked softly as Black nodded with a smile.

Rainbow Dash smiled back as she blushed.

Rainbow Dash looked down to Black's right foreleg and saw the two holes in his leg and she instantly began worrying.

"_Why do I care so much about him?!" _Rainbow Dash scolded herself in her mind.

"The third is being led by a pony. He's me and Chrome's superior. Take him out and Equestria will be free of Red's influence." Dark said as he knew Red was going to kill him for revealing their plans and locations.

"Excuse me did you just say Red?" Black asked as his face paled.

"Yes." Dark said as Black shook his head.

"That's impossible! I SAW him die!" Black shouted as Dark shook his head.

"Afraid not. He's breathing as we speak." Dark said as Black fell on his flank.

"This is... This is..." Black said as his voice began cracking.

"Black?" Twilight called softly as the stallion remained quiet.

Black looked up as his eyes were giving off blue trails and with every exhale blue fog blew from his nostrils.

"Sir? General?" An elite asked as the silence hung over the group.

"It took us so long to kill him..." Black said as his voice tone deepened once again.

"And now I hear that he has returned." Black said as he stood up.

"This world will not be safe. Will not be free." Black said as he looked at Twilight.

Twilight didn't know why, but Black's stare was driving her into the ground.

"If we don't do something soon... this world and all that we hold dear... will burn." Black said.

* * *

Red was smiling widely at the sight in front of him.

"Surprise-Surprise Blackie."

Red was watching everything from Dark's eyes.

"Although the smoke trails are new." Red said as he continued to watch.

* * *

Celestia was lying in her cage as Luna had fallen asleep. Celestia's ear twitched as she heard voices outside.

Celestia frowned as she tried to listen who it could be.

"Well then blow it down!" A familiar voice said as Celestia's heartbeat quickened.

"But sir, what if there is somepony behind that door?"

"I could care less, the princesses must be inside cages so they will be guarded from the blast and flying shrapnel."

"But-."

"DO IT FILLY!"

Celestia heard a sigh and then she was blinded by a flash.

Celestia coughed and tried to see through the smoke.

Her ears rang from the blast and she could only hear mumbled voices.

She felt her cage rattle and then two arms wrapping around her.

Celestia knew who had just come for her.

"Took you long enough." Celestia said as Robert chuckled.

"Yeah well, Black passed out and stayed that way for a whole day. We had to move bodies... you know it's a long story. So long story short we were delayed." Robert said as Celestia smiled.

Celestia noticed a certain black Pegasus was missing.

"Where's Black?" Celestia asked.

"He went the other way. Seems the cave split up; so we did too." Robert said as Celestia winced when she tried to walk.

"That's it." Robert said as he swoops Celestia up.

Celestia couldn't hide her blush as Robert carrying her bridal style.

"Am I not a burden to carry?" Celestia said as Robert shook his head.

"You're not heavy at all... surprisingly." Robert whispered that last part, but got a hoof through the face.

"I may be a bit old, but that doesn't mean I'm deaf." Celestia said a red hoof was Robert's cheek.

"Well you certainly don't show it." Robert said as Celestia chuckled and blushed.

"Ahem." Luna cleared her throat.

"If you two don't mind we are not safe yet." Luna said as Celestia smiled widely.

The elites knew that face too well and backed away slightly.

"Don't be jealous Luna." Celestia said as Luna glared at her.

"I don't believe that is of concern right now since we are in the middle of an enemy encampment." Luna snapped as Robert stepped in.

"Alright-alright stop it; both of you. We can settle this AFTER we get out." Robert said as he began walking out of the room and the elites behind with Luna; following.

* * *

"So when is this "rescue" of yours going to come?" A bat mare asked as Shadow shrugged.

"I don't know Fang. It could be months before Black even finds all the pieces of the key. Be patient though." Shadow said as the mare groaned.

"Come on; I haven't drunk any good blood ever since we were locked in this rat hole." Fang said as Shadow laughed.

"Well if Black's brining the elites with him; you'd better be sure of your tactics before you decide on a little snack." Shadow said as he lifted a cup and drinks the water from the small river.

"How do you even drink that?" Fang asked as Shadow smiled.

"It keeps me sane; besides its better than nothing." Shadow said as he downed the glass.

"I'd even drink a rat's blood if I had to." Fang said as Shadow chuckled.

"I wouldn't; the myth about us being impervious to illness and death is a lie." Shadow said as Fang frowned.

"How do you know?" Fang asked as she rolled onto her back.

Shadow sat on the side of the rather large boulder Fang lay on.

"I've been sick before and I've seen other bat ponies die from normal weapons. Silver is just a material that causes an allergic reaction in our bodies; ceasing all major organs. While our immune system is much higher than the average pony's; we are not invincible to illnesses, but they'd have to be on a far more lethal scale to affect us." Shadow said as Fang chuckled.

"Well that's just demeaning. We're not as invincible as I'd first thought." Fang said as Shadow smiled.

"So what's so great about this "Black" character?" Fang asked.

"From what I heard he sounds dangerous. I like 'em dangerous." Fang said with a wink as Shadow shook his head.

"You're playing with fire when you want to get intimate with Black. Every mare that has ever tried to turn him on has failed." Shadow said as Fang frowned.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Is he gay or something?"

Shadow laughed as he knew she was going to ask that.

"That's everypony's first thought, but Black is not just any stallion Fang. I've seen him reject mares that had me huffing like a dog at times. At which point I wanted to slap him for rejecting."

Fang snickered as Shadow laughed along.

"Black's honor runs deeper than you can imagine." Shadow said as Fang licked her lips.

"Oh I can already imagine..." She said as Shadow looked at her then instantly whipped his head away.

"OH COME ON; FANG!" Shadow shouted as the mare burst out with laughter.

"What's the matter?" Fang asked as she inched closer to Shadow.

"You can be glad I'm such an honorable stallion; otherwise you'd be getting _it_." Shadow said as Fang giggled.

"Let me guess; Black taught you that?" Fang asked as Shadow nodded.

"He may seem less fun by the standards mares put, but if I could assure them that there is little to no stallions out there that match him; in mind at least." Shadow said as Fang nodded.

"So no cheating and so on." Fang said as she laughed.

"Come on Shadow; there's not a stallion out there that will turn his back on a needy, hot mare." Fang said as Shadow raised his hoof.

"I'll prove it to you; one day."

* * *

"So now what?" Chrome asked as everypony focused on Black.

"You two are free to return to your armies, but now that we will come after you." Black said.

"Or... you can abandon them and join us. I'm sure your abilities would come in useful." Black said as he stepped away.

"The choice is yours." Black said as the two brothers looked at each other.

Most of Twilight was hoping they would stay.

(Ok not sure what Flash Sentry's relationship with Twilight is on the show; since I haven't watched the 4th season yet; I've only read about him in other FanFics and so on... yeah MLP doesn't air in my country, but that raises the question; why the hell I've seen books with them on the cover; here. Maybe I'm just not at the right channel?)

"How can we be sure you will be able to keep Red away from us?" Dark asked as a spark of hope resided in Twilight.

Black turned to Dark.

"I've faced Red before. If anything he won't be as stupid to come directly for me." Black said as Dark nodded.

"Alright then. Where do you need us?" Dark asked as everypony stared at him.

"A wise choice." Black said.

"Firstly however we have to open the cages to find the rest of the-."

"There aren't any other prisoners here; the rest are with the princesses. I kept these six here because I knew of their power combined with royalty." Dark said as Black nodded.

"What?! General how can we be certain he's telling the truth?" An elite asked as Black chuckled.

"I don't think he'd try lying to me; isn't that right Red?" Black asked as Red flinched on the other side.

"Black who are you talking to?" Twilight asked as Black walked over to Dark.

"Hold still if you please." Black said as he put his hoof over Dark's forehead.

There was a flash and a slightly dazed Dark afterwards.

"What just... happened?" Dark asked.

"Red was hearing and seeing everything you were. How do I know you ask; well let's just say I've come to know Red's tactics." Black said as Dark nodded.

"So no more spying on me?" Dark asked as Black nodded.

"No, but unless you go running back to him for it." Black said as Dark smiled.

"No worries here." Dark said.

"What will you do about your divisions? Perhaps you can convince them to join us." Black said as Chrome sighed.

"I don't think so; they'll see us as traitors." Chrome said as Twilight frowned.

"But... you are." Twilight said as Chrome shook his head.

"You don't understand Twilight; like the elites here. Soldiers become attached to their leaders. Soldiers soon begin hating the head rulers like Celestia and Luna for example. Then they start following the generals and so on instead of the rulers. This is what starts rebellions." Chrome said as Black nodded.

"His words carry truth. Red and his armies used to follow Celestia and Luna, but what made them rebel is still beyond me. Chrome is trying to say that his and Dark's soldiers might see this as a personal abandonment; not just because of Red. I believe Red has them wrapped due to promises of power and wealth." Black said as Chrome nodded.

"True; our colts are blinded. Red promised us the same, but we've yet to see anything." Chrome said as Black chuckled.

"Doesn't even surprise me." Black said as he noticed Twilight scratching her head.

"It's hard to explain when somepony sees another as a traitor Twilight, but one day you will understand." Black said as Twilight sighed.

"Hope I do." Twilight said Black cleared his throat.

"We must move; daybreak is upon us." Black said.

"He's right, but I wouldn't worry about our armies. They're bound to be found by the other divisions soon." Chrome said as Dark smiled.

"Then let us go then. I owe everypony I took prisoner an apology." Dark said as Chrome's eye twitched.

"Black what are the side effects to that spell you used?" Chrome asked as Black shook his head.

"None. There are none." Black said as Chrome frowned at his brother.

"What?" Dark asked as Chrome shook his head.

"Never thought I'd hear you say apologize when it is you who is going to apologize." Chrome said as Dark rolled his eyes.

Black turned and lead the group from the cavern and soon they were walking among the walls of the cave.

* * *

Black noticed a large group of ponies at the entrance.

"Seems Robert and his group finished first." Black said as he trotted to talk to Robert; before another fight breaks out.

"Took you guys long enough. I was just about to head in there." Robert said as Black nodded.

Black noticed Luna staring at him but looked away soon, but he paid her no mind.

"Should take it easy around Luna; she's becoming bitchy." Robert softly warned as Black smiled.

"She's hurt Robert; a pain I must correct before anything else. Otherwise it'd bother me until death." Black said as he watched the blue mare keeping her head down.

To Black's relief Celestia decided to "coincidentally" stand in Luna's view of him.

Celestia turned to Black.

"Thank you." Black mouthed the words as Celestia smiled and nodded.

"Who are they?" Robert asked; eyeing the two unicorns.

"Easy Robert; they're on our side now. They're the two... former leaders of the army that sacked Ponyville." Black said as Robert seemed to tense.

"Can we trust them?" Robert asked as Black sighed.

"I'm not too certain yet, but I'll be keeping a close eye on Dark especially. His brother I am fine with." Black said as Robert nodded.

"Got it, but we should haul flank. Sunrise is close."

Suddenly a stallion dashed out of the cave.

It was an elite.

The elite brought a horn from nowhere and blew it.

"YOU IDIOT; WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Black shouted as the sleeping enemies were now all flying up.

"We won't stand for this treachery Chrome and Dark! This will be your final morning!" The elite said who now removed his armor.

Black growled as it was one of them and no elite.

"Elites! To arms now!" Black shouted as the nine elites grabbed their weapons.

"Hell of a day right Black?" Robert asked as Black chuckled.

* * *

"Ah buck; come on boys; looks like we're going to fight after all!" The captain said as he noticed the other part of the elite division already closing in on their enemies.

"Remember Black said he signal us with an eagle when we should intervene!" The captain shouted as he and the hundreds of elites charged.

* * *

Black stood at the ready along with Chrome and Dark.

Luna stood next to Black as she grabbed the crossbows.

Black frowned at her.

"No time to speak Black; we have an army to finish." Luna said as her face just oozed dedication.

"Luna you've never been in this type of fight." Black said as Luna smiled.

"We have you; don't we?" She asked Black facehooved.

"You should really stop counting on me so much." Black said as they stood side by side.

Robert laughed as he shook his head.

"Oh you two confuse me."

* * *

**Another question popped up during the story...**

**If MLP never aired in South Africa... I bet some of you are wondering how I came across MLP.**

**Well I've an Aliens VS Predator crossover to thank for that. ^^**

**I was shocked to find out the first time who the aliens were ripping apart. Honestly I expected rough looking, badass ponies; not they can't be when they want to.**

**And so my footsteps into the crazy world of MLP began XD.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: "Some decisions... are harder than others."

**OMG!**

**This story went farther than I expected it to. **

**Am I really that good of a writer? 0.o**

**21****st**** of this month... is the day I get thrown back into the cage that is school.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robert, Black and the rest stood on their guard as they watched the massive force in front of them.

"Black... any ideas?" Robert called as Black shook his head.

"Oh dammit... wait a sec- Where's Trixie?!" Robert shouted as a grunt was heard.

Trixie was lying on the ground just in front of the opposing army.

"Lookin' for her?" A stallion asked as it pained Robert to see what they've done to Trixie.

Tears were streaming down her face.

"What have you done to her?" Robert asked as he saw many cuts and bruises covering her body. There were white splatters all over her body too.

"You... raped her; didn't you?" Robert asked as he slowly reached behind his back.

Black frowned at the small metal object Robert was wielding behind his back.

Black ignored it and focused back on the army.

A glint caught Black's eye as he saw the elites signaling him with a sword.

Black smiled evilly.

"TELL ME!" Robert shouted as Celestia jumped slightly.

"Oh my dear boy; do you not seek the same thing of her?" The stallion said as he licked the side of her face.

"You sick shit..." Robert whispered as the stallion put a knife to Trixie's throat.

"Now you listen here." The stallion said as Robert chuckled.

"_Talking like he has any power here." _Robert thought as he didn't hear any of the rambling from the pony; mainly because he was secretly whispering to Celestia.

"Listen; I want you to stand behind me. I'm going to kill that stallion; and when you hear a bang you should fly over me and ignite those bastards. I'll run in and grab Trixie; then we can focus on this rabble." Robert said as he felt a like a geek for using these old English words.

Celestia nodded and moved behind Robert.

"Hey mind shutting up for a second?" Robert asked as the stallion glared at him.

"Don't test me! I will kill this whore! Why you care for her is beyond me." The stallion muttered as Robert saw the pain that one word instilled on Trixie.

"You better let her walk to me or I will kill from where I stand." Robert said as he flicked the pistol's safety.

Celestia too; was intrigued by this device.

"Robert what is that thing?"

The stallion laughed along with some of his friends.

"There's not an arrow fast enough to stop me." The stallion said as he smiled.

"You're right, but a bullet is." Robert said as the stallion frowned.

Robert took this as opportunity to fire.

Robert yanked the pistol from his side and pointed it at the stallion.

The bang occurred and Celestia flew over Robert as her horn went ablaze and she threw waves of fire upon the stallions. Robert ducked and charged underneath the fire and grabbed Trixie's one foreleg and pulled her behind their small lines.

"AAAARGH!" Robert screamed as he found an arrow in his arm.

Robert ignored the pain and put Trixie down softly.

He yanked the arrow out as a huge red eagle image was coming from Black.

* * *

"CHAAAARGE!" A stallion yelled as both sides of the elites began bearing down upon the army.

* * *

"ELITES DO WHAT YOU DO BEST!" Black shouted as the elites let out eerie screams as they charged the soldiers.

Black looked at Luna was faring far better than what he'd hoped.

She was going insane with the crossbows and it seemed she matched his speed of reloading them.

"Where did she get time to learn all this?" Black asked himself as he barely avoided the axe that went over his head.

Black head-butts the brute stallion and slammed both his axes into his skull.

Black turned to Luna and a pony was sneaking up on her. Black growled as he picked up the large axe.

Black huffed as he hurled the axe towards the pony.

Luna gasped as she ducked and the axe slammed into the pony's chest as he flew back a few good feet.

Luna turned to Black and he just nodded at her with a smile.

Luna's eyes widened.

"BEHIND YOU!" She shouted as Black rolled out of the way.

Black was surprised to find a minotaur in their ranks.

"No matter." Black said as he dodged another swing of the axe that was bigger than he was!

Black waited for the minotaur to make the mistake all big creatures make.

Slam their weapons into the ground and don't pull it back out in time.

Black flapped his wings to fly up when the axe of the minotaur came down as he wanted it too. Black landed and jumped on the axe that the creature was trying to break free. Black leapt at the beast's face, but got slapped away.

Black felt the breath leave his body as he could've sworn he felt a few ribs break.

Black was groaning as he couldn't move at all.

Black watched as the minotaur came closer to him; wielding the axe.

Black sighed as he figured it was time to die.

Black closed his eyes; giving in to death's embrace.

* * *

An eagle flew over the battlefield as it watched the fight.

It landed on a small cliff. The eagle's coat was red and its eyes were as a snake's.

Red streaks begin swirling around the eagle like a tornado.

Pretty soon it was Red himself that stood on the cliff.

"I cannot take over with Black still on the loose." Red said as he opened his wings and dived to the battlefield.

"Tonight you die Black."

* * *

Robert dodged the swing of a stallion's sword as he stabbed him in the chest and sliced the throat.

The pony grabbed at his throat as he toppled over.

Robert turned his head towards a minotaur and saw it closing in on a certain pony.

"BLACK!" Robert shouted as Luna looked over to Black who was lying on the ground.

Her dream from Chrysalis killing him was coming back to her.

"_This is the last time we meet; princess Luna." _Luna's tears began welling up.

Luna sighed as she couldn't hear the battle anymore.

"_You love him... no matter what Lulu. You must... change him before all is lost."_ A voice said as Luna frowned.

"Mother?" Luna asked as she shook her head.

"_I'll slow down the battle as much as I can. There is not much time to speak." _

Luna looked around and saw the battle frozen.

"Mother where are you?!" Luna shouted as she heard a soft laughter.

"_That is not important, but what is important is that you remain at Black's side; for there is a battle coming that will shake the very foundation of every empire of this world. Black loves you to no measure." _

Luna snickered.

"As if mother." Luna said.

"_He knows he does Luna; Black is only trying to prevent the same pain that he had suffered so long ago from happening again. Black may say he hates you; may say he will kill you... but my daughter you must remain with him; eventually he will crack and see that he can trust you." _

Luna was about to retort when the battle gained life again.

Luna saw the minotaur closing in on Black.

"NOOOO!" She shouted as she charged. A pony tried to block her path, but she impaled him with her horn and hauled him over herself.

Luna's horn flashed as the minotaur stumbled backwards.

"You will not take my love's life." Luna said as Black opened his eyes slightly.

"Luna...what... are you... doing?" Black bit his teeth in pain, but Luna didn't hear him.

Robert came charging past.

"Luna knock 'em over!" Robert shouted as Luna complied and her horn fired a beam as the minotaur fell on its back and Robert jumped onto its chest.

Robert pulled the pistol again and emptied the magazine.

"Desert Eagle... never a pain in close range." Robert said as the minotaur's face was nothing but a deranged mess.

Luna helped Black up.

"Black are you-."

"AHHHHH!"

Luna looked up to find somepony she thought was dead.

"Red..." Luna said as Red knocked her over.

"You're coming with me; Black!" Red shouted as he grabbed Black with his magic and flew off.

"Robert; we need to go after them!" Luna shouted as Robert turned to see the two flying off.

"What about the battle?!" Robert shouted back.

"Buck the battle! Black's our priority! The elites can handle themselves!" Luna shouted as she charged after Red. Robert was soon right next to her.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Red grunted as he threw Black into a tree.

Black heard more bones snap.

"You've been a thorn in my side for too long Black." Red said as he lifted Black up with his magic and slammed him into the tree.

"Time to die." Red said as Black chuckled.

"You would kill me... when I'm at my weakest?" Black asked as Red smiled.

"I'm survivor Black; I care nothing for dignity and honor." Red said as Black chuckled again.

"That's because you never had any." Black said as he screamed when Red forced him harder into the tree.

"I will enjoy this." Red said as he was about to stab Black, but a flash stopped him.

Red narrowed his eyes at the strange pony.

Red groaned as he stabbed Black in the leg; bringing forth but a grunt from Black.

"Listen here. You have no clue how powerful I am. Leave here and I promise you riches and pleasures beyond your imagination." Red said as he knew the pony would accept.

The pony merely tilted its head.

Red growled as he ran to the pony. The pony twitched and Red was tossed back.

The Red alicorn was confused for a few seconds before he charged again.

The same results.

"BLACK!"

Red turned to the sound.

Red breathed out as he flew away.

"You're lucky this time Black." Red said as he flew off.

"Come back you coward!" Black shouted weakly as he pulled the sword out of his leg.

Black was about to stand up when he felt a hoof on his side.

"Do not try to stop me; whoever you are, I must go after him." Black said as a warm feeling began spreading through his body.

Black wanted to resist, but he found his body relaxing beyond what he's felt before.

Black could feel the pain slowly fade away and he tried to look at the pony, but the brightness from its face was far too bright for him.

Black saw a necklace floating to his neck and felt the eagle one slip off.

"No... it was a gift." Black said as he tried to keep it on, but failed.

"A gift; that was meant to bring harm to you. Take this instead." The pony said, but the voice seemed far too clear and unhindered by age to be a normal pony.

Black watched the necklace in the form of a cross slide over his neck.

"Stand." The pony said as Black complied.

Black couldn't clarify as to where all the pain had gone. He felt like a new pony!

"What have you-."

"No need to worry Black." The pony said as he spread his wings and in a flash he was gone.

Black to the ground in confusion.

"Who was that?" Black asked as he thanked whoever it was.

"Black?!"

Black heard Luna call.

"I'm over here!" he called back.

Luna sighed in relief as she ran towards Black.

Luna hugged him as she waited for his response.

Black wrapped a hoof around her as he pulled her in.

"I'm... sorry." Black said as Luna smiled.

"Me too." She said as she felt Black shake slightly.

"Black why are you shaking?" Luna asked as she pulled away.

"I don't know I just... have so much energy I can't handle it." Black said as Luna frowned.

"What of your wounds?" Luna asked as Black shook his head.

"They're gone too; all thanks to somepony I did not know, but whoever he was I wish to meet him again." Black said.

"Come on; he battle should be done by now; considering all the elites are there." Robert said as he pointed back the way they came.

Black, Luna and Robert moved through the forest again.

"Where's Red?" Luna asked as Black sighed.

"He escaped; that pony had so much power." Black said as Luna frowned.

"Who? Red?" Luna asked as Black shook his head."

"No the one who healed me." Black said.

"Red is back... it thought he was dead." Luna said as Black sighed.

"I thought so too Luna." Black said as he held her with his wing.

* * *

Celestia and the elites were piling up the dead army and a few of their own in separate piles.

"Set them ablaze. The elites we will bury." Celestia said as she counted only five elite casualties and all of the enemy was dead.

Celestia's horn glowed as a blue aura surrounded the dead elites.

"What have you done; your majesty?" An elite asked as she smiled.

"I've cast a spell that will keep their bodies from decomposing; until they can be buried." Celestia said as she closed the eyes of the elites.

"Your majesty!" An elite called as she turned and saw Luna, Black and Robert coming from the forest.

"Did you manage to find Red?" She asked as Luna shook her head.

"You saw him too?" Luna asked as Celestia nodded.

"I've believed him dead." Celestia said as she turned to Black.

Celestia narrowed her eyes.

"Weren't you injured?" Celestia asked as Black nodded.

"I was; until a strange pony came from nowhere and healed me. Our best spells took days to work to full affect. His merely took seconds." Black said as Celestia turned to the necklace.

"I suppose this pony gave you that." Celestia said as Black looked at the cross necklace.

"Yes; he took my old eagle one with him; claiming it brought me harm." Black said as he was still confused about that.

"Red fled after that pony showed up, I couldn't even look at his face. The light was so bright." Black said as Celestia smiled.

"It's good to see you up and around Black and not harmed. You two finally made up?" Celestia asked as Luna nodded.

"Yes sister; we did." Luna said as she nuzzled Black.

Celestia smiled at the smile on her sister's face.

Celestia looked at Black and they both had the same reasoning. They had to talk.

"Let's go guys, we have to get these ponies back home." Robert said as he walked over to Trixie.

"You doing ok?" Robert asked as Trixie nodded, but he didn't expect her to latch onto him.

Trixie was crying harder than she ever had.

Robert wrapped his arms around her and cooed her.

"Ok ok; it's over now. I won't let them get close to you again." Robert said as he looked at Celestia.

"Don't even think of bitching; she's been through worse than you ever have." Robert said as Celestia was taken aback.

"I was not about to say anything Robert." Celestia said as she was hurt slightly.

Robert groaned.

"I'm sorry I just. I hate seeing my friends hurt like this." Robert said as he lifted Trixie on his arms.

Robert stood up as he held onto her.

"How's your leg?" Robert asked as Celestia smiled.

"Still hurts, but I'll be fine." Celestia said as Robert nodded.

* * *

Trixie had fallen asleep.

"I didn't mean anything Celly. I was still-."

Robert was cut off by Celestia kissing him.

"I know, I love how you care about us." Celestia said as Robert chuckled.

"Well you guys became my family. What am I supposed to do?" Robert asked as Celestia leaned to his ear.

"Oh we'll see about that when we get back to the house." She said as Robert blushed.

Robert smiled as he couldn't wait to get home now.

Robert' smile faded as he recalled what Black had said.

"Celly?" Robert said softly.

"Hmm?"

Robert sighed as this was not easy for him to say.

"I don't want to mate with you again." Robert said as Celestia's mouth opened in shock.

"Why would you-."

"Not until we are married. Only then will I do it again." Robert said as Celestia sighed in relief.

"So honorable; it's hard not to do you right now." Celestia whispered as Robert laughed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Good I finished early again... ^^**

**Moving to another house soon; so I might be a bit late on updates... :P**

**Thank you all again for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: "It's never easy."

**Fanfiction counted about 564 visitors to: The black of night.**

**Wow... although I've seen some stories with more reviews than I have visitors XD**

**I salute those writers... :D**

**I know most readers find it annoying when a writer nags on and on and on about people to review; trust me I know; but to those who don't know; it's what gives the writers motivation and tells them where they should improve.**

**So share your thoughts on this please. ^^**

**I'll accept bad reviews as long as it's one to show me where I need to improve.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Black was still frowning.

"Dammit Black would you stop thinking for just a few minutes? As far as I can remember you always walk, sit and stand with a frown!" Luna said as Black laughed.

"I know, but I try to figure out what I can. And right now this pony that helped me in the forest; it doesn't make sense. Does he belong to some cult or something?" Black asked as Luna shrugged.

"I don't know; describe him again." Luna said as she ducked under a thick branch.

"As I've said before; the pony was pure white. The robes, the coat. It was so bright that I couldn't even turn to look at his face. Whoever he was; he must be immensely powerful to have thrown Red around like a doll." Black said as Luna sighed.

"Red... all these years we thought we were safe. Only to find out that he had risen again." Luna said as all the memories of destruction, pain and depression returned.

"But who has the power to resurrect a being of Red's power?" Black asked as he leapt over a rock.

"Or... how many came together to form such a power?" Luna asked as Black nodded.

"Good thinking." Black said as he stopped.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked as Black shook his head.

"Ah dizziness; I don't know where it came from, that's the second time today." Black said as he slowly moved forward.

"Well; perhaps you are still dazed by that hit." Luna said.

"Or it is that snake that bit me in the caves." Black said as Luna froze.

"What snake?" She asked angrily.

"I've no idea, in all my years I've never seen anything like it." Black said as he groaned.

"I don't have my necklace so I can't use magic." Black said as Luna smiled.

"Try, I think there's a reason that necklace was given to you." Luna said as Black looked at her.

"I'll try, but I am not so confident... it... would." Black's speaking slowed down when his usual red aura was now replaced by a white one.

"It's beautiful." Luna said as she was entranced by the lights.

Luna turned to Black's shocked face.

"What is it?" Luna asked as she stepped closer.

"I barely put any effort in this; as in three times less." Black said as he wondered.

"What if..." Black said as he turned the rock he jumped over.

Black focused as his necklace glowed and the rock slowly began shaking.

Black's face scrunched together as he lifted the boulder up.

Luna's eyes widened as this would've been a task even she would've struggled with.

Black breathed out as he held the boulder in the air.

"Black you could never-."

"I know, I could never do magic at this level." Black interrupted as he put the boulder back down.

"Why have you two stopped?" Celestia asked.

"Sister we-."

"Celestia do ponies in white and give off much light seem... familiar to you?" Black asked as Celestia shook her head after a few seconds.

"Not all Black; I'm sorry you'd have to figure out about the one who helped you on your own." Celestia said as Black nodded.

"No reason to stand around then. Let's keep moving then." Black said as they continued on their path.

* * *

"I don't know Chrome; I don't trust these ponies enough." Dark whispered as Chrome sighed.

"Dark they're more worried about us than we are of them." Chrome said as Dark narrowed his eyes at the group in front of them.

"Hard to believe the Pitch Black is walking over there. Although not as the legends described." Dark said as Chrome nodded.

"I always heard he killed ponies like me and you on sight." Chrome said as he smiled slightly.

"I guess not all legends hold true to some ponies." Chrome said as Dark hummed.

"What is it?" Chrome asked as Dark nodded to the Twilight and her friends.

"Honestly; I don't know; Black was the one who asked us to join his side. Perhaps Twilight and the other princesses would adhere to his choice." Chrome said.

Chrome turned to his brother who had a sad look on his face.

"_Never thought I'd ask this."_ Chrome thought

"What's buggin?" Chrome asked as Dark shook his head.

Dark groaned as he looked to the ground.

"I've fallen for a mare." Dark said as Chrome chuckled.

"I knew that cold bastard would come close to the fire for heat one day." Chrome said as Dark glared at him.

"Who is it?" Chrome said as Dark shook his head.

"Oh for buck's sake." Chrome said as he knew his brother wasn't keen on sharing secrets once he decided not to.

"Tell me sometime would ya?" Chrome asked as Dark shrugged.

"Maybe; but what's it to you anyhow?" Dark said as Chrome smiled.

"I have to know who to protect once my brother decides to freak." Chrome said as Dark narrowed his eyes at Chrome.

"Come on; are you really going to argue? You've pretty much hoisted that fact on a glory pedestal; adjourned by heavenly lights and a choir of-."

"Quiet." Dark interrupted as he laughed.

"See?" Chrome asked as he nudged Dark slightly.

"No point in being a sour stallion all the time." Chrome said as Dark let out a small laugh.

"Do you ever wonder why Black refused to fight me the first time?" Dark asked as Chrome nodded.

"Yeah; maybe he's one of those peace ponies." Chrome said as they both laughed.

"Or..." Dark began.

"He wants to settle things without having to have to get physical with anypony; a rare trait for somepony who has known only fighting his whole life." Dark said as he secretly referred to himself.

"Ooh I wonder who else is like that?" Chrome said as Dark noticed a blinking arrow above Chrome's head; pointing to him.

Dark growled as his horn let out a small spark and zapped Chrome on the flank.

"Ow!" Chrome said as Dark carried a huge grin.

"Since when do we use lightning spells?" Chrome shouted as he rubbed his flank. There was a small back scorch.

"Asswipe." Chrome whispered as he had originally heard the word on Earth.

* * *

"Are we too late?" A pony clad in armor similar to those of Chrome and Dark's former divisions; said.

"We are; the smell of burnt flesh is still fresh. This battle took place just as the sun rose up; about two hours ago." Another pony said as his armor was far more decorated.

"Gather these divisions' weapons; find what survivors you can." The large pony said as a large group of ponies rushed past him.

"I must thank you for coming to our location and warn us of this treachery; Nightstrike." The large pony said as he was clad head to hoof in armor.

"I am not proud of fleeing from a fight sir, but there was no other way." Nightstrike said as the pony nodded.

"No need for shame in what it takes for survival, but take heart. You will have your vengeance soon enough. Pitch Black is not an enemy to underestimate. Despite his age, he can still outrun and outlast the most. In both fitness and strength." The pony said as Nightstrike rubbed his head.

"How do we kill somepony like that then?" Nightstrike asked as the pony smiled, but Nightstrike couldn't see it.

"Every pony has their weakness, but for one to exploit Pitch Black's weaknesses... it'll take CLOSE observation. Red has warned us against this pony. To not confront him without assistance; at all." The pony said as he looked at Nightstrike.

"Do you remember in which direction they went?" The pony said as Nightstrike shook his head.

"Unfortunately not sir; I had to run as quickly as possible." Nightstrike said as the pony chuckled.

"No need to worry. Chrome and Dark attacked Ponyville. I assume that's where they'll go to lick their wounds. During that time we will launch an attack on them. I will be the first to kill Pitch Black. His head will make a fine ornament to a ship or so." The pony said.

Nightstrike knew deep inside his gut it far easier said than done...

* * *

An hour had passed since Black and the rest had walked from the battle.

"Finally." Robert said as he was getting somewhat tired of carrying the STILL sleeping Trixie.

"Wow; Ponyville got it hard." An elite said as they all watched the ponies trying to clean the debris and some were burying the head.

Black noticed the one they call Mayor Mare.

"Black you coming?" Robert called as Black turned to Robert.

Black sighed as he turned back to the mare who was now talking to an engineer and the pony gave her a piece of paper. The mare dropped her head.

"Go ahead Robert. There's something I have to do first." Black said as he walked after the mare.

Robert smiled as he had an idea why Black was following the mayor.

Robert turned and walked back to the house.

"It's been a long day." Robert said as he desperately wanted to hit the bed, but he had to stay awake until night time to get a great night's sleep.

Trixie stirred as she looked up.

"Are we home already?" Trixie asked as Robert smiled.

"_She looks so cute." _Robert thought as Trixie was rubbing her one eye like foal would when they were sleepy or just woke up.

"You're a pretty heavy sleeper; you know." Robert said as Trixie smiled and blushed.

"Come on; we gotta get to the house." Robert said as Trixie laid her head on Robert's chest.

Robert sighed inwardly as he began wondering if Trixie had feelings for him.

"_If that's true... I gotta whole lotta shit to deal with then." _Robert thought as he continued on his path.

* * *

Mayor Mare fell with her rump down on the chair. Her eyes watered at what it would cost for the repairs of Ponyville.

She glanced at the reports again.

Thirteen buildings have to be rebuilt.

Ten needs to be repainted and four has to be demolished and rebuilt again.

"Where will I find all these bits?" She asked herself softly. The public would surely help but it will take a year or more before they can accumulate enough.

"Perhaps I can assist in that." Black said as the mare looked up.

She laughed softly. "I thank for you for giving what bits you can, but it won't cover the total." The mare said as Black's face saddened.

"It is my fault." Black said as the mare frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Black stood in the light.

The mare gasped slightly as she expected a pony her size or more.

"I was not here when they attacked and it was orders that I be here. I am sorry." Black said as Mayor Mare felt anger rise within her.

"What's happening to the military? You were always punctuated and-."

"The attack was unexpected. As is any attack." Black said as the mare dropped her head.

Black sighed as he calmed down.

"I am not here to argue with you; now please. Tell me the total." Black said as the mare looked slightly concerned.

"250000 bits." She said as Black smiled.

"I can pay it." Black said as the felt slightly relieved but she was still skeptical.

"There's not a soul out there generous enough." Mayor Mare said as Black leaned forward.

"You just met one." Black said as he leaned back and his necklace glowed.

There was a flash and 25 bags filled to the brim with bits were in her office.

"25 bags each of them filled with 10000 bits." Black said as the mare's eye twitched.

"But how-."

"Do not worry this money has been legally granted." Black said as the mare didn't know whether she should smile or frown.

Black noticed this discomfort.

"You trust princess Celestia I believe." Black said as the mare nodded.

Black laughed and moved a bag closer.

"Use it; it is my way of apologizing." Black said as the mare smiled and ran over to hug Black.

Black smiled at seeing how happy she was.

"The ponies of Ponyville will always remember this... uhm..." The mare said as she let go and Black chuckled.

"My identity is unimportant." Black said as the mare nodded.

"I'll just say: Generous donor." Mayor Mare said as Black shrugged.

"Your choice madam, as long as you don't say anything about me." Black said as he walked out of the office.

Black walked through the short hall before he came to another door.

"That was a whole lot of bits." Robert said as Black frowned.

Black craned his head up and Robert was sitting on one of the wooden beams.

Black chuckled as he opened the door and continued as Robert jumped down and followed him.

"I thought you were heading to the house." Black said.

"I was, but Trixie said she'd walk the rest of the way. I figured I could come figure out what you were doing." Robert said as he tapped Black on the back.

"She was right; that there was a whole lot of money." Robert said as Black nodded.

"Yes, but I don't worry about my money; I barely do anything with it." Black said as Robert laughed.

"Got that right; the only time I saw you buy soemtihng was the two crossbows; speaking of which where are they?" Robert asked.

"They're with Luna. I hope." Black said as he feared she may have lost them.

Black and Robert were walking the early morning of Ponyville. Ponies were now trying to continue with their normal lives. The wreckage from yesterday was cleaned and if you look past the burnt and collapsed buildings... there was no difference!

Black felt the dizziness return to him.

Black groaned as he fell over.

"Black?!" Robert asked as he kneeled next to Black.

"BLACK?!" Robert shouted as the stallion wasn't replying.

The ponies were watching the two with both sorrow and fear.

"You're not giving up on me; come on." Robert said as Black huffed as he was lifted up by Robert.

Robert tossed Black over his shoulder as he jogged back to the house.

Black turned to his foreleg that was bitten and there was a strange blue glow around it; including the holes of the snake's bite.

Black began seeing black spots as he let his consciousness slip.

* * *

Black blinked his eyes quickly as he was on a beach.

"Where am I?" Black asked as he looked around him. Black stood up as he felt he was without his robes and weapons; only the necklace.

"Come on father!" Black heard a voice he could never forget.

"Easy Pitch; we're on our way."

"He's so energetic."

Black dived behind bushes and he poked his head out.

"_Is that... ME?!"_ Black asked as he couldn't believe he was seeing himself back in his youth.

Black turned to the beach again as he saw hundreds of ponies.

"_I remember this day. It was the day I got a fish hook stuck in my father's nostril." _Black as he smiled slightly.

"Good memories huh?"

Black spun around; punched the pony and then tackled the pony to the ground.

"Take it easy dammit!"

Black laughed as he got off of Shadow.

"At least you're back to normal." Black said as he helped Shadow up.

"Honestly you have to lighten up. What if that was Luna?" Shadow asked as Black rubbed the back of his neck.

"Never mind that; I managed to pull what I could about that key." Shadow said.

"I was planning on starting my search today, but as you could see..." Black said as Shadow nodded.

"I know; you passed out again. Don't know why this time." Shadow said as Black rubbed his chin.

"You ever saw a snake like the one I did?" Black asked as Shadow closed his eyes.

After a few seconds Shadow opened his eyes.

"No I've not. You're not dead otherwise you wouldn't be standing here. Best you find out what that snake is." Shadow said as Black nodded.

"I've seen something like it on a wall before; a painting, but I only realized that while I was trudging through the forest." Black said as Shadow put his hoof on Black's side.

"I must thank you for what you're doing. I thought I'd be stuck in that cave forever." Shadow said as Black smiled.

"No need for that; What did you do to get locked up anyway? With no company I'm sure you were bored to death." Black said.

"Uhm... about that." Shadow said as Black frowned.

"There's about 20 of us stuck in there." Shadow said as Black groaned.

"You cou;dn't have mentioned that up front?" Black asked as Shadow smiled.

"Hi guys."

"WHAAA!" Shadow screamed as he leapt onto Black's back.

Fang dropped on the ground as she laughed.

Shadow glared at Fang.

"How did you get in here?" Shadow asked as the bat mare smiled.

"Saw you sitting with glowing eyes; figured I come say hi." Fang said as her eyes dart to Black.

"And whose this; "making me horny"; stallion?" Fang asked as she put two and two together.

"Black I assume?" Fang said as she bit her lower lip.

"You do would wise to keep that mouth shut whenever you get those thoughts; miss Fang." Black said as Shadow put a hoof over Black's chest.

"Easy there big guy. She's all bark and no bite." Shadow said as Fang backed away slightly.

"Told you Fang; playing with fire here." Shadow said as Fang nodded.

"Oh I can bite... _playfully_." She said as she bared her fangs.

"So he's our rescue?" Fang asked as Black was calming himself down.

"He is, but be glad we're not in the real world. Otherwise he'd be tearing you a new one. Black can kill you; bat pony or not." Shadow said as Fang nodded.

"Now." Shadow said as he turned to Black.

"I've managed to find out Red's alive." Shadow said as Black nodded.

"Three of his commanders here in Equestria; A griffon, zebra and a pony. Each of them wears a necklace. Find those three; you find the key. With Red; you're gonna need all the help you can get." Shadow said as Fang raised her hoof.

"This is not class Fang." Shadow said as he saw her mouth watering.

"What's with you?" He asked as Fang wiped the saliva off.

"Oh." Shadow said as he facehooved.

"Black; would you mind Fang drinking a bit from you?" Shadow asked as Black raised an eyebrow.

"Please; I'm very thirsty." Fang pleaded as Black wanted to give in to those puppy eyes.

"Drink water." Black replied as Fang's ears dropped.

"She can't." Shadow said as Black sighed.

"Fine..." Black said.

"You always had that soft spot huh?" Shadow asked as Fang came closer to Black.

Black nodded.

"I sometimes wish I didn't." Black said as Fang neared the side of Black's neck.

"This is not real Black; at least not physically. She can suck up all she can and nothing will happen." Shadow said as Black smiled.

"May I?" Fang asked as this surprised Black slightly.

"Don't you just take?" Black asked as Fang shook her head, but her eyes didn't leave Black's neck.

"I only do that to attract attention. Most know me for my... slut like nature, but I'm not like that in truth." Fang said as Black smiled again.

"Don't be somepony you're not. In the end more stallions would desire you for the good mare you say you are." Black said as Fang blushed slightly.

"Yes; don't try and lie to Black. He can smell a fake in a mare quickly." Shadow said as Fang so desperately wanted to plunge her fangs into Black's neck.

Black noticed Fang trying to control herself.

"Let it go Fang." Black said as Fang looked into Black's eyes.

"I can see you need it." Black said as Fang smiled and in an instant her fangs penetrated Black's skin and Fang moaned as the blood began flowing into her mouth.

Fang closed her as she almost made out with Black's neck; or at least it appeared that way.

Fang's wings stiffened as she continued drinking.

"I think she likes you." Shadow mouthed the words as Black glared at him.

Fang had a blush covering her face as she pulled away slightly.

"Oh wow you taste amazing..." Fang said as she dug in again.

Black had a quizzical look on his face.

Shadow snickered.

"Don't worry she meant the blood. Besides being a 1000 years old your blood would've had real nice time to thicken and so on." Shadow said as he sat down and leaned against a tree.

"Why aren't you affected?" Black asked as Fang wrapped a hoof around Black's neck.

Black raised an eyebrow at her, but decided not to ask.

"I've learned to control those things. I just drink it when I am in need of a little energy. Besides I don't like drinking from stallions. Just doesn't feel right; unless its for a kill." Shadow said as Black nodded.

"Now what?" Black asked as Shadow shrugged.

"Don't know. I never woke you up; this time we'll have to wait for something to happen." Shadow said as Black sat down also.

Fang pulled away as she wiped her mouth.

"That should be just enough." She said as Black could see she still wanted more.

"Go on until you're satisfied." Black as Fang's mouth was hanging open.

Not from thirst oddly enough.

Fang leaned onto Black who now was lying against a tree.

"AAAAHHH!" A scream echoed as Black chuckled.

"Sorry about that father." Black said as Fang both her forelegs wrapped around Black's neck.

Shadow broke out laughing as Black looked at him.

"What?" He asked as Shadow snickered.

"She's making out with your neck rather than drinking from it." Shadow said as he fell down in laughter.

Black felt Fang's tongue lap at his neck.

"What?! It tastes good!" Fang retorted.

"I don't know whether I should feel horrified or good about this." Black said as they both laughed.

HL...

Fang had fallen asleep next to Black... somehow.

"Like giving a foal, milk." Shadow said as Black began to glow.

"Guess you're waking up now. Thanks on behalf of Fang. She needed that." Shadow said as Black nodded.

Black closed his eyes as he was gone in a flash.

"Huh?" Fang asked as she woke up.

"Don't worry; Black's gone." Shadow said as he noticed Fang's ears drop slightly.

"_What's your game Fang?" _Shadow thought as she vanished too.

* * *

"_I don't know why he's not waking up; your highness." The doctor said as he flipped through the pages on the clipboard._

"_His vitals all show he must be waking up."_

The words still remained in Luna's head.

Luna sighed as she looked at Black.

Luna leaned her head to Black's.

"Black... I don't know if you can hear me... please; we need you; Equestria needs you..." Luna said as she was on the verge of crying.

"... I need you..." Black's eyes slowly opened as he wrapped a hoof around Luna's neck.

Luna gasped as she looked up to find Black smiling weakly.

"Black!" She said as she wrapped her hooves around him.

Black smile quickly faded as he sat up.

"We have to go. NOW." Black said as Luan frowned.

"TO where?" She asked as Black sighed.

"Not you; me; Dark, Chrome, Robert and the elites." Black said as he got off of the bed.

"Not now Black; please I just want to spend some time alone with you."

Black looked at Luna then at the door. Black turned to Luna.

"Alright I guess Red and the others can wait." Black said as he lied down again.

Luna smiled as she climbed onto the bed. She wasted no time in laying her head on Black's chest.

Her eyes were baggy and she couldn't keep them open for much longer.

Luna frowned.

"Black?" She asked.

"Yes?" Black answered as he looked at the ceiling.

"What's the matter with your forelegs?" Luna asked as Black frowned too.

"Nothing; why?" Black asked.

"They're white Black."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update :(**

**I've been busy fixing our motorcycle and boy is she some heap of work... XD, but that all paid off.**

**As for the reviews... please do.**

**Only bad reviews as long as they're not baseless.**

**After all; criticism is needed to improve. ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure about this?" A man behind the desk said as he eyed the paper and the 16 year old boy.

The boy leaned forward; the man could only see the boy's wanton urge to kill.

"You don't know what happened to me; just put the papers through; I'm sure." The boy said as the man sighed. The man took a stamp and slammed it onto the paper as he added the form to the pile.

The boy had walked away from the table and went outside the building.

"_I'll get 'em for you dad." _The boy vowed in his mind.

The boy looked up and saw the people removing debris from their destroyed homes and marines carrying the dead away.

His eyes turned to a Hydralisk that had half its mouth blown away.

"_They deserve this." _The boy said as his desire to stomp on the Hydra's head more than ready to boil over. The boy simply looked away from the body and continued on through the streets. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the people that have suffered the recent attack...

"_Attack? This was slaughter." _The boy thought as he looked to the ground; avoiding the others as they walked past him.

A loud bang was heard as everyone looked up. There was a battlecruiser hanging above the city.

"Great timing." He said as he didn't look up again; the sarcasm and poison in his voice clear.

The boy looked up at a dead marine whose Gauss Rifle was lying right next to him; the magazines were lying next to the body as the rushed over.

He looked around and saw no one looking. He grabbed his backpack and started throwing the magazines into the backpack as he took the rifle and in red digits at the side it read:

"99"

The boy smiled as the Gauss Rifle could hold a hundred bullets easily. The boy expected the gun to be heavy, but found it somewhat light.

"15 mags... I should be fine as long as I shoot straight, but I should keep looking for ammo." The boy said softly to himself as he zipped the backup up and slung it over his shoulder.

The boy picked the gun up and aimed it; trying to get a feel for it.

The boy sighed as he dropped the gun again.

"Better than nothing." He said as he moved on.

It was a good thing cleaning started for real about two days after each attack. The boy glanced back up at the battlecruiser as it hovered over the city. He smiled slightly thinking of being a Viking operator or perhaps a Siege Tank.

He heard a hiss as he whips to the left.

A Hydra was trying to move, but found it impossible since half the body was missing and an arm was too.

The Hydra crawled as the boy pitied it.

"_I'll put it out of its misery." _He thought as he neared the alien and aimed the gun at it.

The Hydralisk hissed and tried to attack him, but it simply fell limp and breathed heavily.

"Don't worry; I just want to end the suffering." He said as he made contact with the eyes of the alien.

The boy could've sworn he heard something in his mind, but quickly shrugged it off. He sighed as he aimed the gun at the head and the alien nodded, but the boy just thought it was the shock and imagination getting to him.

He pulled the trigger as a single round went off.

He didn't know where the sudden mercy came from, but he was still pissed at them and their Queen of Blades.

The boy held back tears as he thought about that night.

Flashback...

"_Ah come on mom! It's the weekend!" I said as I put down the game controller. _

"_I don't care if it's Christmas; I won't allow you to play through the night." My mom said as I growled._

"_I was just about to decimate these guys!" I screamed as my mom laughed._

"_Your decimation can wait." _

_I sometimes wished I could go into the game myself and bring anyone who annoyed main there to blow them to bits. _

"_I heard that!" My mom said as I groaned._

"_Oh right; you were a Ghost." _

_I lied in my bed for a few minutes when my mom came back in._

"_Don't worry, tomorrow you can play the whole day." My mom said as she sat on the bed._

"_I do that every day!" I said but quickly slammed my mouth shut. My mom narrowed her eyes at me, but then smiled._

"_I know, but you should try and keep your language at a minimal during your rage quits." My mom said as she chuckled. _

"_I thought he... dad." I said as my eyes narrowed._

"_Your father never put it in, but I just acted like I heard nothing." My mom said as I blushed._

"_So you know about the..." I said as I tried to hide._

"_I know of the girl who flirted with you that day..." She said as I chuckled nervously._

"_So that's why you called me. Luckily I didn't give in to her... demands." I said as my mom laughed. _

"_Mom..." I said with a smile._

"_STOP READING MY MIIIIIND!" I shouted as she kept on laughing. _

"_It's so fun sometimes. Ok I will stop now." My mom said as she kissed my forehead._

"_I love you Alex." My mom said as I smiled and chuckled._

"_I love ya too mom." I said as we hugged._

_My mom got up and walked out of the room. _

_After the door closed and the light above it went red my phone went off._

"_Where are you?! I'm getting raped here!" _

_I laughed as I put it on speaker._

"_Sorry, but my mom busted my ass... again." I said as Rafael laughed._

"_No matter; I got them now." Rafael said as I chuckled._

"_Tomorrow I'll..." I said but stopped as I something drop from the sky._

"_The hell?" I said as my eyes widened at realizing what it was. _

"_FUCK!" I shouted._

"_RAFAEL THE ZERG ARE ATTACKING!" I said in a huge panic._

"_Sure." Rafael said as I groaned._

"_Just look outside your window." I said as this wasn't the first time._

"_Fuck; alright." Rafael said as he put the phone down._

_I felt the whole house shaking and soon it went dark._

"_No no no!" I said as I knew the house needed power to lower itself into the ground, but now the whole city was dark. I knew because we were living on a hill and I could see the whole city from our house and it was nothing but a dark ghost town now._

"_Alex come on!" I heard my dad shout as I turned around and looked at my dad._

"_What are we going to do?! The power's gone!" I said as my shook his head._

"_Before the power went out they sent a message ordering all families to retreat to the bunkers. The first wave is still small enough. Come on!" My dad said as I ran to him. _

_We came in the kitchen as my mom was already in her ghost outfit._

_That was fast..._

"_John you have to get your suit! Go I'll keep a lookout!" My mom said as my dad ran down to the basement._

_I was afraid; I had no gun and no armor; I was just an easy target to the Zerg now. _

_I was shaking horribly and my mom put a hand on my shoulder._

"_Don't be afraid we'll get out of this..." My mom said as he reached behind her into a drawer and she gave me the pistol. _

"_Remember what we said?" My mom asked as I smiled... or at least tried to._

"_Shoot to kill." _

_After a half hour of running through the streets and blasting the every now and then Zerg; I could see the defense line of the Marines and the unmistakable barrels of the Siege Tanks. _

_Two Vikings came from above and transformed to their mech forms. They landed right in front of us and my parents yanked me around them. _

_I lost the pistol my mom gave me due to a Hydra spine in it._

_I heard the two Vikings opening fire and the bullet cartridges hitting the ground._

_I jerked from the loud bangs of the Siege tanks opening fire as well. _

_I swear the earth shook with every blast from them when the shots hit or when they fired. _

_I felt my dad pull and was about to throw me._

_I was confused. Why didn't they just run with me until they are there?_

_That's when I noticed my mom was still next to the Vikings and firing her rifle and using her abilities to push back the Zerg._

_I flew through air; kicking and screaming as another marine caught me. My right leg was slightly hurt by the impact to his suit. As soon as the marine put me down I wanted to run back to my parents, but he held me firmly. _

"_NO I HAVE TO HELP THEM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but due to the battle going on I could barely hear myself. _

_I saw Banelings and began panic again._

"_MOM DAD!" I shouted but they didn't hear. The Banelings' acid spewed as it hit the two Vikings and my parents._

_I was glad I couldn't hear them, but as soon as I saw the two most important people dissolve in front of my eyes. I started shaking with rage at the aliens as I didn't even hear the battle anymore._

_I didn't even the things around me started to float. I screamed again as there was a shockwave and the closing Zerg was blown back._

_It was then that I realized I had psionic abilities. _

_I was too shocked to even move from my spot._

_I was pulled by someone but I didn't know who._

_My eyes remained fixed on the puddles that were my parents. _

End of Flashback...

Alex sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Depression has never hit him this hard. Alex simply leaned against a building's wall and slid to the ground.

The tears were now streaming from his face as he pulled his legs to his chest.

He was alone and afraid; didn't have home to go to anymore.

Alex dropped his head and a few seconds later looked back up. His eyes were glowing blue; even if he had a dark green eye color.

Alex breathed slowly as he focused on a piece of rock and it began to levitate.

His eyes flashed as the rock was hurled at a wall and it smashed into pieces.

Alex dropped his head again as he sobbed slightly.

He knew the guys from school would've probably called him gay or soft and what else.

Alex just thought one thing:

"They have no idea what this feels like..." Alex said as he closed his eyes; wanting to fall asleep.

Alex felt the star of his planet's rays hit him, heating him slightly.

There was a hiss again as Alex looked up. There was a Zergling, but it didn't appear to want to attack him.

It was so close that Alex could reach out and pet it.

Alex glared at the Zergling and the Zergling started to move back slightly.

Alex frowned and slowly put his hand out to it. The Zergling came closer and sniffed his hand. It purred and rubbed its face against his hand like a cat.

"Alex?" A girl's voice came from his left as he didn't even have to look to know who it was.

Alex didn't even stop petting the Zergling.

"Hey Nicky." Alex greeted as the girl was shaking.

"Get away from that thing Alex!" The girl shouted as the Zergling turned to her and growled.

Alex narrowed his eyes as the Zergling whined and looked back at him.

"Go." Alex ordered as the Zergling turned around and ran off.

"Alex how did you-?"

"I controlled it. I have psionic abilities." Alex said as he watched the Zergling run off.

"What?!" Nicky gasped as Alex sighed and stood up.

"Alex there you are!" Another voice came as Alex began to wonder.

"Ok are you guys stalking me?" Alex asked as he turned to Rafael.

Rafael chuckled and shook his head.

"No, but I guess we wanted the same thing." Rafael said as he eyed Nicky who nodded, but the shock of seeing Alex pet a Zergling still fresh in her mind.

"I was looking for you; I saw you at the bunker but you disappeared and I rushed over here when I heard the shot; and now I saw who fired it and at what." Nicky said as Alex remained quiet.

"Where are your parents?" Rafael asked as Alex picked up the gun and began walking.

Alex stopped and turned his head slightly. "They're dead." Alex said as he continued.

"I'm so sorry. The Raiders came a bit too late. I'm just glad they're here at all." Nicky said as Alex's face lighted up.

"The Raiders?" he asked as he knew he had to get to them. They would let him get at the Zerg easily.

"Yeah; they're here to clean out the Zerg Hive that's about 10 miles south of here." Rafael said as Alex smiled.

"Good; I should get to them somehow." Alex said as he rubbed his chin.

"Alex you can't just want to go to war! You still have your life ahead of you!" Nicky said as Alex turned around.

"I do, but to live for what? I've lost everything. The only thing I have left is the need for revenge." Alex said as Rafael shook his head.

"Don't get into something you won't get out of." Rafael said with his Indian accent.

"I don't think it'll be something I want to get out of Raf." Alex as he sighed.

"Listen guys; you still have a chance in this life. I've decided my path and it'll stay that way. Finish school and get well-paying jobs" Alex said he looked at Nicky.

"Where will the Raiders set up base?" Alex asked as Nicky shook her head.

"I WILL NOT tell you." Nicky said as Alex smiled.

"Thanks." Alex said as Nicky frowned.

"What do you mean thanks?" Nicky asked as Alex chuckled.

"My mom was a Ghost. So I have psionic abilities too." Alex said as he winked at Nicky.

"What does that have to-..." Nicky remained silent afterwards as Alex's smile grew.

Alex held the gun in both arms and began walking again.

The two friends watched their friend walk down the alley between the buildings.

"Do you think he's gone crazy?" Nicky asked as Rafael laughed.

"No I don't think so." Rafael said as Nicky shook her head.

"I'm serious Raf; The shock and trauma must've made him snap. I saw him pet a Zergling." Nicky said as Rafael frowned.

"Alex is not that crazy." Rafael said as Nicky sighed.

"I told you I saw it with my own eyes; he controlled it too. It growled at me when I came near and it whined and looked at Alex for a few seconds before Alex said: "Go" and it ran off." Nicky said as Rafael turned to his friend in the distance.

"Why do I get the feeling that he's responsible for the attack? It's been over a year since Mengsk's death and now the Zerg show up out of nowhere." Nicky said as Rafael nodded.

"I think I know why the Zerg came here again..." Rafael said as Nicky turned to him.

"Why?" She asked.

"You said Alex controlled a Zergling." Rafael asked as Nicky nodded.

"Well; either this is a brood looking for a leader; or the Queen of Blades is gone again and now they are searching for another leader." Rafael said as Nicky shook her head in confusion.

"Raf; talk sense." Nicky said as the boy looked at her.

"The only known Terran Ghost to be capable of controlling a Zerg mind is Sarah Kerrigan. There have never been before her or after... until now I guess." Rafael said as Nicky gasped.

"You think he'll become infested. Come back like the Queen of Blades?" Nicky asked as Rafael frowned at her.

"Why do you care so much? He's liked you for a long time and you simply shrugged it off. Come to think of it YOU'RE the reason he's turned against girls." Rafael said as Nicky let her head drop.

"I know; I like him too, but he doesn't believe me." Nicky said as Rafael nodded.

"He doesn't know the truth when it comes to those things anymore." Rafael said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to go after him, but if what you say is true, we must leave him for now; besides we have packing to do." Rafael said as Nicky winced.

"I know." She said.

"We're all being re-located per Valerian's orders." Nicky said as they turned around and began walking back to the bunker.

Nicky stole a last look at Alex.

"_Don't lose sight of who you are; Alex." _Nicky said as she saw Alex stop briefly before continuing.

Somewhere on a distant planet...

A group of feral Zerg; no longer controlled by a broodmother; established a fully functional hive only a few kilometers away from a city.

Two figures stood upon a balcony. The two rulers of the kingdom were watching the hive in the distance.

"How will we be rid of them sister?" Luna asked as Celestia shook her head.

"I am not sure, but I won't be sending guards in very soon. If a few of them can kill the majority and leave a few injured by a missing leg or two... imagine what an army of those vile things can accomplish..." Celestia said.

The Zerg hive was not in any way showing attempts to attack Canterlot and Celestia believed it best of the ponies of Equestria didn't know of these other-worldly beings.

"That battalion suffered horrible losses. 94 of the 100 ponies were slaughtered and only 6 made it out alive. Two of which are still capable of fighting." Celestia said as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"There was never a body count this high... not in a long time. Only during Discord's rule was there due to unrest between the factions of the ponies." Luna said as let her head drop.

"If those creatures multiply; I don't think we can do much to stop them." Celestia said as these creatures have been settled in for about a year.

"Princesses." A voice called as the two leaders turned around.

"There are reports that the creatures are taking the dead battalion's ponies' bodies and reincarnating them. We have captured one, but he is mindless and feral. He no longer can communicate with us. Whatever those things did to him... It is a horrible fate your majesties." The pony said as Celestia sighed.

"We shall go and see for ourselves thank you for informing us." Celestia said as pony saluted and walked outside the room.

"Come sister; we must see what we can do for that pony." Luna said as Celestia winced.

"I am coming sister." Celestia said as she followed her younger sister through the hallways of the castle; through the royal garden and into the dungeons.

Upon arriving where the altered pony was...

"By the gods." Luna said as she covered her mouth with her hoof.

Celestia's eyes remained wide and didn't blink at all.

"What have they done to him?" Celestia asked as she never saw something so horrific.

**Hello everyone**

**This is my first attempt at a crossover, please review and if you know of a way I can improve please don't hesitate to tell me.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Hidden talent

**Running into Writer's Block on this... shiiiit. :( **

**Well I'm safe for a few chapters, but I'll have to figure out what to do after that :P.**

**Sorry if I won't update much soon, but know that I'm figuring it out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What in Equestria do you mean sister?" Luna asked as she frowned at her older sister.

"How many dry seasons have we gone through Luna?" Celestia asked as Luna was about to reply, but closed her mouth.

"Come now... tell me you STILL want Black more than anything." Celestia said as Luna smiled.

"I do... it's just that..." Luna said as she looked down again.

"What is it?" Celestia asked as Luna looked up.

"I'm having Nightmares." Luna said as Celestia sat down next to her sister.

"What are they about?" Celestia asked.

"Well... the first one was of a great battle between us and the changelings. They slaughtered our numbers, but we prevailed yet at great cost. Black died in the fight." Luna said as she felt the fear and sadness returning.

"I didn't see Robert, only..." Luna said as her eyes widened.

"What is it Luna?" Celestia asked Luna began hyperventilating.

"Chrome and Dark were in the dream I had. It HAS to be a vision!" Luna shouted as she began panicking.

"Luna..." Celestia said as Luna was pacing up and down whilst muttering to herself.

"Luna..." Celestia tried again but the mare was still not reacting.

Celestia breathed in.

"LUNA!" Celestia shouted in her Royal Canterlot Voice.

Luna turned to her sister as she dropped her head.

Celestia growled as the thoughts of what she was planning to do this mating season were cast aside.

Celestia stood up.

"Wait here." Celestia ordered.

* * *

"Not a bad start, but that would mean going now." Robert said as Black nodded slowly.

"Of course. The faster we get things done the faster we can get out of here." Black said as they both turned to the door.

"Trixie?" Robert asked as the mare smiled and walked over to them.

"Hello Robert..." She said as Robert narrowed his eyes.

"Black; would you mind giving us a moment alone?" Robert asked as Black nodded and walked back to the bike.

"He's out of earshot." Robert said as he turned to Trixie.

"Now... what's bothering you?" Robert asked as Trixie was somewhat taken aback by Robert knowing she wanted to talk to him alone.

"How did you-."

"No time for that. Tell me what's on your mind." Robert said as it was actually gently said rather than rushed off.

"How to begin uhm..." Trixie stuttered as Robert stood patiently.

Robert knelt to be her length, but still slightly taller.

"Robert... do you have anypony special?" Trixie asked as Robert closed his eyes.

"_Kill me now." _He thought.

Trixie suspected that princess Celestia had taken an interest in him.

"_The saying goes: "All is fair in love and war"... I think." _Trixie thought as she dreaded Robert's answer.

"I've got a few in mind; why do you ask?" Robert tried playing dumb, but he knew exactly why she was asking.

"Honestly you stallions will never learn-."

"That mares ask these questions out of nowhere. They only ask these questions when their feelings for that somepony is bothering them." Robert said with a smile as Trixie's eye twitched.

"Yes..." Trixie softly said as her secret was now known.

"I'm not as dumb with this as you might think." Robert said as Trixie smiled and blushed.

"Clearly, but I should begin fighting my feelings for you. It's so strange; I've only just met you and I feel like this!" Trixie said as Robert chuckled.

"I know that feeling, but why do you say that you have to fight it?" Robert asked.

"_And you're going to say that you can't compete with Celestia."_ Robert thought.

"Oh come on Robert; how do you possibly expect me to best THE princess Celestia." Trixie said as Robert smiled.

"You saw us; didn't you?" Robert asked as Trixie shook her head.

Robert snickered.

"If you'd given me a confused face I would've bought it, but since you denied it..." Robert said as Trixie facehooved.

"Yes I did... and by the way I heard her screaming your name I'd say you and her are not going to be apart quickly." Trixie said as Robert groaned.

"To be honest; I'm still not sure myself. It feels weird that somepony who practically raised me suddenly starts taking a more intimate interest in me." Robert said as he truly didn't know if he should love Celestia back... or turn her down.

"You could say I'm stuck in a position I don't know how to get out of." Robert said.

"She marked you." Trixie said as Robert shook his head.

"She can mark me all she wants; I am not hers until we both have rings. End of discussion." Robert said as Trixie smiled... a small glimmer of hope remaining.

"Trixie..." Robert said as the mare blushed.

"There's a stallion out there just waiting for you. Tonight I want to talk about you; I don't hear much of anything going in Equestria." Robert said as Trixie smiled and nodded.

"_I don't understand what he meant, but I'll do it." _Trixie thought as she walked back inside.

* * *

A Pegasus pony landed in front of a dark castle. Most of the walls being red and others black.

It closely resembled the castle of Celestia and Luna, but where they had streams of water this castle had what appeared to be blood streams.

The pony traversed the many hallways until he reached the throne room.

The pony bowed.

"Rise." Red said as the pony stood up and saluted.

"Sir our intel was not wrong. It seems Chrome and Dark Charmer have reverted to Pitch Black's side." The pony said as Red growled.

"If we allow that black pony to survive any longer this whole plan is going to end up in flames. If he just wasn't as blind." Red said as the pony frowned.

"Sir?" He asked.

"It was centuries ago..." Red began.

* * *

_Red's POV..._

_Something didn't sit right with me that night._

"_How did that battalion know our positions?" I asked myself that one question over and over._

"_There's only one pony alive who knew of our plans." _

_I turned to the door to find Shadow._

"_Celestia." I whispered as I would be stung if the reason for the slaughter of the battalion was of betrayal from the princess herself. _

"_Do you truly believe that she is responsible for this?" I asked as Shadow shrugged._

"_I am not sure, but who else to have given EXACT directions to us?" Shadow asked as I felt the rage grow within me. I breathed in deeply and exhaled._

"_We have to warn Black." I said._

_If there was anypony strong enough to fight against Celestia it would be Black._

_After half an hour we finally reached Black's camp._

"_WHAT?!" I yelled in complete disbelief._

"_If you honestly expect me to believe that Celestia was the reason for our failure you are sadly mistaken." Black said as he turned back to his map._

"_Come on Black, how else will you explain that coordinated strike. I don't think that much luck exists. This was done with solid information!" Shadow said as I nodded._

"_I know you two are stung by the loss of so many, but one of them must've snuck in and-."_

"_OPEN YOUR EYES BLACK!" I shouted as the pony turned to me. _

"_THE MEETING WAS THE MOST SECURE ONE EVER MADE! HOW COULD SOMEPONY SNEAK IN WHEN THAT MANY DOORS AND QUESTIONS WERE ASKED FOR ENTRY?!" I shouted as the pony sighed._

"_You'd be surprised." Black replied as I had the notion he knew more than what he was telling. _

"_Look me in the eyes and tell me that. Tell me that Celestia had nothing to do with the attack." I was seething with anger now. I knew Black would rip me apart if he wanted too, but I was just as powerful._

_And I was not afraid of him._

_Black stood up and came within inches of my face._

"_I have full confidence that Celestia... had nothing to do with the attack." Black said as his irises didn't even move nor did he move._

"_How blind are you?" I asked as Black chuckled._

"_It is not me who acts upon a hunch. If you can prove to me that Celestia is responsible for it I will then decide what to do. I want stone evidence to support your theory." Black said as I unsheathed my two swords._

"_I will not fight you; if that's what you want." Black said as I slowly put the swords back._

"_I will prove it to you one day Pitch." I said as I walked out._

* * *

Red sighed.

"It's been so long and I've barely gathered any information. How will I prove to him what she is hiding behind that serene smile of hers?" Red said.

"What if we forced her to confess?" The pony asked as Red shook his head.

"I will not allow my warriors to die on a whim. When I decide to strike I want to KNOW that she will confess. Otherwise it will all be for nothing." Red said as the pony nodded.

Red still had a thoughtful look on his face.

"How soon can we sail?" Red asked as the pony smiled.

"With the tide."

* * *

Celestia rushed her way through the house.

She noticed Robert and Trixie talking outside, but her focus was on Black and getting him to talk to Luna.

Celestia opened the door and walked over to him

A pissed off face pasting itself on her.

"Black..." Celestia said as the pony turned to her.

"What is it?" Black asked as he frowned when he noticed her expression.

"Come with me NOW." Celestia ordered as Black shook his head and followed the mare.

* * *

Luna was sitting on the bed as she was still worried about the dream she had.

"It has to be a vision; I cannot see why else Chrome and Dark would look EXACTLY as they did in the dreams... but why would Chrysalis kill Black? As far as I can remember she was terrified of him." Luna talked to herself as her door was barged open.

Luna jumped in fright as Celestia used her magic to pull Black on the ear.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!" Black repeated as Celestia stopped pulling.

"Sister?" Luna asked as Celestia nodded.

"You two are going to talk." She said as she left the room.

"Talk about what?" Black asked after her but the mare kept quiet and closed the door. A "click" was heard. Indicating that she locked the door.

Black shook his head as he turned to Luna.

"What is she babbling about?" Black asked as Luna shook her head.

"Do you recall the night I told you about that dream?" Luna asked as Black nodded.

"I do, but why would-."

"Chrome and Dark were in it." Luna said as Black narrowed his eyes.

"BEFORE we met them." Luna added as Black walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Black I'm terrified for your safety." Luna said as Black smiled. Black wrapped a wing around her. Luna sighed as she leaned in.

"I don't want to lose you... not again." She said as Black chuckled.

"Luna it's been a thousand years. I know almost every trick in the book. I say that by fact. Here's the book." Black said as he pulled a big ass book from nowhere.

Luna wanted to question it, but she simply shook her head.

Luna laughed as Black only smiled.

Luna's smile quickly faded.

"Now I know how I look most of the time." Black said as Luna chuckled again.

"The other dream is one were we mated... but you simply pushed me aside. Telling me I was a mere buck." Luna said as Black shook his head.

"I would never do that Luna. That day I will give you permission to slit my throat." Black said as Luna didn't know whether to smile or be slightly frightened.

Luna nuzzled Black's chest as moved up all the way to his face.

"_There's no more denying this... I like it when she does these things." _

Black thought as he nuzzled her back.

Luna once again caught him off guard with a deep kiss.

Luna sighed as she wrapped her forelegs around Black's neck.

There was still a part of Black wanting to throw her out of the window hoping that a glass shard would pierce through her skull and-.

"_No I cannot wish for her to get so injured."_ Black fought against those feelings of hatred and he did his best not to hate what was happening.

The door barged open as an elite stepped in.

"My apologies sir; but we have a problem. It seems another army is about three days' march from Ponyville. What are your orders?" The elite asked as Black wanted to go and find that army, but he turned to Luna whose face saddened further.

Black grit his teeth as he closed his eyes tightly. Black sighed as he turned to the elite.

"We will wait for tomorrow to sort it out. How long if they walk through the night?" Black asked as the elite was slightly confused.

"That would be if they walked through the night general." The pony said as Black nodded.

"Keep them on watch; other priorities call for me." Black said as the elite nodded and saluted.

"As you wish sir!" The elite said as he walked out of the room.

Luna couldn't help but smile.

"Aren't you going to fight?" Luna asked as Black shook his head.

"I think I should spend a little time with you." Black said as Luna smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Twilight and her friends were approaching the house of Robert and Black.

Celestia was standing outside and Twilight smiled.

"Good morning; princess." Twilight said as the mare nodded with a smile of her own.

"We've come to spend the day here... if we may." Twilight said as Celestia chuckled and showed the way in.

"Where are Chrome and the others; princess?" Twilight asked.

"Chrome and Dark are talking with one another in their room; Robert is outside working. Black and Luna are talking privately. Please sit down I'll make us some drinks." Celestia said as Twilight was taken aback.

"What? I can do things for myself." Celestia said as the group laughed.

Twilight and the girls took their seats and Twilight noticed a beautiful guitar hanging over the fireplace.

Princess Celestia came back with a tray floating next to her.

Celestia's horn glowed as she hovered the glasses to everypony.

"Princess; whose guitar is that?" Twilight asked as Celestia smiled.

"That is Black's. I haven't heard him play in a long time." Celestia said as wondered if the battle-crazed stallion could still pluck the strings as he used to.

Black and Luna came down the stairs as the group looked at them.

Celestia has only seen those expressions on Black's face after he has either drunk or after he was flying for long periods of time.

Completely relaxed.

"Oh! Black do you think you could play a bit for us?" Celestia asked as she pointed to the guitar.

"_I hid that thing!" _Black thought as he looked to Luna who wore the most innocent smile he has ever seen. Black narrowed his eyes at her, but couldn't resist smiling as well.

"Alright." Black sighed as he walked further down.

"Oh and don't forget to sing!" Luna said as she took a seat next to her sister.

Black froze as his eye twitched. Black craned his head slowly to her with a creepy smile.

Luna's smile faded as she never saw Black's face being so scary to her.

Luna knew that type of look.

"_You're going to get it after this." _

Luna could practically read his mind.

Black took the guitar out of the case and grabbed the pick.

Black sat on one of the couches as he sighed again.

"I haven't played in centuries." Black whined as he tried to get out of this.

"And I haven't heard it in centuries so shut up and play." Celestia said as the group was confused by her.

"Sounds of Silence Black." Luna said as she smiled.

Black eye twitched again.

(If any of you want to know what this sounds like: go find "Sounds Of Silence - Paul Simon Instrumental" On Youtube. Fortunately I know the words by heart ^^; unfortunately I don't know the link by heart :D.)

Black strummed the strings as they released a low bass tune.

Black breathed in and out as he then cleared his throat.

And Black began playing one of the only songs he knew.

Black's eyes were closed as he focused on the strings in his mind.

* * *

After a few minutes Black ended as Twilight and the girls were blown away.

"That was beautiful." Twilight said as Black smiled and blushed.

"_Black blushing?... by the gods how hard did that minotaur hit him?" _Luna thought as she wanted more.

"Now sing it." Luna said as Black smiled.

"My voice will sound terrible I assure you." Black said as he began the melody over again.

* * *

_Hello darkness, my old friend._

_I've come to talk with you again,_

_Because a vision softly creeping,_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping._

_And the vision that was planted in my brain,_

_Still remains,_

_Within the sound_

_Of silence._

_In restless dreams I walked alone._

_Narrow streets of cobblestone._

_Beneath the halo of a street lamp,_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp._

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound_

_Of silence_

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people maybe more_

_People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

_People writing songs_

_That voices never share _

_And no dared _

_Disturb the sound _

_Of silence._

"_Fools" said I,_

"_You do not know."_

_Silence like a cancer grows._

_Hear my words that I might teach you_

_Take my arms that I might you._

_But my words_

_Like silent raindrops fell_

_And echoed _

_In the wells of silence._

_And the people bowed to pray._

_To the neon god they made._

_And the flashed its warning _

_In the words that it was forming_

_And the sign said _

"_The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls..._

_And tenement halls."_

_And whispered _

_In the sound of silence..._

* * *

Black finished as everypony's mouths were on the floor; except for Celestia and Luna.

"Told you I was horrible." Black said as Rarity fainted.

"Horrible?" Applejack intervened.

"Tarnation Black; Ah have never heard a voice like that!" Applejack said with a huge smile.

Rainbow Dash was speechless.

Even the usual talkative Pinkie was quiet.

"Black... I don't know what to say." Twilight said as Black smiled and put the guitar down.

"Feel free to insult me." Black said as Twilight shook her head.

"Black you've just swept the floor with every other singer I know!" Twilight said.

"How'd you get your voice like that?" Applejack asked as Black was taken aback that they weren't insulting him.

"Years of practice. It didn't happen overnight." Black said he tried to walk, but for some reason the lower half of his cloak fell off.

"Dammit!" Black said as everypony noticed something odd.

He had no cutie mark...

* * *

**Thousand years old and no cutie mark?**

**A little bit crazy I know. **

**TONS of homework to do tomorrow... dammit XD**

**Thank you again for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Underestimated

**Heard of the Warframe game and I have to say it's awesome...**

**Until you REALLY need to buy weapons and so on just to get the missions done. **

**You can with your current stuff, but in like two years of constant gameplay. XD**

**Hmm... wonder how long it will take before the Warframe and MLP crossover appears?**

* * *

Everypony gasped and Black rolled his eyes.

"No cutie mark; get over it." Black said as he put the robe back on.

"_The buck did this fall down anyhow?" _Black thought as he walked out of the living room; planning on joining Robert again.

Twilight stared at Black as he left.

"Princess... tell me that Black is joking." Twilight said as the white mare shook her head.

"I'm afraid not; even I don't know why he hasn't gotten his." Celestia said.

"Yet he has so many talents." Luna said as the group listened in.

"Black is suffering from a mental disorder. At least that's what the "smart" ponies said." Luna added.

Celestia took the lead again.

"Girls, Black cannot take a compliment. No matter what it is for; that is why he reacted the way he did. Black has had many mares confess their "Undying love" to him. Black merely scraped it off; saying that they are crazy for seeing ANYTHING good in him. Black has also threatened and nearly killed mares who were persistent." Celestia said as the girls looked nervously at each other.

Each of them now fearing what they were planning to do to seduce Black.

"I confronted Black of course, but I made the mistake of trying to assault him; at that point my anger was so much... Black put me down in matter of seconds." Celestia said as she winced; thinking about the pain.

"My sister; had two broken legs. A concussion, a fractured jaw and a black eye." Luna said as Twilight seemed to grow more and more pissed.

"Did he apologize?" Twilight asked barely able to contain her rage.

"He didn't have to." Celestia said as Twilight frowned.

"But he-."

"He didn't touch me; the injuries I had were caused by myself. I tried to tackle him, buck him and a few others I can't recall. These days I say those mares deserved it. In each account Black had warned them, but they did not heed his words. Black's only secondary was to make them afraid of him; or at least that's what he says. He didn't hurt them too badly; they fully recovered. In spite of the attacks; those mares said that Black had taught them each a valuable lesson. Somehow I found it hard to wrap my head around that even today, but I've seen the records and today they live happy lives." Celestia said as the girls were silent.

"Pitch Black has much good in him; they say he's modest by not accepting when we say good things and so about him, but even the negative would accept a compliment every now and then. With every good thing you say about Black he finds a way to counter it." Luna said as she turned to the direction he walked.

* * *

Shadow walked on his own through the gigantic cavern; thinking about his past and what could lie before him should he be freed.

"_No I WILL be freed. Black will get me out of this place." _Shadow thought as he came to the river running through the cave.

Shadow bent down and drank from the water.

Shadow groaned as he thought the meeting with Black in the dream; mostly over how Fury suckled on Black's neck like a foal.

Shadow shook his head trying to clear the thoughts.

Shadow gazed into the water; seeing his reflection.

Shadow exposed his teeth and his fangs bared.

His eyes were still normal, but they were like ice.

Shadow licked his lips; the thought of having warm blood rushing from his mouth-.

"AARGH!" Shadow screamed as it echoed through the cavern.

Shadow sighed and dropped his head.

"I am starting to lose control of this..." Shadow said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Do you think Red will come after us?" Dark asked as Chrome was busy looking out the window; staring at the town's busy day.

"He won't come after us directly, he'll send others. Have to know that Black's going for Red; one way or another we'll end up having to have to fight him." Chrome said as Dark noticed something behind those words.

"Noramlly you'd speak like that without hesitance, but now there's something else. You STILL want to live after the battle." Dark said as he pretty much hit the nail on the head.

Chrome turned to Dark.

"I had a strange last night." Chrome said as Dark nodded; indicating that Chrome should continue.

"I dreamt that there's some forgotten race of half pony half something else; buck they were ugly. Twilight somehow winds up to be their leader. In the process; becoming more powerful than Celestia herself. I was the most intent on trying to save her somehow, but from what I could glance it looked like something twisted her magic into a horrible thing. Her coat and everything was considerably darker. I remember her face. Half of which was in the light with an evil smile while the other was obscured and the only thing I saw a gleaming red pupil. If I have to come across that side of her... there's no way I could forget it." Chrome said as Dark knew that dreams tended to trouble his brother.

"Not every dream is a reality; or will become; Chrome." Dark said as Chrome sighed.

"I know, but that one felt so... real."

* * *

Luna was talking to Twilight and the girls; telling them of Black. Twilight was the one to have the most questions...

Not surprisingly.

"What kept ya'll goin' after that Black fella; princess?" Applejack asked as Luna smiled.

"Yes; he must've done SOMETHING to sweep you off your hooves." Rarity added.

Luna chuckled.

"Surprisingly... Black's looks had little to do with it." Luna said.

"I regarded Black important in the first century of our lives, but after that one day... when he gave his life for us." Luna said as she saddened slightly.

"Princess?" Twilight asked with a concerned tone.

"It's true." Luna said.

"Black was not born an alicorn; therefore he could not be immortal, but he died and then revived. The cause of this was due the eagle necklace he had; it is now replaced by a cross one. Black died to kill the one we call Red. We believed him dead, but we found out he has risen again." Luna said as the fear was clear in her eyes.

"Back to your question; when I heard of what Black had done for us I fell in love instantly. Not the kind that made you swoon and drool, but rather because it was like the last straw in his friendship with me. I had always seen Black as a brother and as time passed I found myself wanting to be more." Luna said.

"But those times were not just of peace. My affection towards him began to grow and grow up until I became obsessed with him. He was one of the reasons I turned into Nightmare Moon." Luna said as this perked Twilight's interest.

"Why is that?" Twilight asked.

"Celestia and I had gotten into an argument the day before. She threatened me by saying she will cut off any contact with Black if I don't get a grip on myself soon. I was always cranky and irritated; I guess it was because of my failure to have Black notice my advances." Luna said.

"Princess... you mentioned something of Black's eagle necklace?" Twilight asked as Luan nodded.

"Sorry I forgot; I don't speak about this topic very often. Black's necklace was an alternative to our horns. They discovered the magic flowing through his veins after the battle with Red had ended and his resurrection was done; also discovering that his necklace had acted as a sponge and absorbed the magic implosion that had occurred around the two and the magic that was absorbed was recognizable for a few a days but after that the magic appeared to be that of a very old origin. Older than even Discord and those before him. It took years upon years of research trying to find out how a Pegasus pony could hold such powerful magic and we still failed, they discovered however that his magic's pattern... is unlike anything else. Even our most complex patterns look like kindergarten patterns compared to those. They said that should Black be able to utilize the magic to its full potential he'd be able to rip this world apart..." Luna said as the girls all seemed somewhat fearful.

"But..." Luna began.

"Black refuses to bolster his power to that level. Even now his magic is formidable, but all that magic must come out at some point." Luna said as Rainbow Dash wondered if those blue trails coming from Black's mouth and nostrils that she'd seen in the forest had any part to play in what Luna was telling them.

"I am sure you are still shocked to know that Black had hit mares before... but at that point Black is no longer in control of his own body..." Luna said as she recalled one of the legends about him.

"Many say he defeated a hundred griffon warriors on his own... it's true; there's no way a pony could do that in themselves; then again Black had help." Luna said as the girls seemed to gain even more interest.

The door suddenly barged open; revealing an elite who had two arrows in his back.

"Where's the general?!" He asked as the girls all were staring at the elite.

"He's in the backyard." Luna answered as the elite nodded.

The pony growled and he yanked the arrows out.

The elite charged through the house...

"_If my general doesn't hear of this soon... all hell will break loose; with civilian ponies caught in the middle of it."_

* * *

Black and Robert stood outside talking.

"Listen if you're going to ride this bike; we have to find a wide enough area. I don't want you crashing into shit." Robert said as he had already removed the plastic panels of the bike.

"What are you checking for?" Black asked as he bent down as well.

"Checking for any leaks and irregularities. She seems clean, but I have to know."

The door opened as Black and Robert saw the elite running to them.

Black frowned and moved forward.

"What happened to you?!" Black asked as the stallion saluted.

"Sir!" He began.

"There's an army but an hour's walk from here. They will arrive soon; judging by the way they are armed they seem to want to lay siege to Ponyville." The guard said as Black frowned.

"That's impossible-."

Black froze mid-sentence as his face turned to that of anger.

"Alright our timetable's short; get everypony inside; here now." Black ordered as the elite charged off.

Robert quickly jumped on the bike; started it, spun it around and rode into the garage. He ran back and reversed the car back inside.

Robert slammed the garage door shut as he jogged to Black.

* * *

The army rolled through the forest as their leader remained at the back; watching his forces move forward.

"You're certain of this; Nightstrike?" The pony asked as Nightstrike nodded.

"Pitch Black and his elites are holed up inside Ponyville. There's no way Black can evacuate the town and prepare a defense in an hour." Nightstrike said as the pony nodded.

"Good... If Black is to be found nopony will touch him but me!" The pony shouted at his soldiers.

* * *

Black watched as the ponies streamed into the backyard.

Twilight and the girls had a hard time looking at Black since they were filled in a bit better as to what he's capable of.

"Now that I've lured you all here. Ponyville is going to be laid siege to." Black said as some of the elites were there and they simply nodded.

"What?!" Twilight asked.

"How can we be sure?" Twilight asked as Black smiled.

"My elites don't lie to me." Black said as he wondered why the other one told him three days and this one told him an hour.

"This is how it's going to go down." Black said as he breathed in.

"Chrome; you and a small part of my elites; along with Twilight Sparkle and her friends will begin evacuating the town. Take them to the forest behind the town. Dark you, me and Robert will take what's left of the elites and split them up between us. Each of us will go and cover the three entrances to Ponyville. They may be coming from the Everfree, but there's no telling what they're strategy might be. NOW GO!" Black shouted as the girls winced at his voice.

"Celestia and Luna; why don't you two accompany Twilight and her friends. I doubt they'd want to see this." Black said as the princesses nodded.

* * *

After half an hour everypony was gathered at town hall. The ponies were visibly shaken and some were whimpering.

Black walked to a small boulder and stood on top of it.

"Hear me everypony; you are being evacuated due to this town which is going to be under siege in about half an hour!" Black said as the ponies turned to him.

"What is this shit?!" A pony shouted.

"I'm going home!"

The ponies began shouting their own words as they tried to leave.

Black growled as he slammed his hoof into the boulder. The ground shaking causing some of the ponies to stumble and others to fall.

A horn sounded off in the distance.

Black grit his teeth.

"_They're close." _

"Ladies first!" A mare shouted as Black smiled.

Chrome and his group began herding the ponies away.

The rest closed in.

"Come; my elites!" Black said as he turned to the direction of the horn sounding.

"It's time we showed them why the elites are to be feared!" Black shouted as the elites screamed in agreement as Black unsheathed his axes.

The split up was fast and soon they were hiding amongst the buildings and bushes and even in alleys.

* * *

Dark and his group sat in their ambush positions; watching the tree-line closely.

The silence was thick.

Dark frowned when he heard a slight whizzing noise.

Dark's eyes widened as he knew that sound all too well.

"ARROWS!" Somepony shouted before him as they all went for cover.

Hundreds of arrows began impaling the ground and a few unlucky elites.

Dark looked at the elites and how pissed they seemed when their comrades died.

(I've been looking for a song to fit with the battle scene and well Red Alert 3's Shock and Awe seemed fitting to it. If you want the feel of the battle go and look it up. ^^)

Dark was just glad he wasn't on the other side considering how quickly the elites had put his and his brother's division into the ground.

"Ooh I can't WAIT to get my hooves on those faggots!" An elite shouted.

"Using bucking arrows from a distance; too afraid to take the bull by the horns." Another shouted as Dark already began liking these stallions.

* * *

Robert was twirling his staffs as the arrows hit around them. Robert frowned as he noticed a mark on one of his staffs.

"Alright... WHO TOUCHED MY STAFFS!?" Robert shouted.

The elites were looking at him; each of them giving off an Are-you-kidding-me look.

"Seriously who carries this much arrows?" an elite asked as he pointed to the growing number of arrows in both his shield and the ground.

"Keep it up fellas; We're going to get them in close quarters soon." Robert said as they regained their focus.

* * *

"General how is this possible?" An elite as Black and his team had taken cover in a few nearby buildings.

"They were days away I swear!" An elite shouted as Black watched the tree-line closely.

The elite was cornered by his own brethren.

"Then how could you have traveled so quickly?" An elite asked as the one being cornered was looking constantly towards Black who had his back to them.

"It doesn't matter." Black began.

"If he had committed treason then I will deal with him myself."

The pony flinched.

"Sir I swear I didn't; I used my magic to teleport me great distances."

Black ignored the racket until he was starting to get annoyed.

"ENOUGH!" Black shouted as the elites backed down from the pony.

"You morons are focusing on one who isn't a definite threat while there is an army out there who is eager to tear into your flesh." Black scolded as some of the elites' ears flattened.

Black sighed.

"I know I never scold any of you, but there is no soldier or battalion out there that is perfect. If he had made the mistake of betraying us we must leave room for him to redeem himself." Black said as the elites nodded.

"We just don't want any lies to be in your battalion sir." An elite said.

"Leave it to me then; son. And it's OUR battalion." Black said as they all watched the trees.

"Are those catapults?"

* * *

"Hmm; no movement. It seems Black can plan an evacuation even an hour before an attack. We'd best make sure... BRING UP THE CATAPULTS!" The leader shouted as the contraptions began rolling to the edge of the Everfree.

"This will flush them out if they are in there." The leader said as he heard the groan of the rope and wood; preparing to hurl boulders at the town.

"Set them on fire!" The leader said the ponies began throwing the oil along with torches in the buckets holding the boulders.

"Let's see you defend your stallions from this Black." The leader said to himself.

"FIRE!"

* * *

"INCOMING!" An elite shouted as Black's eyes shrunk.

Black closed his eyes and cast a dome around him and the elites.

The boulders slammed onto the shield; cracking it and Black winced with every hit.

Black scarcely opens his eyes to see the apparent leader.

Black frowned as he lost concentration and the shield collapsed.

Black looked up to find one less boulder coming towards him.

"_It worked earlier..." _

Black exhaled as his necklace began glowing.

The magic flowing through him felt much more... pure in a way.

At the same time somewhere else Luna's moon necklace began flickering back to life.

Luna stared at it and after a few seconds ignored it.

Black's necklace flashed and the boulder was sliced in half. The edges of the rock were glowing.

Black smiled slightly.

The ponies at the Everfree began moving forward and Black watched the overwhelming numbers crawl closer and closer towards Ponyville. Black was surprised to see some of his elites shuffling slightly.

"Surrender yourself Black; and no harm will come to your friends!" A voice shouted as Black growled.

"Return back to the hole you came from; over my dead body will you harm this town and its denizens!" Black shouted back for he knew that trick far too well.

"Have it your way then!" The voice replied.

Another horn sounded as the enemy ponies began charging the elites.

The elites braced themselves.

"Stand strong boys. Know that they are not invincible; they can bleed just as easily." Black said as the ponies were now charging at them at full speed.

"To fall on the battlefield is to rise above." Black said as he tightened the hold on his axes as he got into his stance.

"CHARGE!" Black shouted as the elites let out terrifying screams as they charged with him.

* * *

At Robert's side the enemy was moving through the buildings; unaware that they were being watched.

Robert slammed his staff against a steel pipe and the elites leapt at the unsuspecting ponies.

The elites made short work of a lot of them when all the ponies realized what was going on.

Though the elites were well trained; these grunts put up a good fight.

Robert ducked under the swing of a pony's sword and Robert thrust the points of his right staff's blades right into the jaw of the pony. Robert stepped up and lifted the pony off the ground and slammed him back into the ground; the blades having now penetrated the skull.

Robert yanked the staff out as an arrow struck him.

Robert groaned as he yanks it out.

Robert watched the endless ocean of ponies come from the Everfree.

"_I hope Black's got a plan on this." _Robert thought as he doubted the elites would have enough energy to fight all of these ponies.

* * *

Dark and his group was already thick in combat, but they were under constant fire from the arrows.

An arrow struck an elite next to Dark. The pony slumped over; the arrow in his chest.

"Maggotssss!" The pony said as he fired his crossbow and hitting a pony right in the skull. The arrow left the head and left a huge chunk missing.

Dark was making quick work of the ponies as they were highly handicapped due to his ability to stand on his hindlegs and use his forelegs as a human would.

* * *

Black was but a few feet away from the enemy when he unleashed a major shockwave; sending at least four or five rows of ponies flying back into their comrades.

Black blinked at the sheer increase in power.

"_It won't be enough to save everypony..." _he sadly thought as he suddenly felt a familiar but frightful jolt of pain from his chest and head.

"No not yet!" Black said as his vision blurred. He was glad to see the black and silver armored elites of his making mincemeat of the grunts. Black shook his head as he growled.

Black picked the huge axe of a dead enemy pony and hurled it at a pony who was sent flying backwards.

Black leapt over two stallions as he did a front flip and sliced the two heads vertically in half.

Black landed on his hooves again and blocked the swing from an axe as he slit that pony's throat. Another was coming from the right and Black used the pony's axe. Black spun around and slams the axe into the skull of the pony who slumped over; dead before he even hit the ground.

Black's necklace flashed as he had used a spell similar to the action of a whip and three ponies were sliced in half.

Black jumped and landed on the ground again as he let out a wave of fire forward and igniting the ponies as they all dropped and rolled around.

Black screamed as he was still suppressing that part of him that he didn't want to unleash.

Even if it meant victory for them...

Black charged into the ranks again; killing ponies left and right with only minor cuts and bruises to be inflicted upon him.

* * *

"It seems we have underestimated Black." The leader said as Nightstrike was shaking.

"No matter; it won't be long before Black knows the brother he never knew he had." The pony said as Nightstrike frowned and turned to the stallion.

"Say what?"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update again; school keeping me busy :P**

**Black has a brother?**

** Didn't know that XD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Hidden truth

**That Mittsies Stratum song is so awesome :D...**

**I know that it's based off a clop thing... and I keep being reminded of it every time I hear this song. XD**

**I still regret ever looking that up...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Say what?" Nightstrike asked the pony smiled.

"I am Black's brother; Ghost." Ghost said as Nightstrike frowned.

"Black doesn't know me of course, but that will come to an end after today." Ghost said as he unsheathed his sword.

Nightstrike could FEEL the coldness coming from the blade.

"Where did you get that?" Nightstrike asked.

Ghost smiled under his helmet.

"This I got from the cold lands of the north. Took me two years to discover its location." Ghost said as he swung the sword slightly.

Nightstrike swore he heard whispers as the blade was being swung.

"Many say that its cursed, but I've been cursed enough already." Ghost said as he and Nightstrike refocused on the battle.

"Shouldn't the ponies we sent around the town be here by now?" Nightstrike asked and Ghost frowned.

"You're right." Ghost said as he realized he was losing the battle.

"The elites live up to their name and their reputation." Ghost said as he wondered if the battalions he sent to attack from behind were being mauled by another part of the elites.

"Perhaps we should signal for a retreat?" Nightstrike said as Ghost rubbed his chin.

"Perhaps."

* * *

Chrome and the girls including the large group of ponies were traversing through the forest.

"How deep must we go in?" Twilight asked as Chrome shrugged.

"I don't know." Chrome said as he turned to a tree.

"I'll get up there to get us a look as to how far we are from Ponyville." Chrome said as he ran to a tree; using his horn he bolted himself up. Chrome began scaling the tree with speed and grace.

Twilight watched Chrome like a hawk and wincing every now and then due to her thinking he was going to hit a branch or fall down.

"Please be careful!" Twilight shouted as Chrome turned to her.

Fatal mistake...

Chrome looked back forward again and his smile vanished as he hit the branch face first.

Chrome's vision blurred as he began diving to the ground.

Chrome seemed sure to hit the ground, but Twilight stopped him just a few inches from hitting the ground.

Chrome could only hear muffled voices...

"_Damn you; Twilight Sparkle." _Chrome muttered in his head as he felt himself losing consciousness.

* * *

Dark plunged his sword into the chest of a pony as he yanked it out afterwards.

Dark and his group's attackers seemed done.

"Was that it?" An elite asked as Dark noticed that a few of the elites were among the hordes of dead enemies.

"I think so... no matter; we have to get to Robert and help him then get back to Black and finish this Celestia damned battle." An elite said as Dark nodded.

"You're an awfully quite one." An elite said to Dark.

Dark chuckled. "I like to have my actions do the talking." Dark said as the elite smiled.

"Guess you and your brother aren't as bad as we'd thought." He said as Dark and the elite began charging with the rest of the group

After a minute or so they finally came upon Robert's group and they weren't faring very well. They have suffered a good number of losses due to the arrows. Unicorns were holding their shields up but they got worn out after a few minutes of reflecting arrows and sometimes shooting them back.

Dark ran through the battle to where Robert ducking behind cover.

Robert smiled.

"Good to see a friendly face." Robert said as he and Dark laughed.

"We need those fucking archers taken out... otherwise they're going to mow us down." Robert said and pointed towards the ponies behind the trees.

Dark turned to Robert.

"I can take them out." Dark said.

"How?" Robert asked with a smirk.

Dark only smiled back and his horn glowed as he turned invisible.

"You have cloaking?!" Robert asked as Dark turned back to normal.

"If you can keep them busy I'll be easily able to get past them." Dark said as Robert nodded.

"Go we've got you covered." Robert said as he threw hand signals at the ponies and they nodded.

"NOW!" Robert shouted as he flew and the unicorns cast their shields again.

Robert and the elites went into battle as they hack and slashed at one another.

Dark was running past the army without even being glanced at.

* * *

Dark hid behind a tree as he breathed in deeply.

Dark uncloaked as he charged silently at the archers. Dark brought his knife around a pony's neck and slit it. Dark took the bow and arrow and began shooting at the ponies. Dark managed to nail a few but they were onto him quickly. Some were going with melee while the others kept firing.

Dark unsheathed the sword again as he blocked the arrows with his sword.

Dark began slicing the archers up and once he finished he signaled Robert.

* * *

Robert smiled as the elites dropped the shields and charged into the overwhelming ranks of the enemy.

After a few minutes the elites had finished the battle and some of them cheered.

Dark came up to Robert.

"We have to get to Black and finish this." Dark said as Robert nodded.

"Alright boys; let's go!" Robert shouted as the combined group began searching for Black's division.

* * *

Black swung his axes into the throat of a pony as the blood sprayed all over him.

Black turned to where the apparent leader was standing.

Black pointed his axe at him.

The pony in the far smiled as he motioned: "Come get me."

Black shook his head with a slight chuckle.

He began moving through the battle...

On his way to the leader.

* * *

"Shadow?" A soft voice asked as Shadow turned.

"Hey Winter." Shadow said as the mare looked very nervous.

"Do you think Black will judge me?" She asked as Shadow smiled.

"If I know Black; he would be careful of you since you're related to one of the mares that turned him from a good stallion into a..."

Shadow bit his lip in search of a word.

"Into a?" Winter asked as Shadow sighed.

"It's hard to say who Black is at times. But I KNOW that he is one of the most caring stallions I've ever met." Shadow said.

"Even if he is a cold hearted killer." Shadow said as Winter smiled.

"Prove to Black that you're a great mare and he'd give his life to you." Shadow said as Winter blushed.

Shadow chuckled. "I didn't mean he'd marry you, but as a friend; a comrade." Shadow said as Winter nuzzled him.

"Don't be afraid of Black; he'll give you a chance. Just don't buck it up." Shadow said as he nuzzled her back.

* * *

Five stallions stood in front of a cave entrance.

"How sure is Red that the ship in here has to be destroyed? I mean its miles from any lake or sea!" The pony said as the one next to him pointed.

"Can't you see that it's put on tracks? And it's downhill... telling me that he can simply activate some kind of mechanism and the ship will slither down to the sea. Nopony would think of looking for it here." The pony said as the other nodded.

"Are we certain that this ship is undefended? I mean somepony like him won't just "leave" the ship here." Another said as the one in the middle shook his head.

"Won't know if we don't go in." The middle said as the three began moving through the incredibly large mouth of the cave.

"Damn; how did he even fit that beast in here?" One of the ponies asked.

After half an hour of walking they finally reached a door; using the tracks they followed.

"Well this has to be where the stallion put his ship. Is it true? Nine bucking decks?" a stallion asked.

"Only one way to find out." The middle pony said as he pushed the door open.

"A little help here!" He said as the others joined him.

"Oh my..."

"Buck."

The three stallions' mouths hung when they saw the sheer size of the ship.

"This thing's gone burn a long time before its reduced to cinders. Look at the size of this cove!" He shouted as it echoed.

"Focus you two!" The middle pony shouted as he began lighting his torches.

A torch flew as it hit the side of the ship.

The pony facehooved as he turned to the thrower.

"We have to get INSIDE." The pony said as he shook his head.

"I don't know; I feel like I'm being watched." The pony said as none of them noticed the four shadows zipping past them.

"Come on you filly!" The middle pony said as they began moving toward the ship.

"It's a shame we're going to burn her down. She'd have done good in our army." A pony said as he imagined this ship firing her cannons.

"Why does this ship have ballistae?" The pony asked.

"She's older than you think." The leader said as they all began climbing the ladder that lead to the deck of the ship.

"I heard she's over 200." A pony said.

"Older still; this ship was the first one to embark on Griffon soil." The leader said as the ponies frowned.

"That would mean this ship's nearly 900 years old!" a pony replied as the leader nodded.

"She sank half of the Imperial fleet guarding the castle of the Griffon king back then and was covered top sail to crew quarters in arrows and ballista bolts." The leader said as they got onto the deck of the ship; only to find what appeared to be hundreds of skeletal remains.

"I guess some ponies desired this ship for themselves; can't say I blame them." A pony said.

The leader frowned.

"Whatever killed these explorers... they're not pony." The leader said as he looked around.

"How do you know?" A pony asked as the leader pointed to a line that was cutting right through a pony's ribcage.

"These things have claws that are about half our length." The leader said.

A small giggle of a mare broke out and echoed across the cavern.

The ponies immediately began looking around frantically.

"Show yourself!" One shouted as the ship shook, but it stopped as quickly as it began.

"Everypony back to back!" The leader shouted as the ponies formed the formation with haste.

The silence frightened the warriors.

The sound of hooves running was heard and they turned to the source of the noise. A mare with ice blue eyes was coming right at them.

The stallions quickly noticed that she was horribly thin.

"S-soldiers?" She asked with a cracking voice.

They suspected she had a beautiful blue coat, but there were bald patches and her left wing was missing.

"What happened to you? And who are you?" A pony asked as he neared the mare, but was stopped when the leader placed a hoof over his chest.

The leader looked at him and he understood what the leader was implying.

The leader turned to the mare, but she was no longer there.

"Where did she go?" A pony asked.

"Wait... where's Iron?" A pony asked as the group looked around.

The ponies began calling for the pony, but there was no reply.

The leader noticed a small drop of blood.

"Weapons out." He said as the group unsheathed their weapons.

The leader began seeing the rest of the blood drops.

"Stay close to me." He said as he began following the trail.

They followed the blood drops and it led them to one of the hatches that went to the lower decks.

"That's where we have to go to set fire to the ship." A pony said.

"I'm getting a baaaad feeling about this place." Another said.

The leader threw open he hatch.

The ponies began coughing at the stench coming from below.

"Smells like something died in there!" A pony said as he covered his muzzle with his foreleg.

The ponies remained silent and turned to him.

"We'd better get down there."

* * *

Luna sat at the edge of a cliff looking out to the forest.

Celestia came softly behind her.

"Are you in thought again?" Celestia asked as Luna jumped slightly.

Luna chuckled sadly and turned back to the forest.

"I think Black was right." Luna said as Celestia frowned and sat with Luna.

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked.

"I... I don't think I truly love him." Luna said as Celestia; had to do everything to keep herself from gasping.

"Words I thought would never leave your mouth." Celestia said as Luna closed her eyes.

"That's what he's been trying to tell you this whole time." Celestia said as Luna groaned.

"I know, but... what if he has feelings for me?" Luna asked as Celestia understood the question.

Celestia knew there is another meaning behind that question.

"Black is not at peace with his own mind Luna. The only things he has endured in his life was pain-."

"Pain, betrayal, sadness and depression; I know this." Luna said as Celestia remained quiet.

"Yet Black DOES care for you." A voice said as the mares turned around.

A hooded figure stood behind them.

His robes were gleaming white and his coat as well.

Celestia and Luna immediately took their fighting stances.

"At ease; you two. I am not your enemy." The stallion said as Celestia and Luna couldn't pry their eyes from the beauty of his wings and robes.

"I'll get straight to the point. Black is hiding something from you two." The pony said as Luna frowned.

"Black would never." Luna said as the pony sighed.

"He warned me this would be hard..." The pony whispered.

"Who are you to speak of Black?" Celestia asked with venom in her voice.

The pony turned to her.

Although Celestia couldn't see his eyes; she could FEEL his gaze on her.

"He'll know me well enough; or at least remember me." The pony said.

Celestia could sense the vast power this pony held and it was unlike anything she has ever felt.

"_Peaceful; yet... immeasurably lethal." _Celestia thought.

"You... You're that pony Black met in the forest!"

The stallion smiled as of knowing Luna would say that.

"Very perceptive; princess Luna." He said as he walked between them.

"Celestia... you've always wondered why Black would attack a mare." He said as Celestia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Strange that YOU know it's been bothering me all this time, but I'll let it up for now. Yes why is that of relevance?" Celestia asked.

"Black's not a pony." He said bluntly.

Celestia and Luna turned to each other than back to him.

"You cannot be serious." Luna said as she lifted an eyebrow.

"Black is not alive due to Red's magic. He's alive because he is one of us." The pony said and it sounded like he was shocked by it.

"Well... almost one of us. He needs only be convinced." The pony said as he turned around.

"Black attacked the mares because he was being controlled. Black would never do it in himself."

The pony walked past them.

"You must confront Black soon; the last of his emotional walls are starting to crumble. Dark times are coming and once his walls are down he will be able to prevent most of the damage that is to come. This attack on Ponyville is but the appetizer of the main course. The bad thing is that Pitch Black will have to give up his emotions; his memories and his personality. Even with this much power Black cannot fight against the coming evil. Those who were believed enemies will turn allies; those believed allies will turn enemies. He will need EVERYPONY'S assistance."

The pony began to walk again.

"Wait!" Luna called as the pony stopped.

"What controlled Black? What evil is coming?" Luna asked.

The pony sighed.

"I know not; it's only I feel it's true."

Luna narrowed her eyes at that statement.

"Black usually says that." Luna said as the pony smiled.

"He hears the voice as we do; as we all do." The pony said as Celestia snorted.

Luna was somewhat shocked at Celestia.

"So this whole... cult of yours is based on a voice everypony listens to? How ridiculous." Celestia said.

Luna was certain that the pony would lunge at her, but instead he smiled.

"The One we serve "princess" is of a power that you could NEVER stand against. If He'd chosen to cleanse this ill-begotten world-..." The pony stopped as he breathed in.

The pony calmed himself.

"He'd never do that. He cares for each and every single life out here. What most would display as hopeless; useless and trash... He sees gold in that pony." The stallion seemed to recite something.

"If the one you follow is so mighty; then how come we haven't heard of him?" Celestia asked.

"In fact; what IS this "voice" you seem so content to follow?"

Luna knew that the pony did his very best not to lash out at Celestia.

"Everypony is born with a conscience: "What's right and wrong."." The pony began.

"A voice that is pure and loving and would never let you make a choice that would hurt another and is always loyal and by your side."

Celestia seemed a bit taken aback with that response.

"_It almost sounds like that part telling you not to do something." _Celestia thought.

"So... you'd rather follow somepony whom you've never laid eyes on?" Luna asked.

"That is correct. The necklace Black wears now is a symbol of who we follow." The pony said.

"If Black truly is one of your kind; then..." Luna said as she turned to Celestia.

"It would explain why his magic pattern is so different. Why the ponies said that if Black's power was to be used to its full extent that he would be able to rip this world apart." Luna said.

Celestia still seemed somewhat skeptical, but she was a hearing a voice telling her that what this stranger is telling is the truth.

A long forgotten and hidden truth among ponykind...

"Is it true? That you flung Red around like a doll?" Luna asked.

The pony chuckled.

"I'm afraid to report that the pony I fought... was nowhere near Red. We always knew he'd return just not when. Somepony; maybe one of his goons; was imitating Red." The pony said.

"Are you going to join the fight?" Luna asked.

"You and your friends?"

"Our fight is not against the flesh. It is in the spiritual." The pony said as he vanished.

* * *

**Thank you for reading as always! ^^**

**The next chapter MIGHT contain the mating season part.**

**It most likely will.**

**If you feel like you can tell me where to improve; don't hesitate :D.**

**Leave a review or PM me; just as you wish.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Wayward urges

**Sorry people but the mating season part won't be here this time, but I will try to put it in the next update.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Celestia and Luna winced as the flash blinded them. Once it was clear they removed their forelegs from their eyes.

"... Should we tell Black?" Luna asked softly.

Celestia was getting worried.

"I don't know Luna... I'm getting the idea that the pony we just met..." Celestia trailed off.

Luna frowned at her sister's loss for words.

"What is it sister?" Luna asked as Celestia sighed.

"Black would never mistake somepony else for Red. No normal unicorn has the power to replicate a being of Red's power." Celestia said.

Luna chuckled slightly.

Celestia turned to Luna; curious as to what she found humorous.

Luna noticed the look and smiled.

"Honestly Tia you can overthink things. Black WAS dazed at that time... still even we saw him carry Black off..." Luna saddened.

"I guess our hopes of Red's return being only a misguided rumor can be removed from the table." Celestia said.

"That pony was right about a few things." Celestia added.

"The battles that will come... the dark times approaching... the ponies of this generation and the one before will be traumatized... our nations will suffer." Celestia said as Luna rarely saw her sister depressed.

"Don't let those events get to you Celestia... the last thing the ponies need is their leaders lacking the spirit to fight."

Celestia wanted to argue, but Luna was right.

"We are highly suspecting that Red is alive again, but we are not entirely sure. If we are to be sure I want to see him myself; now that we know what he and his armies are capable of we can form some kind of defense... unlike centuries ago when thousands upon thousands were slaughtered." Luna said as Celestia smiled.

"Come; let us return to the group; before it's too dark." Celestia said as they began walking back into the forest

* * *

Somewhere on the open ocean...

Red sat calmly in his ship's captain quarters.

The ship rocked as Red looked up from his writing.

Red frowned and shrugged.

"Must be the wind." He said to himself.

Three flashes caught his attention.

Red turned his head behind him. He could make out something in the distance and when the lightning flashed he saw a ship.

Red was tempted to investigate the ship.

"It's still too far off to make any damage." Red said as he turned back around.

The door opened as a pony stood at the entrance,

"Come in." Red said as the pony stepped in.

"Calm waters sir; nothing much going on. Hopefully its safe sailing from here on."

Red frowned at the pony.

"_Somethings off about you."_ Red thought as he smiled.

"Quartermaster; why don't you sit down and have a drink?" Red asked.

The pony seemed reluctant and turned his head back slightly.

The pony began moving forward slowly and Red started unsheathing a knife.

Red could see the nervousness; it was as if somepony was pointing a gun at his head.

Red caught the glimpses of cutlasses in the lightning flash and he instantly yanked the pony sideways; a bullet went off and Red's horn flashed as the knife was shot at the pony standing behind his quartermaster.

The knife impaled deep into the skull of the pony as the pony's eyes crossed and he fell over.

Red slammed the door closed and put a barrier up so that they can't get in.

Red stood up and knelt beside his quartermaster.

"How many?" Red asked

The pony growled.

"A few good tens." The pony said as Red nodded.

Red got up and opened the door again.

"Sir they'll shoot you!"

Red turned to the pony and grinned evilly.

"I have an _army_." Red said as the pony frowned.

* * *

"Damn we've been trudging through these decks for at least half an hour!" A pony whispered.

"Well it's clear that whatever's living on this ship isn't pony since we have seen rotten meat and skeletons." Another whispered.

"Sir we should leave Iron to his fate... who knows maybe he's happy!" The pony said as the leader turned to him.

The pony's ears flattened when he saw the gaze of his superior.

"Are you really that naïve?" He asked as the pony smiled nervously.

"Nopony leaves this ship, but all of us." He said as they continued.

The ponies noted the sound of something growling and what sounded like something tearing...

And it wasn't paper...

The leader quickly noted the blood drops that have been becoming spills and eventually indicating somepony bleeding out and was being dragged.

"Some kind of monster?" A pony asked.

"A cannibal dude!" A pony said.

The leader opened the door and what they saw didn't only freak them out it almost made them throw up.

The same blue mare was now biting into Iron's neck. The poor stallion could only glance at his team as they didn't notice the four red eyed ponies behind them.

"B-be... yo-u." The stallion muttered as half of it was blood anyway.

A pony screamed as the group turned to the source.

Another stallion was being pulled down the hallway as they began shooting arrows and magic in the direction. The door which held Iron slammed shut and locked.

The quick, adrenaline filled action was cut short and silence only filled the air.

A pony tried to gasp but his throat was slit and he was dragged into the shadows.

A scream made the ponies jump and a black coated mare leapt at a pony; snapping at his face.

The pony tried to push her off of him but his forelegs were only bitten off.

The group tried to attack the mare, but soon they were overwhelmed...

Soon only the leader was left. He had scratches and bruises all over his body.

The leader pony looked at his torn apart comrades. Their faces only holding fear and agony.

The group of mares began surrounding the leader.

He tried his best to hide his clear fear, but failed miserably.

"Try to burn our home; would you?" The largest mare asked.

She cocked her head to the side and the mares' smiles were terrifying.

The mare walked to the pony as he looked her dead in the eyes.

The mare's smile grew seductive.

"Girls... when was the last time we had any... fun?" She asked as she licked her lips.

The leader began smelling a certain sweet and sour scent.

They were excited...

"If I don't burn down the ship; will you let me go unharmed?" He asked.

The mare looked around in thought.

"Tell you what." She began as she circled him.

"You satisfy me and my friends'... needs... and we'll let you go."

It didn't take long for the stallion's ears to flatten.

"Please... anything but that." He whimpered pathetically.

"Don't worry... we'll be gentle." She said as they leapt at the stallion and began tearing off his armor and disarming him.

The stallion struggled to his hooves.

He could tell the mares were eyeing him up.

"Come on; we may be a bit freakish, but we hold to our promises. It's just that not a lot of stallions come here often." The mare said as the stallion frowned.

They genuinely looked sad.

"Then why did you slaughter my warriors?" The pony asked as the mare giggled.

"We tried to see who's the strongest... and you won."

The stallion never thought he'd wish for losing at something so much.

"Alright." He gave up.

The mare smiled again.

"You will leave here unscathed. I promise."

* * *

"I don't know why he jumped into a branch!" Twilight shouted as the girls surrounded Chrome's knocked out form.

"Well ya'll should'a figured he'd be careful!" Applejack shouted back.

"Girls-Girls!" Rarity called. Twilight and the rest focused on her.

"Our bickering is not solving dear Chrome's state." Rarity said as they nodded.

"Ugh... what happened?" Chrome asked groggily.

He sat up slightly.

Memories of what had occurred came back to him.

"You hit a branch and-."

"I know." Chrome interrupted as he slowly stood up, but his head was still pounding.

Twilight's ears dropped slightly at how Chrome snapped at her.

"What where you planning on doing anyhow?" Twilight asked.

Chrome knew he couldn't scale the tree in his current state.

"I was planning to see Ponyville from a high enough tree, but then the incident occurred." Chrome said as Twilight smiled nervously.

"Sorry about that..." Twilight said as she looked to the ground.

Chrome smiled as he lifted her head up.

"It's alright; give me half an hour and I'll be going at it again." Chrome said as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked as Chrome stopped.

"There should be a river near here. I'm a bit thirsty and I want to meditate a bit." Chrome said as he walked again.

Twilight looked at Applejack who nodded towards Chrome.

Twilight took off after Chrome.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

Black was hacking ponies left and right as he closed in on the leader.

Black couldn't look past the smug grin the pony had.

Black's anger grew and keeping that side chained down wasn't easy.

All of the sudden Luna came to his thoughts and he felt incredibly saddened.

Black nearly lost the will to fight and just slump down.

Black shook his head as his eyelids began seeping blue trails slightly.

Black breathed in deeply as he focused on his intended target.

The side he suppressed was barging against the wall; threatening to break through any second.

"No no..." Black whispered as he began shaking violently.

Black fell to his knees and his vision blurred.

The battle sounds were drowning out and Black knew he had to run soon...

Run as far as his legs and wings would carry him...

Black roared suddenly as the blue trails fired from his eyes and mouth.

Black's eyes turned blue as well and he blinked several times; the color flickering blue and brown.

Black took off with such a force the surrounding ponies were blown over.

* * *

Robert watched Black from where he was running towards the battle.

"_Where the hell is he going?" _Robert asked as Black would NEVER flee from battle.

Robert had made the decision to follow him.

Robert turned to Dark.

"Kill everypony, but the leader. Black flew off and I have to find out why!" Robert shouted as Dark nodded and Robert slid to a stop and ran for the house instead.

"_There's no way I can catch him on foot."_

* * *

Black flapped and flapped; his distance from Ponyville stretching fast.

Black's wings felt like they were on fire; he tried to flap but his wings gave in and he began tumbling towards the ground.

Black smashed through the tree canopy and branches were stabbing and scratching him all over.

After several trees and many branches later Black slammed into the ground and dug a ditch as long as 10 of him.

Black scarcely opened his eyes.

His vision still blurry and the trails were still flowing; Black lifted his head slightly.

"I... I need blood." Black said and he shook his head after saying it.

"No... I need... blood." Black's eyes were watering; giving the indication as to how much pain it caused him to maintain control.

"_For nearly a thousand years this has been going on."_ Black thought as he dropped his head against the ground.

He could feel the consciousness slipping...

Black heard mumbling and he tried to pry his eyes open, but he failed. Black sighed as he let the darkness take him.

* * *

Robert was flooring the Charger as it sped off in the direction Black went.

Robert shoved the gear stick into the last gear. The speedometer had long since hit its written limit.

Then again the car didn't have the same engine and so on when it was released from the showroom.

Robert could see Ponyville disappearing in his rear view mirror.

The car was filled up and Robert didn't have to worry about stopping without gas.

"I've never seen those blue trails before... is he hiding something?" Robert asked himself over and over.

Robert shook his head slowly and kept on speeding.

The dirt path was slightly bumpy, but it didn't hinder the car at the high speed as much.

Robert gently swerved the car past ponies and carts; ensuring he doesn't run somepony over.

Robert's thoughts turned to Celestia and the _moment _they shared not too long ago.

_Flashback..._

_Robert and Celestia were making out as Celestia pushed Robert onto the hood of the Charger. _

_Celestia broke away._

_Robert pushed her away slightly._

"_I can't do this... not with you." Robert whispered._

"_You're like a mother to me, Celestia." Robert said as the mare smiled._

"_I've bombarded myself with the same statement for all this time. I can't help but feel attracted to you." Celestia admitted as she nibbled Robert's ear. _

"_Why don't you fall for Black?" Robert asked trying to keep his voice from keeping too sensual._

"_I've tried, but Luna was far ahead of me. As you grew I only began seeing a strong and good-willed stallion. Speaking of which..." Celestia's horn flashed._

_She bit her lower lip. _

"_You'd look... ravishing as a pony." Celestia whispered in Robert's ear._

_Robert was confused._

"_How could you..." Robert stopped talking and just let it go. _

"_Just this once?" Celestia asked._

_Robert sighed._

"_Everything's telling me to turn away... my human morals telling me that fucking a pony is wrong... my desire is telling me "just go with it"." Robert continued on and on until Celestia placed a hoof over his mouth._

"_Shhh... there's no need for all this stress." Celestia said softly._

_Robert blinked as if noticing how beautiful she is for the first time._

"_You look 21 for a mare that's over ten centuries old... but... if you go on and love me it'll only be for like 70 to 80 years and I'll die." Robert said as Celestia's face saddened._

"_I know," Celestia said_

"_But there is hope." She said._

"_I've read once that when an immortal loves a mortal; their love is strong enough to make the mortal immortal too." Celestia said as she knew full well it's only a legend, but she had to hold onto hope. _

"_It's not like anypony will know..." Celestia whispered in Robert's ear again._

_Robert knew something was telling him this is wrong... but not the fact that she's a pony anymore... that they're unmarried._

"_Oh man Black's going to kill me..." Robert thought as he agreed with Celestia to go further._

_End of flashback..._

Robert shook his head slightly.

"Mom and Dad will be so NOT proud of me." Robert said as he saw two shining objects on the dirt path.

Robert stopped the car and looked closely.

"Black's axes?" Robert asked himself as he jumped out of the car and ran to grab the weapons.

Robert picked them up and didn't see any blood on them...

"Weird; I'm sure Black killed when he was in the battle." Robert said as he KNEW he had to find Black now.

* * *

Red was calmly walking in-between the pirates and his now dead soldiers.

The pirates were eyeing his every move.

Red walked to the wheel of the ship and put his one hoof over it.

Red turned to the pirates whose weapons were still aimed at him; they tried to fire at him before but their bullets merely bounced off the shield.

"An interesting turn of events..." Red began.

"To think that mere thieves could kill all my crew without me even noticing, but there's one hole in your scheme..." Red's eyes glowed.

Nopony notices that some of the ship's ropes controlling the sails and those that were tied down were loosening and snaking all over the deck of the ship.

"You missed one BIG target... the ship... itself." With that said the ropes all grabbed a pony and Red hung them all upside down.

Red heard shouting from the other ship and it was clear those ponies wanted to get away and abandon their brethren.

"_Such ignorance... to abandon your brothers to their fates." _Red thought as his horn glowed and ropes were snatching themselves to the pirate ship.

"The ship's alive!"

Red heard a pony shout and he chuckled.

"Not alive... just animated." Red said to himself as there was a silence as thick as the rain pouring over them.

"Who's the captain of this ship?" Red asked as the ponies were glancing at each other.

Red groaned.

"If you don't come forward I will remove your ship's masts one by one; until you do." Red said as they were still silent.

Red sighed as he stomped his hoof and a mast was snapped in half from the pulling force of the ropes around it.

"1 down 4 to go. I'm sure you don't want to strand your brethren on the open sea." Red said as there was silence again.

Red smiled as he stomped his hoof again and a mast snapped again.

"That's two; dear old captain!" Red said as he noticed one was closing his eyes tightly.

"Just shout aye; would you please?!" Red called as he lifted his hoof.

"So much water around you, but you can't drink any of it!" Red shouted as he stomped again and the third mast tumbled off and sank to the depths.

"I'm waiting!" Red shouted as all the ropes were now tightening against the main mast.

The Pegasi were trying to slash the ropes, but the ropes would retaliate.

"I'll spare your main mast, but at the expense of your crews' lives." Red said as the ropes began tightening around the ponies' waists.

The ponies were screaming and Red knew he heard a mare somewhere in between.

Red loosened the ropes as he pulled the one that he knew was a mare closer.

"A mare... Strange finding you here." Red said as the mare huffed.

"Well the will to survive can make ponies do strange things." The mare said with a cocky smile.

Red was interested in this mare.

"Most would fear my form, but you don't seem to fear it at all... interesting..." Red said as he had to admit the mare had... shapely curves.

"There are better ways to make a living." Red said as she shrugged.

"Maybe; I'll do _anything_ as long the pay's good." She said as she winked at Red.

Red laughed deeply.

"I think I'll use you as a crew member; perhaps quartermaster." Red said as the mare smiled and blushed.

Red raised an eyebrow.

"This is not the time for the blushies madam; nor the place." Red said as he placed her down next to him gently.

"Who is the captain here?" Red asked her.

She glared at a pony.

"That cock suckin' lad over there!" She shouted as Red wondered.

Red pulled the pony closer.

The captain's body was writhing with fear.

"I've no reason to kill any of you; although it is tempting..." Red said as he sighed.

"But that is not what I'm fighting for." Red said as his horn glowed and the ropes threw the ponies back to their ship.

"Next time captain; I'd advise you to find out as much as possible about the ship you're planning to board." Red said as the mare was standing back from him slightly.

"No reason to be afraid; your courage is commendable and few have it." Red said as the mare relaxed slightly.

Red's ship's ropes loosened from the main mast of the pirate ship and reverted to their original place.

"Ok so; how do you plan on sailing this thing without anypony?" The mare asked as Red chuckled.

"You'll see." Red said as his horn glowed and the ropes of the ship were engulfed by a red aura. Soon the ship's sails were being unfurled again and the ship took off again.

"It's a clever strategy he had; stopping the ship with its own sails rolled up and anchors down." Red said as the mare smiled.

"That was my idea... although I didn't know we were planning to loot THE Red's flagship." The mare said as Red turned to her.

"How come you've heard of me? If I'm not mistaken ponies believe I've been dead for nearly 900 years." Red said as the mare nodded.

"True, but some ponies didn't give up the fight when you... vanished." The mare knew more than he expected.

"It's the first time I've set hoof outside my castle." Red said as the ship gently sailed over the waves.

"Then you've got a lot to catch up to." The mare said.

* * *

Back on the ship where the mares had the leader stallion in a... situation...

The stallion fearfully followed the mares as he didn't know what they would do to him.

"_Well... let's be glad they are mares and not stallions... still I'll be scarred." _The stallion thought as the mares formed a circle around him.

They suddenly stopped.

The stallion frowned.

A door was in front of them and the stallion knew this is where it all would go down.

"Ready for the time of your life?" The mare asked as she wriggled her rump.

The stallion had to fight in order to keep his lust from seeing nothing but a hot flank.

The mares urged him on and pushed him into the room. He walked in and turned around to find that only the apparent leader was inside and the she locked the door.

The stallion merely stood there.

The mare chuckled.

"Well don't just stand there! Take me!" She said.

The stallion forced a smile.

There was a flash outside, but neither seemed to notice.

The mare bent over she swished her tail to the side; revealing herself to him.

The stallion moved closer as he knew there was no getting out of this.

"That's right..." The mare whispered as the stallion began to lose his thoughts about what they did to his group and thoughts about what he was going to have to do this mare and her group settling in.

* * *

"He's a big one isn't he?" A mare asked as they carried Black into a brothel.

"Hope Mom doesn't mind... he's awfully hurt." Another said as they closed the door behind them.

"Girls there you are!" an older mare shouted as she ran over to the mares; hugging them each.

"Where were you? I thought I told you only to get the herbs-."

"Mom; we helped him." The mare said pointing to the knocked out Black.

"Well that brings a new meaning to "hunting for a mate"." Another mare said as the eight mares all surrounded Black.

"We had to use the cart to get him here. He's heavy!" The mare on the right said.

"That's all muscle my dear." The older mare said as she noticed blood on Black.

"Whose blood is this?" She asked pointing to the streaks of blood down the side of his body.

"His; I can't see who else's it'd be." A mare said.

"Then where are his wounds?" The old mare asked.

"What are you talking about its right... here?" The mare shook her head.

"That's impossible. We pulled out those branches not 15 minutes ago; how are the wounds gone?!" The mare said as the old mare narrowed her eyes.

"There's something familiar about this one; girls." The mare said as she took a closer look at his face.

The old mare shook her head.

"I can't say what... take him in the back. Make sure he has plenty of water to drink when he wakes up." The old mare said.

"Oooh! Can I buck him when he wakes up?! He's gotta be _big_ and his face is so cute! Although he has to lose the robes; seriously mares can't see anything." A mare said as she tried to remove the part that covered Black's privates.

"Blossom!" a mare shouted.

"What? I'm curious!" Blossom shouted as the mare groaned.

"We need his permission first, but I can understand why you are curious. He's built like a... like a... oh you know what I mean!" The mare said.

"He even beats prince Shining Armor and he's HOT! Too bad princess Cadence only gets to him that way." Another said.

The mares continued debating over Black as the old mare stared at Black.

"You look so familiar, but who are you?" The old mare asked herself.

"He's definitely a war pony, but not of the Royal Guard. Look at this." The old mare said as she pointed to certain areas on Black's body.

"He had two crossbows and two axes; all of them gone." The mare said.

"We didn't see any weapons close to him; Mom." The mare said.

"I know he's not _unarmed_ yet." Sunset said as the mares shook their heads.

"Enough; all of you. You can ogle over him later; right now he needs medical aid." The old mare said as she pulled the cart.

In the back room Black was placed on a bed as the old mare tended to Black as best she could.

"There's not much I can do; he's perfectly fine." The mare said as she stood up.

"Should we go bathe him?" Lollipop asked as Blossom hopped slightly.

"Oh! Oh! Can I help? Please!" Blossom shouted.

Mom stood in front of the mares.

"No. We will wait until he's awake. I'm sure he can do it himself; Blossom." Mom said.

"Awww!" Blossom saddened.

"Come on we are close to the evening; stallions will be swarming in here soon." Mom said as the girls all dropped their heads.

"I know girls." She said.

"I know."

* * *

Chrome waited for Twilight to get closer.

"Why would you want to join me?" Chrome asked as he began walking again with Twilight following.

"Am I not allowed too?" Twilight asked as Chrome smiled.

"Alright come on." Twilight smiled and walked off with Chrome.

"Ah smell a crush comin' on." Applejack said as the group all nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later Chrome and Twilight were at the river.

Chrome unsheathed his sword.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

Chrome walked over to a tree and sat down.

His forelegs morphed to hands and he gripped the sword and sat in a meditating position.

"Meditating." Chrome said as Twilight shook her head.

Twilight turned to the river.

"Suddenly I'm in the mood for a swim..." Twilight said as she was just as confused as Chrome.

"Take a dip then." Chrome said as Twilight smiled.

She stood at the edge of the river and put her hoof in and surprisingly the water seemed to be warm.

Twilight stepped in slowly as the water rushed through her legs' fur.

Twilight went in deeper as the water now reached her chest and waist. Twilight turned around and fell on her back as she extended her wings and floated among the water. Twilight sighed as the warm water loosened some of her tense muscles.

Steam slowly rose from the water as Chrome opened one eye.

He couldn't pry it away from Twilight's body as her eyes were closed and she would never know he was staring.

Chrome noticed how the water drops... complimented Twilight's body and a small part of him wished his hooves were one of the aforementioned drops that were gliding where only those who desired her could only wish to place their hooves.

Twilight's mane hung lazily behind her head.

Twilight slowly opened her eyes and they were half-lidded; staring at him.

Chrome shook his head as he closed his eye again.

"Attractive for a bookworm; isn't she?" A voice said as Chrome whipped around.

Flash Sentry stood there; leaning against the tree.

"The hell are you?" Chrome asked as Flash Sentry held out a hoof.

"Flash Sentry; captain of the Royal Guard stationed at Canterlot." Flash Sentry said as Chrome nodded and shook Flash's hoof.

"I'd give anything to have a shot at her. How about you?" Flash Sentry asked as Chrome looked at Twilight; oblivious that two stallions were ogling over her.

"Maybe; I've grown up differently than most stallions." Chrome said as Flash frowned.

"What do you mean "differently"?" Flash asked as Chrome smiled.

"Well... we were taught to suppress such emotions; lust and the like." Chrome said as Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Where the hell were you raised?" Flash asked.

Chrome smiled again.

"A place VERY far from here." Chrome said as Flash chuckled.

"It's gotta be hard when a mare like that rubs her tush all over you." Flash said as Chrome chuckled and shook his head.

"We both should stop ogling. Or else." Chrome said as Flash nodded.

"I'm going to head back to the camp, but Black and the rest should be done by now." Flash said as Chrome frowned.

"_He's awfully confident." _Chrome thought as he meditated.

"Chrome!" Twilight called as Chrome muttered curses at her in a foreign language.

"Yeah?" HE replied.

"Why don't you join me?"

Chrome flew up as Twilight was right next to him.

Chrome glanced between the water where he presumed she was and where she was right now.

Chrome noticed the seductive smile on her face.

"_Dammit mating season's close again. HOW COULD I FORGET!?" _Chrome mentally scolded himself.

"Uhm... sure." Chrome hesitated and Twilight's smile widened.

"Great; come on, but lose the robes first." Twilight said as Chrome was hesitant again, but he knew he had to act natural.

Chrome proceeded with removing his robes as Twilight blushed when she took note of his build.

"Come on; the water's not cold." Twilight said as Chrome resisted the urge to laugh at Twilight's attempt at not being obvious.

Chrome tipped his hoof in the water and the water was warmer than he first thought.

Chrome sniffed the air; a strong lavender scent fills his nostrils.

"_Shit... she's horny right now." _Chrome thought as he could that by two things. The smell and the seductive smile she wore the whole time.

Chrome slipped into the water as Twilight's wings stiffened.

Chrome was still careful and listened for every movement he could.

"You know Chrome..." Twilight whispered as she came closer to him.

Chrome remained still as Twilight circled him.

There was a flash and suddenly Twilight had socks and a thong on.

Chrome's irises shrunk as he acted like he didn't notice.

"Oh... don't act like you don't notice... I wonder why they call you Charmer?" Twilight asked as Chrome smiled nervously.

"I think I need to go check something." Chrome said as he walked past Twilight.

Chrome felt a warmth spread over him.

Twilight yanked him back as she rested Chrome on the shore on the other side of the river.

Chrome tried to get up but Twilight used her magic to hold his legs down.

Chrome eyeballed his rapist closing in on him.

"Oh come now Chrome..." Twilight said as she sat on his chest.

Chrome was surprised to find Twilight was remarkably light.

"_Dammit focus Chrome!" _Chrome scolded himself as he began thinking of ways to escape this rather... strange predicament.

Twilight leaned closer to his right ear.

"Don't worry... I've read a few... naughty novels. I know how to have _fun." _Twilight whispered as she brushed her tail over Chrome's crotch and the stallion cringed.

Twilight pulled back slightly and then crashed her lips onto Chrome's; Chrome's eyes widened but relaxed soon after.

Chrome knew he had to resist this, but Flash was right. Twilight's flank rubbing all over him didn't make things any easier. Her constant moaning made him aroused.

Chrome pulled away as Twilight whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked softly.

"I'm sorry." Chrome said as his horn glowed and his sword right through Twilight's neck and out her mouth; the blood spraying all over his face...

Chrome shook his head.

"_No no; I can't do that." _Chrome thought as he looked at Twilight's sad face.

Chrome's horn flashed as Twilight flew off him and into the water.

Chrome made a mad dash for his robes and sword. Twilight's pissed off screaming clearly being heard in the distance.

Chrome grabbed the robes with his magic as well as the sword and sprinted towards the camp.

"Having a horny princess after you sounds awesome, but believe me; it's not!" Chrome said as he did his best to keep ahead of Twilight.

He hoped that her friends can cure the wayward urge she just got.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ^^...**

**My friend is solely convinced that someone will go and either womanize Black or draw some weird art about him...**

**Nah not that famous yet...**

**What will Black do when he wakes up in one of the type of places he swore he'd burn down?**

**Will Twilight be the only one affected by the heat?**

**Will the mare that Dark seems to be interested in be revealed?**

**Read to find out...**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: More than meets the eye.

**Man school is giving me shit all day XD.**

**I've been thinking as to how much this story's grown in these two and a half months and I REALLY didn't expect it to go this far.**

**So thank you all again for reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Black was twitching slightly in his sleep.

In his dreams he was reliving one of the most memorable times in his life...

HIS way of saying sorry...

_Black's dreamscape..._

_Black looked at the mares surrounding him; each one being those he had attacked once._

"_Mr. Black; why did you call us here?" a mare asked as Black's amulet glowed and a sack of weapons flew past him and landed in the middle of the group._

"_Merely saying sorry to you is not enough to me. I want you to do to me what I've done to you. I'm sure your colts will agree." Black said as the mares' coltfriends were glaring at Black._

"_You... want us to attack you?" Another mare asked._

"_Yes... I won't fight back I promise, but I will feel fulfilled when you got fitting revenge on me." Black said as the mares still looked at him shocked._

"_Black... This really isn't necessary." A mare said as her coltfriend stood in front of her._

_Black could see those stallions wanted to tear him apart._

"_If you won't take it; then your colts will." Black said as he unsheathed his axes and his crossbows and tossed them aside. Black removed his necklace and hovered it to a mare._

"_One of you colts cast a shield around us so that you can buck me up... and have no interruptions." Black said the last word with emphasis; casting glances at the mares._

"_Sounds good to me!" A stallion said as he cast the shield._

"_Black don't do this; they'll kill you!" A mare shouted._

_Her friend stood next to her._

"_Don't worry this is Pitch Black they're going to hit." The mare said as her eyes watered._

"_He won't fight back!" She said._

_The mare smiled._

"_Even if he doesn't fight back those colts could only wish to kill him. They'll probably just bruise him." The mare said as she was still shaken._

_Black eyed the stallions in front of him._

_Instinct told him to fight back, but he has to let justice be served... upon himself._

"_What are you wait-." _

_Black was cut off by a blast hitting him square in the face._

_Black slowly stood up as he looked up just in time to a stallion bucking him._

_Black was hit in the chest as they didn't really hurt him._

"_I've no intention of bragging or breaking others down... but that hit felt like filly's." Black smiled slightly as he couldn't believe how weak they hit. His elites would've put a few good hits on him!_

_Black heard a stallion screaming as he charged into Black and causing him to roll back. _

_Black acted like he was dazed._

"_Not so tough now are you?!" A stallion shouted as he kicked him._

"_Try fighting against a stallion and things turn a bit; don't it?!" He said as Black resisted the urge to lunge back at them."_

_The stallions continued hitting Black until the mares broke the shield down._

"_ENOUGH!" A mare shouted as Black had a few cuts and bruises._

_The stallions backed off as the mares rushed to Black._

"_Honestly Black you HAVE to the strangest but most honorable stallion I've met." A mare said as Black smiled._

_The towering Pegasus stood up as the stallions wore wide grins._

_The mares turned to their coltfriends._

"_I know you guys are trying to protect us, but wipe off those shitty grins." A mare said as the stallions frowned._

"_Are you girls still convinced he's as tough as he looks?" A stallion said as the mare rolled her eyes._

"_There are five of you. Try to hit Black when he's fighting back." The mare said as Black chuckled._

"_No need for that." Black said._

"_Oh I'll do it again; it won't make a big difference." A stallion said as Black partly wanted the stallions to try again._

"_As much as we love you; if you five still think you can take him on then go ahead. Let Black show you how useless an ego is in battle." The mare said as they stood to the side._

"_Please reconsider this; I don't want any more bad blood... not more than there already is." Black said as a stallion broke out laughing._

"_Come on; let's show him." The stallion said as he closed in on Black._

_The stallion was about to poke him._

_Black grabbed the stallion's hoof and twisted it. _

_The stallion's face turned to one of pure glee to pure terror._

_Black kept a poker face as he twisted the stallion's hoof all around. _

_The stallion fell to his knees and forcefully rolled himself over to ease the pain. Black lifted the stallion and flung him to the side._

_The other stallions seemed hesitant but charged never the less._

_The same pony tried to charge Black again. Black positioned his hooves as he stood his ground._

_The stallion was slightly larger than the rest._

_The stallion slammed into Black and simply bumped off of him._

_The stallion landed on his back as he flew up and tried again, but this time Black ran to him also._

_Black charged as the stallion decided he didn't want to ram head on with a bulldozer anymore. He tried to stop himself, but Black was running too fast and he slammed into the stallion and caused him to fly through the air. _

"_Black; catch!"_

_Black turned to the mare who shouted and he used what little magic he could to put the necklace over his neck. _

_Black finished just in time to reverse a shockwave spell back to the unicorn._

_The stallion slid a few good feet backwards._

_The three remaining stallions were now eyeing Black with fear._

_The mares decided to step in while the two stallions'; who were beaten up; were tended to by their marefriends._

"_Now you boys see that you're not so macho. If Black REALLY fought back some of you would've been walking... no wait taking a stretcher back home without a dick." A mare said a Black smiled slightly._

"_My fighting is not something to praise. I trust all is well between us?" Black asked as the mares nodded._

"_We're fine with you... thank you for holding back this time." The mare whispered as Black nodded._

"_Why did you give him permission to hurt me like this?" A stallion asked as the mare snickered._

"_Well; I love you and I wouldn't want you picking fights because you thought you took on Black. Besides I don't want to see you hurt." The mare hugged her stallion as Black shook his head._

_Black watched the ten ponies leave the area. Black decided to repack the weapons in the arena and get some training in for the night._

* * *

Back in reality:

Black's ears flickered as he scrunched his face in annoyance.

Black growled as he opened his eyes up.

For a moment he felt like falling asleep again...

But that was until he recalled what happened earlier and the fact that he wasn't in the house or castle. He was somewhere else entirely.

Black flew up as he looked around him.

Blood still covered Black as he looked around for anypony. His nostrils were soon filled with the heavy scent of a musky type of smell...

A smell he knew all too well.

"I'm in... a brothel?"

Black felt he anger rise up within him.

He whipped around to the sound of a door opening. He finds a mare appearing in her late 50s maybe 60's.

Black's eyes narrowed his eyes at her.

"Excuse me madam?" Black asked.

"_Despite what they do... I must still show respect." _Black hated doing it, but manners are manners.

The mare jerked around as she sighed.

"Oh good you're awake." She said as she walked over to him.

"Please tell me what is your name?" She asked as Black sighed.

"_Give them a chance..." _Black thought to himself.

"Pitch Black; general of the famed Elite Battalion." Black said as the mare dropped her glass.

Black reacted by catching the glass with his magic.

"Madam?" Black asked as he set the glass down on a table.

"Now... now I remember you!" She said; luckily it was of happiness.

"You're the one that saved me and my family nearly 4 decades ago!"

Black frowned but smiled afterwards.

"Forgive me if my memory is hauntingly terrible madam, but I cannot remember that much." Black said as the mare chuckled.

"No need to apologize. I finally got the chance to properly thank you. I don't you think you understand how much it meant to us; saving our home and what not. Wasting your precious time for one family." Mom said as Black shook his head.

"I recall a bit of it now, but nevertheless it was not a waste of time; madam." Black said as the mare blushed.

"I've not heard a stallion speak to me with such respect in years. My name is Spirit, but the locals call me Mom." Mom said as Black nodded.

"I believe you were the one to pull me from the forest; miss Spirit?" Black asked as the mare shook her head.

"No; that was Sunset and Dazer. They found you alongside a path they regularly take. I must ask; what would a general like you do so far from Canterlot and of course his battalion?" Mom asked as Black sighed.

"I'd not want to go into details milady." Black said as the mare laughed.

"Oh come now; the worst of news has already been given to me. Tell me what could bother you so much." Mom said as she walked over to what Black assumed was her desk.

"Ponyville has suffered two attacks in a matter of two days. We have reason to believe an old enemy has returned. That is all I can give you." Black said as the mare frowned.

"But Ponyville is some miles from here. That doesn't explain why you were discovered unconscious in a forest close by." The mare said as Black narrowed his eyes again.

"Miss Spirit please; this is highly confidential information. I don't mean to sound rude but what we do and why we do it; is no concern of yours." Black said as the mare nodded with a smile.

"No need to make your words acceptable to foals; just tell me to buck off." The mare said like it was the most normal thing ever.

"I couldn't." Black said as another mare came.

Black winced at what she was wearing, but his face remained sterile.

"Mom there's a lot of stallions and mares here tonight; we're doing good so far." The young mare said as she turned to Black.

"Oh you're awake!" She said as she eyed him up and down.

"I'm Dazer and you are?" She asked as she held out a hoof.

Black forced a smile and did his best to keep his eyes off the outfit.

"Pitch Black; general of the famed Elite Battalion. Nice to meet you miss Dazer." Black said with a slightly bow.

Dazer blushed.

"Oh my; such a gentlecolt; unlike the things out there." Dazer said as Black merely chuckled and turned to Mom.

Dazer froze and turned to Black again.

"Did you just say you're a general?" Dazer asked as Black nodded.

Suddenly her eyes began watering.

She fell in front of Black.

Black frowned as he couldn't understand why the sudden sadness.

"Please; I beg you not to rat us out; this is the only way we can make a living. I'll let you buck me and I'll even suck you. Just please don't burn this place down!" She practically sobbed her words.

Black held in his anger.

"Get up." Black ordered as the mare slowly stood up.

Black brought his face closer to hers.

"NEVER think that low of yourself again. You as a mare are more worth than you may believe. While my mind tells me to throw you out and burn this place down. It will rob you and everypony else who works here of their only means of income. Personally I don't waste my time even talking to your kind, but there's something different about this place." Black said as the mare stuttered.

Mom smiled warmly as her eyes watered too.

Dazer smiled as she hugged Black.

"Thank you sir. I'll never forget this." She said as she walked out.

"Not a fan I take it?" Mom asked as Black sighed.

"Why mares even CONSIDER selling their bodies is beyond me. The only mares that have my undying respect are those in my battalion. Give these mares to me for half a year and I'll be able to whip them up into shape." Black said as Mom smiled again.

"I'd give anything for these mares to have a bright future. I'm sure you wouldn't mind spending a night with Dazer; right?" Mom asked as Black turned to her.

Mom's ears flattened as she could've sworn she was looking right into the eyes of an emotionless killer.

"I have a hatred for mating beyond anything this world has ever seen. I've never had another erection in over 950 years." Black said as the blue trails slowly came back to him. Black breathed in deeply to calm himself before all hell broke loose.

"950 years?" Mom asked softly.

"How old are you?"

Black sighed again.

"I'm over a thousand years; miss Spirit." Black said as the mare's eyes widened.

"You look so young!" Spirit said as Black nodded.

"I suppose it's a benefit of that fateful day." Black said as he thought back to that fierce battle.

"_Only to find out it was for nothing." _Black thought as he wondered how he was going to get Red this time; lest the same happens what happened centuries ago.

"Mom!" Another mare came in.

"It's those two again." The mare said as Mom sighed.

"Would you wait for me here?" Mom asked as Black nodded.

Mom stopped at the door.

"I'll explain more after I've sorted this out." Mom said as Black felt like he needed to go out there himself.

* * *

"My-my; such stamina..." The leader mare said as she was sleepy. The stallion had gone through half of the group but he felt his strength draining.

"Maybe I'll go for another round after everypony."

The way she licked her lips told the stallion she wasn't joking.

A mare pounced the stallion as he landed hard on his back.

"My turn!" She said as she lifted herself and slammed down.

Meanwhile outside the ship...

The gateway glimmered as humans moved through.

"Alpha squadron move forward. Bravo take position on that ship. Don't open fire on anything just yet." A man around his 40s-50s ordered as the groups saluted and moved out.

"Should we bring in the tanks and Humvees sir?" A marine asked.

"Not yet; I'd want to make sure this is where they've taken him..." The old man stared at the tunnel leading out.

"And kill those responsible for taking my son." The man said with venom in his voice.

* * *

Red stood by his ship's wheel as he sailed the waters; listening to the calming splashes and feeling the soothing breeze.

The same mare he had recruited... sort of... walked next to him.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" She asked as Red smiled.

"No I only sleep every week or so... Centuries of living has made us... longer lasting." Red said as the mare smiled sleepily.

"It's too hot inside the cabin. Maybe I'll take a nap out here." She said as Red smiled.

"Whatever suits you." Red said as his kept focusing on the horizon.

The mare just knew he was thinking of somepony.

"Are you dreaming back on some dandy back in the past years?" She asked as Red chuckled.

"I wouldn't call my old... friend a dandy he was rough and cold... I just he wish he saw things my way... not blinded by what that damn bitch keeps telling him; with her soft smile and tender voice... she's mislead thousands over the years. Try as I might've I was always branded as the criminal, a terrorist." Red said as the mare said nothing.

"You're not as bad as the legends used to say. Is Pitch Black then the bad one?" She asked as Red shook his head.

"Black is neither good nor bad... He's... somewhere in between." Red said as the mare giggled.

* * *

Chrome was sprinting faster than he ever has. Twilight was throwing all sorts of sexually related promises towards him, but instead of making him smile and get... happy. He spent it running for what he's worth.

"Is that Chrome?" Applejack asked as they watched stallion galloping like a madpony.

"He looks like he's seen a ghost!" Rarity said as he slid in front of the girls.

"Twilight... mating season... help me." Chrome was out of breath.

The girls turned to see Twilight who had fish-net stockings and a thong of sorts on.

"Twilight what is the meaning of this... repulsive fashion?!" Rarity asked as Twilight turned.

"Shut up Rarity; you made them for me." Twilight said as the ponies all turned to her.

Rarity eeped and as she smiled a squee noise was evident all the while her face was bright red and her ears flattened.

"Ah'm gonna leave that for later..." Applejack said as the ponies agreed with nods.

Twilight was still staring at Chrome with a look that betrayed her intentions even more than the outfit she wore.

Many of the stallions tried to act natural and be gentlecolts and not stare at the provocative dress princess Twilight had on.

Her scent filled many nostrils and it gave a lot of... reactions.

"Is it weird I'm hoping that she is like this during the mating season that starts tomorrow?" A stallion asked his friend.

"THAT'S TOMORROW?!" The colt shouted.

"How is it that we keep forgetting for some damn reason?" Another asked.

Meanwhile in unknown parts of the universe... a certain writer was cackling like a madman. As if he was just admitting he's the reason for the poor stallions' failures during mating season.

"I guess we'll never know..." Another said.

Another stallion looked around curiously.

"Did anypony else hear a distant maniacal laughter?"

* * *

The elites were gathering the bodies of both the enemy and friendlies.

The leader was chained down.

"What are we to do with him?" An elite asked.

"We have to wait until Black returns... I just wish I knew why."

Dark listened in on the conversations.

"We need somepony to head to the forest and call for the ponies. It's safe now." An elite said as Dark stood up.

"I'll go."

Dark watched as there were glances thrown his way.

"What makes you think we can trust you?" An elite asked.

Dark knew they had a point. He was the one who lead the charge in the first attack.

"I vote we chain him down with the leader!" An elite shouted as Dark grew nervous.

A pony stepped in front of them.

"Is THIS how we prove ourselves to Black?!" he shouted.

"Is THIS how we repay his trust in us?" The stallion shouted.

"Do you guys really think Black would blindly allow a pony in?"

The elites dropped their heads.

"I know you're all concerned about this pony and his brother, but Black would not let an entire town go with a pony if he didn't trust him. I say we trust Dark. Don't let Black begin to say the wrongs we've done in our lives. I can already point out a few of you." The stallion said and turned to Dark.

"How fast can you reach them?" The stallion asked.

"In about 15 minutes or so. They'd be back in half an hour." Dark said as the elite nodded.

"Head off then." With that said Dark took in the direction Chrome and the others went.

* * *

Black was looking around the room he was in. Trying to miss all the... toys they promptly use.

Black didn't like being surrounded by all these things.

"_What if they used them on me?" _Black thought to himself.

The copious amounts of fragrance nearly made him choke too.

The door slammed open as a mare came in crying. Black frowned as the mare rushed past him.

"Sunset!"

Black turned back to the door as Mom stood there.

Mom sighed and dropped her head.

"Is something wrong?" Black asked.

The mare turned with a disgusted look back outside.

"Two stallions... they've been causing trouble here ever since they first came around... and now one's refusing to pay for being able to buck Sunset..." The mare said as Black walked closer and stared out the doorway.

It didn't take Black long to see who she was referring to.

Four stallions were hanging around two mares.

One stallion was making out with a mare whilst touching between her hindlegs.

Black's utter desire to make them BOTH bleed to death was tempting, but he had to do what was right.

Black smiled as he looked at Mom.

"Could I help with making him _pay_?" Black asked as Mom narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know of your past somewhat; Pitch Black. I don't want a murder taking place in my inn." Mom said as Black chuckled.

"If I kill somepony it won't be seen as a crime for I am of the military..." Black said as Mom seemed uneasy.

"I won't kill him, but I can ensure he won't think about taking advantage of your girls again. All I need is a decent knife." Black said as Mom looked between Black and the stallion.

"I will make everypony here respect you and your girls." Black added as Mom sighed.

"Come with me." She said as Black took a final look at the stallion.

Black smiled evilly as he turned and followed Mom.

* * *

After a few minutes Black and Mom was in what he assumed was her kitchen.

"Take your pick." Mom said as she didn't sound very trusting.

Black wanted to reassure her again, but he closed his mouth before he could speak again.

Black watched from the wide range of knifes Mom had.

"They were for cooking once, but now I don't have time to cook the girls a home-cooked meal anymore." Mom said as Black knew to himself nothing tasted better than what your mother could make... it just did for some damn reason.

Black slipped out a knife that was as long as half of his foreleg.

Black softly slid the blade over his foreleg and felt that it was sharp enough to easily slice through skin.

Turning around Black noticed; once again; Mom's fearful expression.

Black sighed as he tapped her with his wing.

Mom turned to Black as the oversized stallion smiled.

"I'll show them you and your girls are not to be disrespected... despite what you may do for a living; if a service costs you; you must pay." Black said as he walked away from her.

"_I need to finish this and head back to Ponyville; who knows what could've happened there. I trust my elites, but they are not invincible." _Black thought as he walked into the crows all squashed together in the pub part of Mom's inn.

Black threw his hoodie on as he kept a keen eye on the stallion that didn't want to pay for what he's received.

Black didn't know why he's helping the same kind of mares he swore he'd kill if they got close to him. They looked like they wish for another lifestyle.

Black was surprised to find none of the mares were either smoking or drinking; speaking to the... guests rather than hanging over them.

Black pushed past the ponies as he closed in on his target. The stallions seemed to notice the towering stallion approaching them. The mares seemed to recognize Black and they quickly made off.

Black stood still in front of them... his muzzle only peeking out.

"What do you want?" The blonde stallion asked as Black smiled.

It was one of those: "I'm a gift to ponykind" stallions. The kind that's voice tone just oozed that their full of themselves.

Black would have even more fun this stallion.

Black pulled a chair out and sat down.

The stallion was getting nervous and Black knew exactly why.

The stallion reached for Black's hoodie, but before the pony's hoof came too close to Black's hoodie Black whipped the knife out from his robes and he jammed it into the stallion's foreleg. Impaling it to the table.

The stallion opened his mouth to scream but Black covered it with a magical bond.

Black just smiled.

"No-no; no screaming." Black said as the other stallions backed away.

Black tilted his head up slightly as his eyes were glowing ice blue, but he didn't notice it.

"Promise me you won't scream or..." Black stopped as he slowly twisted the knife.

The stallion squirmed; he tried to run but his body wouldn't obey his command.

"Now I know that you refuse to pay... but why do that? Is not "worth the money" as they say?" Black asked.

Black's eyes darted to the blood pooling from the wound. Black's necklace glowed as the blood glowed as well. The blood slowly began crawling back to the wound and Black made the blood move up the stallion's foreleg and they moved as if in veins.

The stallion watched horrified at what Black was doing.

"I'm going to let that thing over your mouth go... but if you make one noise." Black slowly applied pressure to the knife as the stallion shook his head.

Tears were streaming from his face. Black let the grip over his mouth go and the stallion breathed out.

Black tensed as he waited for the stallion to scream.

"What do you want from me?" The stallion asked as Black chuckled.

"Just pay what you owe and I'll let you go." Black said as the stallion's eyes twitched to right slightly.

Meaning one of his friends was now behind him.

Black smiled again as he knew the stallions were going to make a run for it.

Black figured they are going to hit him over the head with a bottle.

The stallion behind Black swung the bottle with such force that it knocked him over. Nopony noticed the flash just before the bottle hit Black's head.

Mom and a few of the girls who were watching rushed over to Black.

"Black are you alright?!" Mom asked as the pub was cleaning out quickly.

The black furred stallion rose up.

Black pulled the hoodie off and it revealed he had cast a shield around his head.

Black dispersed the shield and shook his head.

"_That stallion had quite the swing." _Black thought as he turned to the mares.

"I'll get them for you, but I don't think he has money to pay with." Black said as he began moving out of the inn.

"...Were his eyes blue?"

* * *

Dark was rushing past the trees; leaping over logs and rocks lying in his path.

Dark slid to a stop suddenly as he growled.

"How is that the one mare I saw has me thinking about her more than usual... this is the first time I've ever had these much thoughts over a single mare." Dark said as he began galloping again.

"_Also there's something off about that pony. Something..." _Dark thought as he continued on his path.

After another five minutes of running he was reaching the place Chrome and the rest of Ponyville were gathered.

"Hold her down!"

Dark recognized the voice belonging to the blonde earth pony.

"Oh look at my hair!"

Dark shook his head as he didn't have to think to know that was the "doll pony".

"This ain't the time or the place Rarity!"

Dark came from the overgrowth as Chrome turned to him.

"It's safe now." Dark said as he looked at the struggling Twilight Sparkle.

Dark turned to Chrome and Chrome mouth the words: "Later".

"We'll go on about gatherin' the ponies. Just make sure that horny abomination of Twilight is tied down." Applejack said as Dark chuckled.

He'd always heard that the Elements of Harmony were peaceful, but they must've struggled to get her down to make them this annoyed at one another.

"Oh Chromy; slam it into me HARD!" Twilight shouted as Chrome blushed and pulled his hoodie over his head.

Dark snickered at his brother's reaction.

"Twilight's a lost cause; we'll all be sooner or later." Rainbow Dash said as Dark nodded.

"Why only tell me and my brother?" Dark asked as Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Well... it's a thank you on behalf of me and my friends for defending Ponyville... I still say I could've helped; I'm just as tough!" Rainbow Dash said as Chrome shook his head.

"It's not like the missions you and your friends have done before Rainbow Dash; you actually have to kill when you work with us. Taking somepony's life despite how helpless he or she may be." Chrome said as the rainbow mare dropped her head.

"Twilight's a princess... shouldn't she be immune to these effects?" Dark asked as Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"I'll help you and your friends round everypony up." Dark said as he took off.

Rainbow Dash bit her lower lip...

She was close too...

* * *

Celestia and Luna were walking through the forest. Celestia had tried to make conversation with Luna and even the occasional attempt at a joke, but Celestia merely got hums and nods from the blue mare.

"What's on your mind; Lulu?" Celestia asked as Luna shook her head.

"A thousand years..." Luna began.

"At this point I don't know whether I still love Black...or not. Sometimes I feel my heart yearning for him to be so close to me again... and other times I have no affection towards him. What is going on with me? Am I finally getting... bored of him?" Luna asked fearfully.

Celestia smiled knowingly and lowered her head to Luna's.

"You probably have no idea how much _fun_ that stallion may be." Celestia said with a wink.

Luna gasped as she blushed.

Celestia kept on smiling.

"You honestly need to keep yourself muted at night my dear sister... your... vocals; are affecting our dear guards." Celestia said as Luna smiled nervously.

"I do not confess that I am guilty of such atrocities!" Luna shouted as Celestia laughed.

"Oh come now; we are princesses, but we are still mares, Luna." Celestia said as Luna nodded.

Luna seemed to sadden again.

"Don't worry; things will turn out ok; whether you love Black in the end or not." Celestia said as Luna shook her head.

"I know sister, but I just don't think other mares will understand him like I do. All they see is a rich and... good-looking stallion. Some don't even know he's nearly ten to a hundred times older. LITERALLY!" Luna said as Celestia knew she had a point. Few could understand the things that drove Black's mind... still...

She trusts Black with almost anything...

Almost anything...

* * *

Shadow stood at the door of the cave they've been locked in.

He stared incredulously at the door.

"Staring at it all day won't make it open."

Shadow turned to the source of the voice to find that it was Fang.

"I know, but come on. How long have we been stuck in here? I don't think I can remember what the sun looks like or what shadows caused by the sun look like; I forgot the warmth... even what the day looks like." Shadow dropped his head as Fang smiled and hugged the bat pony.

"You caring so much for us gives us the warmth we need." Fang whispered as Shadow smiled sadly.

"We'll get out of here one day... I can feel it." Shadow said as Fang sighed.

"But... what about the deal you made?" Fang asked as Shadow winced.

Shadow dared not let go of Fang.

"I don't know, but I'll worry about that later." Shadow said as Fang pulled away.

"You won't have forever." Fang said as Shadow nodded.

"I know Fang." Shadow said as the mare smiled and walked away.

Shadow turned to the gargantuan steel door again.

"I know..."

* * *

Black walked out of the inn as he turned to the right and found the stallions charging down the path.

Black rolled his eyes as he began running after the stallions.

But his gut feeling told him he wasn't coming back unharmed...

After keeping close to the stallions and following them into a forest near the town which he now seen was called Port Tenobar.

Which means to him; if memory served; they were heading straight for the Malpheggi Swamp where the old Westwatch Ruins were.

"_Other creatures dwell within that swamp; I hope this doesn't turn into a rescue mission." _Black thought as he followed the stallions past the tree-line.

Black stood on a hill where he could see the stallions darting straight for the ruins.

"To think I defended that place against a Zebra assault once ..." Black said as he watched the ghostly fort from afar.

"Then again they were bringing serious firepower behind our lines." Black said as he took off after the stallions.

Black craned his to the head to the right and spotted a vessel sliding into port from the harbor across the channel.

"Port Athenos; I think. Damn that ship is massive, but still smaller than the Angel." Black said as he regained his focus on the chase.

* * *

"Ah here we are." Red said as he could see the port he wanted to arrive at in the night.

"Athenos... are you sure?" The mare standing next to Red asked the red alicorn nodded.

"But of course... the port is not too known and nopony there would really pay us any attention." Red said as the mare rolled her eyes.

"Yeah why not; over-sized ship with absolutely no crew aboard... nothing suspicious here folks!" the mare shouted as Red shook his head.

'"I never caught your name..." Red said as the mare turned to him.

"I never threw it anyhow... it's Daring Do." Daring Do said as Red nodded.

"I've heard of you then... talented young adventurer are you not... didn't you converse with the Elements of Harmony? Including Twilight Sparkle the newly accounted princess." Red said as Daring Do nodded.

"I did... they helped me some time back and I owe 'em." Daring Do said as the ship slid next to the pier.

"Hmm...nopony around... good that means we can get off this bucket and- Hey! That's private!" Daring Do turned around to find a rope of the ship's slithering away.

"Careful; she has feelings too." Red joked as Daring Do rolled her eyes.

"Apparently she's a lesbian too." Daring Do joked as Red smiled evilly.

"Don't think these ropes were just for freaking others out." Red warned as Daring Do's face paled.

Images of what Red was referring to were flowing through her mind.

Daring Do shook her head as Red chuckled.

"Rest assured I won't do that..." Red turned his to the side.

"If there's one thing I learned from Black is to respect the mares... despite what they do you must show respect even if you don't want to. Oh that colt and brothel mares never got along... but even so he saved them when they were in danger." Red said as Daring Do frowned.

"Sounds like he's too much of a nice stallion to be in war." Daring Do said as Red chuckled.

"He may seem cold hearted, but sometimes he can do the kindest things without even the notion of being repaid... Like he did with one of my battalions back then." Red said.

Daring Do saw the sad look on Red's face.

Deciding to leave the depressing talk... and hopefully the fact that Red doesn't bat for that team.

"What are you going to do now?" Daring Do asked as Red shook his head; clearing his thoughts.

"Now... Now I want to start reuniting my armies. I've been gathering weapons and soldiers for the time that I was believed dead; I sometimes wonder how Black and the rest could've just believed I was dead. If I were in that position I'd have turned this whole planet over just to find my body." Red said as Daring Do nodded although fearfully.

"... You want to overthrow Celestia and Luna; don't you?" Daring Do asked as Red shook his head.

"Not overthrow them... running a country isn't something I'm adept at. Celestia has been lying to the ponies ever since the start of her reign centuries ago. She hides her guilt with a charming smile that she's perfected over the years. I just want the ponies to know the truth." Red said as Daring Do walked over to the red alicorn.

"What did she do?" Daring Do asked.

Red breathed in deeply.

_Flashback..._

_Red's POV..._

_I don't know how to describe it, but..._

_Something doesn't feel right with that Celestia... how could her father and mother vanish into thin air? Never mind the power her father had._

_We stood inside the castle's throne room. (that would be the old castle) I can't believe they allowed two fillies to take control of a country. This will end up flames I just know it. Their inexperience is just exclaimed by their posture._

"_Red are you falling in love?" _

_Sometimes I swear I wanted to lunge at that voice._

"_Quiet Black..." I scolded as the stallion chuckled._

"_I can't say I blame you..." Black continued and I knew if we were caught we'd be given all sorts of hell._

_One shudders to imagine what that prin- sorry; goddess of the day does at the time of night._

_Hmm; her sister isn't half ba-._

"_Focus Red." _

_Black chuckled at my whisper._

_We stood there... bored to near extinction._

_Finally after the two hour coronation had passed Black and I turned to our camps again. _

"_Come on don't tell you don't wonder where the king and queen had gone to!" I said as Black nodded._

"_I do... I can't stop thinking about it." Black said as I smiled._

"_Well then what are we doing standing here rotting away? Let's go find them." I said as Black shook his head._

"_We can't go off into the wilderness with nothing but a hunch and leave Equestria defenseless. Ever since the throne was empty political parties of both and Griffon and Zebra AND pony have been bolting for the seat of power. There's an uneasy tension between the ponies, Zebras and Griffons. I fear that war might break out over this." Black said as I never heard him talk about something so seriously._

"_Coammnder!" _

_A stallion came charging at us._

"_Sir; Discord; Nightmare, Sombra, Chrysalis have all vanished as well." _

_I couldn't believe what we were hearing..._

_The four greatest warriors and an allied race just... vanished?_

_Black remained silent._

"_Something's not right; Black. They wouldn't abandon us like this." I said hoping to convince the black stallion of my gut feeling._

"_Alright send out search parties; where were they last seen?" Black asked and we debated over what to do._

Back in reality...

"Ok whoa-whoa-whoa!" Daring Do said as Red frowned.

"You honestly expect me to believe all this?! Discord fighting FOR us. He reigned Equestria for some time! And if you really are that old where the buck were you and Black?!" Daring Do was furious.

"If you'd listen maybe your questions will be answered." Red said Daring Do sighed.

"Sorry it's just that I find that hard to believe... I mean then why did Sombra enslave the Crystal Empire? Why did Chrysalis attack during Shining Armor's wedding? Why did Discord hurt the ponies like he did? Why did Nightmare Moon take over Luna?" Daring Do asked as Red smiled.

_Flashback..._

"_Agreed... all six of us don't find any trust in the two." Discord said._

_I knew what they were planning._

"_You lot are planning to rebel; aren't you?" I asked and they shook their heads._

"_Not really rebel; more of testing them. To see if they REALLY can handle being in their father's place." Discord said as I nodded._

"_So what are your plans?" Sombra asked._

"_I'll take over for a while; see how they handle things. I won't truly harm anypony of course." Discord said as they all nodded._

"_I'll take Luna over as soon as Discord has had his part; or maybe I should wait a while before all that." Nightmare said as I winced._

_These were challenges not of normal kind, but if these lot were to go all out... Equestria wouldn't be more than a smoldering crater._

"_We covered for a while then, but what about the rest of you?" Chrysalis asked._

"_We'll think of something, but we can't have everypony turn against them." Sombra said as Black stood forward._

"_I'll remain with Celestia and Luna. I'd hate to break Luna's heart even further. She's decimated over the loss of her father and mother. Celestia also said that I am the only one she would be calm and relaxed with. Her words not mine!" Black quickly added._

"_Yes; you'd probably make her relax in ways the king would've had you castrated the moment he found out." Discord said as Black glared at him._

"_It explains why he's at the castle so much and NOT with us anymore." Nightmare said as Black facehooved; the blush wildly spreading over his face._

"_I'll kill you all if you act like this in front of her." Black said as the group laughed._

"_Oh relax; we're bucking with you." Discord said as I was the only one who was just smiling weakly._

"_I'm not." Nightmare said with a wink towards Black._

"_If you so much as make her lust after me I'll have your head hanging from my ship's mast." Black threatened as Nightmare only smiled sexily._

"_I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself in." Nightmare said as I shook my head at the two._

Back in reality...

Daring Do was chuckling.

"Have Black castrated." Daring Do repeated the words Red smiled.

"Tell me what made you turn against her... what made you finally snap?" Daring Do asked as Red sighed.

"Not a topic I like speaking about but..."

_Flashback..._

_This is pathetic. Wandering around in a forest._

_Black on the other hoof was right. War did break out over a damn chair. Then again Equestria has a deposit of every known resource... but if the Griffons or Zebras get control of this nation the ponies will be put under harsh racist actions._

_So we had to make sure our borders were not endangered._

_The word I dreaded came from a stallion's mouth._

"_INCOMING!" _

_He screamed at the top of his lungs as we all looked up._

_Hundreds of arrows were coming right at us._

_Black and I nodded to each other and both of us cast shields to protect the battalion._

_This was my own battalion and I've come to care plenty about these colts._

_My mind was at a race. I knew the camp was there, but how did they know we were coming?_

_There was no possible way our plans could've been leaked._

_Luna was in a far too depressed state to even want to commit treachery._

_Black would never endanger others' lives for his own sake,_

_I KNOW I am not guilty._

_That leaves only one pony..._

_Celestia..._

_The arrows were done and before we could think again the Griffons charged us._

_How the hell those beasts could hide so well I'll never know._

_Our battalion fought valiantly, but the unexpected attack had us off guard and that whole battalion died._

_MY battalion. _

_End of flashback..._

Daring Do was at a loss for words.

"Day after day our most secret locations and positions were unveiled like ripping a cloth from a table; there for all who wants to see. Thousands died and if it weren't for Discord and the rest's assistance we would've never made it out alive... or Equestria still be a free country." Red said as Daring Do pondered on as to why the princess would do this.

"So many had died unnecessarily. If we stuck to the original plan we would've made it to the top with little to no losses. The reason why I want to show these ponies what their beloved princess is capable of is to show that she is not the perfect princess. I've only one question for her... why?" Red said as Daring Do didn't know what to think.

"Do you have proof?" Daring Do asked.

Red shook his head.

"Ever since my turn against the throne I haven't gotten any further with proof. Inside I just know she is guilty." Red said as Daring Do shook her head.

"Come on; let's find a place where we can get some food for you." Red said as he and the mare moved off of the ship into the port's town.

Luckily nopony would recognize Red.

* * *

The aged man sat on a tank's turret; smoking his pipe.

His eyes were gliding over the soldiers as they checked their gear and some were building and rebuilding their weapons; checking to ensure they would work.

Nothing was more terrifying than your gun not firing or getting jammed in the heat of a gunfight.

"Sir the men are still checking the ship for anyone. Men outside the cave report creatures that normally don't exist on Earth." The soldier said as the old smiled.

"Good; we're in the right place then." The man turned to the pony who was handcuffed and lied on the ground.

The man hated doing this to these ponies, but he has to see his son after 11 years of being reported missing and then eventually considered dead.

And get him out of here for his own good...

"When will we move out sir?" The soldier asked.

"I don't want us wandering into these lands with no knowledge of what's going on here. I'll soon head out with a small force; thank you soldier." The man said as the soldier saluted and moved away.

The sound of gunfire and shouts came from the ship. Flashes erupting from the gun ports of the ship.

"Rock and roll; let's go!"

The old man shouted as they grabbed their guns and stormed the ship.

Inside the ship...

"The fuck; I can't see shit!" A human shouted as he aimed his rifle all over the hallway.

"Come on you motherfucker!" Another shouted as he held his shotgun tightly.

An eerie screech came from the back and the soldiers whipped around; opening fire.

The black blur slowed down and slid to a stop right in front of the marines.

Hundreds of bullets were shot into the mare. Blood pooling from almost everywhere on her body.

"Ponies... they're Ponies!" a soldier shouted and one screamed.

The soldiers turned to find their fellow marine being bitten in the neck by one of the same mares.

"DIIIIIE!" A black soldier shouted as he opened fire on the mare with his LMG.

Bullets; like deadbolts; impaled into the mare. She staggered backwards and roared at the group.

The audible "thump" of a grenade launcher echoed through the hallway.

The mare caught the bomb in her mouth.

She let out an eerie smile, but the one responsible for the strange object was waving at her.

The mare's smiled faded as the grenade exploded; ripping her whole head, neck and a bit of the torso as well; completely off.

"For the first time in my life I want to see the normal ponies of earth again." A soldier said as two rushed to their bitten comrade.

Blood was coming from the eight teeth marks on his neck.

"Get him to meds ASAP!"

The two soldiers complied and carried their friend off to safety.

Meanwhile in another room...

"Can't...you...hear the fighting?" The stallion was completely exhausted as the leader mare shook her head.

"I could care less." She spat as she was bent over again; with the stallion taking her from behind.

The door burst open.

The human stared at the two for a long time before opening fire with his rifle.

Killing both the stallion and the leader mare in seconds.

The stallion could only watch as his blood ran freely onto the deck of the ship.

The only thing he will remember was the smoking barrel of an M4.

After thirty minutes of gunfire the human soldiers were cleaning up the bodies; throwing them all in a pile and setting them on fire.

Altogether there were 83 of the mares who had infested the ship.

The old man stood there; utterly confused at how violent these ponies were.

"Sir this one's still alive!" the man turned to find two human soldiers dragging a pony to him.

It was the same stallion that was forced to mate with the mares.

"Get him some meds. I'd like to talk to him later." The man said as the stallion's face was pale and he didn't even respond to much of anything; only breathing slowly.

The old man turned to the ship.

"We can't set up in this place. We'll need to find another place." he said as he decided that now was the time to go look for a suitable base site.

* * *

Robert stopped the car at the forest.

Questions he asked along the way lead him here and he hoped they didn't send him the wrong way.

Robert's fear was put aside slightly when he saw a good long line of broken branches and a dirt crater at the end.

Robert ran over to the place and saw cart tracks the moment he arrived.

Robert knew he could be following somepony else, but there's no point in sitting and wondering where Black is.

Robert ran back to the car and followed the cart tracks.

Not knowing where they would lead him was not at all comforting.

Robert tapped the back seat and sighed when his staffs were still there.

* * *

Dark and Chrome were leading the Ponyville population through the forest with the princesses behind them and the elites at the back.

Trixie wondered where Robert was and she was getting worried.

"_Was he killed?" _

Trixie didn't know why she cared so much.

"_Actually I have the perfect answer to that. I'm in love with him... even though I've met him only a few days ago. A real shame he is with princess Celestia." _Trixie was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Applejack coming next to her.

"Ya'll should really not think that much." Applejack said as Trixie jumped slightly.

"Oh it's you." Trixie said as the apple mare smiled.

"Why'd ya come back to Ponyville?" Applejack asked as Trixie sighed.

"My initial plan was to be as far as Baltimare by now, I was merely going to stop for supplies in Ponyville when two scurvy colts decided I was good enough for a quick buck. Their plan was to bring me to some kind of camp. Luckily they never could and that's all thanks to Robert... You haven't seen him by any chance have you?" Trixie asked as Applejack chuckled.

"Ah haven't, I think ya'll might have a crush on the human." Applejack whispered as Trixie blushed.

Applejack and the others were convinced Trixie had changed before this meeting; so talking to her wasn't that much trouble anymore.

"Well... he was the first stallion to treat me so nicely. The respect, the generosity." Trixie said as Applejack smiled.

"Ah know how ya feel... Ah just hope ya'll can figure out somethin' since he's with the princess." Applejack said as she nodded towards Celestia.

Trixie chuckled sadly.

"How can a tramp such as me hope to best a goddess?" Trixie asked as Applejack didn't know how to respond to that.

"Ah'm sure there's a stallion out there just waitin' on ya." Applejack said as Trixie nodded.

"Maybe... how late does the... mating start?" Trixie asked as Applejack sighed.

"Around 12 o' clock tonight. Be ready though we ain't gonna remember much of what happens after this week." Applejack said as Trixie frowned.

"Isn't it two weeks?" Trixie asked; shocked; yet relieved that it won't be that long.

Applejack shook her head.

"Sometimes it's two; most of the time it's only a week. It's best for us and the colts." Trixie knew that the country had a point there.

She's heard of both mares and stallions being mentally traumatized due to this damnable season.

"Although Ah wouldn't mind a shot at that Black... Oooh sweet Celestia he's good lookin'!" Applejack whispered as she shook her suddenly.

"We'd best hurry up. We ain't gonna last longer... Maybe an hour or so." Applejack estimated as Trixie noticed some mares staring at the stallions like predators at their prey.

Rainbow Dash; unknowingly; was plotting over the same stallion.

"_How will I get a war focused stallion like Black to lose focus... or better yet focus on me? Shouldn't be too hard. Hmmm..." _Rainbow Dash rubbed her chin with one of her wings.

Pinkie Pie was jumping about, nopony was sure who she was going to chase this season.

Rarity may have appeared calm and collected outside but inside her mind...

There was a darkened version of her. Rarity's mane was unkempt and wild; her irises shrunk and she was grinning like a predator would've bared its teeth.

Contemplating over the same stallion as well...

Rarity let a small evil smile slip in reality.

"_I'll have you wrap those muscled wings and legs around me... JUST WATCH ME!" _

Twilight was still freaking everypony out as she hummed a catchy yet scary tune.

All the while smiling widely and keeping her eyes closed.

They all knew that once the mating season officially started... she'd break loose.

The stallions were all reminded of tomorrow and the mares had promised to hold back as long as they can for their own good.

* * *

**Not as far as I'd hoped, but I can't use all day tomorrow since I have homework and lots of it.**

**I'll try to squeeze one in though.**

**Thank you all again for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: "I'm sorry..."

**Battling it out between the Grineer and Corpus all the while having the Infested trying to give you the sniffles XD.**

**Might think of Warframe crossover... maybe.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robert stopped the car just a short distance away from the town to which the cart tracks lead him.

"Port Tenobar." Robert said as he watched the light of the town glimmer lowly in the slightly misty night.

Robert slowly came in the town; keeping the Charger at low revs in order not to scare the ponies. Some were already staring at him, but luckily nopony was running away; although some were clearly terrified.

Robert kept a keen eye on the tracks that were getting thinner and thinner as he went on.

Luckily he saw a cart just a few feet away.

Robert stopped the car in front of the building and wondered if Black was in there.

Robert turned the car off and climbed out of the car; strapping the staffs to his back.

"The Dirty Side..."

He read the sign.

"Well they're right either way." Robert said as he walked into the inn which turned out to be a brothel.

Robert stared at the mares cleaning up and when they had noticed him they all gasped and backed away.

Robert sighed.

"Easy I won't hurt any of you." Robert said as he bent down to his knees.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. Black stallion; white forelegs..." Robert said as one particalur mare smiled.

"You just missed him. He went running after three stallions that refused to pay for their... services." The elderly mare said as Robert nodded.

"If you want to you can wait here for him. I'm sure he'll come back." The mare said as Robert shook his head.

"No I have to find him now. Where'd he go?" Robert asked the mare trotted over to the door.

"In that direction. Straight for the swamps, but I advise against going there... lots of things creep around at night." The mare said as Robert smiled.

"Oh don't you worry about me; I can handle myself. That stallion didn't spend 11 years of his life with me for nothing." Robert said as he unsheathed the staffs and extended the blades.

The mare smiled and nodded.

Robert ensured he locked the car and made off towards the swamps.

* * *

A pony walked in between the hordes of ponies and zebras.

A serious expression on his face.

He was aiming for the large tent in the distance; eager, but not eager; to deliver the message.

Inside were four zebra guards and an elderly zebra sitting down and writing.

The zebra looked up and put the quill down.

"Sir; I bring bad news." The pony said as the zebra nodded.

The pony cleared his throat. "Dark and Chrome Charmer's army has been slain as well as Colonel Ghost's. The battles took place near Ponyville." The pony said as the zebra frowned.

"Did they attack at the same time?" The zebra asked.

The pony frowned but quickly realized what the zebra was asking.

"No sir; Chrome and Dark's battalions were pillaging Ponyville for weapons and other resources; unfortunately; Celestia's best; The Elites; were present just after the attack. For some reason BOTH princesses were in Ponyville. Dark took the time to grab some of the population as well as the Elements of Harmony. In the rescue of them both battalions were attacked and not one survived. The same with Ghost's recent assault on Ponyville." The pony said as the zebra smiled.

"No doubt they would approach us soon. Send a message to Talon; tell him I ask that he and his battalion rendezvous with ours. If I remember correctly it is Pitch Black that has been training and leading the Elites for generations. He is not an enemy to underestimate." The zebra said.

"Will do sir; although Pitch Black seems to be out of shape." The pony said as the zebra raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"During the final battle Pitch Black has fled from the field. Something occurred in his body; whether this is power or something else I am not sure. He fled the battle though; didn't return even after the fight." The pony said as the zebra smiled.

"Let us hope that this "condition" of his is a weakness." The zebra said as the pony nodded and made off towards the Griffon commander who was quite the distance away.

* * *

Daring Do walked in front of Red as he carried all the bags that held their products.

"You've got a lot of money to spend." Daring Do said as Red smiled.

"Centuries of hoarding made it possible." Red said as Daring Do chuckled.

The two returned to the ship.

Red placed the bags inside the captain's quarters and came back outside.

Red's horn glowed as the ropes glowed red as well.

The ship groaned as Red's horn glowed brighter. Red flared open his bat wings as his eyes were now glowing white.

The ship slowly rose out of the water as the ship was surrounded in a white hue.

The ship rose higher than the buildings and Red turned his head slowly.

"Red what's goin-..."

Daring Do was at a loss for words. The whole ship was now hanging in the air.

Daring Do rushed over to the side; her mind still blown by the fact that Red was holding the ship in the air.

The ship turned 180 degrees and Red's glow dimmed slightly as the ship slowly settled back into the water.

Red's eyes reverted back to normal. He blinked a couple of times.

He noticed Daring Do with a shocked expression and chuckled.

"I'm planning on sailing just off the coast to ensure safety." Red said as the ship's sails dropped and it slowly began moving out of port.

Daring Do was still in shock and awe at the power Red had at command.

"If you're wondering... Pitch Black has just as much power as I." Red said as Daring Do wondered what would happen if these two were to go into an epic battle.

"Here's the catch though." Red said as Daring Do frowned.

"Black is a Pegasus like you, yet he commands spells that match ours. It's a strange thing to see." Red said.

"I can imagine." Daring Do replied.

* * *

Luna and Celestia were walking with the group; Luna still deep in thought and Celestia; of course; wondering where the hell Robert is.

Celestia didn't have the patience any longer.

"Dark; Chrome." She called as the stallions turned to her.

"Where is Robert? Have you seen him?" Celestia asked as Dark nodded.

"This might not make any sense but... Black fled from the battle."

This was enough to catch Luna's ears.

"Robert made off after him; with his strange contraption of a cart nonetheless." Dark said.

"It's the Charger." Celestia corrected coldly as Luna wondered why Celestia would suddenly defend one of the things she always wanted to toss into the sea.

"Of course; milady I didn't know." Dark said as Celestia softened again.

"Why did Black flee?" Luna asked as Dark shrugged.

"I don't know; milady." Dark said as Luna frowned.

"I hope he's okay." Luna softly said as Celestia smiled.

"It won't be THAT simple to stop loving him; I assume?" Celestia as Luna smiled and shook her head.

Luna smiled and sighed slightly at the memory of Black's embrace.

"_Oh I could snuggle in that chest for an eternity." _Luna thought as she shook her head shortly after.

"It's time we change; Luna." Luna said softly as she knew it was going to be easier said than done.

"It's time we change."

* * *

"No please! My family-."

"Won't have another mouth to feed."

The human replied coldly as he tossed the little filly into the cage.

The young mare stared at the humans holding her parents back; who were desperately trying to get to her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The filly shouted and a gunstock met her face soon after. The filly squeaked and she felt incredibly dizzy.

The foal's vision blurred as she soon passed out...

But the last thing she heard were two gun shots going off...

"Dust's getting worse. We'd best get back to base before we're caught in a storm again." A human replied to his partner.

"WAS IT NECESSARY TO SHOOT HER PARENTS!?"

A young human shouted as she knelt beside the two clearly dead ponies, but despite all that she tried to find a life sign.

"Come on they're just ponies; no difference 'tween them and Earth's." The human on the right replied.

"They're just kids; how could you possibly want them to fight monsters just for some fucking prison's entertainment?" The woman asked.

The human smiled.

"None of this would've happened if they had their passes with them. But noooo." The human said as the woman shook her head.

"Now come on we're getting out of here!" The man shouted as the woman shook her head.

"Go you fucktards; I'll find my own way home." The girl said as she picked up the mother pony and carried her off to the side of the dusty road.

The two men shook their heads and climbed into the vehicle.

"Well I think we'll stop by weapons shop. Get some new ammo-..." The human stopped talking when he noticed a pony standing a few feet away from the truck.

"Oh for fuck sakes." The human muttered and got out again.

He aimed his rifle at the pony.

"You got three seconds to haul ass!" The human shouted as the pony had a cowboy-like hat over his head.

Scarves were waving elegantly in the wind.

The pony scarcely lifted his head as only his eyes were seen; the scarves covering nearly every part of his body.

"That's it shoot him." The other human replied as they opened fire. They fired and emptied their magazines.

The humans frowned as they glanced at each other, but in that quick 2 seconds the stallion was gone.

His clothes seemed to have remained.

The humans walked over to the remains; not knowing another human was standing behind them.

The young man balled his hands into fists and three blades protruded between each of his knuckles on both hands.

The young man slammed his fists along with the blades right through the back and out of the front of the two soldiers.

His eyes flashed as his blades were set on fire. The humans screamed as they were literally burned alive.

The man yanked the blades out as the two humans slumped over.

The man watched his colleagues move in on the truck.

"Doc give the filly that syringe shot." A man said as the pony moved over to the cage and took the young filly.

"I don't think she has to see her parent's. Half of their heads are gone. What do you think chief?" a human girl asked.

The young man stood close to the unconscious filly.

"You're right; the trauma would be awful. Take her with us. When she's awake please tell me. I know how to keep her calm." The young man said as the group quickly got to their tasks.

The man walked over to the young girl.

"How will you get home?" he asked.

The girl smiled.

"I'll take their truck; say we've been ambushed. Not a complete lie." She said as the man chuckled.

"Alright; it's good to see humans caring for the ponies. They have feelings just like we do." The man said as he stood up and walked away...

Disappearing in the dust clouds...

The woman found herself alone and decided to head for home quickly.

* * *

The group of humans and ponies slid into their hideout.

"I'll take the foal to one of the rooms. I'll call you the moment she stirs; chief." A woman said as Chief nodded.

"It sure felt good rescuing that filly. Attacks like this have been happening a lot, but thanks to groups like ours the numbers have dwindled, but there's millions more that need our help." Chief said as the pony sighed.

"We can't be everywhere at once sir; the important thing is we set an example and gave them hope." The pony said as Chief agreed sadly.

"It's not just fighting the monsters anymore. They get used as whorses these days. They allow the prisoners and guards to rape them. They better just be happy I haven't witnessed one of these events. I'd rip their intestines through their nostrils." The pony muttered as Chief smiled.

Chief walked over to the small window.

"To think not 200 years ago; this was once a beautiful grassland. Now Earth and Equestria are nothing but desert wastelands, with nothing but spare parts and desolated homes and cities to decorate their vast fields. It's a damn shame." Chief said as the pony chuckled.

"Not all of us are 200 years old Chief. We grew up knowing the worlds like this." The pony said as Chief nodded.

"200; yet I look 17. Pretty strange coincidence don't you think?" Chief asked as the pony smiled.

"Are we still striking that weapons cache tomorrow?" The pony asked as Chief nodded.

"Aye; water and gas are there too. We need the ammo and supplies desperately." Chief said.

"We need to hit a Green Zone weapons cache. Those have almost everything! From knifes to explosives." The pony said as Chief shook his head.

"It's TOO much of a risk. I've thought about it before, but we must be VERY certain of our tactics then. One slip up and we'll be given as meals for the prisoners." Chief said as the pony winced.

"How ponies began eating meat is beyond me. It's just so...wrong." The pony said as Chief smiled.

"Circumstances and the shortage of edible foliage has made them... keen on surviving captain. They let themselves be drowned by the insanity. Once again trauma has caused them this pain. Luckily they only tend to eat humans rather than other ponies. Save those who work with the humans." The Chief said as the pony nodded.

"It's about the worst thing I can imagine; being tied to a pole all the while being slowly cooked alive by blazing infernos. What has this damn universe turned to?" The pony asked as Chief felt a fire within him rage.

"I will be scouting around tonight." Chief said as he walked from the window.

The pony stared out of the window as the rain slowly began to drop one by one until a thunderstorm erupted.

* * *

Black walked cautiously through the swamp as he followed the stallions' direct path to the old fort. He didn't know why but his gut told him he'd rather avoid that place.

Black shrugged it off as just another part of his imagination.

Black stood at the entrance of the old fort as he looked around.

The feeling of fear and death STILL hanging over the fort as Black was worried that he didn't hear anything. Not even crickets or toads.

"_Look into my eyes..." _

Black frowned as he looked around for the source of this voice.

"_You will see what you mean to me..."_

Black heard a mare's voice right now.

"_Search your heart; search your soul." _

"Luna?" Black asked as softly as he wanted to unsheathed his axes but found them nowhere.

"Dammit!" Black scolded as he felt a tap at his side.

Black whipped around to find Robert standing there.

"Looking for these?" Robert asked as Black smiled.

"You came after me..." Black said as Robert nodded.

"I couldn't just let you go; you're like brother to me. Now why did you run? It's not like you at all." Robert said as Black sighed.

"Later Robert; right now however... I think Luna is in here somewhere." Black said as Robert frowned.

"That's impossible. Luna's at Ponyville; well in the forest to be exact." Robert said as Black groaned.

He'd forgotten about the battle.

"I think I'm hearing shit right now... still... I must find those stallions." Black said as he turned around again.

A roar came from the ruins as Robert and Black instinctively tensed.

"Can't we just get a normal day for once? No fighting. Can't we see a historical place without having monsters trying to kill us?" Robert asked as Black chuckled.

"I don't mind one bit. I need something to keep my mind off things." Black said as he and Robert moved through the old gates.

* * *

The population of Ponyville slowly began returning home. Twilight was left in her Library and for safety's sake: Spike stayed with Rarity; Twilight's pets with Fluttershy.

Twilight cocked her head with every beat of the clock.

"Now..." She drew the word out and from her horn came a massive beam of magneta energy.

Ponyville and a bit of the surroundings were now put under a magical dome.

"Now we don't have to go through dry seasons again..." Twilight's candles blew out and her eyes were glowing.

Mating season had arrived.

And the stallions knew it. for a week they would be hunted.

For a week they would have to be discreet.

For a week they have to move about like a common thief.

For a week; if they get caught; they'll get bucked into a coma.

Especially in the rural towns where mares greatly outnumber stallions.

"You'll be mine Chrome Charmer..." Twilight whispered...

* * *

**Moving homes this weekend and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update again as I had planned... maybe I will be able to. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: "I'm sorry" Pt. 2

**Recently moved to a new house and EVERYTHING hurts in me :P.**

**Got my first hater! :D... no idea why but I kinda liked it.**

**But in all seriousness "you can't please everyone"; they always said.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chief sat at his table; cleaning his weapons and polishing his swords.

A woman came through the door.

"Chief... she's awake." The woman said as immediately Chief felt there was something wrong.

Chief put down his equipment and followed the woman through the hallways.

Inside the room the filly was talking to HeadShot.

HeadShot turned to the door and nodded towards Chief.

The filly sniffled as tear stains were evident on her face.

She turned to Chief and the woman as her eyes widened slightly.

HeadShot; noting this; quickly acted.

"It's ok. These humans are not bad; they saved you." HeadShot softly said as the filly relaxed only slightly.

"HeadShot, Rebecca; leave us alone would you?" Chief asked as the two nodded.

Despite their history when dealing with children or foals; Chief was still a better communicator with them.

The two walked out and closed the door.

Chief walked over to the filly's bed and kneeled next to it; keeping somewhat distance between him and her.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

The filly had a pure Southern accent.

Chief smiled.

"You can just call me Chief." Chief said as the filly didn't react; save a small sniffle.

"Ah'm gonna kill 'em." The filly said as she shook slightly.

"Mah mommy an' daddy didn't do nothin' wrong!" The filly said as Chief sighed.

"I know they didn't; they were good ponies." Chief knew he was lying, but he also knew that if a kid gets THIS thirst for vengeance so early in his or her life; they tend to become ruthless killers in the future. Caring for nobody but themselves.

"Ya'll knew mah parents?" She asked as Chief nodded.

"Only rumors. I've only seen your father a few times at work and your mother and I sometimes met at the market." Chief said as the filly frowned.

Chief chuckled.

"Relax kid; I wasn't flirting with your mother. I'm far too much of a busy... stallion as of late." Chief remembered the terminology at least.

"And I know your pain; how it hurts you." Chief said as the filly grit her teeth.

"Ya'll don't understand mah pain!" She shouted.

Chief frowned as he could've sworn something lightly shocked/electrocuted him.

"I lost my parents at a young age too." Chief said as the filly seemed to calm down after that.

"Ya'll too?... but you're a human. How come they killed your parents?" The filly asked as Chief saddened.

"It was so long ago; I can't even remember why. Nor do I care anymore." Chief said as the filly frowned again.

"Don't care about your parents? What kinda foal were ya?!" The filly asked as Chief smiled.

"I cared about my parents and they cared about me more than their own lives. Mom usually told me I was going to do great things one day. Always saw the best in me." Chief said.

"_Although I wouldn't be such a good boy if she knew what I was doing for a living..." _Chief thought.

"Well... ya did save mah life. Ain't that a great thing?" She asked shyly.

Chief nodded.

"I guess it is." Chief said as the filly nodded happily but quickly saddened again.

Her face fell into her forelegs as she sobbed again.

Chief didn't take action immediately; he allowed the shock and trauma of what happened to her; sink in.

Chief watched the filly shiver and twitch with each sniff or sob.

Outside his face remained neutral, but inside he just wanted to comfort her in some way.

To get revenge on those bastards again for what they've done to this poor girl.

Chief kept on mentally pondering as to why they had assaulted this randomly chosen family.

Chief narrowed his eyes as a small tip sticking from the filly's mane.

She was a unicorn.

"I think I know why they hurt your parents and tried to steal you." Chief said as the filly looked up.

Chief hated those big ass eyes because they were just too cute to ignore sometimes.

"You're a unicorn." Chief said as the filly sighed.

"That's right. Ah remember in class they spoke of the First Wars 'tween humans and ponies. Mah great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandma Applejack Apple was in the war. She was one of the first ponies to lay eyes on the human race. Some ponies even speculate that she done knew the legendary Pitch Black... too bad he's dead; Ah just know he would'a put these doggone humans in their place... sorry." She whispered forgetting that Chief was a human.

"You're smarter than you look." Chief said as the filly smiled slightly.

"But go on."

The filly cleared her throat. "As Ah was sayin'..." She began.

"The Apple family consists of about 90% pure earth ponies, but with a few exceptions. Of course nowadays our family's shrunk in number. Ah'm one of those exceptions. Normally the family don't wanna be in the same batter as us. They wanna be mixed in another bowl with their own kind. Unicorns in our family have to work twice as hard to bring up the physical strength of an earth pony, but this physical prowess comes naturally to earth ponies." The filly said as Chief's left eye twitched.

"How old are you?" Chief asked.

"I'm 7; mister Chief!" The filly squealed.

"7...?" Chief asked and the filly nodded.

"And you use words that aren't heard in even the most formal of meetings these days?" Chief asked as the filly shrugged, not sure how to reply.

"They taught me these words; mister Chief. Are they bad?" The filly asked as Chief smiled.

"No; not at all. They're beautiful words." Chief said as he found the fact that children have this undying instinct to NOT do wrong; even if they do the exact opposite at times; cute.

The filly smiled and after a few seconds her face saddened again.

"Ah'm sorry; Ah just..." The filly said as Chief gently stroked her mane.

The filly didn't want to ease into Chief's palm, but his stroking felt amazing and eventually the young filly leaned into Chief's hand even more.

"You like that don't you?" Chief asked as the filly nodded slowly; almost sleepily.

"Don't be sad forever... what's your name?" Chief asked.

"Apple Bloom... the 20th." The filly said as Chief laughed.

"Lord kid; there was a LOT of you back then huh?" Chief asked as filly nodded.

"Come on; tell me a bit about your life so far; good memories; bad memories. You know." Chief said as he sat on the bed now.

The filly hesitated but eventually scooted onto Chief's lap.

So the young filly began telling Chief of the adventures in her life.

* * *

The old man stood on a cliff-side; staring out at the forests ahead of him.

A marine came up behind him.

"Sir."

The old man turned around.

"We have taken possession of the camp site you requested." The marine said as the old man nodded.

"We definitely did not make a good first impression on these... ponies; I've heard you boys faced other things in there too?" The man asked as the marine nodded.

"Seems like all things mythical in our world; is real in this one." The marine said as the old man smiled.

"A good thing we brought the big boys with us then." The man stated as he watched the tanks and trucks roll past him.

The marine stood next to him.

"All this just for one kid..." The marine said as the old man narrowed his eyes.

"It's MY son that this is for." The man said as the marine saluted him.

"My apologies sir!" The marine shouted and walked away.

"I'll find you yet Robert... even if this place kills me; I have to know what happened to you... or if you're still alive.

A Timber wolf leapt from the nearby bush and the old man whipped around; taking only milliseconds to react; the man pulled out his revolver and fired right into the skull of the wolf. Six holes were now in its head and as the body passed over the man he shoved a grenade into the chest between two branches.

As the wolf was plummeting down to earth from the cliff its body exploded.

The old man wore only a poker face. Not even glancing at the event below him...

Or showed any emotion to his actions.

"... And I'll kill anyone... or _anything."_

* * *

Robert and Black slowly moved through fort's ruined hallways. Luna's moon shining in at some points of the broken ceiling.

Robert couldn't shake the feeling that something inside this place was hostile... but the problem was neither of them could see it.

"You gettin' the feeling that something wants us dead in here?" Robert asked as Black chuckled.

"How many times have we felt THOSE emotions towards us?" Black asked as Robert nodded.

"Good point."

Black and Robert froze to the sounds of mare sobbing.

Hoofshoes were pounding into the floor.

Black and Robert's mouths hung when they saw a ghost version of Luna as a teenager. Her mane had only spots of where the stars and such were seen; while the rest still had the blue.

Her face was covered in tears as she sped down the hall.

Black noticed the white substance leaking from her hindlegs.

Black felt his heart freeze.

"Was I the only one to see the cum on her legs?" Robert asked as Black growled.

"After her!" Black shouted as they both sped off.

Robert was surprised how easily he kept up with Black now; also he's been having this warmth over his shoulders for a while now.

"_Normally I had to run full-speed, but even then he'd slowly pull away." _

Robert pushed the thought aside.

Robert glances to Black's face. It's been long since Robert saw such rage in him.

"_Is he jealous?" _Robert thought as he shrugged it off immediately.

Ghost Luna was somehow pulling away.

"Damn ghost aerodynamics." Robert muttered.

Five ponies who were clearly not ghosts fell from the roof.

They all had black coats and glowing red eyes.

Fog rolled off of their bodies as Black and Robert slid to a stop.

"I do not have time for this!" Black shouted as the ponies all smiled.

"Do you remember us... general?" The middle one asked as Black frowned.

He watched Luna step down into a hatch in the ground.

Black knew he HAD to follow her. The voice was once again telling him to follow her.

He didn't know why, but he felt he must obey this voice... again.

"I don't remember you nor do I care. You are to stand aside immediately; or I'll send you back to the hell you crawled from." Black said as Robert smiled.

"We'll drag you with us then." The pony said as Black sighed.

"That's it."

Black vanished and he reappeared behind the ponies.

Black's necklace flashed as he blew them all back.

Robert turned to the wall and wall-ran up it. He did a backflip and when he landed again plunged his two staffs into two of the ponies.

Robert turned and fired a single round right into the face of a pony with his 38. Revolver.

It having been enhanced; courtesy of Celestia; blew the front of the pony's face off.

The remaining two charged Black with weapons that appeared to be covered in black blood.

Black blocked the axe and blasted the pony away.

The axe spun in the air and Black rolled to the side; just in time too as the axe had plunged deep into the floor.

The other came at Black with his sword and Black had a hard time keeping those hits off him.

There was something unnatural about these ponies.

"_They were clearly dead before considering their wounds, but how could they live then?"_

And the smell didn't make things any easier for him.

Black finally found an opening and hacked the pony at the side.

The pony winced as Black took the opportunity and sliced the pony's head clean off.

What put him off though was the fact that there was no blood fountain as usual.

Robert walked over to Black and they both shared the same question.

"What were they?" Robert asked as Black shook his head.

"I don't know, but I sense that an immense power resurrected them. They might've been the stallions that held the fort nearly 600 years ago... The day it was ruined... Not everypony could escape the debris though. They must've felt betrayed since I didn't return. I had no choice; nor the time." Black said as they both didn't notice the other three kills made by Robert slowly suck in their black fog.

The ponies' glowed again as they smiled.

"It won't be that easy..." The stallions said simultaneously.

Black and Robert instantly went into defense mode, but their hearts sank when the stallions stood there unhindered.

Black frowned as everything seems to have frozen.

Time stood still for him.

Black turned to Robert whose frown never even twitched.

"You won't kill them. They're already dead."

Black knew that voice.

"You again." Black said as the white robed pony smiled.

"Explain me to all this." Black demanded.

"You're reliving a memory of princess Luna. The night you mated with her."

Black broke out laughing.

"I think I would've recalled this _event_. Perhaps you don't know about m-."

"I know many things young Black; about you and your past. Your vow to never fall in love again; Your vow to never mate. Yet the One we serve never intended it to be like... this." The pony said as Black somehow just knew he was referring to the rest of Equestria.

"This world has been altered horribly... spiritually at least. Few; I repeat: few still know of Abba." The pony said as Black frowned.

"Abba?" Black asked.

"What is this?! Some kind of joke?" Black asked as the pony merely pointed to his own necklace.

"You carry His symbol. The truth has been hidden from these ponies. As has Luna hidden a truth from you for so long." The pony said as Black closed his eyes.

"She... used a spell on me didn't she?" Black asked as he REALLY wanted to throttle the life out of that mare.

"Keep your anger for those who deserve it." The pony snapped as Black frowned again.

"I wasn't-."

"You were."

Black wanted to talk back, but decided against it.

"It's clear that lust HAD overtaken Luna on that night. Yet she still feels for you, even now she's trying to fight it." The pony said as Black smiled.

"Finally." Black said.

"Your heart says differently; doesn't it?" The pony asked as Black growled.

"Get out of my head." Black said as the pony shook his head.

"I don't have to read your thoughts in order to know what I do." The pony said as Black sighed.

"A part of me yearns for her and the other desires nothing more than solitude. BOTH sides have much to offer, but I don't know what I want more." Black said.

"There's no need to be afraid to be with her. Luna loves you more than you can imagine."

The pony said as Black shook his head.

"She doesn't. WON'T ANYPONY LISTEN!"

Black's voice made the walls tremble and pieces fell from the ceiling.

"You will believe differently after tonight." The pony said as Black remained silent.

"If you want to kill these bastards. Don't focus on their bodies. Focus on the spirits." The pony said as he vanished.

"Why don't you help us then?" Black only got silence.

Time began moving again as Black shook his head.

"Black; any ideas?" Robert asked as the ponies closed in on them.

"Focus on their spirits!" Black said as Robert turned to him slowly.

"You're kidding right?" Robert asked as Black shook his head.

"He's not." Robert said to himself.

Black closed his eyes.

After a few seconds Black's axes glowed brightly and they somehow began changing form.

Black's eyes opened and they were glowing white.

The necklace was making large arcs of sparks to the surroundings and one nearly hit Robert.

Black began levitating and wind picked up around them.

למות

נִתעָב

מִפלַצתִיוּת

Black spoke in a language that made little to no sense to Robert.

Robert suddenly felt peace in his heart that he hasn't felt before.

He even started feeling positive about this whole experience!

The ponies began panicking and they were just set on fire.

Instead of just being cooked alive they were slowly disintegrating.

The screams were definitely not of normal ponies or even some of the creatures of this world.

Bloodcurdling would've been an understatement...

The gargantuan flash made by Black's final words was so big it stretched as far as Canterlot.

All the ponies stopped to look at the beam of light coming from the heavens.

Even Luna stood on the balcony of the house back at Ponyville wondering what this light was. Her necklace glowed again and bright as day.

Luna smiled.

"Black..." She whispered.

The blast from whatever Black was doing pushed Robert a bit forward.

Once the light subsided Robert took his arms away from his face.

Robert's eye twitched.

Behind Black on the wall the same cross as his necklace was engraved and on fire, but the fire didn't damage anything.

Black slumped over as Robert ran over to him.

There was still enough light to make it look as if it was day.

Black slowly stood up after a few minutes.

"What just happened?" Black asked as Robert shrugged.

"Was kinda hoping you could tell me. I'm no expert, but that was some heavy magic and that just came from the necklace." Robert said as Black frowned again.

"Abba..." Black said as Robert frowned too.

That name sounded familiar.

* * *

**If some of you are wondering the language was Hebrew.**

**Took me forever to translate CORRECTLY.**

**Thank you again for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: "I'm sorry." Pt.3

**Isn't it weird how most writers usually live bad lives or had traumatizing events and write such amazing stories?**

**Almost everywhere else in life the best lives tend to bring the best achievers.**

**Except for the stories; though there are exceptions.**

**Affinity Seven****; Your question as to how the marines ended up here in Equestria. The only hint I can give is that the commander of the marines is Robert's father. Robert wasn't present in Equestria since birth; at the age of 11 he disappeared from Earth; leaving his parents devastated. Everything will be cleared up in the next chapter or two. That's all I can say before I let out TOO much and give away the whole... surprise I guess.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Abba..." Robert repeated that name.

It was like he was SUPPOSED to know that name, but he doesn't.

Robert helped Black up who was still dazed by the spell he cast.

"We have to follow that ghost." Black said as Robert nodded.

"Luna's hiding something from me. If it is big enough to lure that same pony out again then it must be important. I fear for what I may find out." Black said.

There was a flash and Black and Robert turned around.

Luna and Celestia both shook their heads.

"Dammit Luna I told you it won't work." Celestia said.

"Sister I swear that this is where Black is!" Luna countered.

"Teleporting us on a whim?!" Celestia snapped as Robert cleared his throat.

Celestia and Luna turned around and Celestia eagerly lunged at Robert.

Robert's face sunk as the alicorn tackled him.

"You're ok!" Celestia chirped as she squeezed Robert.

Luna blushed merely as Black smiled.

"What brings you two here?" Black asked.

Luna pointed to the necklace she had on and Black was shocked to find it glowing again.

"I..." Black sighed.

Luna smiled.

Luna took the offensive and nuzzled Black.

"I'm glad to find you unharmed." Luna said as Black nuzzled her back.

Robert and Celestia watched the two.

"Two stubborn- no wait. Black's the stubborn one. They're obviously in love." Robert whispered.

Celestia chuckled.

"He'll come around some time. He's a great stallion and there's nopony I would want my sister to be with more than him. He's been there for her more than I have." Celestia admitted.

Robert sighed.

"How will we convince him to give her a chance? I'm almost certain she'd blow him away." Robert said and Celestia grinned.

"Just as I did?" She asked huskily.

Robert smile faded.

"Oh I'm just teasing." Celestia said and Robert shook his head.

"Even after all I did to you? Said to you?" Black asked as Luna nodded.

"I know you don't mean them; I've learned that your... rage is loose at times." Luna said as Black smiled.

"Of course." Black said and Luna just knew he didn't believe that she forgave him.

Robert and Celestia stood closer.

"Robert and I were following a... memory if you will. Seems to depict you; Luna; in the past. Strange I would find you here at Fort Westmarch. I didn't even know this place has a secret entrance." Black said as Luna's face paled.

Luckily for her nopony was looking her way.

Sweat started to form on her forehead.

Luna couldn't let Black find out... yet.

The trauma and shock it would bring will be too much for the stallion.

Even for Pitch Black... one of the most feared beings in Equestria.

* * *

Red stood at the edge of his ship.

Daring Do lied against the side of the wheel as she snored softly.

Red smiled, but then slapped himself.

"_No time for thinking mares are cute again... still Daring Do was famous for being alone... why the sudden change?" _Red thought as he stared at the direction the flash came from.

Red's horn flashed.

The ship groaned as he nodded.

Red opened his wings as he flew off but turned around shortly after.

"Kill anything that tries to touch you." Red said as a single rope mimicked a nod.

Red spun around took off towards the swamps he saw earlier.

"Luna, Celestia or Black. The only ones I know who are capable of a beam that size."

Daring Do opened one eye.

"He's gone." She said as she pulled out an amulet.

"Alright baby." She said as she got on the wheel.

"I think we should begin a more... intimate relationship."

Daring Do chanted some bullshit and soon the spell that held Red's orders were discarded.

The ship's ropes were now covered in a light blue aura.

Daring Do mentally ordered the ship and she sailed off.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The old quartermaster asked as Daring Do groaned.

The stallion hovered a pistol at her.

Daring Do raised an eyebrow. Her amulet flashed and the gun was tossed overboard.

She smiled as she stomped her hoof twice.

Ropes lashed out at the stallion and suspended him in the air.

"How many ropes does this ship have?!" The stallions screamed.

* * *

The old man sat at his table. Puffing on his pipe.

"Do you really think Robert's here?"

An elderly lady asked.

The man sighed.

"I didn't spend 11 years searching for nothing. We'll find him here. I promise." The man said.

"But will he want to come back?" The woman asked.

The man sighed.

"We'll only know if we find him."

* * *

"And that's how mah cousin faceplanted into the teacher's tush. Ah'm a might sure he wasn't complainin'." The filly said as Chief chuckled.

"I'M pretty sure your cousin was happy about it." Chief said.

He checked his watch.

"Listen kid; I need to go patrol our grounds. Would you like uncle... HeadShot to show you around?" He asked as the filly nodded excitedly.

"_I've really got to think up more baby safe names for my crew." _Chief thought.

"Maybe ah can get mah cutie mark!" She said as Chief put her on the ground.

Chief guided the filly through their home as she "oohed" and "awed" at almost everything.

Deep inside though... he really wanted to duck-tape her muzzle shut.

Chief and the filly entered the firing range as HeadShot practiced with his rifle.

"Hey HeadShot." Chief called as the pony turned to him.

"Mind looking after Apple Bloom for a while? I'm going to _scout _around a bit."

The pony clenched his eyes shut. He knew what Chief's "_scouting_" involved.

"Sure I'll keep her busy for ya." HeadShot said as the filly walked over to him.

Chief nodded thanks and left.

Once Chief returned to his own room and locked the door he had to let _that_ side out soon.

Chief glared at his fists.

With a mental order; blades protruded from between his knuckles. Blood started leaking out of the cuts caused by the blades.

Chief sighed as he relieved some of the pressure from his arm.

Chief gave another order as one long blade came from his each elbow.

Chief closed his eyes and when he opened them they replicated that of a cat's with slits in the middle.

"Let's go hunt."

* * *

Black and the group followed Luna's ghost and Luna's fear of what the stallion will find out grew.

She kept this a secret from him, but then again Celestia always said this'd come out one day.

Luna knew this tunnel all too well. In the same night she discovered something horrific, yet exciting.

She really had no idea how Black would react to this.

One question kept flashing in front of her.

How will he react when he learns that he has been a father for 600 years?

Luna both dreaded the answer and seemed somewhat optimistic about it.

Luna glanced at Black.

She knew he won't kill her; she knew he won't hurt her, but what would a revelation such as this do to the one that was so against mating he'd rather swim across the pacific?

Would Black finally pull the line?

"I don't know everypony; I have a bad feeling about this." Luna said as Black nodded.

"As do I." Black said as they stared at the door.

Black sighed and turned around.

"I'll go in alone. I can't risk any of your lives. Something tells me I'll need to vent my anger once I see this." Black said as they; save Luna; frowned.

"How can you know you'll get pissed at what's going to be seen?" Robert asked.

"I can't explain it." Black said as he turned around again.

Black took a deep breath as he opened the door. The door closed and quickly after Luna fell down sobbing.

Robert turned to her; confused.

Celestia sighed and went beside Luna.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"I-I w-was-."

"Luna got pregnant long ago. She's hidden it from Black ever since. Black doesn't know that he's the father. Luna used a spell to wipe his memories of the night they shared. Of course this had occurred more than once. I warned that this might happen and despite the spell being made by the best unicorns in Equestria there is always a chance to get pregnant. Then her being in her teenage stage; she didn't listen and continued on her... path." Celestia said as Robert's eye twitched.

"He's going to kill me..." Luna whimpered.

"Oh stop it Luna Black won't even touch you!" Celestia snapped.

"Hard to believe we managed to keep Luna hidden for her "thousand" year banishment." Celestia said.

"Yeah; 2 years and she was back to normal. There's no way somepony could resist insanity for so long." Robert said.

"I felt so alone even for the first year." Luna said as Celestia smiled.

"I really wanted to banish you for so long, but Black went to go get you." Celestia said.

"He even convinced ME to give you another chance. Black loves you in his own... strange way." Celestia said as Luna let a small smile slip.

"Are you ever going to tell the ponies the truth?" Robert asked and Celestia shook her head.

"One day maybe... but for now they don't have to know." Celestia said as Robert wondered.

"How did you manage to keep Luna hidden from the populace?" Robert asked.

"The entire castle knew back then, but Black and I told them to shut up about it. Of course there were those intent on exposing Luna. Luna's Guard however was dispatched to another region. We asked Luna to remain in the castle and its grounds; far away from peering eyes. Until the thousand years were over we'd let her "return" be announced. She merely acted with Twilight and the Elements." Celestia said.

Robert chuckled.

"The things family are willing to do for one another..." Robert said as Celestia smiled and nodded.

"Black will be shocked and probably beyond pissed, but I know he's strong enough to keep himself from tearing Luna a new one." Robert said as Luna glared.

"Not helping; Robert." Luna snapped as Robert laughed.

"As Celestia said; Black loves you more than anything; even if he denies it. Who knows maybe he'll come around to the whole mating thing." Robert said as Celestia grinned.

Robert's face sunk as he realized what tomorrow; or more accurately; today is.

"Don't worry Robert; I'll try to keep myself from ripping those clothes off and-."

Celestia was interrupted by Luna's hoof.

"Not all of us want to know your fantasies; Tia." Luna said as Celestia blushed.

"... or be part of it." Robert muttered as Celestia slapped him.

"How dare you?!" Celestia shouted.

"You didn't let me finish... or be part of it until marriage." Robert said.

"What are you saying?" Celestia asked.

Possible implications hit her and she didn't know whether to be happy or still be angry at Robert for what he said.

Robert was about to answer when a small explosion rocked them.

The three turned to the source.

"It was quite distant." Luna said.

They decided to ignore it.

* * *

The stallions of Ponyville looked around confused. A shimmering dome was around Ponyville.

"IT'S A SHIELD!" A stallion shouted as the group panicked.

Stallions were running around screaming like idiots.

Dark sighed and Chrome groaned.

The elites had decided to go after their general; only a small amount remained to clean up the battle.

Leaving yet again; another shortage of stallions for the _eager_ mares; whom have already disappeared.

"QUIET!" Dark shouted as the stallions all stopped.

"You morons need to stop running around; you're basically turning them on EVEN MORE!" Dark shouted.

"You make yourself look like an innocent young fillies!" Chrome shouted.

"The best thing we can do now is barricade something!" Dark shouted.

"TOWN HALL!" A stallion shouted.

Dark turned around and spotted the large circular building.

"Good idea." Dark said.

The stallions began moving.

They didn't notice the shadows zipping past them in the alleys.

Every stallion checked his 360o

Ensuring no mare could sneak up on them.

The stallions stood before the doors to Town Hall and they were nervously shuffling; Eager to get inside to save themselves from over-exhaustion.

"We've still got the engineers. They can provide opinions over how to make this place a fort." Chrome said as the hard-hat wearing ponies nodded.

"AHH!" A stallion screamed as he was being carried off by a Pegasus.

"Incoming!" Another shouted as mares began swarming from the alleys and grabbing what they can.

Dark blasted the door open.

"GET IN!" He shouted as the remaining stallions herded themselves into the hall.

Chrome turned between the swarm of mares and the stallions.

His horn lit up as he separated himself and the other stallions by a massive wall of fire.

"CHROME!" Dark shouted as he had to close the door for incoming mares.

"Dammit!" Dark shouted as he bucked the door.

"Alright everypony; grab whatever the buck you can and throw it to the door! Windows and every other damn entrance too!" Dark and the stallions immediately got to their tasks.

The stallions who were too far to run to the hall decided to find a hiding spot of their own.

The distant agonizing screams of stallions who were taken to become sex slaves could be heard from everywhere.

The moonlight helped little to reveal hiding mares; waiting for something to ambush.

Chrome ran as fast as he could. He knew the dome was cast by Twilight and he'd have no hope of getting out until this thing blows over.

Twilight watched as Chrome sped off.

A mare wanted to chase him but she stopped her.

"No he's mine." Twilight said; the evil grin not leaving her face.

The mare grunted as she ran off in search of another stallion.

Twilight flared her wings as she took off in pursuit of Chrome.

The only mare not appearing to be affected was Rarity. She casually trotted over to her home; Sweetie Belle following closely.

Applejack will hold her urges back until she could get Apple Bloom back to Sweet Apple Acres; with Granny Smith.

Rainbow Dash carried Scootaloo to her house.

"You'll have enough food and water to make it for these two weeks kiddo." Rainbow Dash said as she placed the filly on her porch.

The filly squealed as she rushed into the house.

Rainbow Dash's smile turned sinister and she took off.

Applejack entered her house and she found Big Mac packing supplies.

Her urge to lunge at her brother was massive; her body only saw a stallion, but she wasn't into incest. She had a hard as hell time keeping herself from attacking though.

"Brother; take Apple Bloom with ya alright." Applejack said as Big Mac looked at her.

She was shivering violently; not of cold but of the need to mate.

"Go get outta here! Ah ain't gonna last long!" Applejack shoved her brother and sister out of the house and locked the doors.

Big Mac lifted his sister up and ran off.

Big Mac didn't like to brag, but he was told by many mares how much they would love to be his partner.

So he had to keep out of sight for the sake of his sister.

* * *

The old man; commander of the marines; walked to his tent.

"This is a good spot; corporal." The old man said as he glanced around.

Watch towers and some fences had been put up already.

"Do you think we'll find him sir?" The marine asked.

"I didn't spend 11 years making a barely functional gateway to this place; corporal. I just hope we didn't go to the wrong place. But those ponies seem to resemble the same ones that took Robert that night. If they refuse to give him or tell me where he is; I'll blast this whole damn planet to bits. That's a promise."

* * *

**I promise I'll bring out longer chapters people.**

**Please tell me what you people think so far!**

**Thank you all again for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: "I'm sorry" Pt.4... No seriously; this is the last one.

**I have a question: Is it wrong to place a crossover in a normal section.**

**I mean I know it's supposed to come in a crossover section, but what if the archive of your two stories doen't exist?**

**What then?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Black walked into the room. He was in some kind of cellar.

He saw Luna's ghost running up the stairs.

He raced after the ghost; the idea of what he may see still bothering him.

Luna ran through the halls of the old castle, but he guessed it was when this castle was still in use.

Luna barged into a room.

Celestia was sitting on her bed; reading a book.

Black wandered into the spectral image of the room.

"Luna? What is it? Why are you crying?" Celestia quickly set the book down and ran over to her sister.

"Tia you have to help me!" Luna said.

"Help you with what?" Celestia asked.

"I... I let Black release inside me..." Luna said.

Black could feel the ice forming on his spine and spreading upwards; his legs threatening to give in any moment.

"Did you use the spell?" Celestia asked and Luna nodded.

"Yes I did, but I always let him pull out when he's close; even with the spell. Now I didn't have time. Tia I'm going to be pregnant!" Luna had tears in her eyes.

He knew in his heart that somehow this made sense.

The exact nine months he'd been sent away to the Griffon lands to discuss peace; Luna's strange behavior after his return...

Black's mind both believed and denied it.

"_This... this can't be... I did not mate with her."_

"Unfortunately you did, but can't remember it."

That same pony had returned.

"There's more." He said as Black was blinded by a flash. Once the flash passed the scene had changed too.

Luna was sitting on her balcony of the new castle. She was nuzzling a small foal in her forelegs.

"Is that... my foal?" Black asked as the pony next to him nodded.

"Yes; and she needs a father and who better than her real father?" The pony asked as Black wanted to dismiss the thought, but a side of him was finding it rather tempting.

"I'll HAVE to marry Luna now." He said as the stallion shook his head.

"It is your choice. Although I know you love that mare even if you deny it." The pony said as Black dropped his head.

"It's true..." He hated admitting it, but right now... he didn't care.

"The whole of Equestria can know." He said as he raised his head.

"The whole of this planet can know; that I love Luna and I will... commit myself to her and my daughter." Black said as he walked over to the specters of Luna and the foal.

"Where is the foal now?" He asked.

"Luna has put her in a time warp." The pony said as Black winced.

"She must be going insane not seeing her daughter... We'll take her out of it; I will raise her into the best damned mare this world has seen." Black said.

"Don't turn this into a mission Black; enjoy it rather." The pony said as he vanished.

There was still that part of Black wanting to kill Luna... but then he would rob a filly of her mother.

He realized he was more pissed over the fact that Luna didn't tell him he had a foal; not the fact that she mated with him without his knowledge.

"_It still breaks me though."_ He thought as he now knew he never held to his promise as he'd believed.

To never mate...

Black was blinded by a flash and he found himself in the same room of the old castle he'd been in before. He fell on his rump and he sighed.

"The responsibility that has befallen me... it surely overtakes my previous ones. I've a life to bring up." He was terrified.

He knew left to nothing of how to be a father.

"_I've been so focused on wars and fighting... that I've forgotten of the other side of this life." _

"I can put her in the elite... no-no. She's my daughter not another mare, but self-defense is important."

Black's mind hit arguments against arguments again like it has so long ago.

He turned to the door.

A part of him was eager to see his child; and another wanting to run away.

He slowly stood up and walked over to the door.

* * *

The door opened and Luna looked up. She was surprised to find a depressed looking Black rather than a rampaging stallion.

Black looked Luna dead in the eyes and Luna knew exactly what he found out.

Celestia watched from a bit back.

She's never seen Black look so... defeated before.

Black fell on his knees next to Luna; his weapons and chains clanking.

"Why... hide it from me?" He asked softly as Luna started crying again.

"I...I was afraid you'll kill me." She admitted.

"I would never hurt you Luna. I could never bring myself to it."

She had never heard Black's voice so caring... so soft. His voice was nearly enough to make her fall asleep.

"Though I deny it... though I say I hate it. I... I am honest with you right now; princess Luna. I have and always will... love you."

Celestia's eyes widened to the sight of Luna's necklace being on fire.

The fire didn't seem to hurt her; she didn't even notice it.

"I guess that necklace really can tell if he loved her..." Celestia softly said.

Black and Luna stared into one another's eyes and they slowly approached each other.

The moment their lips made contact; wind strong enough to push Celestia and Robert back blew from the two and a bright white light swirled around them.

Celestia narrowed her eyes...

There was something behind Black and Luna.

It was clearly a human; around Robert's age.

He smiled at the sight before him.

She wanted to attack, but her gut told her to very well hold her bloody ground.

The human had long hair and a beard. He placed both hands on them, one on Black's back and the other on Luna's.

When they broke apart the light had faded, but the necklace's glow had remained.

"Talk about lighting a fire between two ponies." Robert said as Celestia laughed.

"Where is she?" He asked.

Luna was taken aback. "You want to see her? Already? And how did you know it's a mare?"

Black smiled and nodded.

"The filly will need a father and who better than her own father?" he quoted.

"And I saw in the visions while I was in there." He quickly added.

"Once we return home; I'll let her out. She knows of you, but has never seen you." Luna said as her heart was jumping.

"_What could possibly make Black agree to this?" _

She was happy and it felt like a fairytale... but that's just it...

Like a fairytale.

They're not always true.

"We still have other issues to deal with Black. We still don't know if Red is truly back and where else his goons are attacking next." Celestia said as Black nodded.

"I'm aware of that. This is not the best time to raise a foal in; surrounded by war and the likelihood that her father could die." He said as Luna winced.

"They won't; Black is far too experienced." She said as Black shook his head.

"I'm not invincible Luna. There is a way to kill anything." He said as Luna shook her head.

"Let's talk about something else." She quickly said.

"Agreed." Black said.

"Come on; let's head for home. It's been a long day." Celestia said as they all nodded.

They began moving back the way they came.

"I'm sorry..." Luna whispered to Black; he nuzzled her slightly.

"It's okay."

* * *

"YOUR CAUSE WAS JUST IN THE BEGINNING; NOT ANYMORE!" Shadow shouted at the spirit representing Red.

"It still is." Red replied calmly.

"I agreed to help you betray Black on the grounds that Celestia only tell the truth. Not overthrow her." He said.

"And let her lie once again? I intend to give the ponies a better future." Red said.

"By slaughtering everypony that follows her? She only lied that once Red; dare I say you best get over it. In war there are casualties and your battalion was a part of it." Shadow said

"That could've been avoided." Red said.

"You don't even know why she lied. You don't even KNOW if she lied." Shadow said.

"How many times have you followed your hunches?" Red asked.

Shadow sighed.

"Exactly." He said.

"You're not going to let this down until you rule this place; are you?" Shadow asked.

He only remained silent.

The being vanished and Shadow fell to the ground.

"What have I done?" He asked himself.

He felt a wing on his back.

He found Fury looking at him sympathetically.

"We'll get out of this..." Fury said and she lowered herself to Shadow.

"I know we will." She whispered.

"We'll be free."

Shadow flew up.

"We won't be free until that bastard is dead. If I tell Black Red'll very well kill all of you..." He snapped.

"...With me watching helplessly." He muttered.

Fang turned Shadow's face to hers.

She kissed him.

Shadow pulled his face away.

Fang's ears dropped when Shadow flew off.

"_I just hope this Black guy has a heart." _Fang thought as she returned to her tree.

Fang and Shadow had a relationship before; maybe still, but sometimes to Fang it's like Shadow doesn't care for her anymore. The rejection of that kiss felt like a strike to the heart; making her want to commit suicide.

"_Maybe we weren't meant to be..." _Fang thought as she closed her eyes; trying to get some sleep.

* * *

"Chief?" A woman called into the room that held their leader.

"Chief!?" She called again.

The woman shook her head.

She turned to find HeadShot with the filly on his back.

"Where's Chief?" she asked.

HeadShot sighed. "Scouting."

The woman nodded knowing what he meant by that.

"The filly is out cold. The rain keeps things nice and cool here; not too cold or warm. I wonder if she should sleep with Chief or me; I don't think leaving her alone will do her good. She's still broken over her parents. The way she shot with that pistol-."

"You let her shoot a gun?!" The woman shouted.

HeadShot shushed her.

"Yes... she kept asking; and I know what you're thinking... ah who am I kidding? I'm pretty sure she imagined those targets were the ones who killed her parents and she's after revenge. Man I always make mistakes like this." He said.

The woman shook her head and chuckled.

"You never were child-safe." She said as HeadShot glared at her.

"Of course I'm not. I grew up thinking a pistol's barrel was a pacifier." HeadShot said as the woman laughed; the image stuck in her head.

"Let her stay with you, HeadShot. She doesn't know me too good yet." The woman said and she walked past the pony.

HeadShot turned to Rebecca as she walked down the hallway.

"And keep your eyes of my ass!" She shouted as HeadShot whipped his forward.

"Dammit..." He swore under his breath.

He knew full well it was wrong, but he found some human girls attractive.

He kept walking down the hall until he reached his room.

He sighed as he forgot how many "toys" he has in his room.

HeadShot placed the filly on the bed as he quickly began putting all the guns in the locker located in his closet.

HeadShot stared at the filly.

"_She has so much to endure at such a young age, but what bothers me is how accurate she was after a little nudge in the right direction." _He thought to himself; he shook his head and the door slid closed behind him.

HeadShot joins Rebecca in the monitor room.

"Have we got eyes on Chief?" HeadShot asked as Rebecca nodded.

"We do, looks like he's hitting the Braveheart lot." She said as the pony nodded.

The two watched Chief's movements between the rocks.

HeadShot turned to Rebecca. He saw how focused she was; intent on learning every little scrap of fighting skills Chief has in both melee and ranged. Chief had trained both him and Rebecca in combat.

He turned his attention back to the screens.

"_Be careful, Chief." _HeadShot thought.

* * *

Chief silently moved through the rough terrain.

The psychotic humans and ponies were dancing around a bonfire, luckily the shouting and loud music kept his movement sounds to a minimum.

Chief's eyes caught sight of two ponies and two humans suspended in the air above the bonfire. High enough not to burn, but low enough to overheat.

He knew two things: One: they will die of overheating.

Two: They will be cooked alive.

Either one will be a gruesome fate; even though Chief knew they were from the government... No human or pony deserved such a fate.

Chief looked at the twisted smiles on the ponies and humans' faces. Chief gripped the bo-staff he had brought along tighter. He was eager and nearly ecstatic to beat the living shit out of those things.

"_That's right." _He began in his head. _"Things... They're no longer pony or human." _

Chief could hear the screaming of the suspended victims. They were begging to be released, but to no avail as the ponies and humans down under kept throwing them with rocks, rotten food and even glass bottles. One human was bleeding badly and one pony's leg was horribly twisted.

Chief had to breathe in deeply before he lost all control and charge in like a moron to only get blown to bits.

Once he had calmed himself Chief began looking for lookout ponies and humans to kill. Chief spotted two towers he'd have to scale and "_disable"_ before he took on the other two. The smoke caused by the bonfire was covering everything. He was also surprised that the suspended souls hadn't died of the smoke.

He lunged from his cover and ran twice as fast as a normal human or pony could. Though he didn't entirely like what the research labs had done to him so long ago; these "_upgrades"_ to his body came in handy. He slid on the ground and behind a wall corner. Chief glances around the corner every now and then to see if somebody saw him.

He turned his attention towards the small box located on the top of walls; the lookout. Chief sheathed his bo-staff and then he rubbed his hands together until clear slime and small hooks; protruding from his skin; appeared. Chief planted both palms on the wall. He closed his eyes, saying a small prayer before continuing. Chief opened his eyes; the beautiful ocean blue of his snake-like eyes would've been delightful to look at, but considering his expression...

"If looks could kill"... the statement would definitely fit his face at the moment.

He grunted as he leapt a few feet into the air and latches onto the side of the building. Chief moved like a lizard up the wall. He stopped just before the edge of the lookout box. He senses the pony coming closer. Chief yanked himself up; the pony's eyes widened and he wanted to scream, but before he could make a sound Chief impaled the blades from his fist directly into the throat of the pony; slicing the windpipe clean off. Blood began fill the pony's throat as he only coughed up blood. Chief pulls the pony over the edge and lets the body plummet nearly four stories down.

Satisfied with his first kill of the night, Chief pulled himself over the edge and into the box. His first order was to see if the tower opposite him had noticed something. He smiled when the guard yawned.

Chief scanned for a route towards that tower. There were two suspended ropes and they were attached to a wall. Forming a possible route; Chief decided to balance whilst sprinting on the ropes that weren't as thick as the sole of his shoe. He knew it was risky, but it was the fastest way to the tower. He leapt onto the rope and it shook up and down. Chief had a hard time not falling off and plunging to his death.

When the rope calmed Chief slowly moved forward; taking every step into consideration. He found his confidence again and started to sprint across the ropes. His eyes widened when he couldn't feel the wood that was supposed to be under his foot. Chief gasped as he fell.

Slamming his nails into the wood just a few seconds after; he tried to slow his fall. Chief growled as he tried to slow himself down. He stopped slowly; barely high enough not to be noticed by the ones on the ground. After calming down; he slowly began crawling back up the wall.

Chief reached the top and sighed.

"That was too damn close." Chief said as he stood on the wall again. His eyes immediately darted to his target; which thankfully had his back to him. The wall was only as thick as his foot; so he wasn't safe from falling yet. Chief moved slowly and worked his way up to a slight jog.

Close to the tower; he silently moved towards the guard, unsheathing the bo-staff in the process. He put the staff over the human's head and applied pressure to the throat. The human had dropped his gun in attempt to break Chief's lock. Lightning fast; Chief thrust the blades from his fist into the back and out the chest of the human. The human tried to scream, but his air was being blocked.

Chief softly put the body down. His attention turned to the third tower now. The guard had his side to Chief. Chief knew he had to move slowly if he wanted to avoid detection.

"Wait a minute." He said as he recalled something.

"We stole those cloaking chips from a research lab a while back." Chief was relieved he remembered about them.

He closed his eyes and focused. His body was slowly being turned transparent. He smiled when he could barely see his own body. Chief ran and leapt out of the box and wall-ran to the other tower. The dust being kicked up from his feet were visible, but his body not. Chief groaned when he noticed the guard turned his way. The guard seemed to try and see what was causing the dust to jump and shake the wall slightly.

It wasn't until too late that the guard notices the blur shaping a human body. The pony opened fire with his rifle. Chief roared softly as he tackled the guard. He slit the guard's throat just before he could scream. Chief turned to the other tower and he knew the guard had seen something. Chief pulled his bow and arrow out. The red lights and glowing dots made the black steel look more threatening.

Chief smiled again as he heard the unique thrum of a magnetic bow powering up its arrow. Chief released the arrow; it traveled quickly from him to the guard. The moment the arrow impaled the guard in the chest the guard was flying through the air. Due to the magnetic forces held by the arrow the human was blown away and landed elsewhere, but not in the fort anymore.

Taking a rest; he looked around for any more lookouts. After a few minutes and finding nothing Chief turned his attention to the horde below him. He reached for his backpack and pulled out four; silver with red lines; grenades. They were about the size of his middle finger, but flammable gas and fragments pressured into this tiny can was a big danger since it could blast about 3 meters in radius.

He armed them; knowing they were armed thanks to the flashing dots on them. He hurled them out of the box and bent down. Chief breathes in deeply again; knowing he was in for a fight now.

After the four explosions and confused shouts Chief screamed as he unsheathed the bo-staff and leapt from the tower. Chief's right hand glowed and formed an upside dome under him. When he hit the ground a massive shockwave swept through the camp.

Dust covered everything; the maniacal laughter and screaming of the ponies and humans had gone silent. They were wondering who the hell was attacking them. Many unsheathed their sword; axes and other sharp objects.

Chief roared loudly as he charged the ranks, bo-staff in hand. The first was a human who tried to go directly for Chief's head. He blocked the hit and slammed the staff to the side of the human's head. The bo-staff was also magnetically enhanced, making Chief's blows even more severe. The head near exploded and the human fell backwards.

The next was a pony. He was charging at Chief with a spear tip attached to his helmet. Chief brought the staff from under his waist up to the jaw of the pony. The hit caused the pony to rear and Chief spun around; kicking the pony square on the gut when his spin was almost done.

The suspended group watched with disbelief as Chief single-handedly picked the freaks off one by one.

Bodies littered the grounds. Chief impaled his staff's end into the last human. Chief yanked it out and the body dropped. He was breathing heavily; the battle being more taxing than Chief had anticipated. Just as Chief was about to head for the victims he heard somebody clapping.

On what Chief assumed was the "palace" of this rat-hole; a unicorn pony's horn was glowing. Chief snickered because the pony couldn't clap himself.

"_Nice try, though." _He thought.

"Impressive. Very. Very Impressive." The pony said.

"Oh cut the crap and get your ass down here!" Chief shouted. He was getting cocky.

What happens to guys who get cocky?

"You killed the lesser ones. Let's see you handle guns." The unicorn shouted.

The gates leading to the unicorn's palace opened up and more ponies and humans rushed through. Each of them was wielding a gun... All of them automatic.

Chief stepped back slightly.

"Taken aback I presume?!" The unicorn asked.

Chief chuckled.

He spun the staff in front of him; slowly at first, but it gradually increased its speed. So much so that the lights on the staff left trails in its wake.

"SHOOT HIM!" The unicorn shouted as they opened fire. To their utter dismay; Chief was blocking the bullets, but not all of them. Chief began running towards the line they formed. Sparks flew as he continued blocking the bullets; some were even reflected back at the enemy.

Chief leapt through the air; did a front flip and slammed his staff into the ground. It caused the whole line to stumble and fall. Chief tensed his muscles as he charged up a magic attack; when Chief spun around, a glowing white line traveled through the right side of the line and effectively slicing the ponies and humans in half. Chief turned to the other side and charged at them. He smashed the first one's skull; exploding in a fountain of brain and blood. Chief grabbed the deceased's rifle and opened fire, killing three of them. Chief dropped the gun when it was empty.

As the third human was about to fall over, Chief used the body as a jump and leapt through the air again. Chief hurled the staff at a pony and pulled his bow out after. Chief landed and rolled; coming out of the roll Chief already had the arrow ready to fire. The pony in front's face sunk as Chief released the arrow. The arrow punctured and bolted right through the whole line.

The unicorn on top was getting pissed now. He growled as his horn lit up and he rolled a winch back. Chief watched the unicorn; wondering what he was up to.

A cage came from behind Chief; his face sunk when he noticed a troll with a big ass tree trunk in its claw.

"_THIS is what happens to the cocky guys..." _Chief thought bitterly.

The unicorn laughed manically as the cage's door fell open.

Chief yanked his staff out of the body it was impaled in.

He clutched the staff tighter; preparing for another fight.

* * *

All had fallen silent in Ponyville. Not even crickets were heard.

Dark watched from a balcony; the surroundings were still new to him so he didn't know where to expect an assault.

He wondered where his brother had run off to. He saw the occasional mare zipping past at speeds that scared him. It's no surprise why the stallions are caught so easily.

"_It's as if they lose all control; becoming wild animals." _Dark thought as he watched the glowing purple dome. His face turned into one of disgust.

"Bitch..." Dark muttered to the dome that will keep them from feeling too far.

Dark also knew that if this was to go on for two weeks they would need to find food and water soon. He was impressed by the barricading that had been done. He was certain no mare could come in there, but that would go to waste if Twilight Sparkle began focusing on their miserable little excuse of a fort.

In a way Dark was glad to have his brother hunted by Twilight Sparkle. He saved them a lot of trouble. His eyes focused on a yellow Pegasus.

"Fluttershy..." Dark said as he watched the mare timidly approach the hall.

"Uhm... hello?" Fluttershy called out.

Dark sighed. "Damn my gentlecolt side."

Dark leapt of the balcony and fell in front of Fluttershy. The mare eeped in fright and hid behind her mane. The shy mare let one eye peek out. Dark remained quiet.

"Uhm... hello Dark." Fluttershy said softly as Dark still found her shyness irresistibly cute.

"Miss Fluttershy..." He replied.

"I... wanted to ask you a very tiny small favor." She near whispered.

Dark frowned, but his gentlecolt side still took over.

"What is it that you seek?" He asked.

"Oh well uhm..." Fluttershy began as she remained quiet for a few seconds.

"DARK, GET IN HERE!"

Dark turned to the colt who was staring at him as if he had two heads.

"I'll be fine." The robed pony replied.

"Uhm Dark... I was just wondering if you could help me find some of my missing animals. If won't be any trouble of course, but I'll understand if you're busy and can't help. I'll try and find your brother; if that's okay with you." Fluttershy said and Dark chuckled.

"It appears you overthink everything Miss Fluttershy. I will gladly assist you." Dark said as the mare smiled.

"Oh that's wonderful-."

"As long as you and your friends don't try and jump me when we are in a secluded area." Dark added.

Fluttershy blushed brightly. "Oh never; I won't betray you." Fluttershy said as Dark nodded, but he was still cautious.

"Show me the way to your house then." Dark said as the mare nodded.

Dark followed Fluttershy. He knew full well he was risking his flank for a ridiculous favor that's most likely a trap, but he just couldn't say no.

They walked until a cottage was visible in the distance. "Over there." Fluttershy whispered.

Dark was right about it being secluded. It was farther than the farm. He also senses something strange about this mare.

They stopped in front of her home as Dark quickly examined the tracks.

"Timber wolves." He said as Fluttershy eeped again. Dark knelt down to examine them closer.

"If the dome was activated before they could escape then we should have no trouble finding them." Dark said as he turned around. The tracks were leading to the field across the dirt road.

"I'd want you to come with me, Miss Fluttershy. Your animals would recognize you and come to our side." Dark said as the mare nodded; her fear clear.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything hurt you. Princess Twilight Sparkle will have my head if harm comes to you." Dark said.

"_I just wonder which "head"." _Dark thought.

* * *

Black's group had reached the town of Tenobar again.

"Let's go to the inn again. It's our best bet at finding a bed for the night." Black said as the princesses looked nervous.

"Relax you two; the place is locked up tight." Robert said as the mares moved with them.

Leading the group; Black opened the door first.

"I'm sorry but we're clo-." Mom stopped when she noticed Black... and the rulers of this nation. Her old side of manners kicked in and she bowed.

"Your majesties; It's both an honor and strange to have you here." Mom said as Celestia smiled.

"You may rise." Mom stood up again.

"We're looking for a place to spend the night." Celestia said as Mom nodded.

"Are you with partners; your majesty?" Mom asked and Celestia nodded.

"Luckily I have two open rooms and they happen to be the best I have." Mom said as she ran over to the counter.

Black was the first to toss a sack of bits on the counter. He could see Mom was keeping herself from snatching the gold.

"I... It's on me. You don't have to pay." Mom said, but her heart spoke otherwise.

"Spirit..." Black warned and the mare sighed.

Spirit took the bag and put it behind the counter.

Spirit moved the keys to each of the couples. "Please enjoy your stay."

Luna forced a smile. _"What luxuries could this place even afford?" _She thought to herself.

Black was the only one that remained. "Thank you so much; Black." Spirit said as Black shook his head.

"You need it. I've been thinking lately." Black said as the mare frowned.

"Do you want the best for these mares?" Black asks as she nodded sadly.

"Then let them come with us tomorrow. Let them join my battalion and I'll turn them into prop

r mares again." Black offered as Spirit stared at Black.

"You'd do that?" She asked.

"If they don't misuse the opportunity; then yes." He said with a smile.

"Of course I'd let them go, but they'll miss me and I'll miss them." She said.

Black lowered himself slightly.

"You're coming with." He said and the mare gasped.

"I've a manor in Ponyville that can easily house you and the girls. That is if they don't mind sharing." Black said as the mare smiled.

"They don't. I...I'm blown away. How much did I have to drink again?" Spirit asked herself.

"This is real; Spirit." Black assured her as tears flowed from her eyes. She couldn't help but run over and hug the stallion.

Luna was secretly watching from the stairs. Her heart was warmed by how kind Black was being.

"Now get some rest; prepare for tomorrow." Black said as the mare nodded and went up the stairs and even whispering a thank you to Luna.

"Getting kinder are we?" Luna asked as Black chuckled.

"I was always this kind, but hid it most of the time; took me a long time to start it again." He said and Luna smiled and kissed him.

After a minute or so they broke apart.

"Somehow... that just doesn't get old." Black said as Luna laughed with a blush. The two went up the stairs.

"I'm still irking to know what this place has that could-."

The princess of the night was used to luxuries... and this room delivered.

"By the gods..." Luna said as she didn't expect the beautiful sight of the room before her. It didn't smell like smoke and alcohol. It had a lavender scent. The curtains to the balcony were gently swaying.

Luna wondered...

"How soundproof is this room?" Luna asked; grinning widely.

Black frowned at her. "Easy Luna; I may have pushed aside the things that stopped our relationship, but don't push your luck. I still remain with my moral that mating outside marriage is wrong." Black stated coldly.

Luna's smile faded.

"You've done it with me before... why would it be different now?" Black asked the night mare sighed.

"This time I don't have to drug you or cast a spell." Luna admitted shamefully.

"It always felt great with you... but not like you..."

Luna tapped her chin with her hoof.

"It's not like I'm doing it out of love?" Black asked.

"Yes... that's what's different." Luna said as Black smiled.

"Come on; it's late. Let's get some sleep." He said as Luna followed moaned; realizing only now how tired she was.

(Including this writer)

They both snuggled into the bed as Luna sighed when the powerful wings of Black wrapped around her.

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

"Luna..." Black warned as the mare laughed.

"I'm kidding."

* * *

**AHHH! What is it with me?! **

**Normally I would dismiss any mushy love bullshit... why not now? **

**A special thanks (again) to SleepyThePanda for his review. I hope you noticed the improvements I tried to make Panda.**

**Thank you again for reading and if you enjoy this story; please fav or follow it! :D**

**It means more than you think...^^**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: "Worked"

**Ok so since I was basically threatened by Affinity :D; and a few others asking me to go on... I have decided to continue with this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robert's eyes flickered open as the sunlight shone through the open balcony. He groans as he sits up straight. Ironically the first thing that came to him was the name "Abba" again.

Celestia stirred as her eyes opened slowly. "How... what is the time?" She asked groggily as Robert turned to the sunlight.

"Probably past 7 AM." Robert said as he stood up and stretched. The next thing he notices?

Butt naked...

Robert groaned as he turned to Celestia.

"When did this happen?" He asked as the mare smiled.

"Last night." She replied casually.

Robert raised an eyebrow.

"No we didn't..." He said as Celestia's smile only grew larger.

Flashes of Molestia came back to him, but he quickly repressed them.

"So... how can't I remember it?" Robert asked as Celestia giggled.

"I'd rather you NOT remember what happened last night." Celestia said, but her feelings changed when Robert wore a serious face.

"Coming onto me back at Ponyville was bad enough..." Robert said coldly as Celestia frowned.

"But removing or drugging me into fucking you DOES NOT stick well with me." Robert said. Celestia's heart raced. She didn't know why he suddenly changed.

"Careful Celestia, I'll let it slide for now. Next time though; I won't be so easy on you. At least let me remember those times with you." Robert said as he turned around. Celestia yanked him back.

"What do you mean "let it slide"?" She spoke with venom in her voice. Robert chuckled.

"Don't grab me like that again. I'm not some servant or Guard you can push around." Robert threatened. He roughly broke Celestia's magical grip as he walked over to his clothes.

Celestia rarely felt such stings in her life and she now understood what Luna said by the pain being worse than physical pain at times.

She wasn't afraid of Robert, but even if he doesn't have magic, he's proven to be only second to Black in combat. Celestia sighed as she stood up and walked over to Robert.

Slowly she wraps her wings around him.

"I... turned again." She softly admitted.

Robert's eyes softened slightly, but his face remained the same.

"I don't want you to remember those times with me in heat. I want to share it with you for love." Celestia whispered. She rubbed the side of her face over Robert's back.

Robert turned around and hugged the mare. "It's okay." He said.

When they pulled away they stared into each other's eyes. Robert was still seeing her as a mother rather than a lover, but sometimes she seemed like just another mare in love.

Celestia tried to hide her blush.

"_Damn you. You're a princess and you blush at a stallion looking at you!" _She mentally scolded herself.

Robert broke away entirely and he finished dressing up. He didn't know why, but that name "Abba" bothered the hell out of him. He just had to ask.

"Hey Celly?" Robert called.

"Yes?" The mare eagerly answered.

"When I... When I got here the first time; did I have brain damage or something? I keep feeling like I'm forgetting something... but not forgot it."

Celestia's eyes widened at those words. She wasn't facing Robert otherwise he'd have gotten suspicious.

"Celly?" Robert called as the mare cleared her throat.

"Sorry... I was just thinking on your question." She said as she turned around. She was giving the best damn fake smile she could muster; which was normally not a problem... however she's never dealt with something this sensitive.

"I honestly can't remember anything. You were unharmed." Celestia said as her consciousness shouted the truth.

"_It's not entirely a lie! He was unharmed, besides that... "god" of theirs couldn't possibly exist... right?" _She thought and for the first time she doubted the absence of that being.

Robert shook his head.

"Ah it's probably nothing." He knew he was lying through his teeth, but he didn't want to upset the mare even further.

* * *

The humans stood at attention near the tanks and vehicles. They formed a neat lines.

The old man stood in front of them.

"I've been hearing some of you believe I've lost my mind..." The old man said as some soldiers flinched.

The general walked over to every soldier; eyeing him or her up cautiously.

"I know you all believed that I wouldn't even get us here... Got anything smart to say now?!" He shouted.

"Honey there's no need to-."

The general's wife shut up when he glared at her.

"Now listen here. I brought you along because I think you're the best damn soldiers I have." The general said as he walked between the lines.

"I also know that some of you are wondering if we'll ever get home..." The general said softly, but still loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"That's the risk WE ALL take... The risk of not coming home; as a Spartan woman told her son back in the say: "Return with this shield; or upon it"." The general said.

"We swear to never leave a brother or sister behind. I won't go if not all my soldiers are accounted for... dead or alive... I ain't buryin' you here. Those who are fathers..." The general called.

"If your son was stuck on some kind of foreign planet... would you go to any risk to save him?" He received a few nods.

"I'm asking this of you all... those who want to help me find my son... stay here... those who don't... you're welcome to go..."

The general's words sunk in and soon every soldier saluted him.

He smiled.

"We're with ya sir." A man said and the general nodded.

The soldiers were dismissed and soon only the general and his wife remained.

"How can you even be sure he's alive?" She asked softly.

The general sighed.

"I'm not... but I got that feeling he's here. I can't explain it either."

* * *

Black's face was idle in his sleep...

If only the same could've been said for his dream...

_Black's dreamscape..._

_Black's POV..._

_Rain..._

_Rain everywhere._

_I can't see where the buck I'm going... I don't even know if I'll be steering this ship straight for cliffs._

_I watched with disdain as my elites scrambled to keep us afloat._

_I had to hit holes into the deck of my ship in order for me to stay still and hold this wheel. I had no interest in a helmspony... now I don't regret that. The others would've been tossed overboard should this wheel spin out of control._

_The wrecks of other ships littered the sea and the shore. That damn castle was too heavily defended. The other captains died before they even sunk to the depths; the fire catching them or the cannonballs... or the sharks. _

_But I wasn't going to turn around... and neither were my loyal elites._

_We all thirst for the same thing... _

_Blood..._

_Too bad that bastard is red-furred. I would've found sick delight in seeing the blood stain his coat. _

_They're all dead..._

_Friends..._

_Family..._

_Brothers... _

_Sisters..._

_Equestria now a ruin..._

_The battle lasted for hours and hours... but we lost... there was no way to win this; was there?_

_At least we die with dignity, right?_

_How absurd._

_The main mast of my ship was in half... and I was impaled over it. _

_My body was threatening to tear in half soon._

_I saw him... walking with that bucking smile on his muzzle... victorious._

_I didn't even bother looking at the bodies of Robert... Celestia... _

_And every other being I knew..._

_I didn't even cast a second glance at Luna's rotting body... _

_Such beauty... surviving for a thousand years... defiled in a matter of days._

_They even raped her from what I was told... If only my damn body wasn't this weak I would've ripped off their cocks and fed it to them._

_As if Luna's moon broke shone again... I saw her..._

_My daughter... A mare so beautiful... _

_In chains like some slave and no doubt Red felt the need to pleasure himself over her body._

_Her body was maimed and beaten. Scratches and cuts all over._

_Oh my little star... what have they done to you?_

"_Looks like you should've killed me that day Blackie." _

_That voice... I don't think I despised anything more at the moment... not even Winter Petal came close._

_Lightning flashed and the rain fell harder._

"_Now your daughter will finish the job for me." Red said as he forced a knife to her._

_She resisted with all her might, but it was like trying to stop a flood with a trickle._

_I had never seen her so broken down in my life._

_She unwillingly clutched the knife in her mouth... the same one that was her first one._

_She walked over to me... Tears were pouring from her eyes. _

_She bent over to my ear._

"_I-I... I- I'm s-s... sorry."  
She could barely even speak..._

"_It's alright-." _

_I said her name... but I couldn't hear it..._

_She stabbed me in the heart and that pain didn't match what Red has done to those I loved... to those I cared for._

_I watched her walk back over to Red._

_They believed me dead..._

_I watched as he drove a spear right through her mouth and out her neck... that wasn't the worst part..._

_But what was... is the fact that she seemed relieved by her own death..._

* * *

"NOOOOO!"

Black flew up and instinctively he hurled his axes forward and embedded into the wall

The axes glowed red and even the wall started to melt around them.

"Black?" Luna called softly.

Black chuckled with relief as he grabbed her.

Luna was taken aback by this, but to see Black the sobbing mess this time was enough to make her terrified.

"I-I thought I lost you..." Black whimpered as Luna nuzzled him back.

"Bad dream?" She asked.

"Bad dream?... It was a horror I won't ever let happen." Black said as he kissed Luna passionately.

Luna was shocked again, but soon relaxed into the kiss.

Black broke away...

"I'd even break my own morals to avoid that." He said as Luna hugged him again.

"Don't say that... It was just a dream." She whispered.

They shared another kiss and this one lasted longer.

After a few minutes she broke away.

"You... now you made me wet!" Luna hissed at Black.

He chuckled.

"That's your problem now." Black said as he got up.

Luna growled as she yanked him down again.

"Not this time bad boy." She whispered huskily and she nibbled on his ear.

Luna grinds herself on Black and moaned softly.

"Luna..." Black warned but it failed miserably.

"Enjoying it are we?" Luna whispered as she intensified the grinding.

Black let out a whine as his body began to fight with his urges against his mind.

A part of him wanted it badly and he was slowly being dragged to the... naughty side.

Luna gasped when Black hardened the grinding even further.

Luna flipped them over and made out with Black again. Black's hooves traversed Luna's luscious curves and finally squeezed her rump slightly; making the mare squeal cutely.

Black's hoof trailed down to Luna's opening and he gently massaged it; feeling Luna's smile spread on his own lips.

"Yessss..." She drew the sound out and to Black it was music to his ears.

Luna pushed her rump against Black's hoof to find more pleasure in her rubbing.

Black yanked his hoof away and teleports from underneath Luna to the other side of the room.

Luna fell on the bed and she turned to Black.

A pissed look crossed her face, but it soon faded when Black had the same expression.

"No..."

Black's word... that one simple word hurt.

But she knew she'd get to him one way or another.

"Why do you urge it on further and leave it be... am I not good enough for you?!" Luna shouted as Black shook his head.

"I don't want to make the mating seem cheap Luna. Right now... this was lust not love."

Luna wanted to argue, but he was right. She was a tad bit more focused on getting to an orgasm rather than enjoying it with Black.

Luna hung her head in shame.

"This is my fault Luna... I should not have done that in the first place... but sometimes even I struggle to control that side of me." Black said as Luna smiled.

"I don't blame you." She began. "You've been sex-starved your whole life."

Both chuckled at her words.

"I should've remembered you're not the kind to do this at a moment's notice." Luna said as she was still on fire.

And she was still pissed about not getting more and more attention.

"Do you still hold to your _promise_?" She asked as Black frowned, but shook his head after.

"I do. Then you would've earned it. Trap me and I'm yours." Black said as Luna nodded slowly.

Black would lie if he said he didn't like the looks she gave him, but then his other part wanted to turn away.

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense..." A stallion said with his head poking out the doors of Town Hall in Ponyville.

"It's look like some abandoned town now."

The town was truly horrid to look at.

Somehow; somepony found spray paint and sprayed messages on the walls.

"You're next..."

"They're relentless..."

"Run. Just run."

The next one had an arrow pointing to the previous three messages.

"These guys are retards!"

The stallions chuckled at that.

Ponyville looked some kind of town that has been abandoned for centuries. Dust covered everything and broken windows littered each building.

"We have to assume the worst for Dark then... brave stallion he was; stupid too." A stallion said.

"Well we need to find food and water... but I'm to piss scared to even stand on the porch."

The three stallions heard creaking...

"HI!"

Pinkie Pie popped up in front of them.

"AAAH!"

The doors slammed shut.

The stallions' chests were heaving.

"That was too close." One muttered.

* * *

Dark's eyes opened as he groaned.

"Did I pass out?" He asked.

"No."

Dark turned to the voice.

Fluttershy was standing over him.

"You got hit in the head by a rock and I brought you back to my home. I didn't do anything to you."

Dark had to hoof it to this mare... to have kept herself at bay for so long.

"I've gone through many dry seasons before... I try to ignore it, but sometimes I..."

Dark smiled slightly. The blush was nearly coloring her whole face.

"No need to worry. We all have our needs Miss Fluttershy." Dark said as he stood up.

"All my animals returned; thank you for going with me last night." Fluttershy said as Dark nodded.

"Only of service."

Dark narrowed his eyes when he spotted a red line on the side of Fluttershy's mouth.

"Is something wrong? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Dark's face sunk when he saw her fangs.

Dark leapt back and unsheathed his sword.

"Are you hiding this from everypony else?" Dark asked coldly.

Fluttershy eeped and backed away.

Dark immediately checked his neck for wounds; luckily there was none.

"You're a bat pony; aren't you?" Dark asked.

The timid mare nodded.

Dark was hesitant to let the sword down, but he did.

"For how long?" Dark asked.

"It's been a year since I was transformed into a vampire fruit bat and then back again... but it didn't change me completely back." Fluttershy said as Dark felt pity for the mare.

"Have you... fed yet?" Dark asked as Fluttershy fiercely shook her head.

Dark sighs of relief.

"Ok I have once... oh that poor little bunny... please don't hate! I didn't mean to!" Fluttershy cried as Dark never thought he'd meet an emotional bat pony.

"Miss Fluttershy... How did this happen?" Dark asked.

The mare seemed to have one fang poking out from her lip and Dark tried everything not make this look cute to him.

"Well... after the spell "worked" I was ok for a while when suddenly I had a huge craving for apples again. Thinking I was only hungry I bought a few... but soon I began urging more and more. When I couldn't afford the apples anymore I... I..."

Dark closed his eyes. She may be honestly upset, but she was a dangerous creature.

"Sit down and talk to me about it..." Dark said as he never helped anypony emotionally, but he has to try sometime.

The bat mare moved closer slowly, but soon they both sat down.

"Now stop crying and explain this to me as best you can." Dark said as the mare nodded.

"Ok..."

* * *

Chrome was sleeping soundly in the warehouse; hiding inside a box to avoid to detection.

Twilight chased him all night and why she didn't use her magic was beyond him, but he managed to escape due to that.

Chrome yawned as he woke up. Quickly recalling the "danger" he was in his slight smile faded.

"... it's going to be a long two weeks..." Chrome muttered.

* * *

**Ok so whether I said this season would last one or two weeks. I can't remember. XD (Better go check)**

**Also I need help with a name for Black and Luna's foal.**

**I really ran out of names... and Moonshine doesn't sound right...**

**I'll need to think of a way for her to look like too...**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Remembering, but not remembering.

**Sorry for the late update... I've had little to no inspiration to go further until an incident occurred and actually gave me an idea...**

**Not an incident I'm proud of...**

**A big thank you to Fajita-88 for the naming of Black and Luna's foal: "Scarlet Night"**

**Fajita-88 even helped with how she should look. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Red's wings' flapping slowed to a degree as he landed on a balcony of the ruined fort from where he could've seen the beam originating. There was a strange uneasiness about this place now...

Red closed his eyes as his horn flash a few times. He opened them again, but frowned when he received no reply from the spirits he sent to haunt this place so long ago. They were TRULY dead now. He decided to investigate this.

It was only half an hour after the beam had subsided that Red had seen. Few beings had the power to relinquish his powers and spells, but every time Red tried to examine the pattern of this magic his head pounded severely.

"Whatever power altered this place... greatly exceeds my own..." Red said as he didn't like saying that. He wasn't used to powers dwarfing his by THIS degree. Not even his king's powers could've.

Hours had passed as Red traveled through the fort's remains. Not a spirit to be felt or seen. He felt that something didn't want him there; whereas normally he felt right at home.

Red opened the door to the library and close to the old reception desk sat a figure.

"I thought you knew that you are no longer welcome here." The figure's voice said.

"I would've stayed away had I been TOLD to stay away." Red replied.

The pony rose.

"You would do best to be certain of who you are taunting, alicorn." The pony warned.

"Leave this place. For it no longer belongs to you." The pony said as Red chuckled and fired a beam at the pony.

Red's beam was reverted back to him and blasted out of the library. The alicorn flew up, but the being he just faced was nowhere to be seen. Red frowned as his body seemed to gain a mind of its own and move out of the fort. No matter how hard the alicorn tried his body simply didn't respond.

* * *

Black, Luna and Celestia stood watch as the girls of the Inn quickly gathered their things.

"Are you sure you can uphold this while you have to do other things? You won't even stay in Ponyville." Luna asked as Black nodded.

"I know, but I didn't say we were going to start immediately. Firstly, I want them to get used to a life not of prostitution." Black said as the mares were running around wildly.

"Now if you'll excuse me; I have to see Robert."

Black walked away from Luna and Celestia. The white alicorn couldn't help but stare at her little sister who was glaring at the mares. Celestia leaned in towards Luna.

"Why so serious?" Celestia asked softly.

"They may want Black or even Robert to satisfy their "needs". You know how easily stallions get turned on." Luna said as her eyes widened the moment she finished that sentence.

"Ok besides Black, but I can't be sure."

Celestia chuckled at Luna's timid reasoning. "You don't have to worry Luna."

Luna smiled.

"By the way did you _enjoy _yourself last night?"

Luna's face reddened at the mention of last night. "Shut up! I don't want him to find out!" Luna whispered.

"I'll keep quiet. Now tell me; how did he satisfy MY sister's needs..." Celestia winked. Luna's face turned even redder and due to the cold morning air small puffs of steam rose from her face.

Celestia laughed at Luna's expression. "It's personal, Tia!" Luna whined.

"Oh come now I explained how Robert and I nearly wore the Charger's... "suspension" I think he said; out. I just hope that squeaking noise will be gone when we leave. It was both annoying and yet so sexy at the same time." Celestia giggled.

Luna smiled. Her sister was rarely this happy.

"Fine I will tell you. Just pray Robert doesn't notice that scratch you mentioned."

"Scratch?"

Both mares yelped as they turned to Robert who had a suspicious look on his face.

"Oh I..." Celestia moaned.

"She was merely telling me how great your back scratches are." Luna lied as Robert let a small smile slip, but he still wore a serious face. Celestia sighed when Robert was out of earshot. She glared at Luna who was smiling nervously.

"Sorry Tia." Luna said as Celestia shook her head.

"You'd best tell him some time before he hammers you over that."

Celestia smiled with the audible "squee" noise.

Luna face-hooved.

"We're acting like school fillies, Tia." Luna said as Celestia nodded.

"Yes, but we never really got much time as fillies back then. So let us have a little fun sometimes."

Luna shook her head. "I'm still waiting for your story." Celestia whispered as Luna rolled her eyes.

"Why is it so important to you?" she asked.

"I'm curious Luna." Celestia said innocently.

"Why? So that you can attempt what Black and I did?" Luna asked as Celestia blushed. The moon mare smiled victoriously.

"Oh you're more experienced with these things than I am." Celestia admitted hastily.

She noticed the sad look on Luna's face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Luna shook her head. "It's just... when we went on the train ride; Black and I... he told me something that's stuck with me ever since. I feel like I betray him in a way every time I use that spell to make him buck me. Like it's not Black I'm mating with..."

Celestia sighed and put a hoof on Luna's back. "You need to let Black come out by himself. It isn't love if you have to MAKE him do it."

Luna glared at Celestia. "You should REALLY follow your OWN advice." She jokingly said. Celestia narrowed her eyes at the younger mare.

"I'm trying to be helpful here."

Luna snorted. "I know; I'm just trying to lift the mood." Her smile quickly faded again. "But Black won't do it with me until we're married. What's the difference when we do it now and-." Luna froze in her tracks of speech.

"What is it?" Celestia asked.

"He... Black said that if you don't do it under marriage you make some ghastly thing happen in the spiritual realm; whilst I have no doubt it exists, why would it make a difference? Maybe he could be referring to that guilt feeling I get whenever we're done." Luna quickly added.

"Now that you mention it..." Celestia whispered.

"You too?" Luna asked as the mare nodded.

"Robert snapped at me earlier this morning..." Celestia said as Luna gasped softly.

"What for? Robert isn't usually like that."

Celestia shook her head. "Even somepony like Robert has his limits of where you can push his patience. I found that out the hard way... Not that there really is an easier way to find that out. I had another "Molestia" attack last night. I... I erased his memory because I don't want him to remember our _special_ moments with me as some rampaging mare. He calmed after I told him that, but I think he's beginning to suspect what I did to him long ago..." Celestia said.

"His religious beliefs?" Luna asked softly and the white mare nodded.

"I just don't understand how his kind could blindly follow what a book says without even seeing this "God" as they call him. Why would somepony as powerful as that keep himself hidden? It makes no sense!" Celestia said as Luna sighed.

"If you unblock those memories maybe he can explain to you how this religion of his works." Luna deadpanned. Celestia's eyes widened.

"You can't expect to unblock them NOW!" She whispered.

"Sister... Robert may be angry when you reveal this to him, but if he truly loves you he will understand why you did it. Now that doesn't mean he will simply let it go. He will still be sufficiently pissed at you and eventually get over it. Who knows maybe he might realize it's not real that which he follows." Luna said trying to lift the mood again.

"I don't know Luna... when you and Black kissed in the caves below that fort there was a ghosted image of a human like Robert, but far larger and far older. The power that radiated from him was far beyond my own and promptly that of mother and father."

Luna frowned at the words that left her sister's mouth. "Who could be stronger than mother and father, sister?"

"Him..." Celestia replied dryly. "Every time I question and deny this all-powerful being's existence; I've this nagging voice constantly telling me it's not a lie." Celestia said whilst rubbing her temples.

"Black has something similar..." Luna said.

"I know. The voice Black claims to hear most of the time in situations. Perhaps I'm hearing the same voice. It's not physically "Speaking" to you, but rather it makes you think differently." Celestia said.

"We're all finished, your majesties." A mare said as she bent in front of Luna and Celestia.

"Good; I'll inform Black and Robert then." Celestia said as she walked.

* * *

Black came out the door as he watched Robert wiping a part of the front of the Charger's body.

"What's the matter?" Black asked as Robert growled.

"Either Celestia dragged me to the car last night or somepony else tried to make this a bed. Man I hope it's the first one; so that I don't have to worry that I'm cleaning somepony else's shit." Robert said as Black laughed.

"Listen to this!" Robert shouted as he pushed the car up and down and the squeaking noise was evident. "That only happens when too much impact has been made to the shocks; Black."

Black sighed as he walked over to tree; hanging innocently over the river. Black grits his teeth as he turned around bucked the tree.

Robert flew up due to the sound of large cracks echoing across the town.

"Ok what was that?" Robert asked pointing to the tree.

Black remained silent and the axes glowed red again.

"She did it again." Black said as he walked over to the car again.

"Luna?" Robert asked softly.

"Yes, why can't she keep it at bay until marriage? What's the difference if we do it then instead of now?" Black asked and yet again the voice seemed to depict that answer for him.

"You need to remember that it's mating season. At least it hasn't hit these mares yet. They said not until tomorrow. So we're safe until then." Robert said as he returned to inspecting the car.

"I don't think they'll come after us. I've heard that normally when a mare chooses her mate for life she leaves a certain scent behind that marks him; making him unavailable to other mares." Black explained as Robert nodded.

"Good to hear..."

Black shook his head. "Just trust me ok?" Black said but received no answer.

"Abba; Abba, Abba... Black have you ever heard of somepony with that name?" Robert asked from underneath the car.

"No I haven't. Why do you ask?" Black asked as Robert slid out from underneath.

"It feels like I know this name since childhood, but I don't know shit about it. Almost like something is blocking my memory I swear." Robert muttered as Black winced.

"_He still doesn't know." _The black Pegasus thought.

* * *

Chrome slowly lifted the lid of the box he crawled into. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary from his vantage point; save the sleeping Twilight Sparkle just a few hooves away from him. She was still wearing the outfit of last night.

"_If I can sneak away..." _Chrome thought as he; silently as possible; crawled from the box. Inevitably he happened to slip and fall onto the ground. Chrome shut his eyes tightly as he waited for the mare to jump him. Chrome slowly opened one eye and was relieved to find the mare still sleeping; she had only rolled over... and gave Chrome the best seat for a glance at her gorgeous flank.

"_Stop it!" _Chrome shouted in his head. The stallion stood up and walked away. He took a last glance at Twilight. He didn't know why, but her face filled him with some joy... not THAT kind of joy.

Chrome turned away and continued. If he was going to survive for this long he had to find shelter, water and food.

"Shouldn't be too hard..." Chrome said as he pushed open the door to the warehouse he fled into. He wondered why Twilight didn't attack him in his sleep.

"_Maybe she didn't know where I was... nah why else would she have stayed so close to the box?" _Chrome thought as he kept looking behind him to ensure no mare was sneaking up on him.

"_Who knows? Maybe you'll like what Twilight Sparkle will do to you!" _Chrome's naughty side said as the stallion sighed.

"_She is a princess after all. Princess of __**Magic**__!" _

"Shut up." Chrome whispered; trying to cease the flood of horrendous, yet seductive, ideas flowing through his mind.

"If I buck her and get too attached there's a good chance she only used me to sate her desires. Besides I'm pretty sure that Flash Sentry guy is busy with his advances." Chrome said as he felt the throws of depression hit him.

"Oh don't tell me I'm getting a crush on that mare." Chrome muttered as he walked again.

Chrome stared out across Ponyville and it was in ruin; made possible by two battles courtesy of him and Dark; and now this mating season. He turned towards the forest and smiled.

"_I might be able to stay there during the night and come back during the day..." _Chrome thought as he quickly changed course.

"Excuse me mister."

Chrome yelped and whipped around; unsheathing the katana he had and putting it against whoever's throat.

Chrome relaxed when he saw a young filly; her accent reminded him of Applejack. He quickly noticed the filly's fear of the sword. "Sorry for that." Chrome sheathed the sword and bent down to her level.

"Have ya'll seen my sister, Applejack?" The filly asked and Chrome shook his head.

"I'm afraid not kid, I can't very well go looking for her, see?" Chrome asked as the filly frowned.

"Why not...? Oh right." Apple Bloom said as she blushed. Chrome dreaded she might know what's going on at the moment and at such a young age.

"Apple Bloom!"

Chrome turned to two other foals running over the filly in front of him. "Apple Bloom, don't run off like that!" The white foal stood alongside an orange one.

"Sorry girls, but I just want to know if mah sister's alright." Apple Bloom said softly.

Chrome sighed inwardly. "I can help you look for her."

Apple Bloom smiled widely. "Ya will?" She asked as Chrome nodded.

"Yes, BUT..." Chrome said. "If I see a mare I will be a dust cloud."

The white foal snickered; at least she caught on to what Chrome was saying.

"But why run away?" Apple Bloom asked. "Ah mean; Ah overheard how much fun it is."

Chrome's eyes widened.

"_Damn... sometimes I'm surprised at my own kind and somewhat ashamed." _Chrome chuckled inwardly.

"Ok Apple Bloom, where did you last see your sister?"

* * *

Chief clutched the staff tighter. The troll growled as it echoed across the camp. Chief knew that one hit from that tree and he's pancaked.

He looked to the four towers and since they were poorly constructed they should be easy enough to topple over and crush this thing... hopefully.

The troll roared as it charged at Chief.

( A.N: Just a friendly reminder to those that don't know; Chief as portrayed in this story is NOT Master Chief from Halo. Otherwise this'd be in the Xover section XD.)

Chief rolled out of the way just as the troll was about to smash him. He knew he had to figure out a way to trick this thing into hitting the towers otherwise he'd be fighting this thing for a LONG time.

Quickly scanning the supports of the towers Chief figured out where the troll should hit in order to make it topple over... problem is getting this thing to actually HIT there.

Inside though; Chief was silently cursing the damn pony world for bringing this shit into their world too.

So Chief avoided the throws from the troll until he reached a tower and hastily scaled it to where he figured it's the weakest part. Chief's eyes were nailed to that tree trunk. He had to time this perfectly.

The troll giant began to jog slightly and Chief tensed as the tree was pulled back. Leaping just before the tree made contact. The tower shook and crumbled, but it didn't fall over.

Chief's face sunk when it remained stationery. He looked around and spotted a few gasoline tanks.

"_A rare resource, but not worth my life... not yet." _

Chief pulled out his bow and aimed at the tanks whilst silently praying for them to able to throw that tower over. Chief released the arrow as it traveled to the barrel. The explosion was bigger than Chief had hoped, but it was all good considering the tower was now falling and that mindless creature didn't bother to turn around.

The troll collapsed with the tower's debris falling over him. Dust covered everything as Chief tried to see if his plan had worked. The tower definitely fell, but did it crush this troll? Chief was only satisfied for a brief second when the debris shook.

"_Damn it..."_ Chief swore in his mind. Just as he was about to continue a flash blinded him. The wind suddenly picked up and he turned to the right. A pony Pegasus was hovering there, but it had cloaks all over. Only the muzzle was visible and the Pegasus seemed to tense its wings up for a hard flap.

"_But that won't do any good..." _

Chief's words were put to rest when the pony flapped and several ethereal, red-glowing swords were hurled towards the troll. The swords slashed; leaving gashes nearly twice his size upon the creature. The troll flailed around but eventually died to the massive amount of blood it lost. Chief was constantly watching where that pony had disappeared to. Whoever it was, was no mere pony.

He felt a chill go up his back and when he turned around Chief saw the pony standing behind him. The wind was still violent and the rain began to fall side-ways. The pony only stood there... no movements, no noise no nothing.

The pony was definitely huge in comparison to those Chief had met.

"Who are you?" Chief asked as the pony remained silent. A scream came from the left and both turned to the leader pony who was flailing about.

The hooded pony took off towards the crazed unicorn.

"Hey that's my kill!" Chief shouted as he took off in hopes of getting there first.

The pony flew and Chief ran. The pony landed close to the leader and Chief arrived seconds after scaling the wall again.

"I will not be dishonored!" The leader shouted as he yanked out two grenades. He screamed and armed them. Chief and the pony covered themselves as body parts flew over and into them.

"Crazy bastard." The hooded pony mumbled. Its voice was the sort of deep you'd expect from centuries of age, but Chief doubted something that old could move so agilely.

The pony took off as Chief watched him leave. From what he could see; the forelegs were white and the coat must be black considering the muzzle is black.

"No it can't be. Been dead for years." Chief quickly dismissed the thought as he turned to the group who were STILL suspended over the fire, but the fire itself has subsided gradually. Chief leapt from the high balcony and headed for the crane that held the prisoners. Clearly seeing that the age old crane was out of commission Chief decided to run up the long beams to the where the ropes where fastened.

Chief started swinging the group to ensure they didn't land on the hot coals and still burning fire if he severed the rope. Swinging fast enough Chief sliced the rope with the blades from his fist and the group tumbled to the earth.

He jumped from the top of the crane; front-flipped; and landed on the ground again also. Chief quickly got to work loosening the Earth Directorate soldiers. They may have been from the very group of people and ponies he despises, but no one deserves to be left to these insane fucks.

"You're a wanted man _Chief_." The colonel said and Chief smiled. "But you saved my boys today... and I won't forget that." The colonel held out his hand and Chief shook it. The group were tending to their wounds.

"All in day's work colonel. Maybe next time you'll have your shot at me." Chief winked as the colonel chuckled.

Chief turned around and sped off into the darkness.

"There goes four million dollars, eh colonel?" A soldier said as the colonel chuckled again.

"We'll find him one day, but he saved our lives today and I'll give him mercy for that."

* * *

"Sir?" A soldier saluted the general.

"At ease soldier." The general replied.

"How are we to start looking for your son, sir?"

The general sighed and turned to look out his small tent window.

"We can't very well go running around like morons and demand if they've seen Robert. We need to narrow it down. So we'll start tomorrow morning; ask around and such. Have the scouting parties reported anything yet?" the general asked.

"Yes sir." The soldier said as he saluted. "They report that there are several towns close to here and those who got close enough to these... ponies... say that they speak English like we do sir." The soldier said as the general was relieved.

"Something on the bright side at least." The general muttered.

"So we'll head in with a small group and split up with every town we hit and be back by dark." The general ordered as the soldier saluted and moved out.

The general closed his eyes. "We'll find you son."

* * *

Dark and Fluttershy sat on her couch as she spoke to Dark about the horrors she had done as a vampire.

"If it's so obvious you're a vampire, I only wonder how the others didn't notice." Dark said as Fluttershy eeped.

"Well I... when I talk I keep my head down just enough for them not to see my fangs and as for my wings..." Fluttershy slid the wing-socks she wore off. They resembled her normal wings greatly, but with a closer glance you can easily spot the differences.

Dark found himself a little bit turned on by the bat wings as it made her look more... naughty.

Dark shook his head in hopes of removing the images.

"Why not just tell your friends about this?" Dark asked as the mare shook her head quickly.

"I couldn't. Twilight is a princess now and she'd probably banish me... ponies may start fearing me." Fluttershy said in a quiet voice that was just too damn cute for Dark to hate on.

"She is also your friend and might really help you even further." Dark said as Fluttershy dropped her head.

Dark frowned. "Why am I getting the idea you don't WANT to go back to your old self?" Dark asked as the mare sniffed.

"It's just that... with this new form I have more strength and energy. I've been completing my daily tasks faster than ever before. I have even been able to help MORE animals..." The mare's wide smile faltered.

"Of course... not help those who I killed." She whispered as Dark sighed.

"Don't be too hard on yourself girl. Nopony's judging you if you cannot possibly control it. It's... normal for a bat pony." Dark said and Fluttershy smiled.

"You're really kind mister, but it doesn't take away my guilt feeling."

Dark smiled. "Maybe this will." Dark lunged forward and kissed her.

Fluttershy's wings puffed out and she later relaxed into Dark's kiss. Dark began leaving small electrical sparks with each tap of his hooves around Fluttershy's body.

"Oh Dark..."

The stallion smiled.

"Dark..."

"Dark..."

* * *

"DARK!"

The stallion flew up.

"What happened?" Dark asked as he sat up straight.

"You kind of just passed out while talking to me... oh- oh my." Fluttershy whispered as she covered her face with her mane.

Dark frowned at her and looked down.

He had an erection.

"AHHH!" Dark screamed and the blush spread over his face like wildfire. He threw the cloak over him and used an invisibility spell.

"I am- I am dreadfully sorry Miss Fluttershy. I did not mean to offend thee so." Dark said as he usually didn't give a damn, but now it felt different. This mare felt different to him and he had to act differently.

"It's ok. You didn't mean to." Fluttershy's doubt in that last part was clear. She's not bragging, but some stallions have said some rather... inappropriate things about her and her body.

Dark wasn't sure if she was just forgiving... or just hinting at something far more sinister.

"How... how long was I out?" Dark asked shyly.

"_Great... now I'm the shy one." _

Fluttershy smiled. "You were out for only half an hour. You started stirring and I guess you were instinctively reaching out to me. I think you were just having a... _bad _dream."

Dark's irises shrunk; not that you could see it; and his mouth hung agape.

"But it's ok; I can _help_ you feel _better_." Fluttershy moved closer, but she slapped herself shortly after.

Dark sighed. "Miss Fluttershy... I think it is in both our interests; and safety; if I were to leave. Perhaps we can talk about this some _other_ time?" Dark asked as the mare seemed to sadden.

"O-ok. Thank you again for helping me with my animals." Fluttershy said as she looked around.

"Where are you?" She asked as Dark chuckled.

"Here, but I'll show myself out. Good day to you madam." Dark said as he quickly left the house.

"Damn you impeccably-timed hormones. I'll be the death of you." Dark swore under his breath.

Dark; after having his... urge calmed down; walked down the dirt road back to Ponyville. He noticed Chrome leaning against a fence of the place he assumed was Sweet Apple Acres.

"You know." Chrome began. "Next time you should keep your head closed off; otherwise _somepony_ might prank you and make you look like a dick."

Dark growled at his brother.

"Oh don't be angry, it's just payback for all those times you made me look like a mating-crazed stallion." Chrome said as Dark nodded.

"Fine; I'll let it go." Dark muttered as they walked back to town.

"How did you even manage to avoid Twilight?" Dark asked as Chrome grunted.

"IT wasn't easy and I would've been caught if she used her magic." Chrome said as Dark raised an eyebrow.

"You're meaning to tell me she didn't use magic?" Dark asked as Chrome nodded.

"Yeah, no idea why she hadn't but I'm not complaining... well maybe a little but..."

Dark laughed as Chrome blushed.

"How did Fluttershy just let you go?" Chrome asked as Dark smiled.

"I was surprised to find that mare capable of controlling her lust. The others go insane and she merely remains dormant; at least for now." Dark turned back to the cottage in the distance.

"I must say I'm impressed at how quickly you got turned on by that mare... is her cuteness just too strong not to buck the living hell out of it." Chrome added with a wide grin. Dark narrowed his eyes at the white stallion.

"YOU were the one to plant those damned images in my head." Dark said as Chrome nodded boastfully.

"Although I must ask... why are you so intent on "shocking" her a bit. Doesn't that hurt?" He asked andDark shook his head.

"Not at all. You see I-..." Dark shut his mouth before he uttered another word.

Chrome broke out laughing as Dark's face shook with rage at Chrome.

"ARRGHH!" Dark unsheathed his katana and tried to slice Chrome's head off, but instead he split a fence-connector of the farm.

"I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD; CHARMER!" Dark shouted as he chased Chrome down the path.

* * *

"So what do you think of Scarlet Night?" Luna asked as Black couldn't help but smile.

"I've already got an image as to how my daughter looks." Black said as Luna grinned.

"The name would fit the description you gave; a dark scarlet coat with a purple mane, much like yours, but a tad bit darker. How old would she be if we release her?" Black asked.

"She'd be the equivalent of a 5-year old filly." Luna said as Black nodded.

Black's face saddened. Luna sighed and planted a kiss on the stallion's cheek.

"Don't be so depressed all the time Black. Almost nothing bad can come from this." Luna said as she nuzzled the stallion.

"I've bucked up in my life Luna. How can you look past all that I did?" Black asked as she smiled sadly.

"I can look past it because of who you are. If I had to put a comparison... you'd be as kind as the Element of Kindness yet as brutal as can be. Two factors quite contrasting, but somehow shoved into you. How many criminals have you rehabilitated when the rest of Equestria looked down upon them?" Luna asked as Black sighed.

"Not all were a success." Black said. Luna groaned.

"You taught them the benefits of living honestly and many have changed and now live happily. Those who continued on their paths of crime have CHOSEN to do so. I've seen you treat prisoners of war with such hospitality that they turned over to our side. To able to be so kind and a deadly fighter at the same time... FEW can accomplish that." Luna said as Black let a small smile slip.

"It's been going on like this for so long... Don't you ever grow tired of my bullshit?"

Luna shook her head. "At times I felt like giving up on you, but just as I was about to close the window on you... Something inside me just screams to be back at your side. Most say that I just don't learn yet I know the reason behind almost everything you do. I promise you that the mares that flirted with you; even though you were to brain-dead to notice; so long ago were only after the money and how much pleasure you could give them. You're an attractive stallion, both outside and inside. Despite your sexist views-."

"I am NOT sexist!" Black said as Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Despite your views you treat the mares with respect unless they do something you find undignified... and treat them like shit afterwards." Luna dead-panned. "But I say they deserve it then."

"As for you being a father... I can already see stallions queuing just to meet Scarlet." Luna said as Black narrowed his eyes.

"And I'd be waiting with a decent-sized axe just in case they try to get kinky with her." Black said coldly as Luna laughed.

"See? That's the reaction of a great father." Luna said as she looked into the brown eyes of the stallion she knew her whole life. "It's strange." She began.

"I always dreamed of being with a blue-eyed stallion. Yet now if I try to see you with those eyes I can't feel that it's the same you." Luna said as Robert came up to them.

"We're ready to go, you two." Robert said as they stood up.

"I just wish there was a more quiet way to get the Charger back to Ponyville... I can't very well push it." Robert said as Black smiled.

"Nonsense." He said. "I'll just push it with my magic. Ever since I had this new necklace given to me I've had more power than ever."

Robert shook his head as he chuckled.

"Are you going to hold out long enough? It's a long way you know." Robert said.

"Then we'll help him... Tia and I." Luna said as Black smiled.

"Then let's go."

An hour later...

The group was moving through the forest.

"Are you still going after Shadow after we settle back in Ponyville?" Robert asked Black who was a tad bit behind the group.

"Yes, but first we need to find the keys that will unlock the door that kept him in for so long. I'd love to spend time with Scarlet, but there's a job to be done. I think Celestia and Luna are going back to Canterlot then. Luna would probably put Scarlet in school. We'll rest a few days and then set off again." Black said as Robert nodded.

Once Black was alone again; he began thinking to himself.

He watched the group ahead of him. The strokes of his depression hit hard. So much so that he felt to let his life go.

"_But I can't... not when I've a foal to raise." _

Black felt like blaming Luna for this, but he felt delighted at the thought of having a foal that he can raise and teach the proper way to live.

Despite the positive thoughts... he still felt down.

* * *

**Sorry to say but this will be the last update for a while as I will now be focusing on my other story. It need some attention too. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Leave a review if you want. ^^**


End file.
